Speak No Evil
by CraestSpell
Summary: Carter travels where no human has gone before. Into the realm of imagination. But passage to stories (like this) were not without price. And they didn't have the happy endings we all know and love. One piece was missing:coincidences, miracles, luck. Carter provides them, but must lose something after the journey. Will fate finally change?(Season 0) SL AU Coverart by SkyLover4Life
1. The new kid in town

**Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OTHER THAN MY OCs**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Fancy Summary**

_Floating in the darkness transcending space and time was a young teen with extraordinary abilities. This child traveled through worlds untouched—in a sense—by human hands when it was they who created them. _

_Each world has a fixed time line, but it is through the person's knowledge of those time lines that is it possible to alter the events with mere presence alone. _

_But that was not the aim. _

_The goal was to create the ideal time line for everyone who fights on the side of good and provide the miracles when all hope is seemingly lost._

_All this person wanted was a happy ending for those who deserve it and a chance for those who can change for the better. _

_But the passage to these worlds are not without price or consequence. Something of equal value to the teen must be paid in exchange to maintain the balance of the universe. Each world has its own set of rules and the price varies each time. _

_Failure to follow these guidelines can result to ultimate catastrophe equal to that of Armageddon._

_The time had come for another journey to ensue but this time was not to be as it seems._

* * *

_In this forgotten void I had made a second home, or rather a pit stop between homes. My first home was on earth, being born and bred just like any other human being, if I could call myself that. My second home was not just the one. It was a vast network of foster homes, places where it is not the child that arrives to be taken care of, but homes that need to be saved by the child._

_And I was on my way to the next one._

The mysterious voice, who the child had come to know since the beginning of this quest as the one who bore _No Name or Face,_ speaks.

**_...Two personal values must be offered if you wish to travel to the next destination..._**

**_...However, because this world in particular is a special case, the agreement is temporary and you may regain what you have given up in due time..._**

**_...__Do you accept?..._**

I thought this to be strange because before the toll was to pay one attribute about myself as collateral like my agility, or to change my gender, I even had one of my _limbs_ removed once.

(And just so to add, I didn't pick'em myself. That last one had me thinking he was being a sadistic barstar for a long time before I could work again)

And now, not only did I have to pay twice as much, it was possible to gain it back during my journey? You have_ no idea_ how much a pain it is to have that missing piece of yourself when it could get you out of the stickiest spots, and then have to improvise on the fly. Sure I'd have to fork over another slice of physicality that makes me _me_ to make the deal work, but hey, who knows, maybe I'll just lose a few inches of height or forget how to tie my shoes. I'm sure my main shadowy friend here wouldn't make it _too_ heavy a second price.

And it's not like this world will be as dangerous as the others I had so foolishly dove head first into before without contemplating the possible downfalls my unknown companion had bestowed upon my head. (What was I thinking? I still don't know up to this day)

So really, how could I refuse?

"I accept." The shadows shifted at final decision.

**_...Very well...but be forewarned..._**

**_...For the dangers are much greater, and the people closely connected to the Egyptian gods of this world will be much more knowledgeable than those you have encountered in the past..._**

I alarmed at this. "Wait what? What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, but I knew it was no use. He or she or it (the voice was actually a collection of multiple individuals from a boy to an elderly woman) always spoke in riddles and never, not once, has given me a straight answer, or any of all as I expected this one to be.

**_...Take great care..._**

'Yup, same as usual. And haven't I always?' I saluted to the disembodied vocal entity of this gateway dimension and prepped myself for launch.

Other than that weird warning, this process was a routine I've long gotten used to. But every time I would reminisce all that I had experienced since I set off on this adventure-packed gig. It's fun, remembering, you should try it some time.

But ever since birth I knew I was no ordinary kid. Now typically every parent or teacher would say to a child that everyone is _unique._ And I completely agree with that statement, it is the universal truth. Not one face, body, or mind are the same as any other, not even twins. Everyone's got a talent to a degree that someone else can try for years and still not get it as easily as the other person. All humans share this.

Except me.

My _uniqueness_ belonged to a different category altogether and became more _apparent_ to me as I grew older. Seriously, you have no idea how hard it was trying NOT to be a problem child while pretending to be normal.

Objects would move however I please without me having to touch them. Animals can talk to me via thoughts and vise versa. Even the elements bend to my will with gentle persuasion. And that's only a _fraction_ of what I was capable of.

Even at a young age I wasn't ignorant to know this wasn't something to be shared about freely. So of course I hid away my dark secret and kept it to myself; no child likes to be seen as a freak (Otherwise I'd have to break a few bones).

Eventually I became the solo outcast, duh, the black sheep of the class, the loner of civilization known as school. What few friends I did make I kept at a distance.

Needless to say it was a lonely existence.

So I found solace in books, movies, and anime. Mostly anime though. Each story was like home to me, and every time I saw something that made me want to shout and tear my hair our or ball buckets of salty waterfalls, I wished I was in there so I could change it.

There were times I even wished I could live in those worlds.

And that's what led to the biggest change of my life to happen. It's pretty cliche really, but hey, with is the world without them?

So imagine this, It was one dark night with stars so beautiful you can't help but stare as if hypnotized. A shooting star catches your eye, and you clap your hands together to make your wish. You wish so hard, your nails dig into your skin until they bled and your eyeballs strain in their sockets. You want it more than anything possible in the entire world, nay, the universe, and would do _anything_ to get there.

And I mean anything.

But when you open them, you're not in your bedroom looking out your window, but an endless void where you could only see your hands in front of you and nothing else. No one answers when you call, and you get scared. So scared you imagine yourself in the Fairy Tail guild with Natsu and the others to escape it.

_**Do you wish to go to Fairy Tail?**_

That was how I met the voice, a lonely disembodied entity holding residence in this gateway dimension.

It said there was a reason I came here. There must have been, so I asked if it knew what that reason was among other questions. It didn't answer the whos, whats, whens, or wheres, but it did tell me why I was here. All those stories you've read and shows you've seen _are_ _**real,**_ but they reside in different dimensions making it _impossible_ to travel there. What's more is that the versions we see at home are slightly different. All those miracles and 'coincidences' and 'What the-?' moments that happen, don't actually _happen_.

Take Fairy Tail for instance: all those times the gang has been close to becoming Death's new neighbors when there was nothing left going for them, yet somehow they avoided his door.

Logically it shouldn't be possible (magic or otherwise), and yet it happens...but only in our world.

With each unbelievable, original story that gets created and known by millions, a new world is born, created by the massive multitude of human thoughts to mold and weave the threads of collective consciousness into existence. But it has the concept of our reality that drastically alters their timeline from how we see it from the page or T.V. screen. Suffice to say, each world was in trouble.

This is where I come in.

With my powers and abilities, I can make the impossible _possible_ and give people the miracles they need to move forward down the right path. The tricky part of this process is _how _my role affects the world. I could try to stay in the sidelines as I work my magic, but it doesn't always apply. There are so many interactions that need to take place, and I can't exactly do it as a voice in people's heads every time. So I do what I can not to get too involved with people's lives but make the necessary nudges to get things moving.

I am merely someone they know they can trust to keep a secret or someone to talk to when questioning one's self. I might even be the odd person in the crowd that plants that _one_ idea into a specific person's head, be it pro- or antagonist, to get the ball rolling, creating the fall of the first domino that will ultimately cascade into ever-growing tidal wave depending on the weather of the story.

I am a vessel guided by the hand of righteousness that travels the rocky journey in the pursuit of happiness for all others.

Bit corny, I know, but that's about the gist of what I do.

Now, I may know a lot of shows that are well beyond impossible for any normal human to form a dent in making the right changes, but even I have limited knowledge. And can you really expect me to stay living in the darkness between worlds?

Nuh uh. No way buddy.

But you see, the beauty of traveling in between worlds is that time doesn't move in my world. I can be gone in the world of Naruto to train from a Genin to fighting in the Kage War and still be back in one millisecond.

As a consequence, I don't age during my visits. That is both a gift and a curse.

That means, no matter how long I stay in a world, I will always remain a shorter-than-average, 17 year-old teen, at least until I decide to take the time back in my world to read or watch a new story. (I'm not a library that knows them all) And let's just say I've had more than one encounter with military, secret agencies, and/or psychotic scientists about the strange anomaly during my extended stays.

However, there is more than one upside and downside to each world I complete.

I have to admit, try as I might, (friendly) relationships are inevitable. And once they know who you are and know that one day you will have to leave, it may only break more hearts that were already there before you arrived on their world for the first time. I was sad to leave the first time and I didn't want them to be sad of my departure, but I had no choice but to go. There were other worlds that needed me.

So I came up with a solution.

Like Doctor Who, I left a leave a piece of myself: a clone - with the necessary knowledge to live in that world and nothing more - to grow up with the people I would eventually leave behind, one that can fit in and live a normal life. Or as normal as each world dictates.

In our world, every fan dreams and writes of their own epilogues after each story is over, but it is my character that will live to see the real one, that is, as different as the original before my arrival anyway.

However, as fortunate as the people I've come to connect with are, and the clone that never has to leave them is, I, the_ original,_ am not so lucky. As much as I take victory in saving another world (how glorious it feels and the wonders it does for my ego, believe me), it's not all happy endings for me. That is because, when I leave that world...

_I can never come back to it._

I've tried once. Really I did. I wanted to check in to see how much time had passed or just to drop in to see some old faces. But I couldn't.

I was frantic more than anything else, thinking something had gone terribly wrong and was no longer capable of world jumping anymore. Then it was explained to me, and what I was told broke my heart.

_There was no way for me to go back because there was _nothing_ else that world needed me for. _

Whatever happens from then on would be left to my dopple, and I would never know.

Sad as it is, it was a good thing I thought to leave one behind in the first place before this heart-wrenching truth came to me.

That's the fate I had inevitably chosen. One's true happiness comes with the cost of another life's sorrow. That's what I believe. I'm not bitter about it (sad yeah but not bitter). To be honest, I prefer it. From the way I see it, the world is all about balance. If the only way for someone to keep their happiness is by sacrificing my own, then I can live with that. Its the same as letting go someone you love if he or she loves another; You just want that person to be happy.

That's what it's all about right? Selflessness? It's never about you, but about_ them_.

That's what I do.

And now it was Yuugi's turn to be protected.

_'See you on the other side.'_

Everything engulfed in light and my body hummed as the deal was struck. My throat constricts like a boa and my mind burns as some of my memories sealed themselves away. The exchange has been made and the gateway—a large Egyptian tablet inscribed with hieroglyphics, and in the center, the Eye of Horus—has opened and ethereal light beckoned me to come forward. As I entered the ancient doorway, my vision faded to black.

Now let me tell you something I never liked about my job.

You see, the transition between worlds is always dizzying and disorientating like the opening of Digimon but with a ton of bright lights robbing me blind of my surroundings. It never got any easier and frankly, I wish it would be smoother so I wouldn't have to feel like losing my lunch on a roller coaster ride every time. But when it finally winds down, my body goes numb as it reforms to adapt to the new environment (every show is different even if it is still anime). My knowledge of all there is to come is subdued heavily but not completely repressed. There would be no point in my being there unless I had some faint idea of the events that would follow.

_The contract was sealed and thus my new life had begun. And whatever obstacles I will face, I shall take them all head on. _

* * *

Bright sunlight streamed through the blinds and hit my closed eyes. My eyes twitched before slowly opening. Everything was blurry at first but my sight adjusted in seconds and I sat up on my forearm, one hand rubbing my tired, strangely heavy, eyes.

'Huh? Where... am I?'

For a second, I didn't know what to think. My mind was fuddled in the mud, slow to move and hard to see the clear picture. I could do nothing but stare blankly at my small hand listlessly for a long time until my mind slowly clicked together like puzzle pieces.

'Okay, um, let's see...My name is Carter- um... something... and I just moved to Domino City not long ago. _Aaaand_ I think today is officially my first day of- ...Shoot!' That's one very important piece found its place and I shot a harried look to my bedside clock. 'I'm going to be late!'

I jumped out of bed in one swipe, leaving the bed sheets laying on the floor and booked for the restroom. There was no time for a shower so I made do with brushing my teeth and a quick wipe down with a face towel and snatched a quick bite of toast before I made for the front door at mach speed.

Without word of goodbye, I closed the door of the empty apartment and was down the three flights of stairs and out of the building complex before you could say _'It's time to duel!' _(I honestly don't know where that came from.)_  
_

Like a robot on autopilot, my feet carried me down several streets as if I knew them all like the back of my hand. You could almost say it's like I've lived here my whole life. But _deep_ down I knew who I was even if the memory was no longer privy or safe to know. By the end of the day, it will be forgotten.

I've experienced enough to be sure not to make the same mistake keeping every scrap of important information of the worlds I journeyed to in the past.

I entered Domino high school just as the bell rang, had a little 'chat' with the principal, met my red-headed teacher (who wore an obscene amount of makeup that can't be healthy for the skin) with said principal as he spoke to her (she fumed for a second for some odd reason), and waited as instructed to be introduced. I walked in when called and stood tall and innocent in front of the curious class as she said, "Everyone, we have a new student who will be joining us today. Go on then, tell them about yourself." she gestured me to speak and I ached to glare at her because I knew she was doing this on purpose. Instead shifted uncomfortably, not saying a word. "Well?"

"Maybe he's from Osaka and is too embarrassed to speak. They do sound weird if you ask me." A blonde boy joked aloud, bringing a few laughs from his friends.

**(A/N: Like you're one to talk _Danny Zuko_.)**

My brow twitched and I had to convince myself not to throw the closest thing in range at him, which was a stapler. As much as I wanted to thrash the kid, I held myself back and directed my glare at a piece of lint on the floor until it burst into flames (in my head at least, though I think I saw a thin line of smoke). In the back of my mind, though, there was a sense of familiarity about him.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot." she pipes up like it was a simple mistake when really she was just told about an important detail about myself a minute ago. How dense is this teacher? "And no, he's not from Osaka." Chouno-sensei corrected him.

One student near the back door stood rather abruptly with his hand held high. "Sensei, is he a foreigner?" A few others whispered their curiosities to their neighbors as they wondered the same thing. I may be Asian but I was clearly not Japanese thanks to my tan complexion and brown catlike eyes.

Not taking offense of his sudden outbursts, the teacher replies, "Yes, _he_ comes from America." I could hear her biting down _very very_ tightly and I already didn't see her becoming one of my favorite teachers in the months to come.

She had a sickeningly sweet smile that rubbed me the wrong way and I had a distinct feeling she wasn't as kind as the principal made her out to be. More like she was the kind who would kick a dog if no one was looking, the metaphorical dog being myself.

"Does he speak any Japanese?" Another puts in.

Chouno-sensei cradled her cheek in a 'concerned' manner with a suggestive type of pouty lips to match. "I would assume he understands since he's attending at all. But I suppose it wouldn't matter trying to ask him." she waves offhandedly.

Another girl raises her hand but does not stand. "Why is that sensei?" she queries as everyone watches me like some exotic animal they've never seen before in their life.

_Does anyone find it funny that everyone is acting as if I couldn't speak for myself? Because..._

Chouno-sensei eyes me with an unreadable look as I acted as if nothing was wrong. "Because he can't speak at all. Carter's a mute."

_...I really can't._

* * *

_**A/N**_

How's that for ya!

Guess the price turned to be higher than Carter expected. But! If the first price was his voice, then what is the second? Oooh...

On another note

There was always that missing element when I watched every episode of season zero so I thought I'd flesh out my own variation to all those unanswered question many fans have asked while adding my own twist by inserting my one and only OC. Hopefully it won't stray too far from the actual story. (I'm still working it out, but I do have a general idea how I want it to sound.) As for the English names, I'll just hint that it does hold some significance in the future so if it does bother you, please bear with me. I'm still figuring out which episodes to keep and which ones to leave out, then there is the manga chapters. There is a couple I plan to include (if I can integrate them properly that is) to help with the development but the rest are still in question.

And for those of you who have read my other stories, Hero/ine of Auora (now officially renamed as Midnight Auora: A New Chapter to Two Worlds) and Deja vu, the former is stuck in hiatus until I can pan out the story a little more before putting it up. I'm not abandoning it; I'm just a bit lazy and soul searching at the same time for the right words and the flow. The second has been sitting on the back burner for ages and I haven't got a good outline for that story so I think it's kind of a bust. But who knows, maybe I'll literally be struck by lightning from across the dimensions by Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike and come up with a proper plot (and live to tell about it).

This story will also be prone to occasional fix ups from time to time. You may notice the differences, you may not, it really all depends. So I hope to get the second episode up as soon as possible, the latest being the start of summer break (which is around May for me). No promises! ;P

**R&amp;R PLEASE!**


	2. From Pop to Loner

**Recap:**

**"Does he speak any Japanese?" Another puts in.**

**Chouno-sensei cradled her cheek in a 'concerned' manner with a suggestive type of pouty lips to match. "I would assume he understands since he's attending at all. But I suppose it wouldn't matter trying to ask him." she waves offhandedly.**

**Another girl raises her hand but does not stand. "Why is that sensei?" she queries as everyone watches me like some exotic animal they've never seen before in their life.**

**_Does anyone find it funny that everyone is acting as if I couldn't speak for myself? Because..._**

**Chouno-sensei eyes me with an unreadable look as I acted as if nothing was wrong. "Because he can't speak at all. Carter's a mute."**

**_...I really can't._**

* * *

A stray cricket chirped into the emptying silence for a few deafening seconds as I slid a dead fish glare at _honorable_ sensei_._

'She really_ eased_ into that one.' Note the sarcasm. 'Way to put it bluntly _teach_.'

Finally a collective gasp ruptured the faint tranquility of the classroom, now replaced with mixed emotions being pushed and shoved as gossip flew like a hurricane with me standing in the eye of it.

_"He's a mute?" _

'Obviously.'

_"What was his name again? Cataru?" _

'Close. Say it with me: Car-ter. Not not three syllables. Just two.'

_"Why would they let someone like that come to school?" _

'Believe it or not, people with disabilities can learn too.'

_"He's cute! Is he a model?"_

'Um...no.'

_"Does this mean he won't get called on by teachers?"_

'Who knows.'

_"Why is he wearing a hat? I thought hats weren't allowed?"_

I smirk to myself at that.

_"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"_

'Sorry but you're not my type.'

_"How is anyone supposed to talk to him?"_

'By opening the hole right beneath your nose.'

I swoop a stray hair behind my ear. Yeah, I'm a chatterbox in my head apparently. And a bitter one at that. With how horrible this day was already going, how could I not? Anyway after that, my reputation appeared to have an interesting turn upon revealing my 'condition'.

"Alright that's enough everyone." Clapping her hands loudly, the class hushed within seconds but still had their eyes trained on me.

She turned to me and I to her. I sensed she was hiding a small twitch in her brow but I made no comment about it in anyway. "Everyone is counted for attendance today so you may choose any empty seat you see." She waves flippantly to said desks and I begin to lay out the pros and cons of each of their locations.

There was a desk in the middle - probably a previous student that transferred for whatever reason - where I can see the board easily but I didn't feel like getting inspected by dissecting eyes in every direction, so that option was out.

The only one left was the dusty corner back seat by the window which was more than perfect for me. Not only did it have more privacy and a pleasant view, but it also limited chances of interacting with others during class (you have to admit kids do that a lot). It may be hard to see up front but I wasn't too worried about it.

I nod my thanks and made my way down the aisle and slid into my new seat, the chair squealing appreciatively for it's new host. Unsurprisingly it was nice and warm thanks to the constant rays of sunshine from the morning hours, and the view was decent though it could use more green. I fixed myself in orderly fashion as if this had always been my seat before relaxing my head on my raised arm.

Many of the students still watched me (some more discreet than others) until the teacher called back all of their attention again.

"Everyone, take out your textbooks and work on pages 200 to 205. _Anyone_ that doesn't finish before the end of class fails." she was looking my way as she said that. "Begin."

I disliked her. _Very much._

_'My first class and it's already pass or fail time. Just great.' _At least I had the sense not to slam dunk my face into my wooden desk as much as gravity would _love_ to connect the two unrequited lovers.

I detected a few groans - they shouldn't be complaining since they know the material they're studying and I knew _jack_ \- but the stares ceased for which I was grateful for. I wasn't fond of being speculated like some freak show in a circus and I already didn't feel like getting to know any of them. There was enough on my plate to deal with as it is.

But as I flipped to the page, I sensed someone was still watching me. And when I turned to see, it was a peculiar boy with the strangest hair style I have ever seen. His dark hair was spiked with reddish-violet highlights on the edges and golden zigzag bangs framed his young face. His style screamed a hint of goth but the guy had the innocent eyes of a child.

He caught my look and smiled shyly at me, waving behind his upraised book so he wouldn't get caught by the teacher.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking and nodded my acknowledgement. As cautious as I planned to be to the others, this one might be an exception.

One look at the first page of judgement and I smirked. I was worrying for nothing. Chouno-sensei fumed twice as red as her lipstick when I presented my work before class was even half over, all clear marks. She looked like she wanted to rip the sheets to shreds at that moment.

And boy did it feel_ good_.

* * *

People crowded my desk the second the bell rang at the end of class, asking questions and introducing themselves by the dozens. Some of the girls asked if we could trade phone numbers (to text obviously) and subtly tried to ask me out while disguising their attempts as a simple tour or a friendly outing. At least these girls _some_ had tact.

Because of the girls forcing their way to the inner ring that was my desk, the boys had to call out just as loud as the girls from the sidelines. One guy asked if I wanted to get in on a prank (probably as an initiation or to pin the blame on me if things went downhill) and a couple others wanted to know if I played sports (most likely to get more cheerleaders what with the attention I was getting from the girls).

It was suffocating. As far as I knew, they all wanted something from me before they even bothered to learn my last name.

Abruptly I stood up with a loud scrape of my chair, quieting the crowd. I stuffed away my books and nicked my bag from its hanger. One cold look and a section parted immediately, allowing me passage. I left the circle without a word or a second look. Small conversations hovered the group (about me no doubt) but I didn't care. I know that in the way this school works, it's the teachers that rotate classrooms and not the students, which it convenient but also rather constricting. But whatever, I just needed to get out of there for a few minutes.

But before I got to the door, I almost crashed into the boy from earlier who was also leaving. Surprisingly, he was a lot shorter than the average high school student. I mean, I consider myself short being five foot three and all, but this kid was much shorter, adding more emphasis to his childish appearance (minus the style).

'Maybe that's why he wasn't near the crowd.' I thought to myself.

He looks up in surprise and stopped just in time before we could collide. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" He steps to the side a safe distance away, head ducked and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

I blink at his display. 'Huh. He even sounds like a child.' Admittedly it was adorable (you did NOT hear that from me) and quite refreshing from the norm. The boy was so shy it wasn't possible to dislike him. 'Maybe he is different than everyone else here.'

I look to the back of the room. None of the others were paying attention to our interaction - which seemed odd considering earlier - and that was just fine. I wouldn't want the others to hound the kid because of me. I shook my head, signaling it wasn't his fault and left out the door.

He follows behind me and closes the door shut. "Ano..." he calls out and I stop to look at him. His blush was still apparent as he rubbed the back of his shocking locks as though trying to make a decision when he finally beams a sweet but very shy smile. "I'm Yuugi by the way. It's nice to meet you!" He hides behind his bangs, voice growing smaller with each word.

Once again he caught me off guard. Personality wise he was nowhere close to a stereotypical Goth. No Goth in the world could make a smile like that. And I know that sounds heavily trite of me, but with the type of people I dealt with just now, it's kinda hard not to fall back on clicks and cliches by appearance. 'This guy is full of surprises isn't he?'

Just like I did at the beginning of class, I nod my quiet greeting but came to a decision as I adjusted my grip of my bag over my shoulder so could get at the notepad I had handy. He watches me quizzically as I scribbled my first sentence to a classmate and showed it to him.

_'Hello Yuugi. My name is Carter Harata. It's nice to meet you too.'_

I really liked this one for some reason. He wasn't annoying like his fellow classmates and it was a relief to see some humility in someone, not to mention very interesting for a number of things I couldn't name. But-

After showing the message, I waved a small goodbye and left him there. He stutters out a nervous call so quiet I doubt anyone could hear, but I did.

I kept walking.

I hated leaving him hanging like I did. It was uncomfortable (to say the least) being rude to someone I find decent, but... it just didn't_ feel_ right to get to know him just yet, like it was too early to talk to him. In a manner of speaking of course.

Plus I didn't want him to be in the center of the drama when news of me gets around. It wasn't rocket science figuring how big this juicy piece of gossip was going to be flying around the student body. Kinda like a pack of dogs getting at a giant flying steak.

And unfortunately for my sanity, I was correct.

News of my transfer spread like wild fire and the paparazzi attention was maddening during lunch times when all the animals were let out of their cages (i.e. classrooms) to interrogate me. Just as there were friendly (though prying) people who came to talk to me, some were not so much. Being an invalid offered many dark opportunities for those who weren't afraid of the consequences or the pain it will cause, namely to me. I took care of those problems neatly and quietly. The rumors grown from that was the plague I needed to kill the masses of curiosity and annoying pleas of companionship (Note that I didn't say 'friend') from guys _and_ girls alike.

Needless to say, I was left alone from then on.

The only solace I could find during school was the morning greetings from the boy, whose full name I learned was Yuugi Mouto. I always made sure my greetings were discreet when responding back, but I never approached him. There was a painful cry in mind warning me it still wasn't the right time. Why I felt like that, I was clueless.

Each day, the feeling grew like a tumor each time I felt I had the courage to go 'talk' to him, so I back out each time.

Then next week arrived…

* * *

**A/N**

**So there you go. First chappie. Did anyone guess what the second price was? No? Then ha! The second one hasn't been mentioned yet. But you will eventually.**


	3. Pharaoh's Game

**RECAP:**

**The only solace I could find during school was the morning greetings from the boy, whose name I learned was Yuugi. I always made sure no one saw me greet him back, but I never approached him. There was a painful cry in mind warning me it wasn't the right time. Why I felt like that, I was clueless.**

**Each day, the feeling grew like a tumor each time I felt I had the courage to go 'talk' to him, so I back out each time.**

**Then next week arrived…**

* * *

Everyone had gone out to break but I stayed behind to spend it alone with my thoughts. And homeowork. Buckets and buckets of it. Have I forgot to mention how much Chouno resembled the devil? I'm pretty sure you couldn't miss the horns peeking under her red hair though well concealed they were because of the color. The second I met her I could tell mayhem would strike every time we'd clash, and she started them all.

From day one she's been out to do EVERYTHING to make my silent life a living hel! She handed me twice, sometimes _three_ times, as many homework than anyone else so I can _'catch up'. _Whenever she calls someone to the board to jot down the answer, she would call on - _D__ing ding ding ding ding!_ That's right! - Me. I had to make sure I was ahead of the game and read because most of the times, no one else had even learned what she made me answer. The first time she made me come up to answer a question we were suppose to go over in the next chapter, I hadn't known what to write and she blamed me for not studying like I should have and punished me with cleaning duty for the rest of the week!

She would always sneer at me when we made eye contact and only when no one else was looking. Mostly she glared at my hat and uniform though. She must have been a real drill sergeant from another lifetime the way she upholds the rules like they were the Ten Commandments.

And it wasn't long until I figured out why people called her the Expelling Witch. She requested a student be booted out of school because she caught the boy eating a piece of candy during class. One piece! The boy hadn't eaten anything for breakfast that day and was starving, couldn't last another few hours. Could you blame the kid?

Then there was the time she gave two weeks worth of detention to a girl who had one of those colorful pencils that had glitter coating the stem and a small fluff of down feathers at the tip becuase it was considered a_ 'distraction'_ from her learning.

And those two were the only ones I knew about from last week.

I could have gone to the principal, end this nightmare for myself and many others who dream to breathe lighter air than the suffocating miasmic atmosphere she was creating. But- something compelled me to take on her challenge, be the _one thorn_ on her side who can break the rules and rub it in her face every day just by sitting there, and take on everything she could throw at me with a grin saying '_Is that all you got?' _

And she got the message.

So here I was slaving away with two chapters worth of Geometry and only five pages to go that wasn't due until tomorrow, when I realized I wasn't alone this time.

"Hey Yuugi!" One of the guys called out, spinning a basketball on one hand. I tore away from the blurring shapes my tired mind could barely grasp and saw Yuugi look up just as he was about to place another card atop his tower, but his breathy response caused his precariously constructed card kingdom to fall to apart at the nonexistent seams. He looked disappointed but not too sad at his loss.

It was too bad really. I was interested to see how far he could go.

"Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometime?" At least he was nice enough to invite him to play.

"Eh? No, that's okay. The team I'd be on would lose..." Yuugi smiled sheepishly and looked off to the side. Somehow I could tell he did want to play with others but with something that was less physical and required more brains than brawn. I shared some sympathy with him. All I had was myself to play with and I don't even have time for that anymore.

"That's true." The boy who's name I never bothered to learn admitted rather bluntly. I deadpanned at that.

_Okay scratch that. He's a jerk._

Suddenly he looks my way and I take the chance to glare at him. He backs away towards the door fearfully. "Alright, everyone let's go!" he hurriedly calls out to the others out in the hall and practically sprints for the courts.

'Chicken.' I scoffed and discreetly watched Yuugi from the corner of my eye a little longer as I stashed my unfinished work into my bag. I could deal with that headache in paper form later.

The feeling that's been developing for the past week was so overwhelming I didn't think I could hold back anymore. Any sense to hold me back was no longer there to tell me no. The time was right.

So, going with my gut, I, at last, walked over to Yuugi while he was cleaning up the cards. My shadow touched his desk and he looked up before jumping in his seat like I physically shocked him.

"Ah! G-good morning, Carter!" He nods a startled greeting, his young voice portraying his slight surprise of my approach. This was to be expected. Every time before now it would be him coming to me to say hello (though I try to avoid any encounters) and not the other way around. Still, at least someone did.

I reciprocated and bowed my head formerly.

This was the first time I stayed to have a conversation and for the life of me there was nothing I could say. So what now?

It got quiet between us and Yuugi shifted awkwardly under my gaze. "Um...aren't you going to play with them too?" his eyes motioned towards the door where the rude guy left.

Silently happy he took on the initiative, I shake my head and brought out my notepad and jotted a few words. He read the words aloud when I showed him. "If I had the ball, no one would know if I wanted to pass it."

'Well, that and the fact no one's ever invited me since I seem to have made a name for myself that makes everyone avoid me like the plague.' I added as an afterthought. 'Though to be fair, they _did_ force my hand.'

At first some of my classmates were decent in their questioning after I was introduced, 'Which part of America did I used to live in, what kind of things did I like, and some sorts. But some were a little_ too_ personal and some shady characters were clearly out to take advantage of me behind their 'friendly' smiles and harmless offers as I've vaguely explained earlier. I had enough of people from then on.

...So why was I so set on meeting Yuugi?

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly as if he should have known. "I see. I guess it would be hard to play with others for someone like you since you can't-..." he trailed on and suddenly broke off before freaking out with wide eyes. "N-not that I mean you couldn't because you can or maybe it'd be fun if you did something else because I'm sure you would be good at playing some games cause I mean I'm pretty decent myself and...Argh!" he knew he was rambling and scrubbed his head so furiously his hair danced like tall grass in a hurricane.

It was so comical seeing him so flustered that I hid my mouth behind the back of my hand but could not stop my shoulders from shaking.

Yuugi saw this and threw his hands up like he was trying was wipe away the words he spouted in the air into nonexistence. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that! I just mean-!"

I stopped him there with my hand on his shoulder. He needed to stop talking.

Yuugi tilts his head down in shame but does look up through his bangs and jolts in surprise to see my calm expression.

"You're not mad?" He wonders honestly. This earned a questioning eye. Did he think I would take offense?

I wrote out, 'Not at all. Actually I thought it was rather amusing.' I chuckled a smirk again when Yuugi blushed.

Then I saw the cards he still had in his hand and my eyes sparked with an idea. I pointed to the cards and Yuugi looked at them, then at me with a raised eyebrow. Amethyst eyes disbelieving but also hopeful. "You...want to play? With me? Really?" His smile grew with every word until cheeks were big and rosy.

I nod to his delight and pulled up a chair. I didn't see why not. This was the kind of break I needed and it was obvious Yuugi really wanted to play with someone. I just wonder how often he got the chance...

He bounced excitedly in his seat and shuffled the cards with deft hands. "Do you a have game in mind?" his nervousness evaporating.

In fact there _was_ a game I had in mind. Yuugi's hair reminded me of the name (or at least I think it was the hair), so I wrote it down and showed him.

"Egyptian Ratscrew?" his eyes gleamed excitedly. "You know that game too?"

I nod and cracked my knuckles one by one, a challenging smirk growing on my lips. 'Let's do this.'

He didn't have to read my thoughts to know what I was thinking and grinned like a little child in a sweet shop. "Alright then, let's play it!" He handed me the cards to cut and there was a slight tingling in my fingers as I did so. I ignored it and handed it back to him.

He divided the cards evenly between us and kept each of our decks face down as per rules state and left the last card remaining card in the middle for the bonus. Then he takes out a 100 yen coin from his pocket and sets it on top of his tucked-in thumb in the ready-to-flip position.

"Let's flip to see who goes first. I'll call." At my nod he flicks the coin and it hangs in the air for a breathless moment before falling in its arc back to Yuugi's hand. He covered the coin as soon as it landed and made his call. "Heads!"

Dramatically, he pulled his hand away slowly and peeked from the side as if afraid it would fly away if he opened it all the way. "Yatta!" he cheered with a fist pump and revealed the coin to me.

Sure enough, it was the picture of a cherry blossom that fate decided to show. I had no choice but to face defeat and go second. I bowed to his true awesomeness, to his embarrassment, and offered a good luck handshake before we begin the game. He looked confused for a second but understood the American custom just as quickly and took up my waiting hand in a hurried shake. "Let's have a good game!" Yuugi hastened to say with a thrilled expression on his young face.

'Alright, but be prepared to lose, Yuugi.' I thought intensively, getting my game face on as we shook on it.

"Hmm?" he looks up at me and I blink. "Did you hear something?"

I merely blinked again in response.

Then he waved wildly. "Ah, never mind, it must be my imagination. I'll start then." He pulled the top card of his deck away from him and placed it faced up in the middle of the desk. "Ten of Diamonds."

Next was my turn. I flipped a card and hid my grin. 'Jack of Diamonds'.

"Aw, you got a face card already..." my short opponent pouted, but his unique colored eyes sparkled delightfully. "That means I have one chance to get another face card equal to or greater than that." he closed his eyes in concentration, swiped out a card like some master magician and frowns when he faced it up. "Two of Spades...I lost."

I pat his shoulder. 'Maybe next round.' then I took the pile of cards and set them aside next to my deck.

Yuugi gave me a weird look and twisted his head to search around the room. " Um...are you sure you don't hear anything?"

I raise an eyebrow wondering what on earth he could possibly be hearing and perked up my ear to enlighten him. Nothing suspicious could be heard other than the sound of students playing outside. I shake my head and he frowns.

"I could have sworn…"

I flipped a card from my deck and got his attention back. "Queen of Spades?!" he exclaimed at the new challenge presented before him. "Now I have two chances to find a face card or you'll take this pile, too..." But even though I took the last pile fairly easily, instead of losing hope thinking he won't get lucky, his jaw was set with determination and faith in his cards. "Alright, here I go!"

The first card he drew came out to be the Three of Diamonds, but he didn't lose hope. "One more!"

I fold my arms across my chest and lean back in my seat. 'The chances are small.' Even I had to admit.

But against all odds, he managed to pull the Queen of Hearts (A/N IN DEFENSE MODE, jk). "Yatta! I got one! That means no one takes the pile and we keep going until one of us gets another face card right?" His eyes waiting for confirmation.

'Correct.' I mimed. 'My turn.' This time I drew a Six of Clubs and puffed my cheeks in disappointment before ending my turn.

"Let this be the one..." Yuugi prayed with his eyes closed and drew. I groaned unhappily when Yuugi cheered and flipped his card. "Jack of Spades! Beat that!"

I grin up to the challenge. 'Fine. Two can play at this game.' But my face dropped dramatically when I pulled the worst card of them all.

"Joker..." Yuugi slowly said aloud.

I covered my face with one hand. Of all the cards, it had to be _that_ one. I let out a silent groan and slid into a slouch. Not only did Yuugi get the pile, but he got _mine_ as well to add to his spoils. Oh well, better to flip it now when there aren't many cards to lose.

Wordlessly I shoved my three cards in custody towards his side and tapped on the desk. 'You may have won this round but I _will_ get you back.' I smirk while thrusting a challenging finger at him. 'So watch out!'

I've never felt so giddy and free like this until today, like a blackbird who lost its song is finally uncaged after sitting idly in the dark for an endless time. It was liberating and I grinned all the more for it.

My opponent didn't misread the meaning and shot a ready look dead-on. The squirt was far from backing down either.

"My turn then." he drew his next attack and slapped it down. "Ace of Diamonds!"

After that, the game was a blur of reds, blacks, and slaps (if the same card showed again after two draws you can slap the deck to claim it, but you have to get to it before your opponent does. Now that I thought about it, I could have slapped the pile when Yuugi flipped the Queen dang it!) but in the end it was Yuugi that came out on top as the reigning champion.

'Oh the shame!' I raise my head and arms in utter torment at my loss. In my head that is, but I did pout pitifully.

"That was a great game! You were close to winning too!" He pointed out, amethyst eyes dancing.

It was true; he had beaten me by two cards. _Two flippin' cards!_ This guy was seriously lucky. If I had gone faster at that last slap, I would have won hands down (literally), but Yuugi had the swifter paw and beaten me by a landslide, claiming the last cards for himself.

'I concede my defeat. I'm just no match for you.' I 'chuckled' as I shuffled up the cards nice and neat and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." He pockets the cards back in their box and stashes them away. "Oh yeah! Maybe I can try finishing _that_ today!" he suddenly beams as bright as his golden bangs as he remembered something. I tilt my head in confusion and he clarifies for me, his guilty shyness coming around again as he scratched his cheek. "I still feel a little guilty for what I said earlier, _so_, I'll let you in on a little secret I've had for a long time. I've always got it with me and I never leave it out of my sight. It's an important treasure of mine." He twists in his seat to get at his bag and takes out a box about the size of a pencil box and sets in on the table. Or maybe it was a pencil box, but fancier.

I lean closer for a better look, marveling at the ancient carvings inscribed on the faces of the box. 'Of all the coincidences...' When I chose Egyptian Ratscrew, the game literally came off the top of my head. I didn't think it had any significance or anything, and yet, to think Yuugi had something like this...It really blew my mind.

What really got my attention though, was the symbol of the Eye of Horus eating up a large portion of the front side. My heart skipped a beat and I was pretty _sure_ that whatever was in it 'pulsed' in sync in my heart's place for that second.

'I...know this box...'

* * *

A/N

Well I didn't really leave a lot of time to work on this chapter but I suppose it'll have to do.

For those of you who are curious, yes there is such a card game called Egyptian Ratscrew. When I inputted Egyptian card games this was the first thing to come up. And when I researched the rules on how to play, it just CLICKED. Just like that. If you watched the first episode you'll know what I mean when the fight comes on. There are different variations to how to claim the deck including the one I described earlier, but you'll have to look it up yourself to find out. You can come up with your own too to shake things up too.

Make a bet. Rise the stakes. Do whatever you please as long as you play responsibly...and try not to break anyone's hand in the process. It's not a whose-gonna-end-up-in-the-hospital-first kind of game. (seriously, I nearly lost a finger because of a friend who that it was a good idea to wear RINGS while playing the game. I didn't even think to tell her to take them off after she nailed me the first time. (I still have the marks over two of my fingers...)

I really do hope you guys are enjoying my version of an OC input fanfic as I do. It's nice to know there are people out there who care enough to favorite/follow but it kinda saddens me that I haven't had one review yet. Even a simple hello would do but I won't pressure anyone to think they're obligated to do so. It's just a little depressing is all.

RIGHT! *slaps cheeks* Ow that really hurt...*hisses* But on a brighter note, YAY! My next chapter is up!

The next one shouldn't be done for another few days or so and I'm hoping I can begin working again on **Midnight Auora: A New Chapter of Two Worlds **(I think I got it right...). People really seem to like it and for that I shall not disappoint them! So I am sorry if you have been waiting for the next chapter of that, I will get straight on it!

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**


	4. And Then There Were Two

**RECAP:**

**I lean closer for a better look, marveling at the ancient carvings inscribed on the faces of the box. **

**'Of all the coincidences...' When I chose Egyptian Ratscrew, the game literally came off the top of my head. I didn't think it had any significance or anything and yet, to think Yuugi had something like this...It really blew my mind.**

**What really got my attention though, was the symbol of the Eye of Horus eating up a large portion of the front side. My heart skipped a beat and I was pretty _sure_ that whatever was in it 'pulsed' in sync in my heart's place for that second.**

**'I...know this box...'**

* * *

But...where have I seen it before?

The insistent feeling itched the back of my mind like a sneeze that refused to come out, but for the life of me I couldn't expel it.

Yuugi held the up with pride. "In this box is my treasure but it's a complete secret. If you want to know what it is, you have to guess. So, here's a quiz: The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before. So! What is it?"

I rest my chin on the wooden tabletop and twirl my pencil between two fingers in thought, staring at the eye as I pondered possible answers. 'Something you can see but never seen before...' It was real head scratcher this one. The most logical thing I could think of was a ghost (as illogical as it actually is) but there's no way it could be that.

'As if there was such a thing as spirits!' I scoffed to myself just thinking about it.

**(A/N *sweatdrop* Um...)**

_..._

"Do you give up?" Yuugi asks.

After a span of two minutes running on mental steam, the only answer to poof out my brain was smoke. There was nothing but strain and impeding defeat around the corner.

How hard can this be! It's just a simple riddle, so why I can't figure this out?!

I massaged my temple to ease the pain. 'I think I have a migraine...' I thought, then slammed my head on the desk. Looks like the match up was hit after all. Ha ha, pain humour.

"Are you okay?!" He asks and I simply nod my head without looking up from my face-plant and give a thumbs up. Then Yuugi chuckles knowingly as if he expected my train of thought to wreck in a smoldering pile up, that or the comical mess I put myself in. "Too hard to guess? That's okay then." Yuugi then starts to lift the lid. "The answer is..."

'Hold on I didn't say I-!' I start, but before I could protest, the box in question was suddenly snatched before our eyes.

'What the-!' The movement startled me so much I dropped the pencil I was spinning and instantly bent down to find it, but I did glimpse to see a familiar blonde classmate of ours as he held the box with disinterest before beginning my search.

"Yuugi, why are you talking to yourself?" Joey mutters boredly.

I'd glare at his face if Yuugi hadn't blocked him from my line of sight. 'Did he seriously just say that?' I wasn't sure if he was just being tactless and attacked the fact I couldn't answer back even if I wanted to, or he really was blind and didn't notice me here, which should be impossible really, so the former seemed more likely.

He continues, "'You can see but at the same time ya can't', I'd say dats load a jibberish if ya ask me."

"Ah! Joey please give it back!" Yuugi jumped up to get back his precious treasure, but the Brooklyn wannabe jerk kept it at arm's length above his head where Yuugi couldn't reach it. "Please..."

I had it up to here and was about to stomp up to his sorry New Yorker face and wallop him straight in the kisser. I may have only known Yuugi on a somewhat personal level for the past ten minutes or so, but he was sorely mistaken if he thinks I was going to let this pass.

Unfortunately he caught me off guard as he tossed Yuugi's treasure up in the air, jumped over the desk with one hand and neatly caught it as if he were some parkour amateur.

'What a showoff.' I growled. He was asking for a major beat down, but then I remembered that the last thing I wanted was to start a brawl that might lead to _other_ complications. And I wasn't ready for that.

'Tch. Consider yourself lucky Wheeler.' I thought begrudgingly.

But then Joey_ had_ to say, "Man, the way you keep crying over this box...You know Yuugi..." he flipped it to his other hand to face us, or Yuugi I suppose since all his focus was on him, "That's the part of you that really ticks me off."

He wasn't the only one ticked as my eyebrow twitched. 'Argh! He's really trying my patience!' Seriously! My molars were almost flat tops the way my teeth were grinding them.

How could this jerk say something so awful to Yuugi just like that? Was it because he was bigger than him? It was bad enough most of the male population (and the girls) dominated him in the height department - myself included - but you don't see _me_ putting him down and _I'm _the one with the cold reputation.

"Let me teach how to be a real man! Come on, you want this box back right? If so, then come at me with all you got!" he taunts him with the box inches within reach.

'That's it.' The gloves were off. Complications be damed. '_No one_ pushes around someone on my watch, especially not in front of me. You want full force? I'll give you full force.' Just as I raise above desk level, Yuugi, surprisingly, took hold of the reins.

"I...I REFUSE TO FIGHT YOU JOEY!" The smaller teen screamed out and the blonde cried at the volume.

I blinked a few times as I stopped in my tracks, my wrath suddenly forgotten. 'Wow, now_ that's_ a pair of lungs.' I thought as I sat back down in my seat with my head in my hand to watch the scene play out, but if things starts to get hairy, he'll have _me_ to deal with. But for now, let's see if Yuugi can handle himself.

Joey plugged his ears with the box and his free hand and groaned. "You got no guts, but you sure got a loud voice!"

"Ah, just give me that box back. Please." Yuugi repeated, thankfully in a lower tone.

"Yeah! Stop it, Joey." a new voice joined in. The guy was another familiar classmate - whose name escaped my mind at the moment - that came in was about the same height as Joey but with brown hair that reminded me like a part of the Sydney Opera House.

'Oh? A new character has appeared.' Now I wished I had a tub of popcorn. A soft drink too.

At least this guy was trying to stick up for Yuugi. And like Joey, there was a sense of familiarity coming from him but not as powerful like what I got from Yuugi.

Joey didn't appear perturbed though and grinned slyly at him. "Oh?! You want something? First year, student president reject...clean up member, Tristan."

I winced. Dang that must be a mouth full in Japanese. 'Were these two friends?'

Tristan didn't appreciate the title from the looks of it as he frowns bitterly and cries, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a cleanup member! I'm a beautification member!"

'What's the difference?' I tilt my head to the side as a question mark appears above my head.

"Jeez man! You're as loud as he is, too!" Joey said, this time using only his free hand to block the noise.

Tristan crossed his arms like he was gloating. "Yeah it's true, I may not have been elected as president, but...I was reborn as a great man, as a beautification member..." then he went off at his soapbox speech, but the others weren't listening anymore as Joey asked Yuugi what was in the box. Even I stopped listening after 'Yeah.'

Yuugi, worried but still naive and trusting of the half-bully (as I characterized Joey to be), goes on an says, "Alright, you can look, but just don't lose it. It's really important to me."

"Hello, I'm talking here!" Tristan finally gets in but was still ignored.

The blonde peeks under the lid and frowns, unimpressed. "What? I thought it'd be somethin' cool. Guess not."

My eyes flashed as I thought I detected something potentially suspicious. 'Did he just-'

Suddenly a short-haired brunette walks in and snatches the box out of Joey's hand before he could flinch. How I missed her, I did not know, but I liked her already.

"Tea!" All three said at once, two out of surprise, and one out of gladness and relief.

"If you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all and give it back right away! Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself isn't _cool_ either Joey!" she stands off across from them, a stern look and a fiery personality attached to her like a suit of armor. She was acting like she could be Yuugi's big sister if anything else.

Seeing a chance to make my entrance and to show my own support - Seriously, did the others not see me here or are they that oblivious? - I lowered my hat to shadow my eyes, got out of my seat, and joined Yuugi on his other side to complete the protective wall. I directed a cold glare at the both of them, but mainly at Joey. Yuugi seemed glad to see me but I was too focused on their reactions to be sure.

Joey and Tristan (Especially Joey) jumped at my appearance as if I was some ghost that popped out of nowhere. "It's you!" the blonde points at me all crazed and fearful. Tristan looked at him funny but said nothing.

When I narrowed my gaze, Joey stiffened frightfully and paled, swiftly looking at Tea. "I'm not bullying him you nag! I'm just trying to help Yuugi become a man is all..."

I can sense him faltering under both of our intensive glares and I wanted nothing more than to scream-

"SHUT UP!" Joey flinched badly and Tristan'e eyes went wide.

…

I blinked owlishly at the girl. '...Tea...took the words right out of my mouth...' Or head, if we're being technical here. But I was seriously beginning to love this girl though. It was nice to finally meet a girl with more backbone like the ones back in America (who I vaguely remember). I just assumed they were a rare breed here, or maybe they were and I was lucky enough to see one in action.

Someone gasps but it was none of the aforementioned in the room. A blue, high pony-tailed girl with round sapphire eyes showed up by the door and was surprised to be shouted at for no reason.

"Miho!" Tristan's voice took on an interesting new tone.

"Sorry! I wasn't yelling at you Miho!" Tea apologized immediately.

I looked the girl over. 'Huh. Isn't she also in my class?' I thought as I went over the faces of my classmates, who I never really cared to remember until now (except Yuugi of course, you can never forget that kind of hair even with the funny feelings I've been getting from him. Then again, how often do you come across someone with blue hair?). Now that I got a good look at her, I think she was one of the first girls to ask me for a date from my first day of school. The other girls were working too hard at playing subtle (for modesty sake I suppose) until they found some courage and followed her approach.

Too bad for all of them I was not available. Ever.

I crouched a little and stepped slightly behind Yuugi. I didn't want to take the risk being seen by her. Oh yeah, she's also one of the only girls that _hasn't_ given up unfortunately. I kept hoping to believe she was an illusion, a nightmarish annoyance that would leave me be if I brushed her off and denied her existance long enough.

"I was surprised!" she exclaimed, relieved, then she was sad, "There's so many people that I still haven't had lunch..."

I sigh in relief myself. 'At least she didn't see me.'

Tristan's interesting mood change escalated when he stood determined next to the shorter girl. "That's not good for your health! I'll go buy some for you right away!"

Then I was surprised further when Joey offered to go as well and sped off in less than a shake. I blinked twice. 'Do they both like her?'

Going over their behavior in the past minute, it was believable for Tristan because of the way his attitude changed the moment he saw her, but Joey...he acted like he needed an excuse to get away. I had a distinct feeling why but I wasn't too sure.

I try to clear the thought with a shake of a head. 'I must be looking into it too much.' But the uneasy feeling still remained.

"Those guys!" The brown-haired girl hissed before re-entering the classroom; Miho didn't come inside with her, so I assumed she decided to wait for her food outside. Tea handed back his box before dropping in the seat in front of Yuugi's and sighs bitterly. "Those two seriously have a lot to learn."

Yuugi, too, sat back down in his assigned seat, a little sheepish or maybe scared either because Tea had to save him (again possibly) or because he has to deal with a ticked off Tea and expected a tongue lashing. And don't forget I was there, too. "I have to say, they seem to be pretty scared of you, Tea." his soft voice grateful yet timid.

"If I act soft they'll push me around like a nobody." she replied back. I nod fully in agreement from my leaning position next to the door with her back facing me. "Yuugi, sometimes you've got to have guts or you'll never be left alone."

While I did agree Yuugi should learn to stand up for himself, I couldn't picture him being all gung-ho and trashy if some gang member got in his face; the image just didn't mix well with his short frame and innocent personality.

Yuugi curls inward, dare I say it, cutely, with a hesitant smile on his face. "But, Joey isn't all that bad once you get to know him..."

At the same time, Tea and I flashed Yuugi a scolding glare. "Saying stuff like that about people like Joey is why others make fun of you."

I cross my arms and nod once more. 'If that's not bad after 'getting to know him', then I'm the 3-year running champion of American Idol AND The Voice. Plus, if what I saw to be true, you wouldn't think so anymore.'

But hearing about Yuugi being mocked by others really needled me. Have I really been so wrapped up thinking the students would mess with him if were all buddy buddy that I didn't notice he was already in that situation to begin with? How could I have been so blind? I was already a _mute_ to begin with.

Yuugi looked to me. "You too, Carter?"

Tea stared at Yuugi as if she couldn't understand what she heard. "Carter?"

At first it annoyed me that she had yet to notice my presence even though I stood next to Yuugi - I was taller than him by at least 3 inches! - but I couldn't help but grin the next. 'If she believes in _half_ the rumors I've heard about, she's in for a fright.'

So when Tea followed the finger Yuugi was pointing with, I shot her my frostiest glare (my eyes shadowed under the rim for effect) and she promptly screamed and fell off her seat in a loud clatter. I broke into a devilish smirk and Yuugi rushed to help his friend.

"Tea, are you alright?!" his amethyst eye panicking. I felt a little bad scaring her like that but her reaction was just_ too funny_!

She grabbed the edge of her desk one hand at a time before pulling herself up. "Yeah I'm fine. Though I could have sworn I saw-"

I waved my little fingers at her with a small pleasant 'smile' on my face and she froze, like, literally, as her eyes went glassy and her face pale as silk.

'Wow, they really _do_ freeze on sight.' I observed with fascination.

Yuugi slowly approached her, not sure if he should shake her awake or risk shattering something in her fragile state. "...Tea?"

I roll my eyes when she didn't move. What happened to the girl who stood up to two boys who - I might add - are both bigger than me? 'I swear, people these days are so dramatic and prone to suggestions.' I stride up to the girl and snap my fingers in front of her eyes.

No effect.

When that didn't work, she left me no choice but to use my safest last resort. 'Sorry about this Tea, but you brought this upon yourself.'

I hovered my hand by her forehead and positioned my middle finger under my thumb, gathering all my power until my hand quaked and my nail smarted under the pressure. In seconds, maximum strength was achieved and all that was left to do was pull the trigger.

"What are you doing!" Yuugi realized what I was planning to do, but there was nothing he could say to stop me.

'Simple.' I smirk. 'I'm going to wake her up.' Then I released the trigger.

Yuugi gasps loudly when I flicked the girl on the forehead so hard, her head reeled back like whiplash as she cried out.

"Carter!"

'What? It worked didn't it?' I side-glanced him before leaning back on the wall with my hands jammed in my pockets. 'He should be glad I didn't slap her instead.'

True to my word, Tea did seem to wake up from her self-induced hypnotism and blinked back into reality as she covered her bruising forehead. "Ow, my head...Huh? Yuugi? What happened? I-" when she saw me again, she screamed her head off and stabbed an accusing finger at me. Luckily I had the smart idea to plug my ears before she let loose her banshee vocal chords.

"Oh my gosh it's him Yuugi!"

"Tea! Calm down!" Yuugi tried to calm her. "Carter isn't how you think he is!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" That seemed to bring to her to her senses as she stared blankly at me like Yuugi just told her I was actually a girl. Something must have sparked in her mind because her demeanor changed. She kept looking between the two of us like she missed out on the punchline of a joke. "You and...him?"

I raise an eyebrow. 'Is there something wrong about that?'

But Yuugi happily said, "Yep!" I don't think Yuugi got what she actually meant.

Quickly but subtly she leans in to whisper into Yuugi's ear when she thought I couldn't see, but it was no use hiding from me. I close my eyes and focus all of my hearing as I prick up my ears.

_"This person is dangerous Yuugi! Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

I flinch at the harsh comment but didn't say anything otherwise and kept listening.

_"He's not dangerous!"_ Yuugi whispered back, his proclamation firm and sure. _"I know he's not. Not everything you hear is true."_

That warmed a spot in me and had to fight the smile threatening to emerge. Anyone that's ever heard the rumors (albeit some of them actually _were_ true) and has never met me, let alone seen me first hand, always believed the running gossip like it was student gospel. But Yuugi, despite my somewhat cold brush off the first time we 'spoke', didn't take the rumors to heart and treated me decently like any other. It was...nice.

I reopened my eyes and wasn't surprised at what I found.

Tea was regarding me with suspicious eyes as if to say, 'I still don't trust him one bit.'

I could only sigh. It's not like I can make her like me on the spot and I couldn't blame her. I _did_ bruise her forehead.

"Oh yeah!" Yuugi suddenly stands up, eye alight and excited. "I should introduce you guys!" He walks up besides us and motions toward the other girl. "Carter, this is my childhood friend, Tea." then he did likewise to me. "Tea, this is Carter. We were playing a game just a while ago and it was great! He's a pretty good player!" he said it proudly and it embarrassed me to hear him brag about me since I was the one who lost.

I rub my neck, looking off the side hoping it would hide the slight redness on my cheeks. 'I am not blushing! I'm just a little warm is all!'

I sneak a peek to see Tea's reaction but she was still wary despite Yuugi's enthusiastic introduction. I sigh. 'She still doesn't trust me.'

But when I looked to Yuugi, he must have read the atmosphere between us because looked a little down that we weren't getting along as he had hoped.

I sigh again only deeper. 'Oh well, guess it's up to me to bury the hatchet.' Shoving my pride aside - for Yuugi's sake only - I bowed deeply from my waist to show my respect and sincerity as Yuugi's friend and my willingness to make her acquaintance.

"Carter...?" Yuugi asks uncertain.

I remained in my position. I wouldn't stop until she reconsidered so I stayed as I was, my upper body parallel to the floor until finally Tea whispered to Yuugi, "What is he doing that for?"

"Um...I think this is a way of apologizing." he tried cautiously, "He can't speak remember?"

She gasps loudly. "Oh, that's right!" her chairs screeches as she pushed it back hastily and bowed just as deeply in front of me. "I am SO sorry about that! I didn't mean to offend you in any way!"

I sweat-dropped. 'You just said I was dangerous...'

Still, considering she changed her mind rather quickly, I could forgive her. Maybe manners ingrained in her head at birth finally kicked in or maybe her primary view of me was called into question, but I didn't take much offense from it. At least she was decent enough to apologize back.

We both went up at the same time, her face flushed with embarrassment and mine more than content at her words, even if they were a bit late.

Tea shuffled with her fingers and had a hard time looking me in the eye as she spoke. "Well uh, thank you- you know for...helping out Yuugi earlier." She bit out shyly.

'Ah so she_ did_ notice me, but not _who_ I was.' I thought, contemplative of this new data. 'I must be more invisible than I thought.'

I nod my welcome and claim a seat next to Yuugi's. 'Still, at least there is now two people who won't run at the sight of me.' Not including the teachers anyway.

Tea's breath seemed to ease now that she hadn't incurred my wrath that would have cursed her and her family for the next thousand generations. What a party that would have been. Heheh.

"By the way Yuugi, what is this?" Tea suddenly asks, taking my close presence in stride.

"Oh right! I haven't shown you this before, have I?" Yuugi asks back. "I'll let you see it, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

I was thrown off a little by this. If Tea was his only friend and she had not seen it yet, did this mean I would have been the first if Joey hadn't interfered? I leaned in, my heart pounding in anticipation.

Tea promised swiftly. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Let me see it." she leaned in as well.

When he opened the box without delay, the sunlight hit the contents at just the right angle, creating golden rays of light to shine from within (at least I think it was sunlight), and my heart double-timed at the sight. I gasp with open awe.

"Oh wow Yuugi, it's beautiful!" Tea complimented.

No, that didn't sound right. Beautiful didn't come _close_ to describing this ancient relic. Despite its golden glow, there was something dark but not evil about it. It was a mystery, yet familiar, like a childhood memory. Or a danger you couldn't identify as a friend or foe.

Like a nameless power with a nameless face.

I staightened up and froze as I had an epiphany. 'That's it. There_ is_ no word to describe it; therefore it is '_indescribable_.' The perfect description.' I smirked at my witty cleverness.

She picked up one of the pieces while I observed from a distance. "What are all these parts?"

Yuugi picked up a couple pieces himself. "It's a puzzle. I haven't finished it, so I don't know what its shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't. Get it?"

"'I see.'" We both understood with a nod.

"Remember Tea, my house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries around the world."

I lean in, my interest piqued even more. '_All_ kinds of games?' Remind me to visit this place some time.

Tea snapped her fingers. "That's right. I almost forgot."

"This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store before we moved in and my grandfather took over the shop. The archaeologist and his team found it in an Egyptian ruin and considered it to be a very rare puzzle."

"Egypt?"

I locked on the Eye of Horus, eye to eye. 'Yuugi and I just played a game of Egyptian Ratscrew, and he has a _treasure_ that's a rare puzzle from_ Egypt_...' I would have murmured thoughtfully. 'If that's not an odd coincidence then I don't know what is.'

He lifted up the box higher so we could see it in detail. "Yeah. And look at all these carvings around the box. These are hieroglyphs the Egyptians use to write. Now I'm only guessing of the meaning of the scriptures, but I think it says something like this," his suddenly darkened his voice a tad as he predicted the writings, **_"The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted."_**

I tilt my head. To be honest the translation seemed a little far fetch, and I couldn't help but think his guess was a little off. After all, how could a puzzle grant someone's desire?

'But if it _was_ true, what would he wish for?' What would a boy like Yuugi wish for in all the world if he completes the puzzle? A cold lump settled in my stomach when a thought occurred. 'If he can complete it that is...'

Yuugi switched back to his playful self and laughed. "Ha ha! That's what I believe anyway!" but his exciting mood didn't last and he suddenly looked self-conscious. "It must sound ridiculous though huh? I can see it in your eyes..."

"Ahaha, no way, of course I believe you!" Tea laughed(?) out loud as she redirected the question. "So what do you wish for?"

I, on the other hand, didn't think it was ridiculous. Not one bit. What _did_ have me worried was something else entirely.

I rose from my seat, the chair scraping behind me.

"Carter?" Yuugi turns to me. "Something wrong?"

Not wanting to worry him, I winked an apology and excused myself with a quick bow and ran out to the empty halls - without counting Miho who I had to pretend wasn't in the area even as she called out and hightailed it out of there - and down the quickest route to the cafeteria, not even sticking around to hear what his secret might have been. I _was_ curious, but there was some business I needed to take care of first.

I slowed to a walk when I heard talking around the corner. I recognized Joey and Tristan's voices, but there was a heavy set of footsteps too loud to be any of theirs approaching around said corner. I faintly caught sound of two lighter treads, but those got quieter as they moved away as the heavier set boomed as it neared.

My brows furrowed. 'So who the heck is making those footsteps?'

And then he appeared like menace from the shadows, a big buff guy with green-black hair in a uniform I was surprised the school had in that size, and an official red sash tied around his upper arm with the printed kanji 'Public Moral' in bold black font.

_'Ushio.'_

* * *

A/N

WHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Finally! First of all:

It's 4 A.M. and I ate NOTHING throughout the day except popsicles (I think I had 11 sticks, but whose counting?)

Secondly:

_**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

As small the number may be, I was honestly thrilled that someone heard me. (I'm so sorry for being such a whiner T-T)

I wasn't completely sure if people would have taken to the whole, OC filler in idea, or think that it was completely unoriginal and you've seen it a thousand times regarding OCs (maybe not a thousand but possibly quite a few...). I do hope it does turn out well as I'm sure some of you do too.

Currently I'm finishing up Noah's arc (the saga, not the actual boat) and I'm in total conflict about which path I should take when I reach that point in Battle City. Should I follow the manga where they didn't run into Noah (I actually stopped reading the manga so I could catch up with the anime so I don't really know what's happening other than the four-way finals where they drop as they lose life points) or follow the 4kids anime version (does Noah even appear later in the manga?)?

It helps to think ahead but man does it make my head burn! I practically ran the house down with my jabbering at thin air and running circles around the pool table until my footprinted ingrained in the wood. (Not a lie)

Second of all, to those new readers that haven't read the 30,000 word behemoth I gave birth to before chopping it to little pieces and serving one limb on a silver platter every few days, there is a reason why I chose to use their english names instead and it's mostly because it fits into a joke that applies IRL (In Real Life), but you won't get it until much later. In addition to that, and to make my fic sound more original (as I'm sure you're headscratching as to why the dialogue doesn't match up to the anime), I'm shifting their speech patterns to fit how they might sound in english but still keeping to the context as strictly as possible. Of course some of the lines are fine just as they are (and those I have no idea how to fix like 'beautification member') so I don't touch them.

Dang, even the chapters are getting longer! Guess that's good news for you but bad news for me. Like I said, it's 4 in the morning. When I split up the main course that is the first episode into chunks, the longest any of them could have been as they are was about 2 to 3 thousand words. This chapter was about that amount and _now _look at it! 5,500 words! AND COUNTING AS I'M WRITING THIS LAST BIT BEFORE POSTING!

So I'm really proud of this chapter and I hope you like it.

And...that's about it I think.

I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts if you have any.

Do the characters sound about right? Is my character merely butting in or do you think she can really help? Did I miss anything specific? Do these sentences make me sound needy and attention depraved?

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Anyway R&amp;R please! :3 **

**_SERIOUSLY! _**


	5. Sewer Rat

**_Well this is disappointing. I was really hoping I'd get some love from the audience after that brilliant masterpiece. I even moped for a week waiting for someone to write me something. Ohhhhhh well. I would say I hate you all but I love you guys too much to actually mean it (and I still want readers) so I'll grin and bear this once and give you your long awaited new chapter! Yatta!_**

**_Still, serious time, speak up if you dare and say your piece *cringing* I can take it._**

**_And now. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**RECAP:**

**I slowed to a walk when I heard talking around the corner. I recognized Joey and Tristan's voices, but there was a heavy set of footsteps too loud to be any of theirs approaching around said corner. I faintly caught sound of two lighter treads, but those got quieter as they moved away as the heavier set boomed as it neared.**

**My brows furrowed. 'So who the heck is making those footsteps?'**

**And then he appeared like menace from the shadows, a big buff guy with green-black hair in a uniform I was surprised the school had in that size, and an official red sash tied around his upper arm with the printed kanji 'Public Moral' in bold black font.**

**_'Ushio.'_**

* * *

I stiffened on sight but stayed put where I was and bowed my head as he neared. As much as I wanted to flee the moment I saw him, it was too late to hide. The first time I heard of this guy, there was a feeling - like a jagged sword in your gut carving out your innards until they spilled out in a sick pile all over the floor kind - screaming at me so loud my thoughts couldn't block it out.

This guy. I don't know why, but there was always something about him that makes you feel like you have to check over your shoulder every five seconds. Or maybe it was just me. Maybe. But I _avoided_ this guy like a cat to bathwater and always kept an ear out for his approach. This was the one time no one was around to whisper his name like he was a walking conspiracy and I, unreasonably, cursed the student body for leaving me exposed like this.

'Please keep walking. Please keep walking. Please keep walking.' I begged, then breathed easy as he passed.

"Ah, it's you. You're the new student, Carter, correct?" his voice too deep to be a high school student, or his body physique for that matter. He was barely in sight and barely three feet away.

I tsked. 'Dam it.'

But nonetheless, I slowly nodded and kept my eyes looking dead ahead. I _really_ didn't want to be here.

"You are a tough one to find." he shifts and faces me in a way I can see half his profile. "Whenever I ask where you are or wait for your class to end, you're never there."

'Maybe it's because I've been avoiding you on purpose.' I wanted to say.

"But that's in the past." he said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Public Moral member, Ushio. The principal personally requested I look out for you and make sure everything is alright," I cringed but revealed nothing, "but lately I've been hearing a lot of unsavory rumors about you from many students. Has anyone been bothering you lately?"

I concealed another cringe. 'Of all people, why did the principal choose him?' Somehow I didn't feel safe knowing this was his choice. No offense to the man. His heart was in the right place, but he could at least set up a few candidates that might fit the job.

But for his question, I kept still and made no answer. There was no need. Most of the student body was smart enough not to speak a word to me ever since I dealt with a few _verbose _nuisances I was sure the school didn't need and it was wasn't long until two and two was put together and those pesky leechers, cold-silent type lovers/haters, and nonsense rumor-making attention seekers knew the score.

And my unspoken rule: _'Talk to me, and you'll be next.'_

All but Yuugi (my exception), Tea (she did apologize for the misconception), and Joey (had the gall, though all he did was point and shout "It's you!") has said anything to me since then so I can hardly say that counted.

"I see. Be rest assured if there is anything you need, let me know. As part of the Moral Public Committee, we do our best to help the students by enforcing the proper rules and restrictions to maintain order and to make sure they are..._comfortable_ in their learning environment, yourself included." I didn't like the way he pronounced his 'generous offer'.

I glance at him and it was only a glimpse, but I was sure there was a hungry smirk and a dark hint of something in his eyes that sent chills down my neck. What that entailed for me, I sure as hel didn't want to know.

Without a final head bow, I jogged off to find my targets and didn't look back. 'I'll sing like a canary before I ever go to him for help.' I scoff then refocus my attention to my task. I wasted too much time thanks to that guy and had to hurry or it might be too late.

The hall was clear; They weren't in this stretch of hallway so I silently ran to the next junction.

'I hope they haven't made it to the lunch room yet.' I prayed, slowing down as I neared the end of the hall that broke off into two directions. Luckily my wish was fulfilled when I definitely recognized the two boys chatting away nearby to the right.

I sidled along the wall, following the sound of the two boys around the corridor and stopped right on the edge of the corner. I peek over the side and saw them standing by an open window.

"Hey Joey, remind me again, wasn't that guy in the class the transfer student?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, dat was Carter, a foreigner from America." Joey explained. "I did't even notice he was there until Tea butted in. It was like he had no presence. Freaked me out." I could hear him shivering in his shoes. "Anyway, he's been 'ere for a week and everyone already calls him da Ice King. I'm surprised you weren't in da loop."

But Tristan ignored the quip and stares at him funny. "Ice King?"

"_Right_, you weren't there the day he came. Well, according to the teach, he can't talk, like,_ at all_."

"Seriously?!" Tristan's voice raised an octave. "I just thought he was one of those loner types that don't like to talk! I mean I've heard some of the rumors but it didn't make sense to me at the time."

"Well now ya know. If he was like dat from some traumatic event or he was stuck like that since birth, no one knows. A lot of people tried to get to know 'im but he gave everyone the cold shoulder. Then I 'eard some punks tried to bump 'im off because they did'n like his act and the next you know, no one ever hears from them again."

Tristan let out a 'manly squeal', if you can call it that. "You mean- they're gone?"

"Maybe." Joey murmurs mysteriously. "Now no one can seem to approach him because of that and he always gives off these bad vibes. That and he never tries to hang out with anyone. I also 'eard from one a the others say he caught a student cheatin on a test."

"So? What did he do?" Tristan's voice seemed to normalize when he asked.

"It's weird. When the cheater caught 'is eye, he was starin at him, not even a blink. The kid never felt so cold in his life but he couldn't look away like he was bein hypnotized or somethin. Soon as he did, he jumped and came clean as if he would die if he didn't. That's how he became known as the Ice King, cause no one can refuse, or they're dead _frozen_ meat."

"Man that's heavy." Tristan remarked all creeped out. "Remind me to never do something wrong in front of him. Like ever." Tristan told him, and then tapped at this chin thinking, "But if what you said is true, why was he hanging out with Yuugi just now?"

"I don'no Tristan, but what I do know is that those rumors weren't far off the mark. When he glared at me, I swear it's like I had ice cubes pumping in my veins!" Joey cried. "I was so cold I'd eat wool ta keep my insides warm!"

I could hear him shivering dramatically, for effect or whatever, and rolled my eyes. What he said about the cheater was true. I did catch him using a cheat sheet hidden in his sleeve and I did stare at him but that's all I did, stare. Sure I was thinking he shouldn't even think about cheating, but I wasn't inflicting some mental curse that would turn his insides into a freezer; I'm not that evil and it's not like I know how to anyway.

When the guy caught me looking at him, I was panicking over the fact he caught me at all, even if it didn't show on my face.

It was embarrassing! What was I suppose to do? I couldn't turn my head around like some shy mousy girl who can't look a boy in the eye. I had a reputation to keep!

What did surprise me was that he confessed on the spot when we broke eye contact. I didn't think he was that scared of me, but I was glad he did, confess I mean. If he got caught later on by a teacher, it would have been much worse.

_And _I would have told anyway. Yeah, I'm a snitch. Sue me.

But at least now I know why everyone calls me that behind my back, including some harmless ones like Glacial Prince and Jack Frost, and some not so harmless like Frigid Bi-

…Well I think you can guess the next word yourself.

As I peered over the slightest inch, my hunch was correct when I saw the golden glint in Joey's hand. My eyes narrow and my fists clench. 'I knew it. That little-'

"Oh? What's that?" Tristan asks.

Joey smirks. "I secretly took this from Yuugi's treasure box just now. I only got a glance, but I'm sure it's a puzzle." The blonde held the main piece firm in a tight grip with a sneer on his face. "In oddah words, without this one piece, his treasure ceases to be one."

Tristan sighs aloud. "Joey, you've always been a hopeless guy, but this taking it too far!" His back may have been turned to me, but I could tell from the sound of his voice he couldn't believe what a child his friend was acting like. "How about listening to your brain for once? What if Carter catches you and turns you into a walking Popsicle? Or worse!"

But Joey just scoffed, "As if that would happen. By the way, weren't you goin' off to buy lunch?"

Tristan stares blankly for a second then cries out when he remembered his primary objective, "Shoot I forgot!" then he sprints off in the other direction towards the lunchroom without looking back, leaving Joey behind.

However it wasn't Tristan I was shadowing in the first place. I stayed put to observe the blonde's next action. I had another bad feeling swirling in my gut and wished it was only just a case of indigestion and not a bad omen.

Ha. Yeah right.

Joey had this odd look on his face as he stared at the piece he had stolen. I arched my brow.

Was he really not going to give it back to Yuugi? From the way he acted earlier, it appeared he really did want to help toughen up Yuugi even if he did sound like a jerk while doing it. Not like they were friends - as he freely established when he exclaimed about Yuugi's timid nature. But I figured since most guys would usually beat it into their punching buddy - formerly known as bullies who care more for causing said pain than helping out - Joey might not be such a bad guy compared to them. He teases Yuugi about his weak self, but he certainly acts like he cares to an extent even if he won't admit it.

My animosity towards him dissipated like smoke out the window. Looking at it like that, Wheeler really wasn't that bad. And Yuugi knew that, all this time.

And now _I_ know for certain. He and Yuugi _could_ be great friends.

Joey tossed the Eye of Horus piece out the window and into the drain canal and he walked away with a sour look.

So what's stopping him?

Instead of storming up to him and beating him senseless as I originally planned, I deadpan and sigh disappointingly at the childish act. 'I can't believe he did that.'

The boy was too stubborn for his own good, but I truly hoped that somehow, someway, the two really can become good friends someday. 'If only to make that little shorty happy.' I thought sadly.

Once he turned the corner, I stepped out from hiding and looked out the open window. At the bottom was a canal that ran along this side of the school, the water was murky but not thick enough to stop a shred of light from hitting the golden treasure. 'There it is.' I stuck my head out the window and estimated the distance from the front of the school to this location so I knew where to look when school was over.

I headed back to class but I stopped after a few steps. 'Then again, if Yuugi were to discover the piece was gone, he'd be devastated. So wouldn't it be better if I just...' I check the hallways to make sure it was empty.

I pause at what I was about to do. 'Should I- yup.'

Without a second thought, I turned back, stood on the opposite wall of the window, placed my foot against the wall, closed my eyes, and took a quick breath. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' My eyes open, fire lit with determination. **(A/N For Narnia! AND FOR ASLAND!)** I pushed off and jumped straight out the window using the ledge to push off to gain some height and distance. Good thing too. With the extra push I just miss the gate by a hair and landed chest deep in the cold, mucky water.

'Oh that's cold!' I shivered with goosebumps all over. The shock from the fall and the cold water took a few seconds to wear off and my body gradually adjusted to the freezing temperature. I look back up at the near miss. 'I swear if I had been wearing a skirt-' I really didn't want to think of the damage that mistake would have make.

On the other hand I was going to get wet anyway plus this would be a good excuse to get out of class (Class with Chouno was next. Need I say more?). I walked around the area, carefully feeling the ground with my feet.

After a minute of searching, something tapped my toe.

I grinned triumphantly. 'Found it.' Then I removed my hat and tossed it over the sidewalk where it wouldn't get wet. My clothes may be soaked but there is no way I'm letting my hat suffer the consequences of my decisions.

To get to the bottom I released all the air from my lungs and bent down under the surface, scouring the ground through squinted eyes as the rest of my upper body adapted to the chill temperature. My chest constricted tighter than it would since I didn't have air in my lungs, but I didn't have much choice. If I had held my breath full of air, I'd be floating upside trying to find it. And I don't do vertigo so well. Finally I couldn't take the pressure and burst through the surface for a gust full of air into my shriveling lungs. After a few more deep breaths I dived in again. My hands scratched all over cement floor, but no puzzle piece.

'Where are you?' I slowly panicked, thinking the weak under current carried it away then I'd have to search all over again before it was lost forever.

Just when I was about to break for air again, my fingers brushed the sharp edge of the very thing I was searching for and couldn't hold back a literal watery smile. I held my prize up triumphantly as I broke the surface for the last time. 'Yatta! Take that Wheeler!' Then I hacked when I swallowed the bit of water that got in my mouth. 'Oh gosh that's gross! Bleh!' I spat out the rest coating my saliva and the phlegmy white blob coasted away with the lazy current.

I grimace. The sewer taste was still in my mouth. 'Yuugi should consider himself lucky I'm willing to go this far for his precious treasure.' I twisted the item in question. But then I noticed something odd. The piece...despite being made of metal and sitting under sub-zero-temp waters for the past ten minutes, it was warm and...humming?

I brought it down to eye level and couldn't help but stare in wonder. It was faint but it was definitely vibrating.

'What the hel are you?' Because the last time I checked, inanimate objects don't hum. They sit there and look pretty until someone hates it enough to throw it away. It's just how things are. Not that Yuugi would ever toss this pretty thing away. You don't trash a who-knows-how-many-centuries-old puzzle you've been working on for who-knows-how-long because it's chipped or lost it's luster.

And then there was something _else_ nagging at me that grew every second I looked at it, a familiarity, similar to the one I had with Yuugi. I almost dropped it when I made the connection.

But why? First Yuugi, then Joey, then Tristan, Tea, even _Miho_. (and I don't even want to mention Chouno or Ushio)

And now this?

I knew it was a vital piece to Yuugi's puzzle, but…the way the eye suddenly looked to me, like it was silently begging to be discovered, like...there was another puzzle this piece fitted into.

I held the piece close to my chest and it felt…right…like it belonged there. The cold banished from that spot and my heart - where the piece rested over - beated rapidly. Was I getting excited? I pulled it away and my pulse eased again, the cold returning. 'Weird.'

Cold wind blew through my wet form and I shivered violently. I shook my head, water flying off my hair. 'Nah. Must be the cold.' Logic rising to fight Lunacy.

It _was_ possible. The puzzle piece could be cold but my body was colder and that's why it felt warm in my hand. The same could be said for the humming. When your hands get really cold, it sometimes feel like all the cells under the skin are vibrating as a defense mechanism to keep from freezing, much like when I jumped in I felt my whole body tingling from the cold like I was about to have a seizure.

'Yeah. That explains it.' I relaxed and rubbed my arm for some warmth.

Thinking I was probably looking too hard into it, I stuffed the gold piece into my pocket and got out of the canal, every inch of me sopping wet with drain water.

I ignored the way it seemed to glow before I put it away and rationally thought it to be the sunlight in my eye, even when the sun was on my back. Yup. Nothing weird at all.

I picked up my hat and dusted it off. Puddles trailed in my wake as I waddled my way in my squelchy shoes back to the school. 'I hope I don't catch a disease because of this.' I sneezed, snot dribbling from my nose. I slump and groan. 'Oh, Ra freakin Ra.'

This was going to be a_ fun _day.

* * *

**_A/N_**

Wow I'm surprised I didn't need to edit this one so much. And to make you all wait so long. Tch. Tch. Such a shame. It's not as long as the last one but like I said, there wasn't much to add onto it.

I'm not entirely sure if I was factually correct about how the body functions when it comes to the cold, but I'm sticking with it so ha!

At first I was going to let her be a straight believer thinking yes magic does exist and its only a coincidence and some such, BUT THEN, I realize that'll be a bit boring plus it doesn't really fit with the whole amnesiac idea. When you're clueless but not naive, you tend to be skeptical, not gullible (so like Seto but not a compete hard ***).

SOOO, we'll have to see how long this will play out until the inevitable will have to be accepted by our wayward protector! Any bets when?_** REVIEW YOUR ANSWER!**_

To comment about the quote: I am more or less a big fan of the Narnia series, but sadly I still as of yet to read the books. It's fantasy in real world style, can you really blame me? I was really hoping they would make the next movie but its been forever!

Also, I'm still a little iffy about how I did with Joey's Brooklyn accent - and probably f'd up his speech pattern in the process (might edit for future reference) - so I will be working on that with the chapters to come.

And if some of you noticed, yes, I cut off a letter for some of the bad words I can _barely _say myself let alone write. Blame my religious upbringing for that.

Still it is done at last and I am off to find me a job!

And it's 3:23 AM...

Oh Ra I need a life.

PM ME. REVIEW ME. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT. BYE.


	6. Reverse Karma

**RECAP:**

_**Thinking I was probably looking too hard into it, I stuffed the gold piece into my pocket and got out of the canal, every inch of me sopping wet with drain water.**_

_**I ignored the way it seemed to glow before I put it away and rationally thought it to be the sunlight in my eye, even when the sun was on my back. Yup. Nothing weird at all.**_

_**I picked up my hat and dusted it off. Puddles trailed in my wake as I waddled my way in my squelchy shoes back to the school. 'I hope I don't catch a disease because of this.' I sneezed, snot dribbling from my nose. I slump and groan. 'Oh, ra freakin ra.'**_

_**This was going to be a fun day.**_

* * *

"Care to share how it is you 'fell' into the pool?"

I grin sheepishly for show and my interrogator sighs tiredly. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" It was a rhetorical question but I nod seriously. "If someone did this to you, then I need to know. You were dripping wet from head to toe!"

After my little swan dive, I had no other choice but to go straight to the nurse's office to dry off. Class had already started so no one was around to catch me. The second she turned around and saw me come in, she literally dropped everything including the cup of coffee she had in her hand and gave me the fastest check up in nurse history for any injuries then stripped me out of my uniform and wrapped me up in a towel like a human burrito and stuffed me in bed. I didn't have a chance to cry out even if I could.

'I'm telling you no one-' I stopped when I realized I was mouthing the words and shook my head. I peeled away the sheets to sit up and tried to explain again but with my hands, one hand as the platform and the other as me. The hand 'me' walks along the top of my hand then dramatically falls off to the side as if it tripped. After that I thrust my arm out and reel it back downward before throwing my other arm out the same way, repeating this rhythmic motion like clockwork.

The nurse, who sat on her stool with her legs crossed and her elbow on her knee which in turn held her head in her hand as she watched my little charade. She sighs and lifts her head to cross her arms. "So you're sure you weren't pushed into the pool?"

'Jumped out the window and into the canal actually. But hey, details.' I bob my head. At least it was half true in any case, but she couldn't know that. If she knew the truth she'll be scolding my ear off for the rest of the day. She suddenly walks up to my face and I lean back a bit. Neither of us moved. Neither of us blinked. I was afraid that if I did, those emerald scanners would spot the blip and then there would be no stopping her. My eyelids warbled, the strain of not blinking beginning to take it's toll. Her gaze narrowed and I gulped. I was gonna break. My body could not ignore the itchy dryness for long and soon the faucet keeping the emergency tears in check squeaked little by little as the first dropped lined the rim.

She closes her eyes and backs away. "Alright then. I believe you."

I almost broke a sigh of relief when I permitted myself to blink again. 'Crisis averted.'

She gathers up my soggy uniform and puts it inside a plastic bag she got from one of the drawers. Then she opens up another drawer and passes me another towel without looking. It hit me in the face. "Use that to dry off your hair then I'll lend you my hair dryer. You're lucky I brought it with me today." her voice was slightly muffled with her head covered by the cupboards doors. She 'Ah-ha!'s and brings out a sleek, silver hair dryer. "Found it." she plugs it into the outlet right beside her desk and sets it on the table.

I just sat there grumbling to myself for a few seconds then yanked the thing off. 'She is _so_ lucky I can't insult her.' I busy myself to the task of scrubbing my hair dry until my head was rubbed raw.

"I'll go find you a spare, so you stay put until I get back." she said then left out the door.

After frizzing my hair for another minute, I slipped off the bed and - like a cowboy at a quick draw - swiped up the hair dryer, flicked the safety (switch) on high and hot, and proceeded to shoot the living keratin out of it (in other words, drying the rest of the moisture until it was thick and brittle).

Not like I cared really. I'm not like a girl.

After the thorough overkill, I replaced the blower and fingered through my hair. A stray lock of hair graces across my nose and I gag horribly, pinching my nose.

'Eww.' I grimaced and blew the lock away from my face. Not only did the water taste bad, but now my hair reeked like the sewers. I could only hope no one else notices the smell when I get back. I spot the bag with my still-wet clothes. 'Speaking of which.' I poked my tongue out as I sifted through the bag, ignoring the noxious smell. 'Here it is.' I pluck out Yuugi's puzzle piece from one of the pockets. The nurse had shrimp peeled my clothes off in such a hurry I didn't get the chance to get it out. 'Good thing she didn't take the bag with her.'

I carried it back with me to the cot, swished back the curtain in place for the heck of it and laid back down under the thin blanket. The bed creaked as it bounced under my weight. 'She sure is taking her time.' I thought to myself, my patience thinning fast. I really didn't want to risk the off chance of someone, worst of all a student, coming in here to see me in this position. The idea was monumentally bad for a number of reasons.

I place the piece beside my pillow before crossing my arms behind my head. 'Then again, it's only a chance.' I snuggle in a little deeper until the sheet was up to my chin and close my eyes. 'I'll just nap for a minute.' All that swimming tired me out some.

The door opens and I open one eye at the shadow behind the curtain. 'So much for my nap. Oh well, at least she's back.' I tug off the sheet and laid a foot on the floor and was about to follow with the other.

"Hey nurse, you in?" said a boy's voice followed by a three sets of footsteps.

I froze, my other foot hovering inches above the ground. Both of my eyes were wide as saucers and my heart was jamming harder than a jack hammer. 'Or not.'

Quickly and quietly I reversed myself and retreated back under the cover, maintaining my breathing until it was down and low. Of all times to be vulnerable and out in the open in the _one_ _place_ I suppose to be safe, it _had_ to be after I did something nice for a change. I couldn't afford to be found out now. Not when I finally made a friend I could feel comfortable around. Our friendship barely had a chance to bloom. If Yuugi were to find out-

'His puzzle!' I groped around the bed, it was still out in the open where it could be seen. 'Where is it?!'

"Dude looks like she's out." said a different boy.

"So what? We came here to ditch class remember?" replied the first.

"Yeah man, do you wanna take that test in Kurosaki-sensei's class?" and lastly a third.

I stopped. 'Oh shoot. OH SHOOT!' I was hoping I was wrong but I _knew_ these guys sounded familiar.

Remember those people I 'took care of' before? Yeah, these boys were close associates with them and didn't take the news of their punishment very well, so they were the last one to threaten me since the rumors got out. How unluckily fitting that they should be the ones about to catch me with my pants down (plus my shirt and jacket). The thought jump-started me to search faster until I felt the tip of the piece, but in my haste my hand accidentally shoved it right off the bed. I lunged for it but I missed by a nail and it clattered to the ground with a ear-piercing _CLANG_.

"What was that!"

"Is someone there?"

And with that, I realized with stunning and horrifying clarity that my fate had been sealed.

I slowly reeled my hand in and stilled like a stone, arms rigidly wrapped around me and toes curled until it hurt. I hear the rings of the curtain swish across metal and stop breathing altogether. Good thing, otherwise I'd be hyperventilating by now.

"Hey, someone's sleeping here."

"Who is it?"

"Don't know. Kid's sleeping under the covers."

A faint shadow moves across the dim surface of the blanket, and I bite my lip but dare not move.

"Huh? What's this?"

There was an open pocket by edge of the pillow, but I couldn't see them because they were at the foot of the bed. That is until one of them got close enough and a hand came into sight. I flinched thinking he was about to pull the sheet off until I realized the hand moved not toward the opening, but to the floor. There was nothing there except-

'No.' My body went cold. 'Don't pick it up. Don't you _dare _touch it.' He had no right to even look at it as far as I was concern. And anyone - ANYONE - who has the gall to cross me, knowing (especially) or otherwise, _was gonna get it._

So when the arm pulled back and the first glint of gold hit my sensors, my hand shot out and snagged onto the boy's wrist like a vine, firm and doubtlessly unrelenting.

"What the hel!" The curious thief tried to retract his arm only to meet with fierce resistance. "Get it off me!"

The blanket slipped in our struggle, revealing a portion of my dark mane to the world. I grabbed at the edge and tugged it over my head once more before anymore could be shown while keeping a tight grip on the boy. 'Not until you let go first!' As long as he was holding it, I wasn't going to stop.

"Let go of him you crazy freak!" Another set of hands encircled mine and tried to force my hand the other way. It hurt but I still held on. "Yasu get the blanket!"

Immediately I pulled the sheet over and under to my forehead and faced down on the bed just as the third in their party grabbed onto the edge of the blanket at my feet and pulled. I could feel the cold as my back and bare legs were exposed and dug my nails deep into the fabric to hold it there. I didn't know if he was looking under the covers or was too busy tugging at the blanket to unveil all of me at once, but I _could not_ allow them to see my face.

"Dam this kid's strong! I can't get it off!" cried Yasu.

Now the other two were pounding on my arm to make me release, but I wouldn't let up. Not a chance. But couple that with having to utilize all my strength (which I was still replenishing after sewer swimming) and we have an output of a higher probability of discovery within the next minute. My once iron grip on the blanket lost an inch and had to resort to clenching the thin fabric between my teeth, and even then I was getting tired. I could feel my strength waning and my arm becoming excruciatingly sore.

'I can't...hold on...much...LONGER.' This was it. My strength was just about diminished. 'I can't-' My hands went slack.

_I'm done for. _

"What are the three of you doing here?!" suddenly screams my salvation. The three let go instantly as if they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_The. Exact. Same. Time. As. Me_. Even I could barely conceive it.

It was perfect timing, believe me. The sheet covered me from head to toe as it did from the beginning of this farce. I was safe and was saved just in the nick of time.

I collapsed right then and nursed my bruising arm against my chest. The feathery touch of fabric fluttered lightly against my back and legs again and I was relieved. I've never felt so naked until that moment. My gums ached and I think I had some thread stuck in my teeth. Bruises donned my arm like a red sleeve. My dignity was half in tatters, the other half bruised like my arm.

And despite all of that - the sheer braking point of my entire identity with one more ounce needed to shattering everything to bits and shards - I didn't even point out how long it took for her to get a simple pair of clothes. Not even mentally. That's how tired I was.

But I was curious, so I shifted my position and made a gap under the blanket to see what was going on.

The nurse stood sternly with shoulders wide, hands at her hips, and a BA attitude that I would describe her to be an Amazon Goddess if not for her slim frame. The two boys to the right, Tori and Hebisu if I recall correctly, stood rigidly beside each other while the other, Yasu, stayed near the foot of the bed.

"I leave for 5 minutes and you three come in and harass a student in my care? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The soulless ginger - Tori - picks up his head. "We were just-"

"Beating him up from what I saw." she cuts in and he shuts off. "I should call your parents for such ill behavior." All three boys gasped in unison.

My shoulders shook. It was so hard not to laugh from the way she was riding them!

Then the guy who looks he could be Ushio's ugly twin brother - Hebisu - bursts out, "It's not our fault!" he stabs a finger my way without looking at me and I recoil a little in retreat. "This kid suddenly shot out and attacked me out of nowhere! We were just defending ourselves!"

Then wannabe hippy redhead - Yasu - kicks in, "It's true. And we only came here because we weren't feeling too well."

'Liars!' I wanted to scream. There's no way she could possibly believe this dribble! Then subtly, but quite deliberately for my benefit, her eyes locked on mine as if waiting for something. 'She wants to know if I know the truth.' Figuring that, I grin and slowly shook my head without notifying the boys. 'Don't believe them!' my eyes yelled.

I don't know how she did or how I know it, but all it took was a blink and I knew she got the message and took my word for it. Her hard and steadfast gaze settled on the three boys once again and they stiffened on sight.

"_All of you _don't feel well?" her brow arched. "Highly suspicious since this has been the third time this month the three of you come to me with stomachaches, headaches, and..._mental exhaustion_ as one of you so eloquently puts it." She bulldozed straight through their rubbish plan and by now the boys were sweating. She crosses her arms and taps her foot. "In fact, I'm willing to bet your teacher doesn't even know you're in here. Am I right?"

The three of them rambled in a jumbled mess of unprepared excuses for this type of confrontation. "Well uh- you see um that is-"

"Get back to class before I have you all suspended!" She stamps her heel and directs at the door. "Now!"

"Yes ma'am!" they squealed. Like a flip on a dime, they grabbed their things and scrambled for the door. Well Tori and Yasu did anyway. Hebisu was taking his time like he wasn't worried one bit. He was irritated no doubt with that nasty scowl on his face but he didn't seem the type to run like a coward at the first sign of fire. It was a good thing he didn't run though, because there was something I still needed from him.

And it was still tucked away in his hand.

I reached out to grab it, but then he moved out of range and I couldn't go any farther, not without exposing myself. I could stand just fine but my arms were too exhausted and painful to hold the blanket in place if I were to try covering myself. Still I reached, but he only got closer to the door.

'No!' Now I actually was hyperventilating. If I lost the piece now, that was it. Game Over. Getting it back later would mean revealing myself (which I couldn't do) and not doing anything could get the piece damaged, sold, or even thrown in the trash (which I absolutely can't allow to happen). All of this would have been for nothing.

"Wait a minute."

Hebisu stops and glares at the nurse. "What?"

She holds out her hand. "Give it here."

"Tch." He tosses his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Now she was glaring. "Now you listen to me Hebisu because I know for a_ fact_ that that doesn't belong to you, and I can have you suspended longer or even expelled for stealing." she held her hand out closer, more expectant. "So, what it's going to be?"

He watched her for a minute, then grunts bitterly. "Whatever." he jams the piece into her waiting hand and leaves while slamming the door on his way out. I let out the biggest sigh thus far and sank myself into the bed. I needed a rest. This was becoming too much for me to handle in one day.

"I take it this is yours?" Something warm was placed against my forehead and I open my eyes to see almost half of my sight covered in gold. I grabbed at it and held it close. It was still warm as the minute I fished it out, but I rationalized it to be the jerkwad's body warmth from holding it so long.

My twice savior laughs amusingly. "That special to you huh?"

I nod regardless and curl in a little more. I wanted to sleep, but I knew I had to leave soon.

"I have your uniform by the way." I lift my head up at this and raised myself up to sit on the edge of the bed. In the nurse's possession was a fresh, dry set about the same size as mine. Even a pair of shoes! She didn't bring a pair of socks which was a shame but I had no problem going without them for one day.

I held my own hand out and she passes it over to me. Once again the curtain was pulled back and I had my privacy once more. The aches in my arm didn't bother me as much anymore - I must be a fast healer or something - so getting my shirt and jacket on wasn't as difficult as I first thought it'd be. After everything was in place, all snug and perfect as ever, I swish the curtain open for the big reveal without the catwalk poses.

Too bad my audience was having none of that and had saved her own brand of _look _she had specifically for me. "Carter, I want you to tell me everything that happened after I left." Before I could even 'think' that I can't 'tell' her, she extracts a little notebook of her own and hands over a pen. "Don't worry about how many pages it takes, just write it all down."

If she had asked me to write everything including the water incident, I would have thought she saw through my lie. But with this I had no problem with at all and gave every detail I remembered, from drying, thoughts of my stinky hair, their arrival, to the piece I tried so desperately to get back. It took about three pages to write.

She read it all and sighed when she reached the end. "I knew those three were up to no good, but as far what they did to you, it was unnecessarily violent but it _was_ self defense. I understand that showing yourself was too risky and even you have enemies, but there are other ways to avoid such situations." I looked down at my lap in shame, fingering along the Eye of Horus as I moped in silence. "I'm not trying to nag you and say you were completely in the wrong. You did what you could and I'm proud that you didn't resort to anything too drastic. How's your arm?"

I felt a little better after hearing her kind words and offered to show her. She pulls back the sleeve and examines it before putting it back. "It's not as bad as it looks, minor swelling, should calm down on its own by tonight."

I nod my thanks and pocketed the puzzle piece before heading to the door. I had no real reason to stay any longer unfortunately.

"Oh and one more thing." she calls out to me and I stop to look over my shoulder. Her worry was clear. "Be careful."

'Hmm?' I fully turn to face her, brow raised and expectant. 'What about?'

The nurse had a disapproving look about her but the worry was still there. "I still have my doubts, and I do trust you, but what would happen should everyone discover your secret? Just now you were almost discovered. Then what would happen?" She folds up the towel she lent me and placed it on the counter, her hand resting on top of it. "I won't be there all the time to save you. I still promise I won't tell anyone, but I think...the sooner you tell someone, the better. That's all I wanted to say."

Not sure how else I should respond, I slowly nod.

I can understand her concern. What I had to hide was probably ridiculous by most. But regardless of that, I had my reasons, though baseless as some of them may be. But like I said, I get what she means, I was almost caught today and it would help to have someone who knows so he or she can watch my back. But, sadly, there isn't anyone.

"And you know, and this is all from my point of view and I don't mean any offense but," her voice sounded a little hesitant but also anxious to get the words out, "even though you're a mute, you sure don't _act_ like one." this caught my attention but also ignited some fear. "You mouth the words half the time as if you think you _can _talk. You don't go for help from anybody when you should. You have no translator to communicate, and as far as I've seen you never used sign language as if you don't know any." her curious emerald eyes glistened with cat-like curiosity. "There wouldn't happen to be any reason to that would there?"

Unconsciously I inched closer to the door. She was asking questions even I knew not the answers to. I never had to question it before but what she said did make sense. I don't even know the cause of my muteness to start with, and I researched it. Obviously I wasn't suffering from hearing loss as I can hear perfectly fine. And I hardly doubt it's selective either. I can maintain eye contact just as long as any other person and I'm hardly the type to cling to anyone - Yuugi doesn't count since I just met him, though the evidence of my actions seems to deny it otherwise - like a drowning cat. But at least they got the 'social isolation and withdrawal' part right.

As for the translator, I don't remember ever having one and I don't think I needed one, writing on paper was perfectly fine by me. I _could_ use a computer software that would enable me to text-to-speak, but I can't because cell phone use isn't allowed (even though the hat is pushing it), and more importantly...I didn't have a cellphone. Yeah, big shocker.

Looking at it overall, I really _was_ an oddball.

Instead of chuckling sheepishly at the observant details she described like some child caught with a hand in the cookie jar, I truthfully shrugged for every point. There really was no arguing or denying it.

She blinks in surprise of my response, clearly expecting a different kind of answer, but in the end she shrugs as well. "Well in any case, how you go about your life is none of my business so you don't have to explain anything if you don't want to. I just worry that's all."

I smile thankfully to her, the words 'Thank you' hanging at the tip of my tongue wanting leap off that edge and into the open. But I couldn't, so instead bowed my thanks to the nurse as she handed me an excuse note and slipped on my hat before heading back to class. Chouno-sensei was very ticked seeing me come in so late (yet eager to inflict punishment), but she let me off begrudgingly when I gave her the note from the nurse.

People eyed me strangely for my odd behavior - Tori, Yasu, and Hebisu weren't in my class at least - but it was two sets of eyes that caught my interest the most. Yuugi was clearly worried about me. I did leave rather abruptly without a word (not like I could) after he told Tea and me about the puzzle granting him a wish upon its completion. It sent a pang in my chest me to see him with such a face. Secretly, I offered him a reassuring wink to convey everything was alright between us.

Yuugi sighed in relief, smiled cheerfully, and then turned his attention back to the front. But it was different with Joey. He was eyeing me warily like he suspected I knew something, or more specifically, what _he_ did.

I tightly clenched the puzzle piece hidden in my pocket, firmly establishing it was safe in my hand and not deep under unsanitary waters. I didn't bother to look back at him but I did sneeze two more times before plopping myself on my seat to begin another round of lectures and note-taking.

Only Yuugi was kind enough to say 'bless you' to the astonishment from most of the class, including the teacher (Yeah, how messed up is that?).

I spent the rest of the period pinching my nose whenever it tingled.

_**After school...**_

After I picked up my semi wet clothes from the nurse, who was oh so kind to hold onto it for me, I spotted Yuugi walking across school grounds near where the Public Moral guys were training. Why they have to train still leaves me guessing. Joey (and the ditching trio) hadn't confronted me today, so it was safe to say I was in the clear. Either that or he didn't want to become an ice sculpture as the rumors so adamantly determined to be true.

But what would happen if he saw Yuugi's puzzle was completed? Would he go after me because I butted in? And what of the other three?

I shook myself to release the thought and the small fear embedded in it. 'No. It shouldn't matter. Yuugi will get this piece back and get his wish, whatever it is.' I clenched a mighty fist of resolve and conviction, a silent oath to make sure everything goes well.

'I swear upon my soul.' And yet oddly enough, when I said that, it felt a little less than half empty.

I ran to catch up to Yuugi, ready to present a pocket miracle when a dark shadow overshadowed (ha funny) both of us. "Wait a moment."

Both of us turn and Yuugi jumped when he saw me just a few feet behind him. "Carter! I didn't see you there."

I nod my acknowledgment in response but switched to a mild glare when Ushio approached. Ever since I officially met in the hall earlier today, I've felt nothing but ill every time he came across my mind and it only got worse. He may be a highly respected officer of the Public Moral club, committee, or whatever it was called, but something in my gut warned me to be careful around him. He was dangerous. Heck, he didn't even _look_ built to be a high school student, more like a pro wrestler or a military officer. In fact, just remembering the dark something gleaming in his irises when we made eye contact still gives me the heebie jeebies.

A chill ran through my bones and I don't think it was because of the sly lewd look he eyed me with, mostly anyway. 'Oh wait, he's doing it again.' I glared so hard, volcanoes would freeze on sight.

But as soon as he had his look over, he pinned his sights back on the smaller of the two of us. "You're Yuugi Mouto, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." he replied.

"Actually I want to ask you something." he leans in with that creepy grin.

Yuugi looks on curiously while I narrowed my gaze. 'What is he up to?'

"Yuugi...Have the class students been bullying you?" he asks.

I tense up. 'He's asking this again?'

For someone who's supposed to sound and look like he cares, this guy needed extra lessons. His lips were curled slightly in a smirk as he spoke and his tone suggested he was itching to start a fight with all the wrong justifications just so he could get away clean. My impression of him was driving deeper and deeper into the dumps and gutters (for all we know his head was already there).

"What? No!" Yuugi exclaims. "I'm fine really! Nothing like that happens to me! Right Carter?" he looks to me for help.

Ushio turned to me with that same glint in his eyes that I saw from our first meeting. "And you Carter? Are you _sure_ no one has bothered you?"

I shook my head firmly. Even if there were, I wouldn't tell him that. **(A/N *cough* boys from earlier *cough*)**

However, this guy was relentless. "Wait a moment. I've seen people like you would reply like that. There _is_ someone isn't there?" Yuugi and I shared doubtful looks. And is it just me, or was his 'all knowing smile' becoming more twisted and cruel?

"I must properly investigate this."

I scowled at this and the twist in my gut churned. 'I'd rather you didn't.'

And then he had the gall to clap a hand on our shoulders like he was a reassuring parent; He was squeezing mine a little too possessively for my liking. I had to suppress the urge to twist his wrist into a painful arm-lock, if only I knew how that is. 'Oh if only I knew how to snap this meat lug like a twig.' How rewarding that would have been.

"You two have nothing to worry about. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard from now on." He decreed and released us, crossing his arms as if making a solemn vow. "I'll take care of everything."

I frowned at that, just the thought of him being near me made me want to call for a restraining order. Yuugi would probably think the same thing if it weren't for his compassion for others, including Tristan and Joey...or even Ushio.

"No really, you don't have to do that!" Yuugi flustered as he tried hopelessly to dissuade him, then he turned tail and headed for the gate in a slight hurry. "Sorry, but I have to go." of course he stopped after a few yards to look at me over his shoulder, waiting. "Carter, you coming?"

I saw no point trying to convince this jerk and ran alongside Yuugi, though I did send a nasty glare over my shoulder as a warning. The lug head seemed pretty sure of himself by the looks of it and I had a feeling there more to his offer of self-appointed services.

Body guard my butt. The only protection I would need is from perverts like him.

We stopped for a bit after the campus was out of sight and Yuugi turned to me, amethyst eyes quizzical. "That was weird, huh, Carter?" How he thought it was weird was unknown to me, but I thought this was more suspicious than odd. "By the way, where did you go earlier? You suddenly ran off."

Pulling out my note pad, I wrote out, 'To wash up.' Technically it wasn't a lie, though I had to leave out a lot of other important bits I'd rather not get into.

Yuugi seemed to take that excuse and continued on walking which was fine by me.

I looked back the way we came, my mind stirring deep in thought. 'What could that guy be planning?' I didn't trust the look he had one bit. What trouble he could be planning would be unknown until he springs it on us. Somehow, someway, I had to prepare for it.

"I almost forgot!" Yuugi suddenly exclaims and looms on me, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Carter, are you busy right now?"

A bit thrown off by his sudden mood change, I just motioned 'no'.

He sprouts a happy grin and points down the road. "Jaa. How about you come back with me to my place for a while? Since you knew Egyptian Ratscrew, I thought you might be interested. Remember? My Gramps owns a game shop and we have games from all over the world!" he threw his arms up for emphasis and grinned proudly. "Would you like to see them?"

'Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that.' It would be interesting to see what other kinds of games there are. I hike my backpack higher and struck a thumbs up and a friendly wink.

_Only with him._

How _could_ I refuse when his eyes sparkles like that at the mention of games? Seriously, such an angel face should be made illegal, but I couldn't complain if I got to see it every day. He's too cuddly to hate despite his actual age.

Don't tell him I thought that though. _Shh._

"You will? Great!" He ran off ahead of me, absolute happiness etched on his face and a clear skip in his step. "You'll love it! And I'm sure Gramps would love to meet you!" He suddenly stops and slowly faces me, eyes almost downcast. "Unless…that makes you uncomfortable. He might ask a lot of questions so- I mean, I understand if you don't want to-"

I lift a brow. 'What? Of course I don't mind.' But when I moved to reassure him, my head suddenly went lightheaded on me for a second and scowled as a dash of pain hit me. I ended up taking a step back in my loss of balance. 'Whoa.' I stare at the ground and blink a few times when equilibrium set in for a few seconds. 'Where did that come from?'

It was too early for my body to be showing symptoms like this, and my nose wasn't even stuffy yet, apart form the sneeze fest earlier today anyway. 'Must be something funny with the water.'

I look up to respond but stopped short and instantly knew something wasn't right.

It was quick and subtle but it was long enough for me to spot the destroyed look Yuugi had on his face, and it yanked at my heart strings. Going over what you've just done in the past ten seconds to go over any possible mistakes - especially if you didn't know what you did - can be really good exercise if you can figure it out, so in other words...

'Shoot! He must think-!' I shook my head to clear my oncoming headache. 'No that's not-!' but my head wouldn't stop spinning and had to lean against the wall with my head in my hand. 'Why won't the world stop moving for just one minute!'

"I-I see." Yuugi turned to the side, attempting a smile to show he understood, but his whole form shook like he was barely holding himself together. In a last ditch effort, he raised shaky a grin to cover up his distress but he wasn't even looking at me. "Well I better get home then. Be careful on your way back." He waved me goodbye and turned away.

But I didn't, or should I say I couldn't, because what really hit home were his eyes, there was so much sadness and loneliness in them that it threatened to suck me in and drown me in guilt. I was stunned, completely speechless in every sense of the word. In the short time I remember, I've never seen such cold depths before.

Just how much has Yuugi been through until I met him? And then...

**_'I guess he doesn't think of me as a friend.' _**Yuugi's voice echoed within my mind.

* * *

A/N

Oh my gosh I can't believe I actually pulled an all nighter to finish this chapter. It's literally 7:53 AM right now. Is this how I'm going to write all my chapters? Typing until the break of dawn? I might as well sleep through the mornings, be nocturnal. I do have a fascination with wolves, among other animals of course. I think I may be going loony. This can't be healthy for me. I mean, I'm literally typing everything I'm thinking right now. I might as well BE a mute. Oh well.

Before I got to editing this little ditty, the big scene in the nurse's office wasn't there in the original cut. Seemed a little boring so I thought I'd spice things up a bit. Don't worry, you'll be seeing those bad boy stooges later on, they actually DO have a part. Small, but a part nonetheless.

WHERE'S THE LOVE?! I FEEL LIKE NO ONE LOVES ME ANYMORE...ITS SAD REALLY. OH WELL.

I still get readers so ain't done with you lot yet. Could use an apple though. Still starving, haven't been eating much, just running on fumes these days.

Bit not good eh?

But anyway, that's enough rambling (though I am hungry), I hope you like this chapter, lots of love, R&amp;R that sort of thing. Next chapter I honestly have no idea when that will be or how much I'm going to add so you'll just have to wait and see as per usual.

TOO DA LOO!


	7. What was in that Water!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**To my fellow followers and favoriters (you know who you are) I just wanted to say I love you all more than you can ever know and touches my heart that you are a few in a billion that cares about this fic. Read on.**

**Also I went over the last chapter 7 hours after posting it around 3 PM (told you I hadn't slept until 8 AM) and remembered there was something important I wanted to put in, so there's an extra scene in there for you before Carter leaves the nurse's office. And if you have already read it...never mind then.**

**Have fun with that!**

* * *

**RECAP:**

**"I-I see." Yuugi turned to the side, attempting a smile to show he understood, but his whole form shook like he was barely holding himself together. In a last ditch effort, he raised shaky a grin to cover up his distress but he wasn't even looking at me. "Well I better get home then. Be careful on your way back." He waved me goodbye and turned away.**

**But I didn't, or should I say I couldn't, because what really hit home were his eyes, there was so much sadness and loneliness in them that it threatened to suck me in and drown me in guilt. I was stunned, completely speechless in every sense of the word. In the short time I remember, I've never seen such cold depths before.**

**Just how much has Yuugi been through until I met him? And then...**

_'I guess he doesn't think of me as a friend.'_**Yuugi's voice echoed within my mind.**

* * *

To be honest it's more I thought it than heard since his lips never moved, but when those words hit me, I instantly grabbed for his hand faster than I could blink when he turned to leave, forgetting my dizziness was even there. I didn't even think of it, I just couldn't let him leave with those words, those eyes. I couldn't.

After everything I've done so far in the brief amount of time I got to know him (wow I _do_ sound clingy), you think I was going to let him walk off like an injured dog just like that? Short as it may be, Yuugi was the only _real_ person I could find, a naive but truthful friend I could never doubt, a true blue one in a _billion_.

It's strange, for something like this to happen to me. I don't know when it started or why, but... I think...I actually _needed_ him.

I almost fell back again at the thought, shocked of this revelation. 'Woah when did _that_ happen?' Last time I checked, Yuugi or not, I was NOT that desperate. I'm simply repaying Yuugi's kindness by protecting him and his happiness.

I scratched at my head and groaned. 'Maybe there was something more to the water than I thought...'

He wheeled on me in shock when I stopped him so suddenly. "W-what?" Clearly this was as common to him as Wheeler cross-dressing for money (Ew I did NOT need that image burned into my mind).

I stopped thinking and refocused myself. 'Right. Serious time.'

I open to speak, "Yuugi, I was _not_ telling you that I didn't want to go. I just-" only to remember that I couldn't FRIGGIN SAY ANYTHING and scowled at myself to the high heavens. 'Ah! What I wouldn't _give_ for words right now!' Oh how frustrating it was to be me.

"Huh?!" Yuugi exclaims and falls back a bit away from me, my hand still locked on his wrist.

I was shocked and a little hurt from his reaction. 'What? WHAT? What did I say? Did I say something?' I stop and look off to rethink that. 'Wait, that's not possible.'

Yuugi, who stared bug-eyed like I literally was some life-sized bug, as he lifted a shaky finger at me. "Y-your thoughts! I heard them! Or...at least I _think_ I heard some of them." **(A/N Got you going there, didn't I?^w^)**

I relinquished his hand as if he burned me and stumbled a few steps back, my bewildered expression now saying along the lines of, 'Are you serious?'

Yuugi - read minds?

I've never heard, let alone seen, anything of the like in all of my (limited memory of a) life. A superhuman ability can never stay quiet for long even in Yuugi's case and would cause an uproar throughout the school. I've, more or less, secretly watched Yuugi from time to time last week to see what kind of person he was and what he might possibly be in secret. Yes I made an exception for him almost on the spot my first day but it doesn't leave out any room for caution before making any moves.

But on regards to Yuugi's presumption of telepathy, one has to be skeptic at least a little. There are many false claims about having the ability and I doubt it can just suddenly develop itself all on its own at this stage of his life, least of all for Yuugi who can't even tell if what he thinks is right.

And yet, I remember Yuugi's strange behavior about hearing noises back in the classroom when we were playing our card game. Could he have heard me then?

Can he really be-?

"Not exactly!" Yuugi waved wildly to catch my attention and I momentarily ceased my rampart thoughts. He explained further when I raised a questioning eyebrow. "I meant it was more of a feeling really. I don't know but, you looked like you wanted to say something...but then you stopped, that's when the thought of you being angry at yourself suddenly came up." he trailed off and looks down at his feet. "At least I think that's what I felt..."

_See?_ He was proving my point, about what he felt I mean, but this did raise questions with very few answers to fit the equation.

Rationally speaking, Yuugi could be highly intuitive about the emotions of others around him - then again he wasn't guessing mine very well a minute ago. He _does_ have a sensitive personality, especially around people. That could explain it.

Or!

_Or_, illogically and hypothetically speaking,...he really _can_ hear thoughts. I mean, there could be a slight possibility since supernatural isn't overall false. There must have been _some_ proof that this sudden development of ESP exists...right?

_Right?_

_..._

_Yeah. _Logic wins.

'Maybe he just he read my expression and made an educated guess out of that.' I ruled it out to be. But then again, he _was_ pretty spot on. Though the verdict was seemingly made in my mind, there was that insistent nagging like a bellowing defense lawyer trying to persuade the jury in my mental court otherwise. As much as I prosecute the probability of such an ability's existence, there was no harm in testing the theory.

'I wonder if-' To test out my hypothesis, I tap his shoulder and point at my temple. The question was obvious, 'Can you tell what I am thinking of now?'

Apparently not obvious enough for Yuugi as he stared blankly trying to figure out what I was trying to say. "You think it's all in my head?" he finally answered.

_Buzz._ Wrong. But in the end I was right. Done. Case closed.

'Must have been a fluke.' I shrug my shoulders to answer the both of us. It was a long shot after all.

I walk passed the thoughtful Yuugi and stopped when I noticed a lack of following footsteps. Over my shoulder, Yuugi snapped out of it and a weird look painted his childish face. "Are you…going home now?" That sad look returning like a nasty cough. This raised my alarms faster than scarabs to fresh meat but I swiftly calmed down, I wasn't going to lose myself again.

'He's still on this?' I shake my head with a sigh and walk back to him to tug on his sleeve, a soft smile on my face. 'I'm going with you, silly.'

The gesture blanked on him for a while until he understood in seconds, fireworks lighting off his face as his smile was back in full force if not more brightly than ever before. "You'll come after all?" his eyes hopeful and glittering with sparking tears under the red sun. The whole mind-reading gimmick forgotten.

I roll my eyes and switch to my usual trademark smirk. 'Obviously.' Once more I walk ahead of him and motioned with my hand to 'come on'.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Yuugi cries out happily and races to catch up. He walks in step with me, arms swinging happily and his smile never dimming. Seeing it again, even if it was only gone for a few seconds, I was glad the misunderstanding was cleared up before it was broken beyond repair. The relief was immense.

'I swear.' I chuckle to myself and sneak a glance at him. 'One of these days, he's going to be the death of me.' Even so, my grin, like Yuugi's, didn't fade.

We walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence until we came upon a small store at the side of the road. It was pretty cute - you don't see a lot buildings bold enough to go pink even though I'm not a fan of the color - and homey considering it was Yuugi's house from what I've guessed.

(Who am I kidding, instead of a small nameplate there was an actual sign with Yuugi's name over the store name 'Game'. Original name for a store I know).

I tilted my head as I inspected Yuugi's home. 'Hmm. Not bad.'

The design of the house reminded me of a doll dream house only it was ten times bigger than an average play house and you can actually live in it. Despite the girly personality it bore, I was almost jealous of it compared to my one-room apartment. But to be fair, it did have a great view every time I went out the door, as long as it's not blowing rain in my face anyway.

Yuugi walks in ahead of me, "I'm home…" he trails off all of a sudden. Curiosity getting the better of me, I stand on my tip toes to see what was going on over his crazy hair and caught sight of a familiar face. "Tea!"

The brown-haired girl smiles at Yuugi. "It's been a long time since I came over to visit, so I thought I'd drop on by."

'Weird. I wonder how long she's been waiting here.' I close the door behind me and stepped off to the side to give them some room. Seeing me made her stiff as a statue as if I was Medusa.

"Carter y-you're here!" her cheerful voice warbled as she tried to keep up the grin. I didn't know which would be more appropriate to respond with, a smirk or a wince. The former because even after I gave her permission to live while in my presence (evil way to describe but it's just too much fun!) the reaction is kind of hilarious (I'm sadistic, who knew?) and the latter because, in a way, I was kind of hoping she would be over this and not think of me as the monster everyone else had made me out to be.

An old man in a pale pink shirt and tan overalls who looked surprisingly a lot like Yuugi emerged from one of the aisles. "You're late Yuugi!"

"I'm home Gramps!" Yuugi repeats again, happy to see his grandfather. The small scene melted my heart a bit and I quickly hid the expression before the elder saw me standing there.

"And who is this? A classmate?" His old eyes gleaming much like his grandson.

"Uh-huh!" Yuugi directs a hand at me as he introduces me. "This is Carter, he likes to play games too so I brought him over to check out the shop."

Knowing my manners, I bow from my waist in respect and bent right back up. Foreign as I may be to this small but powerful country, behavioral customs was one of the many pieces of information I unknowingly remembered. I stopped questioning myself about any other similar occasions a while ago and decided to go with it and save me the hassle (and splitting headaches).

"Is that so? Well then, call me Gramps." He regards me with kind eyes. "It's nice to know Yuugi has a friend besides Tea."

"Friend?" I hear Yuugi whisper to himself.

I felt a pang in my chest and wished I didn't. 'Didn't Yuugi think we were friends?'

"So Carter, what kinds of games do you like to play? Strategy games like Chess? What about guessing games? Or are puzzles more your expertise?" his grandpa asks me and I stood there silently, eyes shifting down to the tiled floors. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed at his own joke.

This is where it got a _little_ awkward for Yuugi and Tea. Gramps, as he now calls himself, looks back and forth at us confused. Luckily Yuugi filled the gap of silence and answered in my stead, "Actually Gramps," he wrings his hands, amethyst eye darting away now and again. "he can't…talk."

"What!" Gramps falls back surprised, light brown eyes popping in disbelief. "He's a...mute?"

Yuugi winces and shuts one eye with a tiny hiss as if he was expecting such a reaction. He must have really been worried about my feelings about this.

Even so, being used to this by now -plus he's an old dude. What's he going to ask from me, prune juice?- I shrugged like it was no big deal…that is until he leaned toward my face with a deep, questionable look. It got uncomfortable real quick with the hard stare he was packing.

'W-what is it?' I stood still and neutral but kept some distance from his roving eyes.

"Gramps, don't be rude!" Yuugi cried out from the side, but his relative paid no attention to him as he looked into my unblinking eyes. I was too afraid to.

His look softened. "Your face. It's rather…pretty…for a boy." He looks to his grandson with a comical smile while pointing to me. "Are you sure he isn't a girl?" he jabs at Yuugi with is elbow, a teasing grin on his face as he 'whispered', "Could it be she's actually your _girlfriend_~? Were you so embarrassed to introduce her that you would disguise her as a man? Oh Yuugi, my poor grandson~"

Tea and Yuugi gasps at such a ridiculous idea, the latter's face burning brighter than the shade of the tips of his hair.

My heart rate skyrocketed off the charts. 'Me and Yuugi?' What the hel was this old timer getting at?

I could see why Yuugi was worried about me meeting him now. This guy had a weird thought process going on that old ticker of his.

Yuugi, saving me from any further embarrassment, frantically waves off the possibility and steps away with a wild blush still on his cheeks. "Gramps! What on earth are talking about?! Carter IS a guy like me!" then he looks to me brightly, the red on his face now gone. "Right?"

Hesitantly, I nod and began scoping some nearby shelves of various knickknacks. I didn't bother seeing the other two people's expressions.

The awful silence was broken again but by the old man this time. "I suppose. You're right Yuugi, that was rude of me. I hope you can forgive me Carter, I guess I went a little to far with that joke!" he laughs jovially, rubbing the back of his bandanna-covered head.

Thankful more than anything else, I signal it was alright and all was forgiven.

"By the way Tea, you've grown so much!" he winks at the girl, more out of humor than anything lecherous though. "Especially your chest! It's finally 80 cm? Wonderful!"

Or…maybe not.

Tea and Yuugi sweat dropped. What a pervert.

I shut one eye. 'I wonder if he's been registered as a sex offender?' Could be possible.

Yuugi's grandpa goes on, but thankfully on a different note. "By the way Yuugi, Tea told me you were still working on that puzzle I gave you. When are you going to give up on it?"

"Who's giving up?" The little shorty replies stubbornly. "Not me!"

That got me thinking. 'How long has Yuugi been working on that puzzle anyway?' If his grandpa was asking, it must have been quite a long time since he started working on it.

"That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, there's no way you can finish it." He stated bluntly like it was the only truth.

I threw a dead glare in his direction. 'Not much faith in your grandson, do you?' I thought sarcastically.

"But in any case, that ancient relic has a lot of dark history behind it." he finished.

"History?" Tea echoes, sounding intrigued. I came closer beside Yuugi to hear it.

The old man shot a dark, mysterious look that caught all of us off guard, Yuugi looked more confused though. He began the story, "In a time when foreigners from distant lands came to Egypt in search of all the Pharaoh's tombs in the pursuit of knowledge, there was one tomb whose Pharaoh's name nobody knew for it wasn't documented or recorded anywhere, not even a pharaonic cartouche. He became known as the Nameless Pharaoh to this day. Several years ago, the evacuation team that found the tomb discovered the Millennium Puzzle that was protected by numerous traps, no grave robbers have ever reached this room…They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley…"

'The Valley of the Kings perhaps?' I thought offhandedly. But there was something about the story that bothered me. Yuugi said that the person who used to own the store before his grandpa had this in his possession. After all that trouble, why would he leave it behind?

"…But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live."

'There it is.' I deadpan. Typical that someone would abandon something so valuable based on some ancient superstition. Sure it's unfortunate that most of his colleagues perished for unforeseeable reasons, but you don't throw away the one thing you risked your life bringing back, otherwise their deaths would have been in vain. No decent pursuer of knowledge would dare sully his friends' memories like that.

But for a second, I thought I saw a shift of expression on his face but the lighting made it too hard to tell. 'Must be in my head.' I dismissed.

"The artifact was thought to be a myth by most, conjured by the locals throughout the generations, but unlike most legends, the name was always the same." His voice fell and gone hoarse until it had that dark gravely effect that grated your sense of reason. **_"It's known as...The Shadow Game."_**

Turns out it affected Tea quite effectively as she held herself in her arms with an uneasy smile. "You don't think the puzzle is _cursed_ do you?" Her voice faltered with a tinge of worry and fear.

I tipped a deadpan look her way. 'If _that_ were true, then Yuugi would have died already just like the others.' Still, it was curious. If something as ominous as a curse plagued Yuugi's puzzle, then why has it that Yuugi was still alive to this day? Assuming that the excavation team met their demise soon after bringing the puzzle back to the surface that is.

Yuugi, on the other hand, gazed at his puzzle box with new excitement and chock full of curiosity. "The Shadow Game...Wow."

Gramps touched the side of the box with the Eye of Horus. "Look at the symbols carved in this box. The sayings of these hieroglyphs are what makes this puzzle the lore of Egypt." We leaned in closer to look. **_"The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power."_**

'Dark power? That's the translation?' My eyes narrowing inquisitively. Now I wasn't sure if Yuugi should _ever_ complete the puzzle if that were to be the case. On the face of it, it didn't sound good at all, and yet-

A small ache sprouts in my head and I clutch it with a quiet hiss. A new found wave of dizziness was hitting me again but a little worse this time. Ice (that I had paid little attention to and fully caught my by surprised as I thought it was the chill air from outside) swarms my insides in seconds and I turn my back, immediately wrapping myself tightly and wishing I had a thicker jacket. Not wanting the others to see, I trudged down the aisle with my hand on the shelves for support and made my way to the back. Through the subtle pain in my head and the icy storm raging in my system, I hear Yuugi hoot in excitement about his wish being granted after all and his renewed vigor to complete the puzzle.

I'd laugh bitterly if I could but it was getting difficult to breath. 'That depends what kind of wish it is squirt.' Heat flashes hit me here and there to battle the cold, but it didn't help and was really getting to me as I laid my burning forehead on the back of my cool hand. Everything was so cold yet my insides burned like an incinerator heating up in the dead of winter. All I can say is...'Worst. Fever. _**Ever.**_'

"Return it! It's a treasure after all!" His gramps demanded as pitter-pattering of shoes padded the room.

"You just want to keep it to yourself! No!" Yuugi refuses just as adamantly.

Somehow I managed a humorless 'chuckle'. 'Really? Chasing your grandson for a relic you gave him because of its worth? What a cheapskate.' But I knew in hindsight the kind man wouldn't actually take it away from him. Yuugi was too attached to it to let it go.

Another wave pulsed in my head and I mentally groan. 'I really need to get home.' At this rate I'll collapse in the store if I don't start moving soon. 'Maybe just a few minutes...' I close my eyes to rest for a spell. It helped to numb the pain as I focused on the darkness, it didn't hurt as much. I could care less that I was standing up as long as I got some comfort.

"Eh? Where did Carter go? Carter!" Yuugi calls out.

I squinch my eyes, the sweet darkness broken and the painful pulses continued. 'Two more minutes.' I knew it wasn't going to last but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to complain about it. With a bit of effort, I push myself back on my feet, my balance teetering for a breath before I got it back, forcefully shoving the body temperature fluctuations out of my mind and my breathing under control.

That was how Yuugi found me when he came around the corner. "There you are!" he bound happily up to me on the balls of his feet. Could this guy get any peppier? "So, did you find anything interesting?"

Luckily the lighting was fairly dim in this area, so if my cheeks happened to be rosier than usual—and I can feel it, believe me—he didn't see it.

I tap my chin in thought, shutting my eyes a couple times to focus when my body threatened to remind me of its weakening state, looking over the various merchandises I've never seen before. Games of different varieties crammed the shelves. Some were simple games that required up to two people and others more complex and strategic that can be played by four or more people. I could tell their origins spanned from so many countries of different cultures in every point of history, each used for multiple purposes such as mere entertainment, a test of skill, to sharpen mental abilities, or even settling disputes of varying levels. This collection was so big it would make any game fanatic faint.

'I'd be pretty ecstatic myself if my head would just stand up straight.' Sweat was threatening to pour and the heat was unbearable enough already.

In the end I couldn't decide since there was so many - and because of my head - and replied with a shrug. I half expected him to be either disappointed for not finding one, or optimist that I would eventually.

But it was none of the two.

"...Hey, are you okay?"

I opened eyes I didn't realized were closed and noticed my apprehensive classmate tilting his head at an angle as if to get a better look at me. Was leaning forward? 'Dang it...he noticed.' I gave myself another second to rebuild my shaky wall of strength.

He drew close enough to touch me but refrained as if afraid I might break. "...Carter?"

Swift to lay down his doubts, I lift a weak smirk and a nod, but my eyes refused to open all the way to seem convincing. I scowled at myself. 'Shoot...I probably look half drunk at this point.' But I had to make sure he didn't suspect.

He was still skeptical though and reaches to touch my arm. "Are you sure?"

I nod again and ruffled his hair for good measure knowing it would annoy him, 'I'm alright Yuugi.'

"Hey!" Yuugi swats at my hands, fails, and pouts his puffy lips when he saw me 'laughing' at him. "That's not funny..." he crosses his little arms and faces away from me as he sulked.

'Oh Yuugi.' The hour mark on my watch chimed, giving me the perfect excuse to head home. I tap on his shoulder and motion the time on my watch. His gloom fest ended instantly as he understood the meaning.

"You have to go home now?" At my confirmation, he grabs me by the hand and drags me towards the front of the store as I stumble along. I was surprised to see Tea was no longer here and Gramps was nowhere to be seen. Must have been asleep longer than I thought. "I'll walk you there! It's the least I can do since I practically forced you to come. Where do you live?"

'Wha-?' I stared at him. This was part of the plan.

Yuugi grinned at my hesitation when we reached the door. "Don't worry. I know my way around the neighborhood very well." when I still looked unconvinced he tried another tactic, "Do you even know how to get back from here?" he challenged.

Now that I thought about it, the only places I've walked to was from my place, to school, and back (on account of refusing everyone's invites and having plenty of food and entertainment to last a while until I would have to find my way to the nearest grocery store). I could head back to the school, but I didn't remember the route we had taken to get here. Also, who knows how long it would take to get to the school and then make my way home. It could get dark by then. Through the windows the skies were already painted in vibrant reds, oranges, and violets. Blues were slow to approach but they strike quick and fast and before you know it, you're surrounded in darkness.

'He does have a point.' Once again, I sighed in defeat and got out my notepad to write out the address. I manage alleged strokes without my head messing me up and tore the paper before handing it to him. 'I better not regret this.' It's only a matter of how far the trip would be and how much longer I can last on my feet.

Yuugi's eyes positively glowed when he read it. "That's not far from here!"

'Really?' I thought in surprise, raising an eyebrow at him. I didn't think the odds would be _that_ good. 'Maybe I can make it.' It certainly _looks_ hopeful.

"Yeah, it's a few blocks away." He adjusted his jacket before opening the door for us and called out, "Gramps! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

But by the time he reemerged into the scene, Yuugi and I had already gone.

* * *

**A/N (Must read close to the bottom if you care at least a smidge about this story)**

YEAH RECORD! 5 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT!

I have to say this chapter took a while to fix up and prettify. I'm still a little edgy on a part or two but I suppose I can deem it acceptable for the time being. Still, it's a good thing I finished this when I did because I actually have to wake up early for my bro's orientation for college. FINALLY! And he STILL needs to get his license (though he did pass but the frig didn't warn me ahead of time that the DMV closed at 5 and we were out at McDonald's waiting for the countdown for our turn).

And oh my gosh there was a part I SOOOO wanted to fix but I couldn't because I haven't friggin finished the friggin series! I wanted to be historically accurate about the Millennium Puzzle but like I said I haven't gotten that far. (I'M A FAILURE AS A WRITER!...AND A FAN!)

Not much else to report other than that...

* * *

Oh! I remember something! Recently I changed the summary and surprisingly I got extra readers than I normally do after I posted (i.e. zero before summary change.)

**I'd like to ask my dear readers if you think the summary still doesn't do it justice and needs a rewrite. I really want as many people to read my story even if they don't review...and it all starts with the summary. First impressions are the most important for the writer after all. **

**Also if you are willing, send a PM (or review) your own versions of what you think the summary should be based on my previous ones I've given (and the fancy one). It doesn't have to be perfect but I'm willing to consider your suggestions as open minded as any writer should be. I'd be interested to hear from you.**

WARNING! EVERY READER MUST SUBMIT A REVIEW AFTER READING!

*chuckles* No you don't.

**WISH ME LUCK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**WARNING! (REAL THIS TIME) I have to warn you that the next chapter will contain bits of fluff (even I must cringe at the fluffiness) so be prepared and arm yourself to the teeth if you girls have a single bone of manliness in you. *salute* Until then! **


	8. Fever Blues

**RECAP:**

**'He does have a point.' Once again, I sighed in defeat and got out my notepad to write out the address. I manage alleged strokes without my head messing me up and tore the paper before handing it to him. 'I better not regret this.' It's only a matter of how far the trip would be and how much longer I can last on my feet.**

**Yuugi's eyes positively glowed when he read it. "That's not far from here!"**

**'Really?' I thought in surprise, raising an eyebrow at him. I didn't think the odds would be _that_ good. 'Maybe I can make it.' It certainly _looks_ hopeful.**

**"Yeah, it's a few blocks away." He adjusted his jacket before opening the door for us and called out, "Gramps! I'll be back in a few minutes!"**

**"Wait, where are you going?"**

**But by the time he reemerged into the scene, Yuugi and I had already gone.**

* * *

As we walked (Yuugi still walking with a skip in his step) I solely focused on putting one foot in front of the other and nothing else. Yuugi chatted on about nothings and whatevers as I systematically nodded whenever he seemed to direct a question or statement at me. I did try to listen to what he had to say, honest, but the clashing fire and storm wouldn't leave me be and my eyes could barely stay open.

This was some fever though. I don't think I've ever had one like this before (not that I could remember anyway). Luckily, the building was not that far ahead, so I toughed it out.

Once there, we headed for the elevator only to discover it wasn't working due to maintenance, meaning I had to take the _stairs_. As I stood before them, it could be the fever, but those steps have never looked so high before. Just thinking about climbing them made me pale and groan.

'Ah frig, just kill me.'

And to add more fun to this, Yuugi insisted he walk me to the door and, being without much strength to refuse or the voice to say otherwise, came along in the trek up three flights of stairs. Whoopee.

I made it up the first landing no problem, but Yuugi must have noticed the growing redness on my cheeks because he asked if I was alright and laid a hand on my shoulder for support. I waved him off to show I was okay and quieted my heated pants as the feeling got worse.

'Come on kid. You can make this.' I tried telling myself, but my body was beginning to show signs of strain and exhaustion by the time I reached the second floor and Yuugi could no longer hide his concern.

He barred my way a couple steps ahead of me, arms wide apart. His face was a mix of hard set emotions I couldn't discern completely, but in his eyes he was anxious, pleading as though pained.

"Carter, you really shouldn't push yourself so hard." his child-like voice scolded me, but it wasn't harsh.

If Yuugi was able to see through my act already, then I must be in worse shape than I thought. I probably didn't have a chance to begin with, not with this mother hen anyway. Even though the jig was up my mind was too stubborn to admit it, but my body knew it was over and let loose a haggard breath as I'd been holding it for too long. Each puff afterward was just as hot and heavy but I couldn't stop it and had to crouch a little to save my strength.

'Was I always this tired?' I shut my eyes and clung to my knees to keep stable when I got woozy again. 'Dam it.' I needed a bed. STAT.

A hand pressed on my shoulder and I instinctively looked up at him with tired eyes, his cool shadow washing over my face like a tap-cold, ghostly ice pack.

Yuugi eyes softened. "You were willing to help me out earlier...so let me do the same for you."

In a fit of pride to keep my dignity I wanted to refuse, but my strength had finally given out and I collapsed to my knees.

Yuugi inhales sharply and catches both of my shoulders before I could injure my legs on the sharp jutting edges of the steps and held me up with some difficulty. "I got you!" Then, with some effort on my part, he shifted me so he could secure one of my arms over his shoulder and circled his other arm around my waist, curling me closer to his side. "Okay, then. You ready?"

I lift a weak nod and a leg up one stair in response, too tired to protest anymore, and he hiked me up for a better hold then led me from there.

My apartment was on the third floor so it wasn't that far a walk from where we were, but during that time I took note of a few details I never paid much attention to before in the short time I knew my helper. Even though Yuugi had a small frame, underneath his baggy uniform there was strong lithe muscles, probably from helping his grandfather store the heavy inventory on the shelves.

Now that I thought about it, he really wasn't having that difficult a time carrying most of my weight. The only problem was when we reached a landing where my height forced me to bend down to his level. 'He may be short but he sure is strong.' Add that to cute as a panda and sweeter than butterfly milk to boot and you got yourself the perfect little brother.

_'Or boyfriend.' _

My face flushes red, and it was NOT because of the fever. 'What the-?! Where did _THAT_ come from?' I tossed the thought away faster than a hot potato stuffed with burning coals and I wanted to growl. The old codger's words were really getting to me when I could SO do without them.

'Calm down, forget about it, it's just the fever getting to you. No need to panic. It was _just_ a misunderstanding.' And the funny thing is that I actually believed it.

Trust me, the LAST thing I needed was for Yuugi to think I was gay.

"Here we are." he proclaims, knocking me out of my odd hallucinations.

As Yuugi said, we arrived at my door, however my key was in the same pocket side as the arm slung over his shoulders. I tried with my other arm but my hand couldn't grab the dam thing; I lost proper feeling in my hands a while ago.

'Come on...' I thought miserably as the keys slipped through my numbs fingers again.

Yuugi, seeing my predicament, offered his help, "Let me..." he released my arm from his shoulders but kept a firm grip of my waist as he slipped his hand into my pocket and extracted the key. I can see how this might have looked and pretended I didn't.

Glad the neighbors weren't here to see this, two high school boys holding each other in a way only an intimate couple would. They'd either have a heart attack or a field day with that stereotypical assumption, and I don't even know which is _worse_.

He inserts the key into the lock and let himself in with me in tow. The room was dark as the sun was about to set and little light streamed through the windows.

"Hello? Anybody home?" he calls out tentatively.

I pull away, though he was reluctant to let me go, and trailed my fingers over the wall until I found the light switch and flipped it. Light lit up the room and I staggered my way over to the long couch across the T.V. and plopped face first on the fluffy throw pillow shaped like America Mochi, still wearing my shoes. I didn't care how it looked; Yuugi's already seen me at my weakest.

From my post I saw Yuugi eye the place curiously from the doorway. The apartment consisted of a few furniture, a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen/living room, and minimal decoration (TV, couch, and coffee table).

Then his eyes fell on me and I looked right back with one eye, the rest of my face still buried in white fluff. He looks on uncertainly as though scared of making the wrong move. "Should I...come in?"

I wave a hand flippantly and shifted my head to breathe.

Taking that as an invitation, he closed the door behind him, removed his shoes at the entrance and, not knowing what else to do, sat on his knees on the floor at the end of the wooden coffee table close to my head.

"Hey..." he spoke up. I lift my head and peek at him with one eye again. "How do you feel?"

Unsure how else to respond, I nod. I was feeling a bit better now that I was lying down. It seemed enough to satisfy him and he relaxed against the couch.

"That's good." he smiles in relief. "You must have been really tired after all that homework Chouno-sensei gives you to have fainted like that back there. It's important to get enough sleep."

I roll my eyes. 'Yes, mother hen.' I hid my face again and rubbed it all over my pillow, sighing in content when I got that out of my system. 'At least he doesn't know that I'm actually sick.' I admitted bitterly in head. Though he did have a good point. Lately I've been sleeping about 5 hours a night, six if I'm lucky.

I groan. 'Maybe I really have gotten in over my head.' Too bad my stubbornness refused to back down from that conniving, tyrannical, egotistically vain b-

He looks around the room again, a question forming in his eyes. "Where are the people you're living with?"

Thinking for a bit, a shake my head and pointed at myself.

He gasps. "You mean you don't have a host taking care of you? But what about your parents? Don't they know of your situation?"

I stop my rant and froze stiff solid for a moment, but he saw my reaction and, presuming why, panicked right off the bat.

"I'm sorry! That was insensible of me! I didn't know!" he overreacted at my wide-eyed silence and waved his arms about. I shushed him with a swift pat and a glare that said, 'Stop it. You're overreacting again.'

Actually it's not so much the fact I did not _have_ any family. It was more like I didn't know where or if they were even _in_ the picture. I knew for sure I was from America. But my family? Not a clue. I just faintly remember living here by myself and didn't think much about anything else. In fact, there wasn't much I could remember before a week ago, it's all fuzzy and blurred like static.

'I wonder what this means?' I shivered again from another bout of chills and groped for the blanket I left lying around and snuggled in deep for all the warmth it was worth.

"So...you've been living all alone all this time?" The apartment must seem quiet even for him.

With all the evidence, it was plain to see that I was the only person living here. I motion a small 'yes' and he frowns at this. "Doesn't it get lonely though?"

This time I replied 'no' without delay. I never thought about my living situation so I never felt alone. My mind was always wandering with random daydreams that I couldn't make heads or tails of, then I forget whatever it was when wake up. Sometimes I couldn't even tell if I was daydreaming. It feels as natural as breathing and it eats up so much of my time I wouldn't be surprised if I was stuck staring into space for hours on end. But there was something I did remember, and this image I saw almost constantly.

**_A pair of sharp crimson eyes watching me from the darkness._**

It scared me at first when I first imagined it, which was weird since it was all in my head, but the shock was more out of surprise than fear. The demonic color threw me, but I sensed the eyes meant no harm. After all, it _was_ my imagination.

"Ne..."

I blink out of my daydream. As fun as it was to escape reality, I seriously needed to learn how to stop spacing out in front of people when they're talking to me. I'm not the type to be rude unless necessary and right now, this was no exception. I look Yuugi in the eye to show he had my attention.

"I wanted to ask...if you...I mean...a-are we uh-" his hands rubbed and twitched in their ball as if his limbs had a mind of their own and were wrestling each other. He stays quiet for a while, face downward where I couldn't see what he was feeling. Then he looks up, his eyes hinting of faint hope but also a bit of...fear?

"A-are we..." he gulps, "Friends?"

I take a second to stare and blink. '...That's what he was afraid of?' But at least this confirmed the suspicions I had when Yuugi thought I was backing away from him earlier. Really, I should have known. With Tea being his only friend since childhood and the bullying, even I would have a hard time holding on to such frail hope.

I thought back on it frame by frame, right up to the moment he was about to turn away. Remembering the face he made, it was paralyzing to point I stopped breathing. Seeing those empty depths for one second was far too long. And in that second my mind had imagined what his life might have been if continued on like that, all alone throughout high school while others hurt him, neglect him, take advantage of him.

And how long would it be until he resorted to take his own-

The same pang that hit me then hit me now like a double shot to the heart and I threw my arm around his shoulders in a tight hug, my face half buried in his shocking locks.

"C-Carter?" Yuugi stuttered and I hugged him tighter, any concern for my well being was long gone even as my body tipped a little more off the side.

Was that Yuugi trembling...or me?

'No, Yuugi would never...' I clenched my eyes as I struggled to fight the rising fear and bile threatening to spew. 'Curse this fever! I can't think straight!'

And yet...it was just a thought, a delusional possibility but...it _scared_ me. Even if I was completely lucid and imagined a world where Yuugi was not longer a part of it, I don't think I could handle it.

What I would do with myself if something happened to him?

I take a deep breath to calm down a little. 'Yuugi...You were always a friend to me and always will be, forever._ I_ _promise_.' My own truthful words comforted me, a reminder that that horrible future would never happen so long as he had friends to be there for him.

I open my eyes, a spark of determination lighting the fires in my brown irises.

_'Tea and I are not going to be the only ones.'_

Then in two seconds my head found some clarity through the fever fog and I realized what I just did and quickly untangled myself from him, my cheeks warmer than I would like.

I turned my blushing head away. 'I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking?'

So much for not making him think I was gay...

But when I had the courage to look at him again, he was staring at me all dazed like he wasn't all there, and it was slight but I think spotted some red receding from the back of his neck and ears. Worried, I snapped my fingers in front of him and he blinked from his statue persona.

Suddenly his lips quivered and his eyes glistened with tears. "Y-You mean...th-that you are-?"

As much as I wanted to roll my eyes, smirk, and think 'No I just invited you in so you can cook me dinner and do my homework. Of course you're my friend!', warmth flooded my chest and all I could do was grin.

And that was all the answer he needed.

I didn't expect he would launch himself on me like a firework though, quick and loud, but thrilled beyond all measure or formula as he sprayed a volley of thanks with such joy while crushing me to death as he was doing it. So far I was right about his strength, but if this was a regular hug for him, I'd hate to see a bear hug.

Oh look the room's blacking out now.

I tap his shoulder urgently. 'Yuugi! Can't! Breathe!' My arms were halfway numb and it won't be long until the rest follow if he doesn't let up.

"Oh!" He releases me and pops back down to a kneel with his head down and his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry...It's just- it has been a while since I made any new friends. Um..." He brings his hand back down and fiddles his fingers as he peers off to the side nervously.

'Hmm?' I lift myself on one arm once I got my breath back, which wasn't much.

"Do you- uh, I don't know...wanna walk to school with me tomorrow?" he muttered in a small voice, gradually bringing his eyes up to mine properly. "I mean, my house isn't that far out of the way a-and I thought it would be nice to have some company in the morning...i-if that's alright with you." He smiles nervously into his lap, scratching his blushing cheek as if he was asking a girl on a date.

_Which this isn't by the way!_

I didn't take long to think about; I had no objections. 'Sure, I don't mind.' I shrugged one shoulder then nodded. 'Besides, I could use a change in scenery.'

Yuugi jumps to his feet, obviously overjoyed, and cheers. "Okay! It's settled then!" then he got out a piece of paper and pen from his bag. "Here, I'll write out the directions just in case you forget."

I sat up slowly, half-lidded eyes fluttering. He hands me the note and I look over it. In my fuzzy state of mind, all I made sense was a mass of lines and squiggles, but I had faith it would look accurate in the morning. I bow my head in thanks and lay back down on my face.

Taking this as a sign to leave, he skipped to the door, slipped on his shoes, and waved me goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow then! Make sure you get some sleep too!"

I lift my arm in farewell without looking up and faintly registered the door open then close. After some time passed, I pant for breath and painfully rolled over to my back, shielding my eyes under my forearm. It was getting unbearably hot. I was surprised Yuugi didn't smell my sweat, being as close as he was. I wanted to kick off the blanket but I knew it was necessary to stay warm into order to burn off the bacteria infecting my system; my body was still cold anyways.

Have I mentioned how much I_ really_ hate this fever?

Bloody sewer water. At least I _hope_ it wasn't actual sewer water.

'Oh well, better get some sleep.' Sure I still had work to finish for 'Ms. Shrewd' but I could always find the spare time tomorrow during the early periods.

I didn't bother to get up to shut off the lights and began to drift off as I switched my sleep position to my side. However one thought did make me start when I felt something sharp jab into my side. I pulled the offending object from my pocket and held it before my eyes.

'I forgot to give back his puzzle piece!' I slapped a hand over my eyes at my forgetfulness.

Yuugi must be prancing (yes I used that word) down the street by now going by that happy attitude he left with, might be home already. I flop back down on the couch, no point trying to catch him if I can't even walk straight, let along run.

'I'll just give it back tomorrow then.'

I cushion my head over my hand as I raised the piece up to the dying light. It was still warm.

'I wonder if Yuugi is close to solving it?' I really hoped that he would, but judging by the broken pile he brought to school I doubt he's any closer than he was before.

A yawn escapes me and I hold the puzzle piece to my chest, my eyes fluttering as the warmth enveloped me. An image of Yuugi entered my mind as he worked at his desk trying to connect two pieces only for them to be incompatible, all the other pieces laid scattered and divided. It was vivid compared to my usual daydreams, but I assumed it was because I was so close to dreaming.

'You can figure it out Yuugi...' I thought drowsily. 'I know you can...do it.' Then at last, sleep claimed me with impatient arms.

If I had kept them open for a second longer, I would have seen the ominous glow trapped within my hand.

* * *

In the realm of dreams full of endless possibilities of sights and sound, I usually see nothing night after night. But to my surprise...it was there. The deep cardinal eyes had followed me here.

"Who are you?" I asked it, my nonexistent voice hollow and strange to my ears.

It didn't say anything; It just stared back at me.

"Please say something! I need to know!" There must be a reason why I keep seeing them. "Tell me who you are!"

But in the end, the eyes faded back into the void. I failed trying to run after it as it disintegrated from my sight, completing the darkness.

"No wait! WAIT!"

* * *

'Wait!'

Light blinds my senses and I shield my eyes with a groan. 'Wha-?' I sat up halfway on my elbow and held my groggy head in my hand. 'How did I get here?...Oh yeah.' I thought as I scanned the room that was definitely mine. I checked my temperature and it wasn't as bad as it was yesterday so at least that was good.

Memories flood back to me and I remember how out of it I was when I left school that day. Then there was Yuugi inviting me back to his place.

I rub smooth circles on my temples, easing the residual pain away. 'What happened after that?'

Ah. I remembered. Yuugi thought I was tired and helped me home last night. It was a good thing too, otherwise I'd still be passed out on the stairs.

Then there was the-

I slapped BOTH hands on my face and rubbed furiously. 'Ah, I hugged him! What was I thinking, acting all mushy like a girl?!' Honestly, this 'only with Yuugi' thing was beginning to grow a little much, though it'd be easier to blame the friggin sickness that's plaguing me.

'But I suppose...it was worth it.' Yuugi was the first to like me as I am: no labels, no rumors. Just me. And knowing that even a cold fish like myself could make a person like Yuugi happy just by being his friend, I wouldn't mind making a few sacrifices.

I rose into a higher position and used my arms to support my weight when something warm tapped my hand. I look down curiously. It was the 'eye' piece Yuugi needed to complete his puzzle. A piece of paper fell off the couch and I caught it before it hit the floor, but the movement sent my head spinning a bit and I wince one eye shut. 'Ah frigg. Guess I'm not completely healed yet.' My head didn't spin so much so I guessed that was a plus.

After it cleared, I unruffled the crumpled paper and recognized the makeshift map of the neighborhood Yuugi drew. It didn't look any more than a five minute difference if I changed my route to meet up with Yuugi.

'Speaking of which, what time is it?'

One look at the clock sent me tripping over myself off the couch and across the living room to the bedroom at breakneck speed. 'I'll be late!' I brushed my teeth, straightened out my clothes (no time to change), dropped a loaf of bread in the toaster while I cooked up an egg, sat the cooked egg on the crispy toast, snagged my bag, and shot out the door after locking it behind me with food in mouth.

But something tugged at my mind for a sec.

The beep from my watch shoved the thought to the side and I picked up the pace. I had enough smarts to lather my back with a thin coat of Vicks to stave off my rising body heat before I left, no longer feeling as bad as I was yesterday, but my body was not completely back to normal. It didn't matter much. Such pains were easy to ignore in small amounts. As long as none of the others recognized the symptoms, I could make it through the day without causing Yuugi or Tea to worry. Everyone else I could care less.

Since Yuugi brought up the question of living conditions as the only resident, I had a feeling that if I were to stay home to heal, my awareness of the eerie silence and lack of human presence within the room would get to me. And I wasn't very keen to test out that theory any time soon.

'Yup. The death of me.' I sigh and walk on with the map at hand.

...Leaving something _very_ important behind.

* * *

**A/N**

HE IS _SOOOOO_ GAY.

...

I CALLED IT!

But anyways, I had SUCH a hard time finishing this and had major blockage along the way. I really don't do sentimental and clingy too well, made my insides crawl. And if ANY of you 'Awwed' or cooed at the little fluffy scene then GOOD FOR YOU cuz I didn't.

'Bleh how can you stand it!' I shivered.

Just so, I want to personally thank **CrystalOfTime **for being just smashing and supportive as well as you other lot that cared enough to read and review. PMers especially get extra love!

I would have finished in the dead of night earlier today, buuuuuut my dad's been catching me a lot and I really don't want to get punished. Plus I need the sleep. So unfortunately that would mean that it would take a little longer for me to come back to you lovelies with another chapter on my back.

SOOOO prove your love and support for this story and MAYBE I'll work even faster on the next chapter. It's a DOOZY!

TA FOR NOW!

**R&amp;R!**


	9. Come To The Dark Side There

**RECAP:**

**The beep from my watch shoved the thought to the side and I picked up the pace. I had enough smarts to lather my back with a thin coat of Vicks to stave off my rising body heat, no longer feeling as bad as I was yesterday, but my body was not completely back to normal. It didn't matter much. Such pains were easy to ignore in small amounts. As long as none of the others recognized the symptoms, I could make it through the day without causing Yuugi or Tea to worry. Everyone else I could care less.**

**Since Yuugi brought up the question of living conditions as the only resident, I had a feeling that if I were to stay home to heal, my awareness of the eerie silence and lack of human presence within the room would get to me. And I wasn't very keen to test out that theory any time soon.**

**'Yup. The death of me.' I sigh and was out the door.**

**...Leaving something _very_ important behind.**

* * *

As I estimated, I found Yuugi's home within minutes with minimal trouble. My sense of direction wasn't terrible after all.

_Yeah right. _I leaned heavily against the door frame and tiredly rubbed at my face.

Even though I had paid some attention to my surroundings last night (yes even in my feverish state of mind), seeing the area in a different lighting confused me immensely. And I have no frickin' idea why. It was the same route we took and yet I kept second guessing myself because one area would look off to me and then I'd have to consult the map a few times just to be sure. I constantly read the streets signs and the directions Yuugi wrote for me to confirm my location and more than once had to double back. I've lost count of how many times I stopped when I wasn't sure if I made the right turn or not.

I bop off the door and lift a closed fist to knock when the door swung inwardly, revealing a shock of static hair in my face.

"Carter you're here!" Yuugi bounced back when he almost collided into me, his hands clutching the straps of his backpack. I had my bag slung over one shoulder and my other hand in my pocket before he had a chance to look, acting like I had enough time to walk here and not run it the entire way.

...

What? I have an _image_ to protect.

I nod a good morning to him, and then mussed his hair. 'Good to see you too.'

"Hey!"

I snicker, drawing my hand away before he could touch me. "You'll pay for that!" He cried playfully, trying to chase me down as I taunted him, never showing my back and skipping gracefully around in a silent dance with my hands tucked behind me. The dizziness hinged on the fringes of my mind but it was easily ignored as I enjoyed the moment.

Meeting Yuugi brought some light to the darkness I hadn't known I was trapped in, aspiring me to have more fun instead of being the stiff I became famous as. It makes me wonder why I didn't talk to him sooner.

In the end Yuugi gave up and we settled with walking again when we realized we wasted a lot of time playing cat and mouse. "I made a lot of progress with the puzzle last night." Yuugi went on proudly. "It's surprising really, I've never made it this far before. Now I'm definitely going to finish it for sure!"

I stopped short. 'That's right, I still have to give the piece back.'

Yuugi stopped as well. "Carter? What's wrong?"

I lift a finger and smirked. 'It's a surprise.' When he didn't get my meaning, I reached in my pocket to get the missing piece...and felt nothing. I sharply look down. 'What the- where is it?' I check my other pocket but it was in there either!

I checked and double checked every possible spot on my person and in my bag...and found nothing. I got worried and scratched at my neck. 'How could it be gone? It couldn't have fallen out could-' And that's when I brutally face-palmed, shocking Yuugi in the process. 'Idiot! You left it at home...' I was in such a rush I forgot to put it back in my pocket, and now it's sitting on the couch as we speak.

"Carter?" he sounded more frantic than before and I snapped out of it.

'Sorry, sorry. It's nothing.' I waved him off with a weak grin and started walking again. It was too late to go back and get it. Being late would only give my dictator of a teacher a reason to punish me with something unreasonable. Oh yes, I'm a special case in her eyes, meaning I've become her number one goal for this year: TO make my life a living hel with every power that witch could hex me with until the day she delivers the killing blow. Trust me; I have seen her planning it inside those soulless blue eyes of hers since Day 1.

I sigh to myself. 'Oh well, I can always get it after school.'

We made it to the gate with plenty of time to spare (Thank whatever almighty power watching over us!) and we were about to enter the building when Ushio unexpectedly came up to us. Already a ton weight of dread sat in my stomach. I honestly wished I was constipated just so we could use that as an excuse NOT to talk to this guy.

"Carter. Yuugi, a moment." The Public Moral member fingered us over.

Yuugi and I share a look, unsure if we should follow. Ushio had that look again that made me want to turn tail and pretend I hadn't heard him, but if Yuugi wanted to go then so would I. No way was I going to leave him with this guy.

Reluctantly, Yuugi agreed to come and I sigh, moving closer to Yuugi's side as Ushio grinned and led the way. The queasiness in my gut lurched.

Definitely not a good feeling.

He walked to the side of the campus over to the sheds and toward the back of the old abandoned classroom building, away from eyesight and into the shadows.

Finally Yuugi asks, "Ushio, why do you want to see us?"

"Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." he hummed as he turned the corner toward the shade the building provided.

But what we saw did not please us in any way. Yuugi gasps and we froze in shock. My thoughts stopped dead, and the sight made me sick to my stomach.

'What the hel...'

Half surrounded by Ushio's moral goons was the beaten bodies of Joey and Tristan in the ground. I couldn't tell if either of them were conscious or not and it suddenly became hard to breathe at the moment.

"Argh...ow, my sides..." Thankfully Tristan proved he was alive and awake with one eye open and the other swollen shut. Bruises covered his face and dirt (caused by many footmarks) ruined his uniform. Joey was no better but he appeared to be holding strong thanks to his stubborn attitude.

"Joey! Tristan!"

I sucked in a breath, regaining control of myself as we ran over to them without a second thought.

But then a thick burly arm stopped us in our tracks and we looked at Ushio, Yuugi thoroughly confused. And me? Hot, bubbling rage at Ushio, and concern for the mediocre bullies. "What do you think you two?" He asks.

"What is this?" Yuugi tried to comprehend the heinous act shown before him. I rest a hand on his shoulder as I shared his feelings but I was less naïve of the situation, the shadows concealing only a fraction of the raging tide brewing within me.

"I told you two." he thumbs at himself. "I, Ushio, will be your body guard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies." At my odd and _very subtle_, anger, he supplied, "These two were insulting about you in the hallway yesterday, saying things like," his fiendish dark eyes narrowed and his perverted grin grew dangerous, "Killing your family?"

The unexpected pain from that remark surprised me, and the chill I felt from imagining that picture made my monstrous fever seem lukewarm. I balled up my fists. 'It's not true.'

_But was it really?_ said a little voice in my head.

"They even made up a theory that you forced yourself to become mute so you could never confess to your crime. I heard it myself," he went on. "So, really, you should be _thanking_ me for doing you this kind service." He shifted his stance in a way that screamed how proud of his work regardless of how _wrong_ he went about doing it.

"No...Ushio, you're wrong! Carter would never do something so horrible! And neither would they!" Yuugi shoved past him and knelt beside the two beaten teens. "Are you okay Joey? Tristan?"

And just like that, any doubt I had was gone and Ushio's lies gassed the dying flames he tried to extinguish back into a burning furnace.

This guy was racking up a long list of reasons for me to get even more pised off. As possible as it _could_ be for these two jokers to be chatting behind my back, Joey and Tristan could not have been talking about me before I found them, for they started speaking about me _when_ I go there, not before. If he was going to lie to my face, he should at least have the decency to make it believable and not some half-baked, pathetic excuse of a sham.

I couldn't believe I almost _considered_ his vile fictions. I would admit the possibility was there, but I knew better now than to believe anything he had to say, I've known from the start.

What he did stepped over way too many moral boundaries (even Muhammad would faint) and I _know_ he knew it too because he was _relishing_ it. A tactic like this was sadistic, manipulative, and the lowest of the low, using his title pretending to act on goodwill for a bullied victim only to use his power for his own gain and pleasure. It's people like him that leads the world into chaos and mayhem, willing to do anything by any means to get what he wants, no matter _how many_ people he steps on to get there.

_Figuratively and literally._

I inched to where Yuugi was but never left my eye off the leader of these 'vigilante' role models everyone was tricked to think so highly of. What a joke. My broiling anger rolled in waves but I kept a tight cap on it as I eyed the other wannabe GI Joes standing guard in the background. We were completely outnumbered and overwhelmingly outmatched. If I lost it now, who knows what they'll do to Yuugi and the others.

"Yuugi...dam you...are you satisfied?" Joey bites out weakly and I peer at him to scoff.

I may be worried about him since he just got his as handed to him, but he was still a jerk in my eyes. 'You really are a fool if you think someone like Yuugi would share his problems to someone he barely knows.' But then I stopped to go over what I just thought, 'What does that make me then?' I haven't known Yuugi for as long a day or so.

Yuugi, predictably, couldn't believe what he was hearing and went as far as to say, "You're wrong. Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing?"

I shouldn't have looked away.

"Move, Yuugi! We are not done with the punishing." Ushio walked right past me with my guard down and shoved Yuugi aside from Joey and Tristan like he was a obstacle in his way, but I was quick to catch him by the shoulders just in time. He gave a look of appreciation before picking himself up. We both knew in the back of our mind what was about to happen but it was too late.

What came next was a hot stab at my control over my emotions as the JERK FRIGGIN _KICKED_ JOEY in the _GUT_ with his FRIGGIN _HEEL!_

Joey hardly made a sound, but the pain on his face said it all. He was a fighter, I figured, someone who could beat the odds even in a pinch no matter what, but he was having no such luck against these trained flunkies and their leader. Could it be they had something on them?

Appalled by such actions, Yuugi jumped to Joey's aid, placing himself between him and Ushio with his short, protective arms spread out in defense. "Stop it!" he demanded.

I moved closer to Yuugi till we were almost shoulder to shoulder, ready to fight side-by-side but also ready to protect should the battle become too dangerous to risk Yuugi's safety.

Ushio appeared amused as he leaned in. "Well, well, Yuugi." he jibed. I inched forward a little so I was a bit in front of Yuugi, "Are you covering for these guys? The same bullies whose tormented you through high school?" he laughs coldly, "But now you have a chance to deliver the justice they deserve! The chance to hurt them the way they have hurt you!"

But Yuugi's defiant expression remained, the burning passion he had when he stood up to Joey backed up the courage to stand the real bully in front of him now. "I would _never_...do that to **_my friends!_**"

As unbelievable as it may sound to any normal person, hearing his honest words had me smiling proudly at the little tyke. Only Yuugi would have the rare compassion to defend the very bullies who teased him instead of watching it happen in fear from the sidelines.

There was no other like him.

"Friends?" Joey groaned out confused.

I glance at him then looked back to Ushio. 'Yes, Wheeler. Yuugi is not the type to hate. If anything, he considers anyone with an ounce of good in them to be his friend if they let him. I know this now.'

If that weren't true, he wouldn't have given me the chance to try, nor would he have defended me when Tea warned him about me or bothered to show any concern for my health when I wasn't looking so good.

And that was all _yesterday_...

Ushio laughs at his face. "You're a real guy! Friends you say?" he said like it was a joke. "They're bullies that exploited you."

I glowered icy daggers into the man's eyes. 'You have _no_ right to say anything you bastar.' From what Joey said, I honestly tried to command him with my thoughts through my Penance stare (that's what I decided to call it) and stop Ushio as it did with that other kid, but nothing happened. I sulked silently to myself at this failed experiment. 'Maybe it was also a fluke.'

"They weren't bullying me." In the background I could see Joey's shocked expression hearing Yuugi's words as the short teen continued to defend them, "Joey just wanted me to be a man."

"Teach you? Man, you're a complete weirdo. Very well." he blew him off. "By the way Yuugi, it's time for you to pay up."

My ears perked at this. 'You've got to be kidding me.' Was this what he was aiming for?

His grinning face said it all before the words finalized it. "The total cost of my bodyguard fees is 20,000 yen."

"20,000 yen?!"

'That's extortion!' And he was accusing _them_ of exploitation?

I stood beside Yuugi, pised off beyond all reason. For this chump to demand money for a service no one wanted - least of all us - and unnecessarily harm two people who didn't deserve to be punished like this, nor did he have the_ right_ to. Whoever appointed this guy needs to either get their eyes check, or get fired.

And I was going to make _sure_ the principal heard about this.

As if by reading my mind, his sights turned on me. "Oh, and Carter? I have a _different_ kind payment in mind for you," that hungry look of his was growing and festering into something malicious, "and failure to pay up will lead to..._certain consequences_. And we wouldn't want _that_ now do we?"

"What do you mean?" Yuugi questioned.

My insides chilled to equal of that of Antarctica and my eyes were big as moons. _'He wouldn't.'_

His wolfish smirk begged to differ.

"You have until tomorrow to pay up." said Ushio and his feral eyes locked with mine. The message was clear. 'And I'll especially be waiting eagerly for _yours_.' His sick laughter mocked my ears but I could do nothing but stare hard into the ground and clench my fists so hard I almost broke through skin.

Of all the people to know _that_, it had to be that twisted bast-

'No, don't go there.' I quickly breathe in. I had to be calm, being scared spitless did no one any good it's not going to help me now either. I take another breath and soon my heart rate was more or less back to normal, but my need to rip off his head was nowhere _near_ destroyed.

It doesn't take a detective to know he was using black mail against me. To meet what ends was all but clear to me. And to this I thought he couldn't descend any lower into the cesspit he was in now, that beast.

The male body dispersed and none of us moved for a tense minute until Yuugi snapped out of it first. "Joey! Tristan!" He knelt beside them again and offered his hand. "Here, let me help you-"

But his offer was rudely knocked aside by Joey who refused to look at us. "Don't bother. Just get out of here Yuugi."

"But-"

I stopped him there. He looked to me for answers, but I shook my head; I knew a shamed lion when I see one. His pride overwhelmed any sense of humbleness he could have shown to accept Yuugi's help. And with the chance Yuugi _did_ call Ushio to do this to him hanging over his mind, taking his hand would be the same as shaking hands with a traitor who has a knife hidden behind his back. Of course, he didn't understand Yuugi enough to know he would rather die than rat on a friend, even sell his _soul_ if it meant he didn't have to hurt anyone. Yuugi's actions earlier was proof of that and somehow I knew he would believe it too.

Just not now.

I give him a weary smile. 'Let him be Yuugi. He needs time to think.'

Yuugi's eyes rose in protest but my hard look brought it down. Eventually after a brief look between me and Joey, he caved, allowing me to guide him back the way we came, but not without throwing a worried glance at the two injured boys. And that went double for myself as I, too, glimpsed over my shoulder then turned my back to face another oncoming battle.

'I really hope we can get out of this mess.' I really did.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**OH MY GOSH I REALLY REALLY DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**There wasn't really much I could think of to improve and it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, so I'm going to put this chapter in my 'Need to Edit' box in case I can jazzy it up some more in the later future.**_

_**TO ME LOVELY REVIEWERS: YOUR WORDS KEEP ME STRONG! LATELY I'VE BEEN GETTING MORE AND MORE REVIEWS (only 5 for the last one but it's still a lot to me) IT FILLS ME UP WITH SUCH JOY FUZZINESS THAT IT MAKES ME WANNA WORK ALL HOURS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU!**_

_**(Actually maybe not, I still need my sleep and may be starting my next semester sooner that I thought T-T)**_

_**But still, I'd like to personally thank **Corgis, Sit Back and Live Life, DexTheHex,CrystalOfTime, and Scarlet Mystic **for making my last chapter super special!**_

_**But if you think this chapter is up there like it's brothers and sisters, then let me know! (I really do need to know if it doesn't make sense or needs a fixaroo)**_

_**Not much else to say other than goodbye for now. **_

_**Remember, reviews keeps the author happy, loved, and funtional! (PMs are welcome too)**_

_**Au Revoir!**_


	10. The Lesser of Two Evils

**RECAP:**

_**I give him a weary smile. 'Let him be Yuugi. He needs time to think.'**_

_**Yuugi's eyes rose in protest but my hard look brought it down. Eventually after a brief look between me and Joey, he caved, allowing me to guide him back the way we came, but not without throwing a worried glance at the two injured boys. And that went double for myself as I, too, glimpsed over my shoulder then turned my back to face another oncoming battle.**_

_**'I really hope we can get out of this mess.' I really did.**_

* * *

The bell rung on our way back and we hit it close by the last ring. (Our run-in with Ushio wasn't as long as I thought it was.)

I could tell Chouno-sensei was very disappointed she didn't get her chance from the way she was biting her lip. At least I got a smirk out of this; it was _some_ consolation after everything that's happened so far.

But after looking at the two empty seats, the feeling didn't last very long.

My eyes would stray to them every minute or so wondering where those two could be. After hearing those lies that jerk used as an excuse to hurt them on my behalf, I felt responsible. Yes I was mad, but if it weren't for my cold exterior that produced those rumors in the first place, they wouldn't have become victims because of me.

'No.' I shook my head and buried it in my arms, looking out the window once more. Ushio was gunning them from the very start. Even if they weren't hurt because of what they 'supposedly' said of me, Joey has been bullying (or mentoring as he put it last time) Yuugi longer than I've been enrolled. Tristan probably ran into the crossfire because he knew his friend was in trouble and came to back him up.

'If only it made a difference.' I steered my sights outside, no longer interested and a little depressed to listen to the lesson. I've already learned it thanks to that no good teacher of mine.

"Carter, why don't you come up and solve this problem." I looked up. Nope, she picked another one from the next chapter again.

I sigh. 'Ahh yes, duty calls.'

...

After dodging yet _another_ of her attempts to make a fool out of me (her tense fingernails were dangerously close to the black board) and was on my way back to my seat, I paused midway and twisted my head towards the door when Joey and Tristan strode in normally as if they weren't covered in nasty bruises from head to toe. It was hard not to wince at the sight.

Chouno-sensei disciplined them on the spot but they just sat down in their seats without looking at anyone. A few people around the room thought this to be odd.

I sat back down soon after and shared a knowing look with Yuugi; We needed to find a way to pay Ushio.

For Yuugi's end of the deal, 20,000 yen may be a lot but it wasn't impossible to pay. However, in my case, if my guess was correct about the implication Ushio was even _suggesting_, I could never pay it. Not ever.

The things he would do if I accepted his terms...I shivered. The suggestion itself was nothing to sneeze at and I was already sick to begin with.

'I wonder what people would say if they found out he_ swung_ _that way_.' I thought wryly.

And the fact he is a corrupt official that's no different than a steroid-buff gangster leader with the power AND the crew to back it up; The ultimate wolf in sheep's skin in student history ANYWHERE. But unlike all those ignorant farmers, he failed to pull the wool over these eyes. Too bad it hasn't done me any good by far. I saw the signs flashing at me in neon lights, and still, I did nothing about it.

I may not be able to rat him out, but as so long as the choice was mine to make, I would take my stand to defy him, I don't care if I take a beating myself. Like hel I'd let him have _his_ way.

Then my eyes fell on a certain head and my conviction wavered.

'But…Yuugi.'

I cursed myself. It was my fault for falling into such a trap so it was my responsibility to deal with, but I couldn't abandon him like that. Not after showing the kindness he freely gave me like no other student has. If I were to back out and let the jerk pummel Joey and Tristan again—or worse Yuugi, too, in which case I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands—Yuugi would feel so betrayed and I would never be able to forgive myself. He was my only true friend; I couldn't let him down.

I 'laugh' humorlessly to myself. 'The things I do for a friend…'

After class was over I half expected Yuugi to come over and discuss our little situation, but to my surprise he was so out of it that he never spoke a word to me and went straight home when school was over. Even Tea was brave enough to ask me what was wrong with Yuugi but I couldn't let her know the truth and shrugged.

And as sad as it was, I was glad he didn't talk to me throughout the day or ask me to walk home with him. Over the course of the day, my fever had worsen to the point my body was almost too exhausted to get out of my seat, but I held it in long enough through a burst of willpower.

When everyone had left and I was the last one in the room, I stumbled out and made my way to the faucets outside the gym where no one was around. There I soaked my heated face under the pouring cold water until it went numb. I pull out and rest my hands on the edge of the stone sink, listening to the calming rush of water run endlessly out the faucet and the faint drips falling off my chin.

'What am I going to do?'

With no strength to fight Ushio into silence or the option of informing the principal, I was really in a bind and it was coiling tighter by the hour. As I've said, if I refused he would only hurt Yuugi and the others more and it would all be my fault. And if I were to disregard my wish for my secret to remain secret and tell the principal after all, there was still the possibility he wouldn't believe me.

He _chose_ Ushio for a _reason_. If I were to accuse him, balance of probability would suggest the outcome would _not_ be in my favor.

Who are you more likely to believe?

A _highly respected_, student correction officer in this prison of a school (that won't even allow students to date or have part-time jobs), who helped form the rules to promote order and better concentration toward school studies, and _never abuses his power_. (Don't forget the troops he commands that would defend him without pause)

_Or..._

A mute transfer student who hasn't even been in the country for a month and has done nothing but become the product of gossip legends of horror that would make any potential new students think twice about enrolling.

_(The latter 'ranting' that said student officer was exhorting said mute and another student to pay the fee for guarding the two, _which he appointed himself without consent_, by beating up two students who weren't really a bother (to the mute at least), then threatened the former two with different consequences (one punishment probably more intimate than the receiver would like) if dues were not met.)_

_...Yeah I didn't think so either._

And if by some _slim_ chance he _does_ take my word for it and punishes him (expulsion would be best), Ushio would expose me as revenge for ruining his whole plan. Yuugi would find out the truth and think I lied to him.

I would lose the only friend I have.

And that was an end I wanted to avoid at **_all costs_**.

_But...if the principal doesn't believe me..._

I slam a fist down, ignoring the sharp pain. 'If I lose, Yuugi and the others will be forced to pay the price for _my_ mistake.'

Either way no matter how I see it, it was a lose-lose situation for me.

I cradled my bruising hand bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying. 'I really have no choice, do I?' It _was_ my choice though, even though I said I wouldn't...

But was my secret really worth keeping if Yuugi was going to get hurt one way or another anyway?

I fell to my knees and rest my forehead on the side of the sun-kissed stone basin between my hands, reviving the heat back into my cheeks. 'No. I can't let this go on.' I lift my head and smile sadly at the reddening sky. The blood-tinged clouds fuzzed a bit into blurry splotches. 'It was fun while it lasted, but it's time to face it.'

I had to take the chance and do the right thing, but the same time...I would hurt the only person I considered a friend.

I shut my eyes and felt entirely numb. 'I'm so sorry...Yuugi.'

...

I stumbled home in a haze, miraculously traveling up the three flights of stairs in one piece with both my lungs intact (It took hand an hour but at least I made it).

Out the balcony, if I squinted, I could make out the pink roof of Yuugi's home. Then again it was hard to tell which one was pink under the red mirage)

'I hope Yuugi will be okay.' The best he could do is to tell his grandpa what happened. Hopefully it would resolve itself from his end after that, but knew it would take more.

The door creaks as it opened it and I leaned against it when it closed behind me. I was so tired I slid to the ground right there to rest. I curled into a ball. 'I'll just lay here for a few minutes. Then I'll go to bed.'

Something bright flashed at my eyes and I groaned at the unpleasant burn. Reluctantly I moved out of the way to see what was causing it so I could sleep and become numb to the world again.

On the couch flaring bright as a miniature sun was the puzzle piece I left this morning, exactly where I thought it would be. The sunlight was reflecting off the surface of the piece and that's what hit my eye. 'That's right.' I crawled onto my knees and made for the couch. 'I have to return it.'

It was still warm. I held it close to my heart and the entrapped heat within the metal embraced me like a protective blanket and suddenly I didn't feel so alone anymore. Holding this piece made me feel safe and strong again, like I was being watched over by someone important to me. Even with the unfortunate events that was my life, all the turmoil and anxiety that's been clouding my mind today...I was at peace.

But something tells me I would feel more at ease if the last puzzle piece was back in his owner's hands, no matter how comforting it was in mine.

'It's time for you to go back to where you belong.'

I coated my back with another layer of Vicks and made sure to leave the apartment with the puzzle piece tucked in my pocket.

I breathed deeply. 'Okay now, on to Yuugi's house.'

But when I was about to make the first step, my mind suddenly went still like crystal clear waters unmarked by a single ripple. It was as if I was standing in a zen moment where it wasn't necessary to think of anything, and the actions that will take place won't need to be questioned. I really _wasn't_ thinking. I still followed the path I somehow memorized after my first misadventure to Yuugi's house, but any previous intentions I had didn't take precedent anymore. You could almost say my thought, be it pressing or otherwise, became neutral. My objective to return Yuugi's puzzle piece was still there in the back of my mind but as a floating leaf in the still consciousness of my mind: Made to be aware and nothing else.

My body was not acting of my own yet I know it not to be true. My actions, or future actions from here on in, were not mine but I knew it was what I wanted. I was living in the moment but I was also sitting in the backseat.

I moved on and at last came upon his residence, the orange hue of the dimming sun mixing delicately with the pinks and reds of the shop/house. Yuugi's window was lit by what I assumed (or knew) was a desk lamp, his shadow hovering over his hunched form like a genie or faceless guardian.

I made no move to ring the door bell or even approach the front door. His piece was important to give back, but that was not why I was here. Instead my eyes fixed on said form of the boy I had inexplicably became attached to and lifted my arms out and splayed my fingers. I close my eyes and concentrate, cutting all connections from my senses of the world around me.

And it was from here that the dormant part inside _me_ would take over this part of the operation.

A feather light hum vibrated from the top of my crown to the tops of my fingers. My body tipped from the vague sense of imbalance my action brought upon me, but it was easily ignored. I could feel my consciousness slipping from my body and out into the open like a disembodied soul—kinda like anime characters when they faint, but less comical. I floated in the faint breeze coming from the north, sensing everything within sight as I phased through the window pane.

In this time and in this place, nothing else mattered other than slipping the back door of Yuugi's mind without disturbing him of my presence if I was to proceed, and so, I carefully entered the darkness of his subconscious where I would not be detected and can observe his progress through his eyes.

Besides the 'miraculous' advancement he announced earlier this morning, he was getting nowhere just as he had for the past eight years. Yuugi's fingers trembled but I could tell he was tired. His frustration and anxiety was so palpable I could taste it in the back of my throat. 'He's still thinking about what happened.'

Thoughts of Joey and Tristan plagued his mind as he unconsciously worked, but he was completely swamped. He didn't have enough money to pay Ushio and didn't go to his grandfather for help as I had hoped. No, I knew he wouldn't.

And now the most important part of the mission begins. I willed upon the piece that remained on my person as I moved my soul-self to align with Yuugi.

_'Please help him. He is the one...the one whose fate is woven with yours...and the time for the two of you to begin your journey toward your destiny...is NOW!'_

A brilliant light illuminated from my pocket and a new presence materialized close to my conscious within the darkness, faint and unseen, but there all the same.

There was no voice for his soul was still incomplete, but his intention was clear. The ancient specter joined hands with mine as we melded into Yuugi. We would control his movements, but his mind would be his own so he would not suspect anyone lending any guidance and would think his actions could only be his own doing. Piece by piece, starting with the sides as the spirit of the puzzle and I worked inward. We slid each piece into it's proper place, and the puzzle began to take shape.

But I was beginning to reach my limit, for only the _true _inheritor was destined to complete the Millennium Puzzle...and no one else.

I faltered around the seventh piece. With every bit of progress made, I could feel everything around me bend and twist like the fifth dimension. The walls were coming down in every direction, trapping me in an unforgiving maze where no mind, no matter how skilled or cunning, could never escape. It would drive anyone insane should they try—and I know someone in the future will—but _I_ was a different breed.

By the tenth piece, the puzzle was nearly completed and my spirit retreated from Yuugi's body before the final curse could cut the last door to my escape. A normal person would have been trapped in five—seven if they're lucky.

The other spirit seemed reluctant to see me go, but without me there to support his (supposed to be) sleeping soul, he had to use the last of the residual energy I transferred to finish what we started.

'I will leave the rest to you.' I say to him and left the room for my energy was nearly drained; It was time for me to return.

Unlike my exit, returning back to my body was fast and disorientating, like taking a step back while wearing a pair of Seven League Boots. I almost lost my footing upon reentry and steadied myself as my mind and body reacquainted themselves. Coming out of that fugue state never gets any easier.

After testing my motor functions until I was sure they worked well and proper, I looked up one more time at Yuugi's window, his shadow much more animated in expression of his excitement. I hold onto the final piece in my hand, its warmth more pronounced than ever before.

'Finish it Yuugi. And hopefully someday, you would find a way to forgive me.'

_For everything._

Then that part of me laid back into dormancy and the new me arrived back into the world.

I moved on again but in the direction of the school. I knew there was something wrong with this picture, but at the same time I felt it was exactly where I needed to be right now and went along with it. I hadn't even noticed my fever wasn't getting in the way, almost as if it was cured in an instant the second my mind went weird.

When I reached the school grounds, my feet led me around the back where the canal was. I didn't question it when I laid in wait in the alley across the spot where Yuugi's puzzle piece used to be when it was in the water. Something was going to happen.

And something did.

"Like I said," someone spoke up. "We don't know what that guy's secretly thinking."

"I said that!" said another.

"Really either is fine."

In the shadows I spied Joey and Tristan not ten feet away from me, still covered in same bruises we found them this morning. _Stubborn boys._

Joey was staring at something with his back to me and I suspected it the puzzle piece he thought was still underwater.

"As a beatification member..." Tristan halted when he didn't hear his friend behind him. "Are you listening?" But he was surprised, (and confirming my thoughts) when Joey jumped into the water.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Joey said nothing as I waited for the right moment. I counted my fingers off. 'Three... Two... One and...' Snap!

"...What the heck? It's not here!"

I kicked off the walls and walked into the light. Tristan jumped away when I came out of the shadows like a ghost, fear lit on his face. "What are you doing here?!"

I spared him a glance and peered down at Joey who was staring at me wide eyed. "Carter..."

To answer both of their questions, I toss the puzzle piece over to Joey and he caught it with one hand. The warmth was gone the second it left my fingers.

"This is..." he looked closer at it and exploded, glaring at me and pointing an accusing finger at the object in question. "Hey! You mean you had this the whole time?! You punk! I got wet for nothing!"

"Shut up Joey!" Tristan rapidly hisses at his friend for insulting the _one person_ he was warned not to mess with.

Ignoring him, I turned to Tristan who was sweating bullets, probably thinking I was going to take out my anger on him since he was closest. "Y-yes? Wh-w-what c-can I do f-for you?"

To his surprise, I tilt my head toward his friend and he blinked confused, still fearful. "Wh-what? You want me to jump in with him?!"

I shake my head and pantomimed wiping the air, and then I pointed at his bag, then to Joey.

Slowly, but surely, his mind clicked and he pulled out the white towel from his bag. "You mean this?"

With a firm nod, he relaxes but aims a curious look before walking over to the edge, dropping the towel over Joey's ranting form.

Joey looked at his friend and Tristan, not as nervous as he was before, said, "As a beautification member, I commonly handle dirty objects..." he went on normally as if I wasn't there. "However, you better buy me a new towel."

Joey went off again but this time on his friend, but I had my sights set on something in the distance, waiting.

Tristan noticed me staring off and asked, "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly I directed over and across the canal at the empty alleyway. And when he followed my sight, he saw the exact moment when Yuugi and Ushio appeared and walked right by. And by the looks of it, he knew as well as I did that this wasn't going to end well.

"Joey, hurry up and get out of there! I think Yuugi's in trouble!" Tristan called out.

"What!" Joey jumped out of the water and scaled up the nearby wall ladder on the rock wall. "What happened?" when Tristan relayed what we saw, Joey cursed under his breath. "Where is he?"

Again I pointed to where we saw them and the two friends shared a look where no words need to be spoken and nodded. However the next question was directed at me, "You coming with?"

Both of them looked to me with determination and worry, not for me, but for Yuugi. They were no longer afraid of me 'cause now we shared the same goal.

To save a friend.

To this I would rant in my mind about this change of events, but now wasn't the time.

I confirmed with a nod and we all tore in the same direction back to where Ushio applied his punishment the last time.

I was the fastest out of the three of us and skidded around the corner in hopes I made it in time-

...Only to see Ushio delivering the final kick, smashing Yuugi against the wall.

His cry of pain stung my ears and suddenly my head was teetering again as the weird feeling in my mind faded and the brutal onslaught returned with a fierce vengeance. I cradled my head and suppressed a heavy groan.

Was I getting sick again?

And not only that, but as the sickness returned, some of my memories became fuzzier than a breeding pack of dust bunnies.

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your 'education'."

'Yuugi...' I shift my feet so I wouldn't fall and staggered over to Yuugi; The memory thing could wait. So far the jerk had yet to notice me. 'He's hurt. I have...to help him.'

"Hey!" Joey and Tristan came up behind me just as Ushio turned his back and caught his attention.

"Oh? It's the bullies and the mute." he didn't see us as a threat from the looks of it as he sneered. "Have you come to pay up Carter?"

I growled under my breath. Would it be a crime if I ripped off his freakishly huge eyebrows?

"Yuugi!" Joey drops to his knees beside Yuugi's fallen form. "Hey! Hang on!" I fell next to him with less grace, holding Yuugi's hand to let him know I was here.

'Yuugi...' My worry was overwhelming. His body was covered in more bruises than Joey and Tristan and he was barely conscious. 'How could someone do something like this?' With no strength to sit him up, I remove my jacket and fold it up as a makeshift pillow and laid it under his head. It was getting too hot to wear anyway.

I wanted to get back at Ushio so badly I had to grind my teeth to channel my frustration, plus my condition was taking a turn for the worse. I was flickering in between consciousness and darkness, my burning body demanding I get some rest before I end up killing myself.

And even if I wasn't sick, my first and foremost concern was Yuugi.

With breath he barely had, he managed to croak out, "I...asked the puzzle...for some true friends."

'That was his wish?' My eyes flickered sadly at this.

Now that I look back, he was always on his own whenever I saw him, even during lunch time. Tea would sometimes talk to him but other than that, he was all alone. And I can only assume being as small as he is, it'd be easy pickings for anyone to gang up on the little guy. Were there others besides Wheeler?

At this I gave Joey a hard look—a little weak maybe—but instead of looking guilty, he seemed to understand the true meaning of my gaze and placed the puzzle piece into Yuugi's other hand before closing it tightly.

"Stay with him." he said as he stood.

I didn't need to answer for he knew what I would say. 'I'm leaving it to you two then.' I paused at the sense of deja vu but paid no real mind to it.

I wanted to believe they could handle themselves, but my gut didn't seem to have much faith as I looked back to my charge. 'Yuugi...' I searched the visible and accessible parts of his body for injuries and withheld a flinch for every dark bruise I saw on this pale skin. There was probably more injuries underneath too.

'This will take days to heal.' I summarized and could do nothing but comfort him with a pat on his shoulder while trying to keep him, and myself, awake.

"Ushio! Up till now, I've respected you..." Tristan cried with all the fury in his body. "But...I can't just let this stand!"

"Oh! You think 2 on 1 is going to make you win?" the spinach head smirked.

The boys charged, but as I feared, it was a complete beat down.

Joey was a worthy fighter for sure, but he couldn't get one punch in as Ushio socked a wallop right at his face. I cringed at every punch and kick but I refused to keep my eye off of Yuugi. To be honest, I just couldn't bear to watch.

I was so frustrated I punch the ground, but it was so weak I hardly scratch my skin. 'Of all times to be sick, it had to be now.' I shouldn't have jumped in the water in the first place.

"This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember this!" he laughs at two boys at his feet. None of them moved and their injuries were much worse than before.

I shut my eyes away. 'No.' I knew I should have helped them. Maybe hold him down for a few seconds, anything to win the fight, but it was already too late. We already lost. 'I'm so sorry.'

Just when I thought it couldn't get any more worse, a thick clamp snagged my arm and yanked me to my feet. My head spun, couple that with whiplash and you got yourself a smoothie headache. "Don't think I forgot about your side of the _deal_, Carter." His awful voice was low and so close, my toes curled at the thought of possibilities of what he might do. "I have a lot of _interesting_ ideas I've been wanting to try out and you're the perfect person to do it on. Let's go." he tugged me away from Yuugi.

"Carter!" Yuugi cried out, and I tried to escape but I couldn't.

'No!' I tried to fight, but my body never felt so _weak_ like this before. It took all my energy just to stand and limp as he dragged me away to who-knows-where. I struggled for breath, my rising panic getting the better of me.

'No! Let go! Let go of me! Yuugi!' My lips flapped, but nothing but air could be heard. I fought to push his arm away, but the action was feeble and his grip only tightened possessively to a point it was bruising.

I shut my eyes as they began to sting, the clashing ice and heating battle degrading my mental state of mind to delirium, to a child too weak and scared to fight the Boogeyman. _I_ was scared and in a desperate cry I could only scream within my mind, I begged—in a chance, the slightest chance in the universe—that someone would hear me.

_'Someone...Anyone...__**SAVE ME PLEASE!**__'_

Yuugi couldn't fight. Joey and Tristan were out for the count. Who else was there to hear a mute like me?

I stopped breathing altogether and all sounds ceased except for my heart pounding in my ears.

_No one._

A burst of electric energy strikes the air, a sudden draft disrupting fallen leaves as if in a spell, drastically transforming the atmosphere like we were entering a new dimension. I gasped as energy surged in my mind and forced me to breathe again.

"So…it's game time." A voice echoes.

* * *

**A/N**

_Oh my gosh I actually like this chapter for once (unlike my last one)! I had so much fun fixing this little ditty for you all, especially to a few fans in the audience. But I would like to give a special shout out to **Noruinivnes **for being generous to give consecutive reviews for every chapter (NINE! Who does that?). I could never stop reading them and it pushed me even harder to get it done._

To be truthful it took me two all-nighters to finish this and had it completed this morning at 5:20. APPRECIATE ALL THE SACRIFICES I MADE FOR YOU!

And once again there really isn't much for me to report other than the fact that by next week or next month I will have to go into hibernation (college and to write the second episode). But no worries! For I shall return and continue my glorious work and do my duty to make sure Carter's story is heard.

(Of course you could offer a little...incentive...for me to spend a little more time on the chapters you love so much.*Wink*

And so, Sayonara Suckers!


	11. To Kill or Not to Kill

**RECAP:**

**I shut my eyes as they began to sting, the clashing ice and heating battle degrading my mental state of mind to delirium, to a child too weak and scared to fight the Boogeyman. **

**_I_ was scared, and in a desperate cry I could only scream within my mind, I begged, in a chance, the slightest chance in the universe, that someone would hear me.**

_**'Someone...Anyone..**SAVE ME PLEASE!'._

**A burst of electric energy strikes the air, a sudden draft disrupting fallen leaves as if in a spell, drastically transforming the atmosphere like we were entering a new dimension.**

**"So…it's game time." Someone's voice echoes.**

**'Huh...?'**

* * *

In an instant, Ushio's harsh grip on my arm vanishes and was replaced with a warm body in front of me, slim hands too gentle to be Ushio's, holding me firmly by the shoulders as my legs nearly gave in at the lose of support. At first I thought that was too fast for him to be change his tune so soon until I faintly heard him scream some distance away. How he got that far so fast I had no idea, but I couldn't make sense of what he was yelling as I was trying to make sense of my _own_ situation upon which I found myself.

Because if Ushio was_ there_, then who was_ here_?

Blearily I open my tired eyes and came face to face with faint, but nonetheless, tall tale crimson.

'No way...It can't be...' Weak as I was, I had enough strength to stare wide eyed and speechless at the sudden transition of seeing the main object of my (day)dreams transfer from mere thought to actual reality. 'If I really am seeing this, then strap me in a white jacket...and ship me to Bedlam because this...this is _madness_.'

Then my face scrunched up as I frowned slightly.

Unless this, too, was a dream and Ushio was still dragging my unconscious body away. It was a cruel possibility but life cannot have pros without cons. Not like the other option was any prettier.

However, that theory was hard to consider when_ these_ hands felt very _real_ and were holding me up like I was fragile glass. No dream can be _that_ vivid...can it?

'It's you…' I thought unconsciously. To my surprise, the eyes chuckled and I quickly remembered that those eyes belonged to a face. In my dream he was but a pair of eyes. But if he was real right now _in this moment_ (which I still found logically impossible in the scheme of it all), then he had to have an identity just like me.

I squinted, I blinked, I waited for my eyes to adjust, but for the life of me, I couldn't see past those mysterious eyes for it was too dark.

...Wait a second...

I looked everywhere around the eyes. When did it get dark? And how come the weather was so cold?

Instead my dizzy mind asked, 'Who...who are you?'

The hidden face said nothing, but his invisible hands leaned me against a nearby pillar I hadn't known was there and I held on without a second thought, grateful to have something cool to lean my forehead on.

"Hold on tight and don't let go." the strange eyes whispered so low I almost didn't catch it.

Without protest—I didn't feel there was any reason not to listen to him oddly enough—I nod and circle my arms the rest of the way around the dark pillar until my hands met on the other side. He had my trust. After all if he could get me away from Ushio, how could he_ not_ be in my good book?

Even in the darkness, I could see a nod of approval and heard him step away audibly. Suddenly, a distant voice—Ushio, my mind supplied in disgust—calls out…

From far below.

'What the hel?' I searched in vain through the black veil, straining to catch a hint of his whereabouts. If his voice had come from underneath, did that mean he was underground? But if that were true then we wouldn't have heard him in the first place, let alone so clearly.

This dream was getting trippier than a room filled with banana peels...or a pixel cat that can't even meow with a strawberry Poptart for a body that farts endless rainbows from its rear end as it shoots through the night...not to mention the dam catchy song from hel.

And it was just getting _better_.

In a flash, a was source of nostalgic light emitted from where the owner of the crimson's eyes' chest would be, and I was met with shocking (literally) black hair with border highlights the same color as his eyes, and golden spike bangs framing a very _familiar_ face.

'No. FRIGGIN. Way!' I stared in fatigued awe, unable to make heads or tails of the person before me. 'Yuugi?!'

He was an exact mirror-image of my shy game-loving companion in almost every way, but the only features that were out of place were his sharp crimson eyes, the added lightning bolt highlights, and the confident smirk on his lips—contrary to Yuugi's innocent smiles. Oh yeah, and the fact he was_ eye-level_ with me when Yuugi barely reached my nose.

'Did Yuugi have a twin brother he didn't tell me about?' However that didn't explain how those same eyes haunted almost every waking moment and last night for a better part of last week.

I knew it was insane, but like in my dreams (which this still could be), I sensed that he posed no threat to me. But now that he was _here_ and not watching from the shadows, what will he do now? What was his purpose?

And why of all people does he have Yuugi's face?

The strange look-a-like said nothing and peered over the edge of the domed roof—which I was now noticing with my heart leaping in my throat and grasping even tighter to my only safety line—to a hanging Ushio being held up by some rope tied around his waist. At the bottom was the very canal I had jumped into yesterday to retrieve Yuugi's puzzle piece when Joey's tossed it.

On the slightly positive side, at least the mystery of the jerk's disappearance was solved—then again maybe not since he was still in the picture.

But more importantly…

Both my eyebrows shot to the roof until it reached my hairline. 'How the hel did we get on the roof!' The list of seemingly unanswerable questions was growing by the second. 'If this really is a dream, I'd like to wake up now!'

I wasn't kidding. I was cool with hanging around dangerous heights as long as there was a safety bar or a fence (like the waist-high, metal bar, fence outside my door) to prevent any flight tendencies (no matter how enticing) on my part, but take that away and you can _forget_ it. I do **NOT** plan on dying today, dream or not!

Meanwhile, Ushio looks up and cries out angrily when he saw who was up top, "Kisama! Yuugi!"

"Yo! Ushio." 'Yuugi' greets a little too casually. "I have what you want right here." he directs to what I assumed to be a wad of bills taped to the pillar above my head.

'His voice...' I noted. It was deeper than his usually childish tone, but it wasn't baritone like a bass yet it was definitely more mature. It was as if Yuugi had undergone a complete transformation, or a jump through time, changing from a kid before puberty to a full-on teen—fairly accurate considering the growth spurt.

But this wasn't _him_. It couldn't be...could it?

"What? You got the money?" then the tormentor of our troubles laughs despite him literally hanging by a collection of multiple threads, "So you brought it after all. If you had given it to me then I wouldn't have had to put you through that. So then, hurry and hand it over!"

Distantly I thought it wouldn't have mattered if Yuugi had brought it or not. This perverted sicko would have come up with some bull roar reason to kick anyone's teeth in, paid in full or otherwise. He chose Yuugi especially since he found him as an easy target.

But one look at 'Yuugi' and I was smarting a smirk that rivaled his own. 'He won't be an easy as he thought.' But there was still that underlying layer of fear and doubt of how this ordeal would turn out in the end though. What can I say, optimism isn't really my cup of tea, and you can also blame my sickness for that too.

"How boring, just handing it over." The deep-toned Yuugi drawled playfully. The way the words rolled off his tongue gave me shivers...not like kind I get from Ushio. Don't look into it.

"What?!" Ushio shouts back.

I face palmed.

Did he honestly think _this_ 'Yuugi' would just hand it over after setting up this suspenseful scene? Please. Even _I_ had more common sense to know that, and I can't even think straight! I mean, he was dangling off the side of the building and he didn't think that _maybe_ something was up?

'And he's supposedly the one who made up all the rules himself...' I sigh out of pity and aggravation for the poor man. 'I am _so_ calling for a revision when this is over.' At least I can get Chouno to get off my back some...

"How about it? Let's have alittle _game._"

I looked to him as he said that and I wished I hadn't because I could have sworn my heart stopped. The look was so foreign and did _not_ suit well on Yuugi's face. It reminded me too much of those creepy bisque dolls that stare at you with those empty glass eyes as if they might move if you blinked.

Freakin' plastic toy-sized weeping angels.

"Game?!" Seems Ushio thought the same thing as well. (Not the angels obviously.)

"But this will be no ordinary game…It's a Shadow Game!" his 'smile' broadened, and I imagined his pearly whites were exchanged with sharp, serrated ones.

The shiver this look elicited came so fast and unbidden that even I couldn't stop it with all the self-control in my being. The look on his face struck frostbitten chills to my spine, worse than the cold winds, worse than the _bloody fever_ that threatened to knock me out every second I stood there holding for dear life.

The immediate trust I had on him (for the real Yuugi or for the eyes themselves, I couldn't tell) fluxed in ripples, constantly questioning the amount of morality I thought he may uphold. For what I witnessed in his eyes, I saw the spark of insanity, a preluding sign of someone with the potential to kill. Someone who would not mourn the loss humanity within himself and the victim he will purge, thinking this was the way it had to be simply because he knew no other.

All I could think of was, 'Someone's going to die.'

(I've watched enough Naruto on my downtime to recognize it on the spot. (Sorry Gaara, you're still my favorite no matter what!))

Blind to the psychotic look 'Yuugi' had, Ushio scoffed, "Ha! It don't care what you call it! I've never lost at any game, so beating you should be no problem!"

'The Shadow Game.' I knocked at my brain. 'What was it that Yuugi's grandfather said about it?' I really tried to remember, but the pain in my head - not the self-inflicting one mind you - got the better of me.

I lost too much energy standing on my legs and slowly slid to my knees, my arms weakly wrapped around the pillar.

I had to stop him somehow, but there was nothing I could do except pray…and so I did.

_'Please…whoever you are...'_ I begged in the painful fogginess of my mind, my eyes pleading for the one person I came to care about. _'Don't kill Ushio… Not Yuugi… Don't let Yuugi kill anyone...please… It would destroy him…"_ My breath came out in heated pants; it was getting harder to keep my eyes open._ '...Please. Don't do it.'_

I didn't know who this person was, whether he was Yuugi's split personality or some demon disguised as a twisted (albeit cooler) version of him. Even if this was all a dream, I'd rather be awake facing Ushio head-on than experience this helish nightmare.

But if this _was_ real, it was useless; I couldn't say anything no matter how desperate I was. I clenched my eyes shut in pain, both for myself physically and for my dear friend mentally. Yuugi was an open book 24/7 and I've not _once_ seen this side of him before. So if _this_ 'Yuugi' were to do the deed and the _normal_ Yuugi returned, it would break the innocent-like boy beyond repair if he found out what he had done. Then I truly would lose him...and in the worst possible way.

_But what if the real Yuugi never comes back? _A physical change this drastic wasn't normal, so was there even a chance of him coming back?

My chest heaved painfully at the unforgiving thought and I turned away as my throat closed up.

Then I lose everything...but I still had to try.

_'Please.' _I begged. _'__For me.'_

_..._

**_'...I understand.'_**

My eyes shot open. The thought was not my own.

'But then-' When I looked to him to confirm my suspicion, he looked the same as he did, but…there was certain _lightness_ to his eyes as if the storm had cleared over and he found a touch of clarity, and a dash of...playfulness, I think?

I narrowed my gaze, curious yet skeptical.

Could it be- he heard me? But...which Yuugi?

"Is that so? How impressive." Yuugi's look-a-like (I'm sure now it's not him) lightly complimented him. "Then let's begin."

But before I could think to send another thought, he jumped off the roof and I forced myself up on my feet, leaning as far as I could hold myself over the edge, 'Yuugi!'

Much to my relief, there was rope attached to him as well as he slid down the face of the building. As he fell, 'Yuugi' pressed half a deck of cards against the stone surface, leaving one after the other in a straight line all the way down to the last card - how they're being held in place I wasn't even going to bother questioning. The rope pulled taut around the very pillar I was holding to, yanking Ushio up until they were both at the same height.

I flicked up an eyebrow. 'A card game?'

'Yuugi' began to go over the basics of the game. "The rules are simple. We each take turns flipping a card. You go up by the value of the card which in turn drops your opponent. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize."

The game sounds simple enough and yet…

'Why do I get the feeling it's not only the money at stake…' I frown and lean away from the edge. The strength in my arms was weakening so I couldn't hold that position much longer or I'd risk falling. 'Whatever. I don't care as long as Ushio doesn't win.'

I could hear the smirk on Ushio's face as he says, "Alright, then I'll start!" he flips a card and chants, "Ten of Diamonds! Well, Yuugi, better prepare yourself." Ushio shuffled up ten steps as he counted them aloud and shot me a leery smirk when he got close.

I shivered grossly at the look, but another thought was dominating my mind.

_The Ten of Diamonds._

If I remembered correctly, that was the first card drawn when I played Egyptian Ratscrew with Yuugi yesterday.

I shook my head, thinking the sickness was getting to me again. 'No that's impossible.' But it couldn't be a coincidence right? The odds of that happening were one out of fifty-three if you counted the joker. And the way this night has been going, a copycat game should be the least of my surprises.

'But if _this_ game is going according to _that_ game, then the next card 'Yuugi' draws should be-'

"Looks like I've got a ten, too." Yuugi held up his card for the both of us to see.

"What?" Ushio backed down the ten steps he had gained, lengthening the distance between us to my sweet relief.

'Yup.' I smirk and slid back down to my knees, my exhaustion catching up once the minor adrenaline rush passed. It was the Jack of Diamonds alright.

I still found it hard to believe but I accepted impossibility and closed my eyes to rest at ease. It was easier not to fight it; the brief heachaches I already had was enough to deal with.

I knew the order of the first half from that particular game, mostly because it was such a stress reliever as well as memorable in my eyes…but I had confidance of who was going to come out on top at the end of this (again literally). I listened as they called out their card and lip-synced which one it would be the same time they would say it.

"Two of Spades! You better watch out Yuugi because I'm catching up!"

'Not for long.' I smirk, wagging my finger all 'tut tut', and 'Yuugi' seemed to think the same.

"We can't have that now. _'Queen of Spades'_." **(A/N: **_'thought at the same time' _for this chapter**)**

"What?!" Ushio went down farther and closer to the bottom. He didn't waste any time picking the next card. "Three of Diamonds!" he steps up three.

But 'Yuugi' was right ahead of him. "_'Nine of Hearts.'_" and he moved accordingly as so.

Ushio dropped even lower. He sounded frantic as he called out, "Six of Clubs!"

And he had every right to be. Together 'Yuugi' said as I mouthed, "_'Jack of Spades!_'" with twin smirks on our faces. And it was about to get better.

'Now the next card should be- wha?' Suddenly the world wavered and I grasped tightly to the stone pillar. 'No- not now...' My fever had chosen _thee_ worst moment to act up and my vision lost focus. My body sagged as it powered down, luckily pushing most of my weight on the pillar to keep me up and not roll over the cliff like a stone.

I tried to force myself to stay awake by pinching myself - ironic since people normally do that to get _out_ of dreams, not stay_ in_ it - but my mind demanded rest and it was _getting it_ with or without my say so. 'But...the match...' Then what little light I could see in this ominous evening was snuffed out from my eyes, completing the darkness.

The silence was deafening. Even unconscious I could feel my undying disappointment.

I was really hoping to see Ushio's face when he picks up the Joker.

* * *

Once he saw him fall unconscious, the restraints were loosened and he glares at his opponent far below him where he belonged. "Before we continue, answer me this."

"Huh?"

The dual crimson violet flames in his eyes dances angrily as his glare intensifies. "What was Carter's way of payment?"

Ushio smirks and eyes at his sleeping form. "Entertainment of course."

"What?" Unbridled rage threatened to overtake his senses but he bit down on his lip to maintain his shaky control.

Ushio laughs. "I knew the moment I met him he was going to be a stubborn one. I can get money from small chumps any time. But Carter..." he smirks. "He's a special case, so I plan keep using Carter and take everything for all that mute's worth. And I do mean _everything_." He laughs.

He dared to_ laugh_.

_The haunting shadows of dark souls from another dimension twist and spawn at the unconscious call of the reawakened specter, awaiting eagerly for him to give the order so they can steal another victim. And with each second, the possibility of their momentary release into our world increased as dark thoughts swarmed the powerful apparition's mind._

For Ushio to talk about his silent friend like a object to be used like a wash rag, constantly dirtied and wrung dry repeatedly without care. It was despicable.

'He has no right to live.' The sense to kill arisen exponentially and the spirit was about to end this game, and Ushio's life, here and now. His lifts his arm; A power, still foreign yet natural to him, building up as it centered around his forehead and enveloped his being.

This was it. Game Over.

_'Please...for me.'_

Suddenly the murderous desire evaporated and the Eye of Horus faded from his forehead. The spirit closed his eyes and breathed, recalling all of his control. 'No. This isn't right.'

_The evil shadows that finally had control over the strong former king cried in agony as they lost their greatest prize from their clutches to the strange pure light that repelled them, and were forced to retreat to the pits of the Shadow Realm from whence they came._

"I see." he reopens his crimson eyes, the raging fires cooled to mild temperature. He was determined to win fairly and honorably in both his host's and his friend's name. "But you will have to beat _me_ in order to claim your prize."

And he would rather die than let a friend down...or break a promise.

* * *

**A/N**

I know this chapter has taken a little longer than usual and for that I apologize. It's been rough on me for a while and fixing this chapter in the beginning wasn't working out so well. I'm officially starting classes right now but it shouldn't get too much in the way of working on this story since it's only one class from Monday to Friday from 11 to 1:40 for the next three weeks. Then the REAL semester begins and it's a one way trip to hel.

The class isn't so bad so at least that's a plus.

But really I've also been stressing about finding a job. I have a friend who hopefully can help secure a position for me at the restaurant she works for, but I'm not really not all that confident that I will get it. And when you reach a certain stage in your life where you should have a job by now, the expectatoin others have on you, including yourself, can be really stressful and frankly just depressing.

So I'm sorry that you had hear that little sob fest of mine, but I just wanted to get it out there somewhere since I'm too much of a stubborn bastar to actually tell someone about it (hopefully not too many people I know reads this).

But on a brighter note (and this is more of a mental note and a reminder), I realize that the longer I stay sitting down, I get REALLY lazy and I do it a LOT when I'm front of the computer whether I'm watching videos or typing chapters, which explains my lack of confidence that I would do well when working a real job. I'm doing good so no need to worry and you can wipe off any pity you may initially had at the start of this note (but any PMs of encouragement are fully welcomed...and its not like I can stop you even if I wanted to).

The last bits of genius I've been writing (mostly the Yami bit in Italic) I've been writing while standing up, plus I'm using the family computer and I just remembered how much I LOVE using the keyboard it has. So yeah, hopefully I can get more done if I'm working in these conditions, that and because it's 1:30 AM right now. (probably not a good idea since I have class in the morning...)

But I _might_ add a few more dashes to the Yami (YUMMY) recipe later on to make it sound more delish and detailed, so stay tuned for that. I hope that last part hasn't confused you. I was honestly surprised when I htought about writing that part and I almost felt compelled to stick it on there. Does it make sense? Tell me what you think!

But before I go, I may not have gotten as many reviews as I thought I would have - not that I should be complaining :p- but I really love the love I've been getting from all of you. It's a good ego booster and it's one of the only things I got going for me that doesn't feel like a complete waste of time.

**Thank you!**

**R&amp;R!**


	12. Judgement

**WARNING! WARNING! ANGST ALERT! ANGST ALERT!**

* * *

**RECAP:**

**He was getting frantic as he called out, "Six of Clubs!"**

**And he had every right to be. Together 'Yuugi' said as I mouthed, "'Jack of Spades!'" with smirks on our faces.**

**'Now the next should be- wha?' The world wavered and I held on tighter to the stone pillar. My fever chose the worst moment to act up and my vision started to lose focus. My body sagged as it powered down, luckily pushing most of my weight on the pillar to keep me up. 'No- not now...' But my mind demanded rest and it was getting it whether I wanted it or not. 'But- the match...'**

**The silence was deafening. Even unconscious I could feel my disappointment. I really wanted to see Ushio pick up the Joker I pulled.**

* * *

"What the matter Ushio? Nothing left?"

The words startled me awake and I was up and full alert in an instant back in the real world. 'Whoa wha-! What's happening? What'd I miss? Wha- what's going on?' I look to the left, '...Ahh!' and nearly threw myself off the roof when 'Yuugi' was standing barely a few feet away from me. The rope was still attached around his waist, meaning the treacherous game has, as of yet, to conclude. I scratched at my drowsy head, confused. I was sure I had passed out long enough for it to be over...

"You were a fool to challenge me Ushio. I'm already one more step away from the top." 'Yuugi' continued, apparently not knowing I had clocked out. I carefully peer over the side to find several cards were gone and only a handful was left.

My mood sunk like Yuugi's puzzle piece in the - I quote _'chemically hazardous'_ \- canal. 'Looks like they passed over the last two cards I remembered from my game with Yuugi.' I sigh disappointed. And was _so_ looking forward to seeing the look on Ushio's face too. Bummer.

"Shut up!"

My heart rate spiked in surprise when Ushio shouted from way down below. I peek over the edge once again, some of my strength regained. 'That's right, I almost forgot he was still here.'

He was practically dangling with no foothold to keep him up now that he was lower than the dome roof. Really I should have known better than to overlook something so obvious like the dead weight behemoth hanging like shark bait on a fish hook. "The next card I pick will turn this around!" From my point of view there was one card left within his reach. Whatever it was, he would need at least a three to reach the lowest one for the next turn.

I sneak a glance at the crimson-eyed enigma. 'That is if _this_ impostor doesn't pull another Houdini card trick anyway.' Not that I was rooting for Ushio. Gross.

But when he scraped up his last chance at victory, his face paled white as he stuttered out its name. "J-Joker."

I stiffen up like a bug and then leaned a little farther than I would have thought to be safe to get a closer look to clarify what I just heard. 'What the-?'

And it was. The small but discernible scythe-wielding clown - creepy much? - with a painted face as white as Ushio's, dead cross eyes, and a gloved hand reaching out as if threatening to suck you into his 2-dimensional prison stuck its tongue out as though mocking the sorry soul unfortunate to draw him. The very _destined_ card I thought Ushio was going to draw before I passed out.

But how did that happen?

I peek suspiciously at 'Yuugi' from the corner of my eye. 'Did he somehow time when I would wake up to when Ushio would choose that card?'

...Or was this all by chance?

And what about the order the cards had been picked? How could _this_ 'Yuugi' have known what cards they were each about to draw? If I saw all this from an outside point of view, I'd say this game was rigged. But how does he do it?

"Too bad Ushio." 'Yuugi' lightly consoled him. "Joker is a miss. My turn."

"Don't screw with me!" Ushio throws away his card in aggravation. "You must have fixed this from the beginning! You cheater!"

Hypocritical as he was, I was inclined to agree with him much as I hated to admit it. Which again begs the question: how?

It was mind boggling enough that we were magically teleported from the ground to the roof of the school in a blink of an eye. And it was _way_ too soon for it to be dark at this hour. Not to mention how he roped Ushio (literally x 3) into playing this life-or-death game, or _Shadow Game_, as this copycat puts it.

'It's gotta be magic.' I thought resolutely. Now I know what some of you are thinking. _'But Carter, I thought you didn't believe in the supernatural?'_ Well the truth is: I do, but I need MAJOR convincing along with some proof that everything that was happening was legit and not just the traditional smoke and mirrors. I mean, I could still be unconscious after all and everything here could be just a dream.

But if magic truly was the case...just who is he?

Or more importantly, what?

I watch with hard eyes as he drew the top card. If he truly controlled the game, I had no doubts it would be _that_ card.

And once again fate had rewarded my prediction to be true.

"_'Ace of Diamonds'._" I mouthed along with him.

"Victory is mine, and you lose." he finishes with flourish and a wave of his winning hand. As nerve-wrecking and mystifying as this game turned out to be, a tiny smile wound around my lips and a sigh of relief broke out. Ushio lost which means Yuugi didn't have to pay him anymore.

_He was safe._

"Shut up!" The sore loser repeated once more, griping tight to the rope and climbed up onto the dome roof on his hands and knees.

My relief abruptly shifted to panic. 'He's coming up!' I shot a look of alarm toward 'Yuugi'. 'You have to get out of here!' I raise to stand but heart pounding panic shook my legs resulting in me falling back down on my knees. _'Yuugi!_'

But 'Yuugi' didn't appear to be as worried as I was when he glanced my way then looks back to Ushio's advancing form. "Breaking the rules?" he asks lightly. "If you do that, you will have no choice but to face the consequences." but Ushio wasn't listening and threw a direct punch at his face. 'Yuugi' sidestepped the attack but ended up falling backwards off the roof. "I knew you couldn't obey the rules." he went on smirking.

'YUUGI!' I forced myself up on my feet and tried to reach for him but Ushio ripped the rope apart with his bare hands before I could take a step, destroying 'Yuugi''s only safety line preventing his watery death. 'Noooo!' I stretched out into the cold wind sky as far as my limit could go toward him, my and fear desperation reaching an all time high. My fingers tips graced the hem of his fluttering jacket and for a breathless second I honestly thought I had him..._until he fell and disappeared from my sight the next._

I just stood there staring dead straight ahead, my arm silently calling out to a presence that just wasn't there anymore. '...Yuu...gi...?' I mouthed unconsciously.

'N-n-no...no it can't be...This was just a dream right? I'm going to wake up soon...me and Yuugi...he's fine...we were going to walk to school together, and- and he was going to show me all kinds of games at his house. Right?'

But in the reality of it all, fate never holds any favors for anyone, especially the good ones. And now...Yuugi paid the price for it.

I fell to my knees and collapsed against the stone cold pillar, the darkness I never knew to have exploded from its confines and grew at a rapid rate. It would consume me and my entirety, and there was no light left to stop it. The light died with him.

My mind blanked and I could no longer register anything in front of me like I had gone blind to the world. 'He's gone. He's really gone.' The finality of that statement shattered something within me and the pieces scattered in the darkness of my own mind.

_Was this was my life was going to be like? Trial through silence and solitude I'm rewarded, just for that speck of happiness to be taken and snuffed out in the cruelest of way? Was I being punished for being who I am? Was it my fault it ended up this way? If I hadn't associated with Yuugi in the first place...would he still be here?_

Ushio was laughing in the background cheering about his bloody victory, but his tune changed when he realized he'd been duped and the money had been nothing but a deck of cards. I didn't hear any of this, I was still in shock. I didn't even react when Ushio yanked me up by the arm and just hung limply with hollow eyes, too tired and done with everything to care.

But I wanted to. It wasn't like me to give up and throw away the towel, but after watching him fall, all that spirit, it was gone. All I could think of that's constantly running in my mind was that I failed.

I hung my head, eyes cold and empty._ 'Yuugi...I'm so sorry...__I failed to protect you.'__'_

"Oh well, I may not have the money but at least I can still have fun with you." he nosed into my ear, and I vaguely sensed his other hand was beginning to stray.

I limped my head to look the other way. 'Do whatever you want...I don't care.' Having his grubby hands on me disgusted me to no end but I had no energy to care or do anything about it.

_It was over._

Yuugi may have won the game but he lost his life in the process and there was nothing I could do to change that. That was it. Game Over. The shock, the dread, the cruelty of it all was just too much for my body, and it was taking its toll.

As soon as I pass out (or wake up), Ushio will do whatever horror he has in store for me and I'll be no different than a broken doll with no voice to speak of. Hopefully I would be unconscious through it all.

But there was still that spark of hope that didn't die out when I witnessed him fall. 'Yuugi' was smirking and throughout this game he had everything under his control. Nothing was unexpected to him. So before my vision began to fade and the shades closed over my eyes, I pleaded for one more miracle.

'Please. _Please_ be alive.' The last sliver of light was a mere pinprick about to die and be lost forever...

And right then...

**_"The Door of Darkness has been opened."_**

Like a lit firework I shot wide awake, light returning to my eyes filled with joy and grin-splitting relief. 'Yuugi!'

Ushio cries out and I snap out of it when the ground quaked beneath our feet, cement splits and the pillar breaks off, throwing our balance, this time sending _us_ to our graves!

_'I don't think this was part of the plan!' '_Cause I was pretty sure when defeating the enemy, _you don't take your friends down with them!_

Then, all the pain, all the sadness, the fear and joy, every emotion I suffered through because of this damed Shadow Game knotted into an insufferable tangled mess within me. The turmoil bubbled and brewed to a boiling point and finally, my mind screamed to release it all in one go-

..._at 'Yuugi'._

_'YUUGI OR WHOEVER THE HEL YOU ARE! I SWEAR, IF I DIE FROM THIS I AM **SO** HAUNTING YOUR SKINNY A** FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! TWISTED HOMICIDAL PERSONALITY OR NOT!'_

_**Pause**_

_**...**_

_Now please note that in my extremely hazardous condition, my state of mind is prone to alternate personality blips...as I've just now found out. Heh. The symptoms may include but not limited to: unnecessary exaggerated rage with occasional bouts of cursing, potential mental breakdowns, moe-mode, fangirlism attacks, randomly timed screams, etc. Basically just being extremely dramatic. So if you happen to encounter me in this state, __**proceed with caution!**_

_Thank you for allowing a brief moment of your time to correct any misunderstandings._

**...**

_**Play**_

"The Shadow Game's true purpose is to reveal a person's true character. And so Ushio, you will be swallowed in your own greed." I heard him say but I couldn't see him in the darkness. But it wouldn't matter anyway because _I was going to die_!

Ushio's still had his grip on me as we fell, but no more. I was _**FED. UP.**_ With this guy. I don't care that he tried to blackmail me. But he hurt Joey. He hurt Tristan.

And worst of all...he hurt _Yuugi_.

**And _that_ was unforgivable...**

I stretched my jaw big and wide, and _sunk_ my sharp teeth into the sensitive side of his forearm without mercy, hardly caring if I tore a chunk of this meat stick off.

In fact, I tried. _Savagely_.

_'THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, YOU JERK!'_

_**(Yeeeah...still high on rage as you can see...)**_

He howls a curse and throws me off, unfortunately his arm still intact upon forced release. I was more than happy to have gotten my revenge but the moment ended abruptly when I was still falling to my death!

'Shoot!' I shield my face and waited for the plunge, but suddenly I was caught around the waist and yanked righted up in a one-eighty spin a second later. Next thing I know, I lose my breath after being slammed up to someone's chest.

At first I thought it was Ushio trying to get his revenge for the bite and was about to thrash out, but I calmed when the arm turned out to be thinner than Ushio's over-sized muscles; its hold on me was tight enough to keep me up, but not to a point where it's suffocating.

"Hold on tight and don't let go." _his_ voice whispered above my head, the same words he told me at the start of this twisted Shadow Game. And I followed them without fail. With the last of my strength I had my arms around him and held on with everything I got, because if I didn't, I worried that I would lose him like I almost did moments ago.

'Don't ever do that again.' I breathed into his jacket, my rage gone with the wind. I could swear I heard him laughing.

"What happened to haunting me for the rest of eternity?"

'How could he have-' I started to wonder when a thought occurred. 'Wait, what about Ushio?'

I look down to see what happened but then 'Yuugi' said, "Don't." and I look back to him, his crimson eyes as soft as I've ever seen them.

"You don't want to look." he told me, and I was glad he did.

A horrible cry from something that couldn't possible be human pierced the air and clawed at my ears..._along with the screams that came after._

I couldn't block out the sound with my hands tied so I buried my face as an alternative to muffle the fear-inducing sound.

Then as fast as it came, all was quiet. 'Is it over?'

Before I could peek, 'Yuugi' lowered me down and my feet touched ground before I could think to panic. Real ground, as in not fifty feet of open air over monster-infested waters.

I pull away and sure enough it was the same old school yard under the same near setting sun with pockets of blue peeking over the roof.

'Was it all...a dream?'

I turn to the culprit and he was giving me a peculiar look crossed between amused and confused.

A half smirk danced at the corner of his lips and his newly highlighted spiky hair swayed in rhythm with the wind. Slowly I walk up to him and stood my ground on two wobbly feet, my own brand of curiosity and confusion laid open in display. But underneath I wanted to scream at him, hug him, and interrogate him all at once. All of which I could not do for various reasons.

But now what? I couldn't so much as ask who he was and what he had done to the real Yuugi, because I'm sure as heck it wasn't him. Or what he had done to Ushio for that matter, not that I cared much, but I had to know.

My last question was soon answered by distant voices and I turn to check it out. Past the patches of trees was a group of Ushio's lackeys huddled together around a fetal positioned Ushio, who was crying his eyes out like a baby.

_Li-ter-al-ly!_

'He's not dead.' I breathe, relieved. It couldn't have been a dream if Ushio was there and thought he was eaten by whatever he saw. And it certainly couldn't be an illusion if I felt everything that happened. Could it?

I clutched at my head. 'I seriously need to figure out what it is or I'm going to have an aneurysm."

"I kept my promise." said 'Yuugi' who sounded a lot closer than I had left him.

Goosebumps spiked all over down to my toes but otherwise I didn't jump in alarm. As I turned, the first thought that came to mind was to thank him. I didn't like Ushio one bit and I wished he suffered a thousand years of death Naruto-style, but I would never wish anyone dead.

However, my sense of balance seemed to have disappeared as I made the turn around and was falling backwards with no time to gather my footing. He darts and catches me in mid-fall and gently lays me down while supporting my upper body. I think something fell off but I was already losing consciousness again, my breathing becoming hot and raspy.

'Not again.' This time was the worse by far, and without any incentive to keep my going, there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was so emotionally exhausted, a cold turkey like myself switching from one mood to the next faster than a bi-polar on fast forward was a definite And I suspected I was going to stay down for quite some time before I come back from down under. So I sent out one last thought before I was taken from reality, however unlikely he would hear. I clung weakly to his sleeve and conveyed my thoughts through closing eyes.

_'Thank you for saving me...'_

"I see." he looked surprised then mellowed into his reassuring smirk once again. "Interesting."

It made me happy to hear him say that (actually he sounded amused at something else) but after going over what I thought, it wasn't very...fulfilling. After all, it's not like he could read minds (I was sick! I could barely tell left from right!). So with one way left to show my gratitude, I beamed a full-on smile for the first time since I came to this school and was out not a second later.

* * *

He was there once again in my dream (or another one for all I know), but he came in 'Yuugi' form much to my surprise.'

Seeing him in clear profile presented a few additional differences I failed to make a note of from the rooftop battle. His shirt wasn't the same white tee the boys were required to wear beneath their blue jackets, but he was donning a deep blue shirt with belt strap buckles in place of buttons with a similarly designed collar around his neck, accenting well with his vague Goth style his hair and eyes presented. Yuugi's clothes was always loose since the smallest size uniform barely fitted him. But now, his style suddenly went from baggy pants to skinny jeans in one fell swoop.

And what happened to his sneakers? Instead of the casual white shoes I've known the squirt to wear, _this _guy had the nerve to go designer boot central straight off the catwalk district!

And before you ask, no, I am NOT jealous of his shoes.

'Hello.' I waved rather timidly and tilted my head downward. As casual as I wanted to sound, I couldn't. His eyes, though not glaring, were very intense to look head on.

"Yo." he answers back.

I jump back, startled. I didn't expect him to answer me, let alone in slang; it was weird hearing it again from Yuugi's mouth.

Speaking of which, 'Who are you?'

He replied with a subtle eyebrow raise.

I cross my arms and shot him a look, feeling a little braver. 'I know you're not Yuugi, or at least, the Yuugi _I_ know.' I corrected myself, 'So who are you?'

'Yuugi' smirks. "I'm impressed. You saw right through me from the beginning."

"No offense, but if you _were_ trying to play as Yuugi, then you are the worst actor I've ever seen." I really hoped he hadn't taken it badly. The last thing I wanted was to experience the same scare-to-death penalty as Ushio did.

"You have no need to worry." He gestures. "I do not plan to pretend to be someone I'm not. I am only surprised you suspected there was more to Yuugi's personality change that meets the eye."

I manage a shrug as response but I was deeply relieved and surprised that I had guessed right. He really wasn't as bad as I thought he might turn out to be.

"It wasn't that difficult a leap. So," I start. "Now that we established that fact, who are you?"

He looks off the side as though contemplating his next response. '…To be honest I am not quite sure myself.' he finally says, or was that a sigh? "All I do know is that I used to reside in Egypt and awoke from the Millennium Puzzle after laying dormant for thousands of years."

'Thousands?' I thought incredulously, that must be some miracle lotion if he still looks this young. 'So, you're a spirit that came out of the Millennium Puzzle?' There goes my theory of a case of split-personality out the window.

Now that I thought about it, the puzzle was what glowed when we were up on the rooftop. So when Yuugi completed the puzzle, the spirit was able to possess his body? But what does that mean for Yuugi?

"Yes, but I am afraid my memory currently restrains to that much information about my past. Anything else lays dormant." He replies a bit sadly though he was good at hiding it.

'And Yuugi?' I ask, an undertone of worry creeping in my voice.

He smirks for my benefit. "No need to worry. I am not here to steal his body for my own purposes. I would never disrespect my host in such a way."

I frown at the term. 'You make it sound like you're a parasite.'

He thought about it for a moment. "Would Aibou be suitable enough then?" (Trans: partner)

'That should be fine.' I nod my approval though it really wasn't up to me what he called Yuugi. 'Though it is alright if you call him by his name. Also, does Yuugi know you exist?'

He shrugs lightly. "As far as I can tell, he will not remember what happened today."

I tilt my head at that. 'So it will be like he has amnesia?' Wow this memory thing really gets around. First me, now Yuugi?

"I am afraid so." He actually looked kinda sad about it. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how.

Looking back through this whole conversation, this was probably, no, one-hundred-percent completely, _thee_ weirdest dream I have ever known to have. I know dreams can be freaky enough in its own right, but it is not every night you could be talking to a mythical being that may or may not exist (still questioning) and still remember every detail as you go along. The Shadow Game on the roof was still up for debate unfortunately. (friggin Inception concept)

I open to ask another question but the world around us fluxed in distortion. I was waking up, but I didn't want to leave yet. I still had so many things I wanted to ask about, like if he really could hear my thoughts, or how he rigged the card game.

'Will I see you again?' I ask in a hurry, our surroundings melting away by the second.

He smirks and I think my cheeks flushed a bit. "I will appear when you need me. Until then, take good care of yourself-"

I couldn't make out the last word he spoke for everything faded to black too quickly. The last that disappeared was his crimson eyes. 'I didn't even get his name...'

* * *

**A/N**

***me slumped over my whole desk and moaning*** Oh my gosh I never thought there was going to be so much angst for this chapter when I started fixing it. Remind me to NEVER write something this stressful ever again. There were so many emotions being thrown around, even I was dizzy. First she was scared, then she's surprised, then she's confused, then she's confident, then she's scared AGAIN, then she's practically broken, then she up like a fricken spring chicken! Gosh I got a headache just from _reading _the emotional recipe for psychological damage.

***Rubbing all over my face*** Oh dear gosh that was a nightmare to write!

I am sorry if this chapter was confusing and an emotional roller coaster ride. (I'm getting sick just thinking about it)

But things should be winding down now that the brunt of the excitement is over. Buuuuuuuut...this episode is not over yet! Yup, you heard me! The next chapter is more of an add-in but I hope it's up to your taste even though it's not necessarily canon.

I NEED MORE READERS!

***sniffles*** DOES NO ONE LOVE ME OR MY STORY ANYMORE...?

***then growls*** I SWEAR IF YOU DO LIKE THIS STORY BUT DON'T FAV/FOL/REVIEW THEN I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU THROUGH THE SCREEN INTO THIS CHAPTER AND HAVE YOU SLEEPING WITH THE MONSTER FISHES JUST LIKE THAT DIRTBAG USHIO!

***then anime cries while bowing on hands and knees*** I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN IT! I'M JUST DESPERATE IS ALL!

***then slams a fist through five sheets of steel like a mofo*** OOOOH NO! YOU_ BETTER_ SUBSCRIBE MY STORYOTHERWISE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE _PROBLEMS_...***cracks knuckles menacingly***

**(normal me)** "..." ***Facepalms*** "Oh dear heavenly gosh what monsters have I created?"** *then faces audience*** "See you in the next chapter folks and please...for the sake of my two erratic split personalities...choose either one or more of the three options given above by Sadness. Believe me, it's the only thing that will placate them for now. ***two finger salutes then leaves the screen***

**See ya!**


	13. Sleep overs and Nursing

**A/N**

**I would just like to inform everyone that this will be my last one for a while until I can flesh out the last part of episode one (and yes there is more) as well as episode 2.**

**But don't despair my fellow Fanfictioners! As I have said before I do plan on coming back so treasure this chapter with all of your squishy being!**

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_**'Will I see you again?' I ask in a hurry, our surroundings melting away by the second.**_

_**He smirks and I think my cheeks flushed a bit. "I will appear when you need me. Until then, take good care of yourself-"**_

_**I couldn't make out the last word he spoke for everything faded to black too quickly. The last that disappeared was his crimson eyes. 'I didn't even get his name...'**_

* * *

_"Carter…"_ a different voice, muffled but distinct, calls out in the foggy distance.

_'Huh? But that's my name. Who is-'_ White light bled through the black until it consumed everything. Colors blended in a pale blur of tan, black, red, and yellow. Something soft and heavy weighed on me from the torso down. I sleepily blink a few times as my mind slowly reconnected with the real world.

_Where was I?_

"Carter!"

My eyesight clicked into focus but it took a minute to process the anxious amethyst rings staring down at me before I blink in recognition. 'Yuugi? Why-' I try to sit up, the heavy weight being a thick blanket falling from my shoulders, but then Yuugi stops me halfway and gently pushes me back down, tucking the blanket up to my chin.

Normally I'd be mentally rolling my eyes thinking he was acting like such a mother, but with all the warped hallucinations that's been playing with my conscious for the past who knows how many hours (I lost count), I was little more than disorientated and very much needed my head rearranged until reality made as much sense as a straight line.

"You shouldn't get up! Your fever hasn't broken yet." He admonished as he places his hand on my forehead. My breath hitched and my sleepy heart ignited to pounding drums.

'My hat!' My hands flew to the top of my head and I visibly relax when it was still in place. 'Thank goodness. For a second I thought…' I didn't even want to finish the thought.

"You really shouldn't be wearing a hat when you're sick Carter." Yuugi touched the rim of my hat and my hand instantly stopped his wrist by reflex. I sent a light warning through my eyes.

'Don't. Touch. The _Hat_. **EVER**.'

The hat was sacred territory where even Yuugi was not allowed to tread no matter how lenient I was with him. I never figured out the reason why, but the hat, though mostly tattered and little frayed around the rim and edges, was very important to me. It was in my hand the day I woke up, the day I forgot almost everything I knew. Whenever I didn't have it on, I always felt anxious like I was expecting someone worse than Ushio to turn up and shove a knife in my gut. Even in the safety of my apartment I wasn't assured. I guess it would be understandable considering it was the only significant thing I owned.

He stops trying to remove it and laughs nervously, perhaps a little frightened, "O-okay you can keep it on, but at least let me put this on your forehead." In his hand was a damp washcloth. I fanned myself a bit.

It _was _getting a bit hot.

Hesitantly I lift my hat just enough to reveal the rest of my forehead and not a centimeter higher. Taking my permission, he fixed it on and my body relaxed further into the cushions as the coolness steamed down the heat a few degrees.

In the meantime, I took this time to observe my surroundings. I was in a small room painted burnt lemon as I lay on a comfortable twin sized bed that was slid into one corner of the room. There was a study desk with various knickknacks next to the bed right under a skylight where the wall was slanting inward, Yuugi's puzzle box sat in the middle of the desktop. I also noted my blue jacket folded neatly on the desk too, and I knew it was mine because Yuugi was still wearing his own.

As I scanned the room to feed my curiosity, my heart fluttered a bit. 'I feel like I've been here before...' That same sense of nostalgia purred in my mind and, unbeknownst to me, a slight twitch of a smile tickled my corner lip, too small to be felt or noticed by myself or anyone else.

Yuugi sat beside me on a stool, watching me carefully. At what he thought to be my confused expression (which probably was) he said, "We're at my house right now and this is my bedroom." then his own expression changed. "Carter, do you...do you remember anything?"

I froze stiff solid much like Tea did at our first meeting and my heart was running away faster than a frightened rabbit. Did Yuugi know of my amnesia?

He paled deathly white and rested a shaky hand on my shoulder. "Ushio didn't _do_ anything..." he pauses to gulp heavily, "did he?"

And there it was, the light bulb moment. 'He meant about what happened last night...' At first I contemplated the possibility of everything that happened after he tried to take me away to be real, and the scales tipped slightly in that direction. But I had to set the record straight for Yuugi first because I'll be damed if he misunderstands again. I gripped his wrist and stared him down sternly. He acts surprised at this. "Carter?"

I shake my head at him and removed his hand off my shoulder, resting in back on his lap as he gazed with troubled eyes. 'Yuugi, nothing happened between me and Ushio. _Nothing._'

His eyes searched mine as if looking for the words of my silent answer. It didn't take long for him to understand the meaning. "So...he didn't?"

I shake my head once more and grinned lightly when he exhales relief. I didn't remember exactly what happened after I passed out, but I was sure beyond any doubt that Ushio had done nothing to my person.

_Thanks to a certain copy cat if he was real._

"Yokatta..." What I didn't expect to see though was his face to fall faster than a sudden downpour. I pushed myself up half way in alarm, reaching out to ask what's wrong until he spoke. "When I found you passed out on the school yard...I-I didn't know what to do. If it weren't for Tristan and Joey, I don't think I would have been able to carry you here."

'At least that explains how I got here.' I stared up at the ceiling, recalling bits and pieces of everything that happened from retrieving Yuugi's lost property to my one-on-one paranormal conversation with a spirit a few seconds ago. 'Was all of that…a dream?' It was still a possibility considering how impossible it was for the situation to be real. But how would that explain Yuugi finding me passed out alone in the school yard if the duel _had_ been a dream? I remember wanting to return his puzzle piece but instead I turned up at school which I had no reason to be. And what about the chat I just had with the spirit? Was that a dream as well, or was it a dream within a dream?

I groaned from an oncoming headache. Nothing was making sense anymore and the last thing I wanted was to get caught up in an Inception moment.

But the cuts and bruises on Yuugi's face looked real enough...

"You really scared me, you know?" He started, his voice barely audible. "Yesterday, you didn't faint because you were tired, were you."

I cracked open to speak, the impulse to deny ready to fire like quicksilver, but thought was swallowed before it could rise (it was impossible to say anyway) and I looked away from his meaningful eyes; I was so ashamed of myself. I did what I could so I wouldn't worry him and yet it keeps happening like it was unholy fate. All because I wasn't strong or smart enough to protect him when he needed it.

'Some friend I am.'

Yuugi's hand was on my arm this time but I stayed facing the wall. "Carter..." Yuugi paused. "Joey told me everything."

_That_ made me turn my head, but Yuugi wouldn't meet my eye and twiddled his fingers almost nervously.

"He told me how sorry he was when he threw part of my puzzle in the canal and that you were the one who got it out." He dropped his hands and picked up his head. I was surprised that there were tears in his eyes and immediately panicked inside. "That's why you got sick isn't it? To find my puzzle piece?"

I turned my head toward the wall beside me again and refused to make eye contact. It hurt to see his tears and it was getting uncomfortably warm on my cheeks. '...Maybe.' even in my mind my voice sounded weak.

Suddenly his hand slid down to grasp my hand and I found the courage to sneak a look. My heart nearly jumped a wall. He was smiling warmly, but the tears were still there. 'Wha-?'

"Thank you. Really." he says, a tear brimming to break free. "No one's ever done something like that for me before."

The barrier broke and the falls trickled down the tan walls of his cheeks. He pulls away to wipe at them, but the warm sensation of his hand stayed on my skin.

Then shockingly I knew. 'His tears. He's crying because he's...happy?' I never occurred to me that my actions would have this kind of impact. With all bad luck I've had this past week and all the trouble I've caused him, you'd think he'd start avoiding me.

"You know," he says and catches my attention, drying the last of his tears as his small smile returns. "I always thought that my puzzle would grant my wish one day, but you became my friend before it was finished, so my wish came true anyway." he beams.

Right then I wanted to smile and rest a hand over my heart to let him know how touched I was but refrained from doing so. 'So he still thinks of me as a friend.'

I shrug like it was nothing and stare at the wall again as an inkling of uncertainty wedged in my happy moment. On one hand I was glad he got what he wanted without actually needing to rely on a puzzle to grant his wish. But on the other hand (and once again I still wasn't sure), Yuugi didn't know that by completing the puzzle, he got more than he bargained for and now a spirit resides inside him.

That is, if I didn't hallucinate everything up to this point.

"Oh yeah! Hey Carter!" Yuugi squirmed in his seat like an excited child on his way to the amusement park. "Guess what."

I played along respectively and blinked openly. I had a feeling I knew what it was.

He reveals a familiar sight. "My puzzle is finally complete!" Yuugi cheers happily, bringing his prized treasure up to the light like the monkey from The Lion King did with Simba. "After 8 years of trying, all my hard work has finally paid off and it's all thanks to you and Joey."

'It took him that long?' That must have been some project so put so many years into a simple - _so not_ \- puzzle. 'And yet, why do I get the feeling I already knew that?'

I smile pleasantly. It was a pleasure really, minus the 5 alarm fever, Ushio's _suggesting_ threats, and dreaming of a near death experience of course. But hey, what can you do? I only wish I did a better job looking out for him when he needed it.

I look to him. 'Speaking of which...'

"I'll let Grandpa know you're awake." Yuugi stands up from his chair and looks at me over his shoulder. "Can I get you anything? Food? Water?"

I shook my head. There was something else I needed that required my attention.

"Alright then, you get some rest and I'll be back to check your temperature later." Yuugi sends another comforting smile and leaves for the door, but was stopped when I caught him by the edge of his sleeve. "Huh, what is it?"

I tug him back to his seat and sat myself up again, ignoring his protests. I put a finger to his lips to shush him up and searched the nearby area. 'It's got to be around here somewhere- oh! There it is!' I swung and laid my feet on the ground and bent down to get the First-Aid Kit Yuugi left lying on the floor under his desk and sat it on my lap.

"What do you need that for?" Yuugi asks confused as I took out some bandages and rubbing alcohol. After all, why would I need him here if I was able to get it myself? I motioned him to come close and he obliged.

Because it wasn't for me.

"Carter what is it you- _OW!_" he cries and rolls away from me to the other side of the room, tenderly holding his cheek.

I had rubbed a soaked swab on his wounded face before he knew it and he reacted pretty badly to the burning sensation. With a sigh I motioned to him once again and he came reluctantly after a while.

"That hurt..." he moaned pitifully. "I can do this myself you know. _You're_ the one who's sick."

I gave him a dead fish glare. 'I can care less about my condition, and yours will only going to get worse if I don't clean your cuts.' I pat the bed beside me and crossed my legs as I faced the side so Yuugi would have plenty of room.

Yuugi sighs and gives in, knowing my stubborn streak would not break this time, "At least let me check your temperature then."

He extracts the thermometer out of the kit, and I open my mouth for him to slip the metal tip under my tongue. I held the device in place between my lips and raised an eyebrow, eyes half-lidded. 'Happy now?'

Yuugi smiles a yes and I roll my eyes across the ceiling.

Once he sat, I set off to work again, cleaning every bruise and cut before applying the gauze and bandages. I yawned a few times (the thermometer almost fell out each time) and my balance sometimes threw me off during the procedure but I kept on going. A couple times Yuugi kept insisting I get some rest, but I stayed diligent and carried on as I motioned him to stand up in front of me so I could move on to check the rest of him. I poked lightly around his stomach. Not much reaction there. His chest seemed fine too.

"What are you doing?" he finally asks, eyes following my probing hands curiously.

I ignore him and twirled my finger at him to turn around. He did so very slowly and turned his back to me. I gently traced down each side of his back and Yuugi giggled, saying something about being ticklish. I scowled (and was majorly ticked) when he winced at my touch on his lower back.

_Where Ushio had kicked him to the wall..._

I drove the thought out and banished the vengeful flame before it could light. There was no use going back to think about it. What's done is done.

I lift his shirt to get a view of how big the damage was, but then Yuugi hastily pulled it down.

"W-what are you doing?!" he asks more frantically, his face flushed red.

I glared and poked at his bruise - causing him to wince - to the get the message across. 'I'm _trying_ to see how bad it is. Now hold still.' He understood the harsh message but that seemed to only make his reddish face burn more, out of embarrassment or not, I didn't care to find out.

I tried again and met with little resistance this time and hiked it up to his armpits where he held it up for me. Unfortunately there was another layer underneath I hadn't noticed. But seeing the extra shirt gave me pause, it was the same color as the 'Yuugi' from my dream last night. (still being determined)

I shake my head and tug at the fabric. 'This one too.'

"Um...you sure?" He sounded embarrassed to my ears.

What, we were both guys in his eyes weren't we? Besides, as much as I'd rather have him keep his clothes on to avoid any more gay moments (I know what some of you people are thinking. Shut up.), the other shirt wasn't loose enough to simply roll up. Both of them had to be removed.

I tugged again and flashed a quick sympathetic smile. 'Sorry Yuugi, but I need to check."

With a high pitch grunt or a squeak, he unbuttoned his school shirt and slipped one arm out followed by the other, then sets it beside me on the bed.

'Whoa.' Remember when I told you of my observations about Yuugi's deceivingly childish physique because of his baggy clothes? Well...it was worse than I thought.

Oh look nose bleed.

_(...Not gay.)_

The under shirt was actually a sleeveless leather shirt with the exact same buckles on the front just like the one 'he' wore. But ignoring that coincidental fact for now, the leather shirt accented his frame almost exactly as it clung to every curve of his body, explaining why it was impossible to lift the hem higher than a couple inches in the first place.

Yuugi's figure was thin as expected but his form was anything but stick-like. He was equally proportioned just like any other guy with a decent amount of lean muscle, kind of like me for example. Sure he was short, but that didn't make him any less a man.

Which I was _completely_ ignoring because I didn't want that thought to interfere with the child-like image I had of him. And right now it was my job to mother him and make sure he was taken care of.

He undid the buckles and stripped off the leather shirt, opting to place it on the chair instead of the bed.

I winced at the awful sight. There were a few dark welts marring various spots on his back; A small disfigured one a bit shaped like a decapitated teddy bear—morbid I know but that's as close a description I can think of—by his left shoulder (not immediately painful unless pressured hard), a marginally bigger bruise in the middle but slightly off to the right of his spine (also not as bad), and lastly, covering a portion of his lower back was a deep violet bruise about the size of my hand plus a little more.

'Oh Yuugi.' It hurt to look at the damage done to him.

It was also strange though. The other 'Yuugi' didn't appear to show any reaction to the injuries the real Yuugi suffered when he was battling against Ushio. Why was that?

'Maybe it's because it might have never actually happened?' I reminded myself with an eye roll. But what was I suppose to do now? Even with the medicine in the First-Aid kit, the pain won't lessen by much until a few days have passed. Just thinking about him hissing in pain every time he sat down and got up from his seat made me wince.

I wish I could take away his pain.' And that's when an idea came to mind.

I patted the bed beside me again and he crawled on, sitting about a foot away from me. Then without wasting another minute, I twirled my finger, motioning him to turn around once more. This rewarded with a strange look and hesitant compliance from Yuugi's end. Eventually after a minute of slow shifting (it must hurt more than I thought), his bruised back bore itself to me and I cracked my fingers.

'Let's try this.'

He arched when my slightly cold fingers touched his skin and he twisted his head to look at me with a harried look. "W-what are you doing?!"

I, on the other hand was not amused.

I sigh exasperatedly. Instead of repeating another pointless gesture he would barely see from his position, I gently hold onto his left shoulder (careful not to aggravate the bruise there) to keep him in place and start rubbing along the edges of the middle bruise with my right thumb in circular motions to activate the lymphatic process so his body could begin to get rid of the bruise on its own. Yuugi breathes a gasp at the sudden treatment but soon calmed when he realized what I was trying to do. I spent a few more minutes on it before I moved onto the more serious one below it.

It was going well until I had to make smaller, slower circles when Yuugi's breath hitched and his shoulder tensed from a spike of pain and he gradually relaxed again. The massage treatment seemed to be working so far.

"You're really good at this. Did you learn this somewhere?" He drawled languidly, and I could tell his eyes were closed and content.

I thought about it but came up with nothing. It just came naturally to me. So how _did_ I know this? I don't think I even know what 'lymphatic' means.

Without any evidence, I just shrugged my shoulder not even bothering to think about it too deeply and picked up a tube of ointment. I gently coated the bruising sores in a thin layer of white, pasted them with gauze, and patted his good shoulder when I was done. He slipped on his school shirt and jumped off the bed.

"Thank you Carter." He said gratefully, looking much more relieved now that the pain was dulled.

'It's the least I can do.' I shrugged at him and stood up, my balance tipping a bit to the right.

I spied the discarded shirt. Looking back before that weird dream, I don't think I have ever seen Yuugi wear it before. I would know because the belt collar would have been visible under his school shirt since he usually wore the top button open.

I wince and hold my head in my head, instantly obliterating my thought process. It was getting harder to breathe again and my head was killing me like someone had set an angry hornet nest up there.

'How am I supposed to get home like this?' The walk itself would be a nightmare, and the last time I checked, the elevator hadn't been fixed yet.

But then to my surprise, Yuugi yanked on my sleeve to sit me back down just I had done to him. And to be honest, I was thankful. The aches eased, my bones mellowed, and the bed was very comforting.

Yuugi parks his hands on his hips. "You shouldn't be moving around in your condition. You have to rest." He scolds me lightly but his worry was clear as day. The thermometer beeps loudly and Yuugi leans in to check the numbers. "Just as I thought." he says. "102 degrees. It's too dangerous for you to head home like this."

He was right, but I couldn't impose on him like this. I've done enough damage for one day. I spot my bag at the foot of the bed and tried to reach for it. When Yuugi saw this, he grabbed it instead and hands it to me. I nod my thanks and sifted through my stuff and pulled out a pen and notepad.

I scribbled out, 'I don't want to cause any inconvenience.'

Yuugi paused at this and touched my arm. "You're not an inconvenience. You're my friend." He assures me as I look up to him, eyes half-lidded. "And as your friend, I can't let you go home like this. It'd feel better if you stayed here until your fever goes away."

What he said was logical and true. I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep here and now but-

I scribbled out, 'But where will you sleep?'

He points at the door. "We have extra futons in the closet. I can bring those out and sleep on the floor."

Then a very sadistic idea popped into my head and I wrote out, 'Or we can share the bed _**(A/N insert wink and leaping eyebrows)**_.' as I paid particularly close to his reaction.

_What? Gay moments or not, it was still funny to watch._

As expected, he stumbled backwards as his legs buckled and would have fallen to the ground if his stool hadn't been there to catch him. "B-but we're both guys!" Yuugi stuttered out, his cheeks a cherry red, and then added as an afterthought, "And you're sick!"

I held my stomach as I 'laughed'. 'Of course he would think of that second.'

"That's not funny!" He pounds weakly on my arm and puffs his cheeks. I didn't bother to defend and let him at it. He was still red which made it all the more hilarious in my eyes.

I shake my head, still smirking when his little fit faded as I sank into the bed. Messing with the tyke was just too much fun. Maybe I should make it a hobby.

A yawn escapes me and my eyes flutters; It was time for me to go back to sleep.

'Alright Yuugi. You win.' After delivering a friendly punch of my own and another hair mixer, I curled into my side and slept with a small smile on my face as I drifted off. 'Goodnight.'

"...Goodnight." Yuugi's voice faded as he left the room, a smile mirroring my own.

I didn't dream of the stranger again that night, but a wisp of a thought occurred in the farthest of edge my consciousness before that too blanked from my mind. 'Wait..._Princess_?'

* * *

_**A/N**_

Oooh now what does _that_ mean? Even I'm curious to know. XD

But of course that won't be until later so you'll just have to be patient as usual.

I know it's been a little over a week since I updated but there were a few things I had to take care of (plus I love leaving you hanging) and I had honestly had hoped to get this done last night but didn't. Oh well.

But like I said at the top of the page, it will take me a while to write out the second episode but the next part after this is more than half way done so it shouldn't be that long.

As for my lovely reviewers. THANK YOU! I'm beginning to think people just run through my story without giving it much thought. Bleh.

One of my reviewers though, Corgi (Guest), is actually a friend of mine and we were just watching the first episode on my TV yesterday. He told me that even when he's watching the original, he can't help but feel like he's watching my fanfic because it hold more contents than the episode.

Have any of you felt like that?

But anyway, NO, for the FINAL TIME CARTER IS NOT GAY! He's just a wannabe gay dude. No I'm just joshing ya!

BUuuuuut if you want to have a few more brotherly fluff moments then be my guest and let me know in your comments or PMs. (who knows, I might already have a few planned...)

If there is a part you need clarification then PM me and I'll do what I can to explain how I'm going about it, or even fix it if it doesn't make sense even to me.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	14. Hidden (Obvious) Truths

I'M ALIVE!

_Yes_ I know it's been too long since I last updated (I didn't think it would take _this_ long...) but unfortunately I realized that in my effort to complete this episode, I failed to realize that I had a good enough chunk to pass as another chapter as I was working out the rest of it (Bleh XP)

_**Sorry!**_

But anyway, this chapter is what I suppose will be a shocking chapter for some of you. (_Some...of...youuuu...) _And that goes for you, too, **So'Lise M**. Thanks again for giving me the boost I needed to finally get this chapter up.

SO PREPARE YOURSELVES *bows* and enjoy...

* * *

**Recap:**

**A yawn escapes me and my eyes flutters; It was time for me to go back to sleep.**

**'Alright Yuugi. You win.' After delivering a friendly punch of my own and another hair mixer, I curled into my side and slept with a small smile on my face as I drifted off. 'Goodnight.'**

**"...Goodnight." Yuugi's voice faded as he left the room, a smile mirroring my own.**

**I didn't dream of the stranger again that night, but a wisp of a thought occurred in the farthest of edge my consciousness before that too blanked from my mind. 'Wait...**_**Princess**_**?'**

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I, once again, had absolutely no idea where I was. You'd think the whole amnesiac gist would've been over and done with since last week, but no, it hasn't. The thick blanket fell away as I sat up and placed a hand on my surprisingly not-teetering-like-a-seesaw head. 'Huh. My fever's gone.' I realized with some relief. My dizziness was nonexistent and my head didn't threaten to fall off my shoulders when I got up.

I smirk and proceed to get rid of the gunk out of my eyes. 'Guess that means I'm cured.' It was a good thing Yuugi's grandpa came up with medicine not long after I drifted off last night.

A soft snore interrupts my thoughts and I jump in high alert, half expecting Ushio to appear to finish what he started. 'Who's there?!' For one horrifying second I almost thought that maybe he _had _taken what he wanted after all. The roof top battle, the spirit's win, Ushio's downfall, and my eventual rescue, all as I thought it to be...a dream. Meaning...

I wrapped my arms around myself, never feeling so naked in my life even though I was still wearing most of my uniform. I breathe in shakily taking comfort in that at least.

When I cautiously look to the source of the sound on the ground, I burst a sigh of relief and my shoulders sag. 'Oh. It's only Yuugi.'

_That's right. The boys carried me here last night after I passed out at school. I had to stay here because I was too sick to walk home._

I smiled at the remembrance and it grew when I saw a comical sight. My roommate was sprawled all over his futon in his star-printed, bright blue jammies, his hair a bigger bed-head style than his usual hairdo with a thin gob of drool trailing the side of his open mouth.

I 'laughed' quietly and laid back down on my crossed arms as I watched him. 'He sleeps so much differently than how he acts in school.' If only I had a camera to capture the precious moment. But my few seconds of contentment were up when I remembered what transpired just hours ago and frowned heavily. Everything that happened yesterday was so surreal and confusing of the highest order that I couldn't even _begin_ to tell if it was either a dream or reality. Maybe both! But it was so vivid...

I scratched at my head and realized how hot, loose, and bothersome it felt for wearing my hat overnight (though this wasn't the first time) Quietly I peep into the hallway, sneak out the door, and slip into the bathroom across the hall, closing the door gently behind me and locking it.

The bathroom was plain and simple with the conventional toiletries for two family members laid out on the counter top. Or maybe there were more than the two of them in this household and I haven't seen them yet.

I gave my reflections in the mirror a good look and sighed. My hat was slouching to one side and rivets of hair had spilled out in several places.

'It's a good think I woke up before Yuugi did.' I tugged at said escaped strands of hair.

I whisk off my hat and a cascade of_ long, ebony locks_ tied together in a messy low ponytail was released from its heated prison. I rushed my fingers thoroughly through tenacious tangles, allowing every thick strand to breathe. It was getting stuffy anyway.

And in case you hadn't figured it out from the last chapter, yes, I am, in fact, _A GIRL_. *cue dramatic chipmunk music*

**_(A/N Though I'm sure some of you knew that…)_**

I suppose I should explain about a few details such as why I disguised myself as a man, how I've managed to wear my hat in class for a whole week without complaint from the teachers (besides the she-devil we all know and hate with a passion), and what I meant when I said Ushio was the one supposed to look after me, and yes…constant insistence of my sexuality, etc, etc.

_It all started when I had to see the principal my first day before I went to class._

...

I had stopped by the administrative office to pick up my schedule but the lady there - a shriveled old dinosaur with painted sour lips like she was constantly sucking on a sour drop, a gray ball of yarn of a hair bun with the traditional knitting needles (hair sticks) stabbed through it, and oddly large, almond-shaped, red glasses framing her beady black eyes - just told me to see the principal and passes my timetable on the countertop before I could get a word in. Hard to believe considering she barely glanced at me. Whatever. First period had already started so I met no one on the way in.

So as asked, I followed her directions, taking my schedule and walked into the principal's office in the frankly atrocious girls' uniform, with my signature round cap of course. It's the only thing that made the outfit bearable so long as I didn't think about it.

Too bad the rules restrict head-wear to be worn in school. _Sigh._

The principal, a thin old man who appeared to be in his mid-fifties - and unfortunately based on his genetics led him to suffer from chrome-dome syndrome (at least his rocked it for the most part) - beckons me forward from his seat. "Ah, Miss Harata! Come sit." His wrinkled smile eased the atmosphere and any tense muscles I had easily relaxed.

'So _that's_ my last name…I can't believe I forgot it.' I did as he asked and made myself comfortable on one of the seats provided.

"I imagine you're wondering why I asked you to come see me."

I shrug lightly. "I suppose s-" I sucked in sharply and slapped a hand across my throat.

_My words hadn't come out._ I mouthed the words but not a sound was uttered. My eyes bugged out. 'I can't speak! Holy friggen hel, why can't I speak?!'

The principal quickly stands probably assuming my throat was hurting for some reason and reaches out. "Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

I was quick to deny his offer with a series of hand movements, a polite cough, and a strained smile. Then I frowned at myself. 'Who am I kidding? I can't friggin'_ talk_!'

But the principal didn't notice my last look and calms down to sit back in his chair.

I, on the other hand, was far from tranquil; I couldn't understand what the heck was going on. My mind ranted and raced, plowing in circles while hiding the turmoil behind a quiet facade. 'How did I not notice this! I was screaming this morning wasn't I?!'

"If you say so," he accepts my decline and says, "What I wanted to say is that in spite of your condition, it is an honor to have a foreign exchange student such as yourself to be attending our school."

I stopped and stared hard at the man, one eye twitching _juuust a bit_. 'Wait! You _knew_ I couldn't talk?' But of course the man couldn't hear me in the first place so what's the point. The thought of suddenly realizing I was a mute (though I don't even know how long I've been like this) was daunting, not to mention mind-blowing, and yet...I wasn't all that surprised.

What's up with that?

Perhaps it's because I could hardly remember anything significant before waking up this morning and truly did forget I was a mute. But I couldn't figure out how anyone could magically forget something like that.

"As for your accommodations," he continues as he blushes, embarrassed. "I do _thoroughly_ apologize for the inconvenience."

I idly wondered what could make him seem so flush. I know the place wasn't too shabby though small it may be, but I wasn't complaining. Surely it couldn't be _that_ bad compared to my sudden handicap, right?

"I did not expect your host family to suddenly change their minds about housing you for the remainder of your stay."

...Oh...

...wait.

'...Hold on a sec, does that mean I'm going to become homeless?!' I nearly flew out of my seat in hysterical panic once more. Just imagine me sitting on the curb with a measly cardboard box for a living space. No bed. No bathroom. No shower. No T.V. Not a single. Living. Comfort. Who wouldn't jump scared at the thought? Luckily the principal was quick to the punch.

"Not to worry! We are currently looking for any willing, not to mention suitable, families who would be kind enough to take you in, but so far all of their residences are too far from the school to be considered safe. I'm afraid you will have to remain in the apartment the government could provide you until such a matter is resolved. Till then, they shall accommodate you with a generous monthly allowance to cover your living expenses. Is that acceptable?"

My mouth flapped uselessly until I settled with a simple nod. 'Well at least I'll still have a roof over my head in the mean time...'

"Splendid! I hope you enjoy your school life here at Domino High and know that if you ever have any trouble or need anything important, all you need to do is ask and I shall do what I can to provide!"

At the prospect of his offer, I got down to thinking. 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage.' I was still pretty freaked out about my voice, but after a minute, the shock - from both my inability to speak and assumption of eviction - wore off naturally.

As for the living conditions, I had no issue with being by myself at all whatsoever despite the hazards it may bring, so that was out.

I played with the hem of my uniform and heavily wished for pants. Sailor outfits were good and all to look at, but being forced to wear them as a school uniform? Unless Domino High were part of an All-Around-the-World cruise, then fine, but not for _this_ land lubber. With it, wind would become my enemy and any leisurely cartwheels would become a thing of the past. And compromising with shorts or bloomers underneath to shield my private area from perverted eyes is demeaning in of itself.

I scowled. 'Why is it only girls that have to wear this accursed garb anyway?'

That's when a dazzle caught my eye as a brilliant idea came to mind. I motion to the principal of my demand, but I stopped short. I couldn't exactly 'tell' him what I wanted and I doubt he knew any sign language (then again, neither did I). The principal noticed my struggle and produced a small notepad and pen from his desk.

"Here. I know this will come in handy." He hands it to me and I nod gratefully. "So what is it you need?"

I hesitated for effect and deliberately wrote it out slowly as though embarrassed and tried to delay the message as long as possible. Finally I hand it back to him while avoiding his gaze.

"Okay, let's see here." He pulls out his reading glasses and reads closely. "_'I would like to request to attend this school as…a male student!'_" he looks up at me and I curl inward. "Why on earth would you want that?"

I hold my hand out and he places the notebook back in my possession and thought of a quick response. I hand it back, rubbing one of my eyes as though trying to hide the (fake) tears.

"_'For someone like me, I was teased and harassed a lot. But it was mostly the boys who liked to bully me because I was a mute girl. It's happened in every school I've been to and no one had ever stood up for me. If I were to pretend to be a guy, I would have the confidence to move on with my head held high no matter what they say. I know this is a strange request, but please...this is all I ask...'"_ By the end of my sorrowful tale of lies, he had blubbering tears in his sparkling eyes like some dramatic teenager lapping up all the juicy bits of tear-jerking drama. "Oh, you poor girl." he voice shakes, and I knew I had him.

Hook, line, and sinker.

I smile sadly and lower my head. It was somewhat genuine. While I was happy that he took the bait, it crushed me that I had to come up with a lie too sympathetic for him to ignore just so I could have a change in wardrobe. Even still, I _hated_ that outfit, plus I suspected it would be a safer ordeal if I came in disguise. Being a mute girl would make others think I was too easy. And believe when I say that's the farthest thing to describe me as.

Plus the experience would be interesting...*snicker*

The slightly teary-eyed old man shortly returns the book and straightens his back.

"Very well, because you are a special case, I will make an exception with your request. I will even go as far as to alter some of your courses in order to retain your enrollment as a male student a secrecy. I shall inform the teachers to let them know. However," that one word stopped my little happy dance in my head and waited anxiously. "I cannot help you if the students were to discover your true identity. If that were to come to pass, I'm afraid you have no choice but to continue the school year as a female student. Are you sure you want to do this no matter the consequences?" he laces his fingers and rests his chin, all mannered smiles aside.

I didn't need a second to think about it and nodded wholeheartedly. 'Yes. For sure.'

He leans away from his desk and stands. "Very well. We will inform your teacher for your current period first, and I will personally handle the rest while you are in class. Anything else?"

I tap my chin for a moment. Thinking about it, there was one more thing...

I scribbled a few words and flipped the notebook so he could see. 'Would it be possible if I could just stay living on my own?' A little voice in my head told me it would be better if I didn't get myself involved with anyone and just stick it out o my own. I may be a (newly discovered) mute, but I was far from helpless.

His eyes flew shocked at this. "Live by yourself?" he whispers harshly then splutters a cough. "I mean I suppose we could go with that option, but would you be able to handle being by yourself?"

I nod without delay. 'I'd probably be more of a burden anyway.'

But I was disheartened when he shook his head his time. "I cannot allow that. You may stay living by yourself for the meantime, but you _will_ have to move out as soon as we find someone to take care of you. It's not safe for you to be alone. What if someone were to break in?"

Putting that scenario into account, I reluctantly resigned. He did have a point...

'Let's just hope the family doesn't my mind my cross-dressing hobby...or have a kid that goes to same school as me.'

"Oh and one more thing." He suddenly springs up. "I plan to ask one of the students to keep an eye on things such as any students that might be up to no good regarding yourself. He's a respected member of the public moral committee. He came up with the school rules you know. You will be safe in his hands. I guarantee it."

He smiles proudly, but the moment he said 'public moral committee', I had stopped completely and a sense of nausea washed over me for a moment.

'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like meeting this guy?'

I shake my head to clear the thought. As far as I know, I was feeling sick from running the half mile to get here on an empty stomach. The guy can't be _that_ bad.

"Now I'd like to say that you're very lucky to have gotten a lovely teacher to start with for your first day." The principal preens proudly. "Chouno-sensei is one of our best teachers here in Domino high and everything she's done to contribute to the school has all been to benefit the students."

I shivered. Did the room just get colder or was it just me?

"That being said," He continues, "We will stop by the teacher's lounge to find a spare uniform. All of the teachers should be in their classrooms by now so the lounge should be empty."

He was right when we got there, but he told me to wait outside as he slipped in. Few minutes later he came out with a folded boy's uniform still in its plastic packaging.

The principal hands it to me. "Here you go. This is the smallest size they have. I compared the boys' sizes with the girls', so it should be a close match."

I accept the clothes with gracious hands and hugged them to my chest. I couldn't help the grin.

He laughs at my giddy face. "Alright now, we should head over to the nurse's office. It would be best if you changed in there for the time being. This way we can notify her of your…situation."

I ignored that little quip and followed behind him.

When we arrived at infirmary, I had to take a moment when I saw the nurse. She was a very beautiful woman with the most vibrant violet hair and striking emerald eyes. I honestly thought she was a model in costume before the background environment set it the truth. I honestly think boys would be getting nosebleeds or fainting at the sight of her knockout body before getting the treatment they came for.

She rises from her stool and bows respectively. "Good morning principal. Who is this?" she directs to me.

"This is Carter Harata, our new foreign exchange student." I bowed when he introduced me and showed a kind smile.

"Why hello there." She bends a little come from the waist to come face to face with me. I was kind of short. "If you ever feel ill, come see me and I'll see what I can do." Her welcoming smile was nice.

"There's one thing I need to ask of you however." The principal cuts in.

She looks to him. "Oh, and what's that?"

"Miss Harata…" he shares a glance with me, "is going to be attending as a male student."

Her smile dropped faster than an anvil. "What!"

I shrink back a bit, suddenly thinking this wasn't such a good idea anymore. She notices this and coughs into her hand. "I mean, what do you mean sir? I've never heard of a female student enrolling herself as a boy, let alone for you to approve it. What will the Board think of this?"

"Because of her condition, she considers her situation to be delicate and requests this discretion. She fully understands the responsibilities and consequences of her choice. As unconventional as this method may be, I am willing to go as far as I have to for my students. I ask that you keep this a secret until it is no longer necessary. As for the Board, I will handle them."

She gives me a quick look over and nods, "I understand. Have you informed the other teachers yet?"

"Not yet. We came here first because she needed a place to change. The bathrooms are too out in the open." He stopped at this and sends me a look, "You will have to be careful whenever you need to go."

I nod in agreement, no argument there. 'I'll hold it in the whole day if I have to.'

"She can change over there." The nurse points over to one of the linen beds. I go over and she pulls back the curtains behind me, shielding me from sight. "Come out once you're finished." she said.

'At least she didn't say 'call' when finished instead.' not that the wording would offend me or anything, it would only make me wonder if she was had forgotten that it was impossible for me to talk.

I stripped down quickly, conscious of the fact there were others in the room with the only barrier between us was a flimsy curtain. I sure hope they wouldn't see my shadow. It was in no short an immense relief to be out of that mentally suffocating sailor outfit of a standard uniform and into something more practical. I primed out any scruples and noted absently how flat I was around the chest area. I shrugged. It only meant it was easier to hide my identity.

As the principal estimated, the size was about the same if not a little baggy. Thankfully the sleeves were loose enough to hide my thin arms, but the rest of me I'd have to get a better look with a mirror. And to add a little style of my own, instead of buttoning up the jacket all the way, I hook up the top two clasps at the collar, letting the shirt flaps fall in a downward 'V' from the neck down. To say I was proud that I could actually pull this off was a major understatement. Just the thought of playing in disguise shot me giggles. And then there was the thrill of the possibility of getting caught and knowing the fact you've fooled everyone even when the evidence was right in front of their noses. Who wouldn't get excited?

With a swish of the curtain, I stood tall and proud; Head tilted to the side in a cool and cocky manner, posture leaning to one side, and one hand jammed in my pocket. My lip curled up on one side. 'Do I look good or what?'

The expressions on the adults' faces was answer enough and my smirk grew.

"Oh my." The nurse curls a hand over her mouth; her eyes sparkled in intrigue at the simple transformation. "I have to say, you do look rather handsome in that uniform. It hides your small curves well and your pretty little face does have some boyish qualities." She comes forth and circles me once as a look over then stands with the principal again. "As strange as this situation may be, sir, I think this could work."

The man jumps as though startled and clears his throat. "My thoughts exactly. I have no doubt she will do well to keep her real gender hidden."

The nurse frowned. I wonder why that was until she plucked a few strands of my ponytail. "But what are we going to do with her hair? It's too long and I squirm to think about cutting such lovely hair so short."

And that is where the next part of my plan comes into play. I fetched my hat off the bed and showed it to them.

"Your hat?"

With practiced hands, I twist up my ponytail in a loose bun and capture the locks under my cap. I combed the edges in and not a single strand was out of place. I spun around for their benefit to see the back.

"I take back what I said." the nurse says and I blink in confusion. I thought it was a great idea. "You're not handsome." Her blunt expression transformed to a full on squeal. "You're gorgeous!" then she coughs and clears her throat after realizing what she just said. "I-I mean, I still don't approve of this...but the hat does look good."

Then the principal says, "But wearing a hat is against the rules. A wig would be much more sensible."

Quick to reply, I wrote, 'I tried wearing a wig once but it always threatened to fall off whenever I moved my head. It's too risky.'

Upon reading this, the principal rubs a hand over his face and breathes a strained sigh, if that were possible. Seeing this I held my breath and bit the inside of my cheek, anxious of what the verdict would be. Japanese schools were known to be extremely strict with their rules and regulations. _I _was lucky enough the principal was as lenient as he was what with the whole 'free charity for the invalid' policy he seemed to have adopted. But could it be I went too far this time? Was my selfish, rule-shattering idea too much to ask for?

_Please, please, please work._

He hummed aloud in thought. "Even if that were the case-" he seemed to trail off, but that small fragment was enough to assume the rest and my hope spiraled toward rock bottom.

I hid my groan (and the disappointment in my eyes) from being noticed. 'I knew it.' My bodies sagged further, no longer cool and relaxed in reflection to my actual feelings. 'As if he would let me.' Wearing a hat would be making a bold statement and some of the students might not take too kindly to someone who breaks the rules (students and teachers alike) and those who can't stand the fact I can break the rules when they couldn't themselves without suffering trivial punishments (bullies and rebel wannabes). People would complain about it for sure. Not to mention there probably wasn't a chance to begin with.

"I will allow it."

I snap my head up.

The nurse gasps. "Principal!"

He raises a hand. "On two conditions." he looks to me. "Your grades. They must be exceptional." his stern expression told me he really meant it. "And two, as much as this pains me, signing up for a club may put you at risk so I would advise against it, or at least any clubs that would require you to change out of your uniform."

I nod excitedly. 'Yes yes I promise!'

The violent-haired woman looks between the two of us, her eccentric employer and the grammy-award worthy, cross-dressing mute. "This is going to be an interesting year."

...

The principal led me through his halls as he spoke amicably about the history of the school, of which I hardly listened to a word he was saying and tuned him out.

I was mulling over the fun new fact that I was going to attend a HIGH SCHOOL as a MUTE, the shot of excitement had fled my veins the second I stepped out of the nurse's office. Put those two into an equation and what do you get? Trouble of epic proportions to the power of IMPOSSIBLE!

How in the universe was I supposed to act? There's no survival guide book that explains these situations! (I'd know. I checked. Not even Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide exists...) You don't just wake up one morning and suddenly forget you're a mute!

Too late for that apparently.

"Here we are. Your new classroom." He announces, "Just wait a moment." He slips his head in and pulls back out when the door opens and another lady of the day steps out.

Her face!

She was beautiful by society's standards alright, but that's mostly because of the mountainous loads of makeup packed on every inch of her face that she hides behind. The foundation was so thick I could tell her cheeks were supposed to be much thinner judging by their roundness. If you were perspective enough you could see the inconsistency easily.

And then there was her lipstick and eye-shadow. How much color did she need on her pale face anyway? You'd think she was wearing them as a distraction from some dark secret under all that muck around it.

Like the nurse, her hair stuck out than any other local I've seen so far. But unlike the nurse, who used a modest amount of beauty application to enhance her natural look, this lady had more than was necessary for any person (and I do count any male willing to doll their faces with cosmetics), almost as if to say she was hiding something. There's a reason why they also refer to make up as 'cover up'. My theory was further proven when her smile had no sense of warmth to it.

"Ara! Principal this is a surprise!" she exclaims which sounded fake to me. Her voice and smile said one thing but her eyes were saying another. She peers down my way. "Is this the new student?" she tilts her head." I thought the exchange student was a girl?"

The man clears his throat. "That- is what I wanted to speak to you about before presenting the new student to the class." He glances at the door and led her a little ways down the hall before quietly speaking the details of our arrangement. I side glance the door. So I _wasn't_ the only one who heard the hushed voices and several muffled chairs scraping the floors. Not to mention the faces plastered on the square window to catch a peek at me. I stared blankly at the curious faces, some gawking, and others jumping to catch a better look.

A yell echoed the hall, "But sir-!"

Figures she wasn't going to take to it so easily. Then again the nurse didn't like it at first either.

He stops her there with an upraised hand and tells her sternly, "I have already made my decision and I expect you to follow as well. Is that understood?"

"...Yes, sir."

The two return and the window spectators retreated in time before they could be caught. Unless I snitched, but I won't. Or couldn't. Dang it.

"Are you ready to meet your new classmates?" The principal beams at me. The other teacher not so much. Her face strained to keep a positive outlook but the twitching corner lip gave her disdain away.

To the principal I put face and nodded eagerly to cover the fact I wasn't as sure as I might have been this morning. I guess it doesn't matter now.

The redhead laid a hand on my shoulder as she stood beside me. "Don't worry. Everything will be just peachy. I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he follows the rules."

I wondered if this was actually the twin sister of the teacher I was supposed to have because her nails were digging into my shoulder and yet she's still smiling. Should I be worried?

"Thank you Chouno-sensei." He looks to me, pleasant smile proving he hadn't seen the threatening action. "You have a great day miss ah- I mean- _Mr._ Harata." He winks knowingly. "I will speak with the other teachers before your class is over so don't you worry about a thing. Just remember our agreement and come see me if you ever need anything. That will be all." And with that he bowed as we did and left us.

...

A hard pounding on the door startled me out of reverie and I nearly whip-lashed my neck to look as my heart pounded in unsteady beats. "Carter! Are you in there? Please knock if you are!" A frantic voice muffled from the other side as he jiggled with the knob.

For the second time today I relaxed when I remembered the door was still locked. The way Yuugi was going at it, he would have barreled through as if the house was on fire.

I sigh, gradually getting my heart rate under control. My secret was safe. Once back to semi-normal, I tapped once on the door to confirm him, my hair still loose in its natural form.

"Oh thank goodness! When I saw you weren't in bed I thought you might have left."

I bit my lip. 'Sorry Yuugi. I didn't know you'd freak out.'

"Well anyway, I want to check your temperature when you finish okay? I'll be in the room."

I tap the door again and kept an ear out for his receding footsteps before grabbing the brush next to the toothpaste. 'Should I?' I fingered the bristles and eyed the mangy Black Forest growing on my scalp, contemplating the pros and cons. As I remember, Yuugi did have long black hair (tipped with red but still) so I threw caution aside and cleaned up the tangles my fingers missed, taming the thick roots from hairy tumbleweeds to oily but silky waves. But I did remove most of the dead hair from the brush and any strands that fell on the floor just in case. With practiced hands I tied up my hair, twisted it into a loose bun, and swiped my hat on. I turned my head this way and that checking to see if everything was in order. When my appearance passed inspection I replaced the brush where I found it and exited the bathroom.

Yuugi was nowhere in sight and the smell of sizzling bacon coming from downstairs tantalized my nose. 'Wow that smells good, but I better check up with Yuugi first.'

I walked back to the room we shared and knocked on the door once before looking in. Yuugi was finishing up folding the bed sheets when he looked up at me. "How do you feel?"

I give him a grinning thumbs up. 'I haven't felt this good in a long while.' Then again it's not like I have many other times compare it to. Seeing that he was currently occupied, I took the initiative and scavenged for the thermometer and tucked it under my tongue.

He nods approvingly. "That's good to hear." Yuugi said as he stacked the pillow on top, gathering the bundle in his small arms. "I take it the soup did its job?"

My stomach grumbled remembering the delightful late night meal Yuugi fed me last night. He had woken me up not long after I fell asleep with a tray at hand and the medicine I mentioned before. Actually the spicy smell of the steamy chicken broth brought me out of my dreamless sleep before Yuugi even touched me. I could still taste the miso burning across my tongue, the salty after taste exploding in my mouth as it passes smoothly down my throat. There was a hint of garlic mixed in too if my taste buds weren't failing me.

Unfortunately the meal was bit demeaned when Yuugi had to spoon feed me the cure-all soup. I mean come on! I may be sick but it's not like I was on my deathbed! Too bad Yuugi wouldn't hear of it and would pull away the tray out of reach whenever I tried to lunge for it, all because he didn't want to me exert myself when I was still recovering.

Bull. Roar.

But nonetheless I let him play nurse for the night and made sure to rebel near the end by snatching up the half-finished bowl and downing it as any respectable ramen/soup-lover would. Yuugi protested as per usual (and had a few shots in) but he was happy that I finished it all without wasting a single drop or morsel. With that delicious masterpiece, how could I not?

It could be the fact that I hadn't had a decent meal since most of the food I've eaten are either microwave-ready, take-out (on rare occasions because of my limited funds), instant ramen, and odd supply of pre-made lunches I found in the fridge that would last me a couple weeks). Thanks to a certain red head, I don't even have time to boil water manually without burning it if I want to get all my daily torture to be over and done with for the night. I lamented to my once-balanced eating habit. 'I really need to learn how to make quick and easy healthy meals or I'm going to balloon up to three times my size by next month.'

"I'm glad you liked it so much." Yuugi snaps me out of my daydreams once again. The thermometer starts beeping noisily and I held it out to Yuugi to inspect the numbers. He looked satisfied. "Thank goodness. It looks like your fever has gone down a lot, so it should be safe for you to go to school today." I hid my grimace at that news. School. BLEH. "Why don't you go ahead downstairs and I'll meet you when I finish here? Grandpa wanted to see how you were doing after you woke up."

I signal an okay and left the door open for him as I followed my nose. I padded down the stairs, straightening my bed worn wrinkled uniform and hat as I went. The scent and sound doubled when I reached the bottom and beheld Yuugi's grandpa at the stove shoveling crispy bacon on to a free plate and laid them on the dinner table next to freshly made eggs and toast. He looks up. "Ah Carter! Good morning. Feeling better I hope?"

I broke away from the delicious sight in his hand and answer his question with a nod. 'Thanks to that miracle soup of yours.'

He nods also. "Good to hear. Yuugi was very worried last night. When he wand his friends came home with you all tuckered out and burning with a high fever, I nearly had a heart attack!" He placed a hand over his chest and frowned grimly. I sat down at the table, interested to hear the details of what had went on last night after I passed out. Gramps took an adjacent seat to my left with a cup of coffee in his withered hand that was sitting on the counter. He peers into his drink, old eyes thoughtful.

"I was about to take you to the hospital but Yuugi insisted you be taken care of here."

I propped my arm up under my chin. 'He wanted to take care of me?'

He chuckles. "That boy. He cares so much." He looks back to me but there was some sadness in them. "He didn't want to leave you all alone by yourself where no one would watch over you."

I straightened a little at that. Did he-?

The old man shifts his gaze towards the stairs for a few seconds then looks back down. "He didn't want you to know but he told me that you live by yourself." He closes his eyes and takes a quiet sip. I did not know how to respond to that even if I could speak.

"I don't know the circumstances and I won't pry since it's none of my business. However," his eyes snap open, the sudden intensity catching me off guard as I gulped. "I will say this." He leans in and I tense up, barely holding a straight face as I wondered what he might say. Was he going to scold me? Report me? Tell me I'm no allowed to see Yuugi again because of money favors I might ask him?

What I didn't expect was the warm hand over my clenched fist I hadn't known I made and the gentle softness of the old man's eyes.

"If you ever need a place to stay, know that you are always welcome here."

Shock. I was in no short, shocked. But at the same time…

I wanted to smile until my cheeks were sore.

I wanted to cry until my tears bled dry.

I wanted to hug the old man until I had no strength left.

But most of all, I wanted to say yes. Yes to moving in right this second and share a roof with people I felt like I've known for an eternity, to feel safe.

But I didn't. I just looked at him. The main thought dominating my mind being: Why?

We've only met twice. Why would he go to such lengths for a near complete stranger? Surely Yuugi has mentioned everything that's been going on recently? After all the trouble I've caused, I thought he'd have half a mind to throw me out on the street the second I was cured. I know, dramatic, but that's a (recovering) fever for you.

"Now you don't have to decide anything right now. I'm only saying it's an option in case you need it." He reassures with a placating hand then smiles. "I'm willing to help Yuugi's friends in any way I can."

And there was my answer. 'Yuugi.' I realize with startling clarity. If not for Yuugi, (or the other Yuugi if what happened is true) something terrible would have happened to me (and I am NOT just talking about the fever) and no one would have there for me. I could've been all alone, but I wasn't. I had Yuugi. Even now he was helping indirectly just because we became friends. Really, where would I be without him?

And yet, as much as I wanted to take up the old man's offer...I couldn't. Living with them would mean they would eventually find out the truth. And I knew the principal would have to reveal my dirty little secret to Gramps. And if he were to find out, then so would Yuugi. He would know I lied to him straight from the beginning.

_So why keep it a secret? The longer you wait, the harder the hurt will be for the both of you._

I ignored the thought. I wanted to tell him; I really did. It's not that I didn't trust him, but I was uneasy at best. What would happen if Yuugi _were _to know? How differently would he act around me? Would he really understand?

_I don't know._

I know it isn't rational but something keeps holding me back. This isn't like the time when I held myself back meeting Yuugi. This was different.

_I was...afraid._

I looked down to my lap, my hands clenched. 'I'm such a coward...' Confessing to someone like Yuugi should be easy. He was one of the most understanding guys around and yet I JUST! CAN'T! DO IT! Why?!

I was about to start banging my head against the dining table (wait till the desk finds out...) as punishment for my pathetic cowardice when...dat dadada!

"Grandpa is the food ready yet?" The topic of my thoughts arrived from the stairs with two backpacks at hand and I perk up instantly, my depressing train of thought forgotten for the moment. "You forgot this upstairs." He hands mine back to me and I nod my thanks, placing it by my foot. Yuugi slid into the seat across from his grandpa and aside from me. "Looks good grandpa!"

His grandpa laughs. "Then you better hurry and eat before it gets cold. Don't want to be late for school either."

"Ah!" Yuugi jumps when he looks at the clock. "You're right, we'll be late!"

He quickly sets the plates up for everyone and the two Mouto's dig in. But me, I ate sparingly but was more than content just watching them eat. This was part of what I was missing. A family. Something as simple a kid and his grandpa eating a classic breakfast made my heart ache longingly.

How on earth did I manage to live this long without company?

"Carter aren't you going to finish?" Yuugi noticed I stopped eating as he paused halfway from another bite of his grandpa's gooey egg delight.

I smile a little and eat a nibble of crispy bacon. Yuugi smiles as well and goes back to eating. I pretend not to notice the knowing smirk from the head of the household.

When Yuugi finished off his meal, I followed suit and washed my dish out of politeness. Of course Yuugi insisted I didn't need to but I went on with it anyway. His Gramps seemed to appreciate it.

"Kay we're leaving grandpa!" Yuugi calls out as he leaves out the front door with me behind him. But as I was about to close it, Yuugi grandpa called my name. I look back and he had this weird grin on his face.

"Remember what I said Carter. I meant every word of it."

I nod slowly and make to close it again. Fortunately or not, it wasn't my decision where I was going to end up.

"Oh and one more thing!" He suddenly says. I open the door wider. 'What is it now?' As lovable and heartwarming his kindness in his words and actions may be, there was a limit.

"...Your secret is safe with me." He winks. "Now go on. You best be off to school before you get late!"

Unsure of how to interpret that, I gave a final nod, slowly closed door and stared at the wood for a good minute before catching up to a waiting Yuugi.

"Did grandpa say something to you just now?" He asks.

I shrugged and looked on ahead as we walked. But one thought did scratch the back of my mind. 'Did he mean about my living alone…or something else?'

* * *

**DUM DA DA DA!**

_(Oh good goddess, now I sound like the Harvest Goddess...pun intended)_

BUT AT LAST! THE LATEST CHAPTER OF THIS EPIC TALE IS COMPLETE!

**I'M SORRY I DIDN'T POST IT SOONER WAHHHH!**

OH LOOK YOU'VE GONE AND MADE HER CRY AGAIN YOU SILLY TWIT!

Hey it's not my fault I've been stressing out about classes!

_Well_...MAYBE if you actually put down the game controller and stop reading other people's fanfictions perhaps you'd get somewhere!

Well SORRY that I'm using it to beat off my stress!

IF YOU STARTED DOING THE READINGS INSTEAD OF LETTING YOUR _STRESS_ GET TO YOU THEN IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!

**WAHHHHHHHHH!**

_*Me _and I share looks*

...Truce?

_Sigh. _Truce.

* * *

_Well THAT was a nasty skit if I do say so myself. But that's generally how I feel about myself at the moment. Part of the reason I've been getting stressed lately is because I don't eat as much as I used to and I get these weird headaches whenever I try to study. Probably psychological, but I'm handling it._

Either way it is no excuse for leaving you guys hanging like that.

*bows in dogeza position* GOMENASAI!

For this chapter, I_ guess_ I can consider this one to be okay even though I still feel like I can do more with it. Also for the nurse (whose name I still as of yet to bestow upon), I kinda pictured her personality to be like Toki from Princess Mononoke. (That's also where I got the whole 'You're not hand, you're gorgeous!' quip. By the way, EPIC movie. Must watch if you wanna see what I mean ^-^)

But for those of you still sticking it out, thank you SO much for waiting patiently (though you probably occupied yourself with other fanfics...) and I hope to see you soon in the near future!

Bye Bye!


	15. A Bright and Lucky Day

**Yup still alive!**

**RECAP:**

**"...Your secret is safe with me." He winks. "Now go on. You best be off to school before you get late!"**

**Unsure of how to interpret that, I gave a final nod, slowly closed door and stared at the wood for a good minute before catching up to a waiting Yuugi.**

**"Did grandpa say something to you just now?" He asks.**

**I shrugged and looked on ahead as we walked. But one thought did scratch the back of my mind. 'Did he mean about my living alone…or something else?'**

* * *

In the end, I put the troubling thought out of mind and concentrated to make the most out of today. (What, no one says I can't be optimistic at times...even though doom will eventually rise over the horizon...)

When the two of us arrived and deposited our shoes into our respectable lockers, the school was abuzz with gossip, teeming louder than a harassed hornet nest. Well _I_ heard it at least, but Yuugi was off in his little world admiring his biggest accomplishment, his completely assembled puzzle after much toil and brain-work to finally conquer its silent, yet intellectual challenge.

I smirk in spite of myself thinking all the trouble he had gone through for that thing. As the garbled news going around, I would have asked what all the hubbub was all about out of curiosity, but two things prevented that: my lack of voice and my cold reputation. The former speaks for itself (pun not intended), and the second gave everyone incentive not to stand within breathing distance of me if they can help it. Some still marveled that shy Yuugi was brave enough to stand right next to me and not yet freeze to death. If they honestly think Yuugi deserved the Noble prize _just_ for standing next to me for long periods of time, then kudos to them for being the most ridiculous cowards on the planet.

The few chattering groups within eyesight was hard to hear for they conversed in whispers, until I scored when some girls by the front entrance spoke loud enough only for me to hear.

"Did you hear?"

"Ushio was in such a shock that he was hospitalized!"

"I wonder what happened to him."

'That's what I'm trying to figure out myself.' I answered to myself as the image of Ushio curled up in a teary puddle played in my mind. What with that freaky fever clogging my sense of reason, I was still piecing together which parts were a dream, a hallucination and/or (fate help me) reality. At least one upside about all this is that we didn't have to worry about Ushio, at least for today anyway.

Yuugi and I reached the halls when I spotted a tall blonde hiding around the corner and instinctively jumped in front of Yuugi, my arm holding him behind me.

"Wait a sec Carter!" Joey leaps out seeing my hostility and surrenders with his hands up. I glare hot coals at him and he freezes on sight (ironic I know). "Take it easy will ya! I ain't here to bully you guys! I don't do that anymore, not after what you tried to do for us." he looks away, "Even after all the things I did to you guys, especially you Yuugi."

To his credit he did look somber saying that. 'Huh, maybe he does regret his actions.' I mused. And it's not like he bullied Yuugi because he was malicious; He's no Ushio.

I relaxed my stance and stepped back beside Yuugi again. I shot him a stern look causing Joey to wince. 'Alright then Wheeler, since you did what you could to help out Yuugi and carried me to safety last night,' I cross my arms and look away. 'Consider yourself redeemed.'

Yuugi, familiar with the body expression from last night, beams and turns to the worried blonde. "I think what he's trying to say is, he forgives you."

Joey splutters incoherently for two seconds before barely composing himself. "So uh...yur not gonna, you know…turn me into frozen icicle?"

I lift a deadpan eyebrow. 'Wheeler, I never had that ability to-' then I trailed off when I thought of something and got down to thinking. I couldn't deny that the 'freeze and confess' technique somehow worked the first time with that cheater, but what was different then than what happened the last time? Surely it wasn't a coincidence was it?

Meanwhile the two went at a conversation as I brainstormed.

"Hey Yuugi, how ya feeling?" Joey asks nervously.

"I'm doing alright. If not for Carter, I'd feel a lot worse than I do now."

"Really? What'd he do?"

Yuugi blushes lightly that Joey didn't see. "Just some healing techniques."

Joey's skeptic face hinted his suspicion of the vague answer, but he shrugged it off. "Whatever. By the way Yuugi, since you brought your treasure today, I went ahead and brought mine too." he says proudly.

Yuugi looks around. "Where is it?"

He smirks and wipes a finger under his nose. "I'll give ya a hint." he said as he reiterated a familiar phrase. "'You can see it but can't', so I can't show you what it is? Care to guess?"

_'Friendship.'_ I thought unconsciously, then paused and blinked, realizing what I had thought in the midst of my rummaging mind. It came out of nowhere, like a random hiccup after eating nothing to cause it. 'What the heck?'

"You can see it but you can't?" Yuugi parrots.

Joey's eyes softened. "It's 'friendship.'"

I roll my eyes while hiding the odd chill roaming my back. The mysteries just keep on coming. Too tired to even address it, I shipped off that little note to return to port later. I still had last night's fiasco to consider before I could mix myself into another intangible puzzle to solve.

Before we knew it, Wheeler became a blushing mess after his confession and ran off in a flurry. One of his shoes popped right off his foot and he didn't even look back as he ran down the hall with one bare foot. Possibly he didn't notice it fell in the first place. Yuugi being Yuugi, he scooped up the fallen shoe and chased after him, leaving me behind with the last of my silent chuckles falling to stillness.

My grin did not fade though. I was elated for the little tyke. I really was. Sure there was a nugget of jealousy toward Joey, but the bliss from knowing how happy Yuugi was for gaining a new friend, a former bully with a lifetime to prove his friendship and loyalty, overrode and demolished any resentment I may have for him.

'That klutz.' I sniffed a laugh. For a self-proclaimed bad boy to recite such poetic mush like that was too much for words. 'I better catch up before I get the rap for being late too.'

With the witch still on the prowl, it was best not to take any chances. Sleep was soon becoming a luxury I could barely afford anymore. What sleep I could get were scattered among the day into ten minute naps between periods and a good portion of lunch break to make up some of it.

"Hello your majesty."

I stop and turn, my mind already filling the blanks of the vaguely familiar voice. Unfortunately it was correct. I visibly groaned. 'Ugh. What do you want Tora?'

Lo and behold, the wannabe triple threat stood side by side like the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Tora, Hebi, and Yasu. Here to attempt to make my life a horror no doubt (more like a nuisance).

Hebi mocked bowed to me. "We wanted to have an audience with you."

'Audience denied. Get lost.' I relayed through my eyes and turned my back.

"Leaving so soon already? That's too bad. We wouldn't want anything to happen to that friend of yours would we?"

That stopped me dead in my tracks and a fierce desire to smash his head against the wall made itself known. My eyes narrowed low and deep as I slowly turned to them. 'Is that a threat I hear?' He dared to have the gall to threaten Yuugi when he just went through hel not a day earlier, and to my face no less. I may have backed down when I dealt with Ushio, but the circumstance now did not compare to back then. This was going to be my word against them and I knew confidently that this was a battle they could not win.

"I'm surprised the Heartless King even _has_ a friend. You sure he's not actually his servant?" Hebisu laughed sardonically with his friend.

"Oh I'm sure." His sneer was really ticking me off and he knew it. "After all, why _else_ would he go through such lengths to keep a piece of that brat's stupid puzzle safe?"

The heat of my glare died and the ice age swept in with all its biting fury. 'He knows.' I wanted to step back but my feet were rooted to the spot. The terror I experienced last night flooded back into my veins like an adrenaline shot. 'He knows it was me.'

_But how much does he know?_

It was one thing to know I was in the nurse's office that day, but if Yasu happened to peak beneath the sheets and connected the dots… Without the facts to make sure, they had me on the ropes. I couldn't touch them.

I balled my fists in frustration but I didn't want them to have the satisfactory to see me squirm so I hid them in my pockets and settled with a neutral glare at all three of them. I may be a cornered animal but like hel was I going to lose myself now.

"Well lookie here. Finally complying aren't we?"

I puff a scoff. I was surprised they knew what 'complying' even meant.

Tora didn't like my attitude apparently and yanked me up by the jacket collar, his pitiless black eyes glaring down into my bored brown. "You still think you're so tough just because you got the boss kicked out? Aside from that shrimp, no one in this school have the guts to say what they think about you to your face. You may have everyone so scared of you, but not us. And you know what you are? You're a freak. You think you're so highly of yourself that it makes me sick. An arrogant mute like you doesn't belong here."

I kept a stoic face up as he monologues, trying to balm every stinging remark he shot at me. I know what he said to be somewhat true. I could see it everyone's eyes whenever they saw me. The fear, the anticipation, the suspicion, and most subtle of them all...hate. I may have been an intrigue initially, but once the interest wore off and the aforementioned feelings became the norm, I was now considered the outsider. I was not only new to the school but to the country, too.

I didn't care though. What they thought of me had no meaning to me, thus does not affect me. Everyone was entitled to their own freedom of opinion, so who was I to determine what they can or can't say. Tora must have noticed because his eyes lowered into slits.

I contemplated whether he was going to slam me against the wall as punishment as well and thought better of it.

Using my finger to draw imaginary lines in the air, I wrote, 'Hurry up and do what you will, I have class to go to.' I even made sure to do it slowly so they wouldn't misread it.

"Is this guy messing with us?!" Hebi pretty much roared and pulled back a fist. "I'll teach you!"

And it was when he was about to release his punch did I remember something vital that my mind found appropriate for me to know in that second.

_I don't know how to fight._

I haven't so much as thrown a real punch at anybody, not even at Wheeler. The only real pain I've inflicted on anybody was Ushio when I tried to rip off his arm with my fangs.

My eyes shut by reflex and braced for the pain. 'I should have kept my mouth shut.'

"Hey you punks!"

'That voice.' I thought incredulously. 'It couldn't be.' but my suspicions was confirmed two seconds later.

"Crud it's Wheeler." Yasu hisses.

I cracked my eyes open and sure enough, the blonde was barreling through the hall like a pouncing lion with his fangs bared, literally.

"Don't tell me that guy's on his side?" They looked to me and I shrug, quickly to reinsert my smirk to throw them off.

They noticed the signs, the warning bells ringing in their ears as they shouted, "Let's scram!" and ran off in the other direction. I turned just fast enough to see Tora flash me a murderous look before taking off with his goons.

Joey reached me as they were nearly out of sight but he still yelled to their fleeing backs, "If I ever see you puny jerks messing with my friend again, I'll personally knock all ya clocks out! You got dat!"

I don't know if they heard the blonde's threat word for word, but once they had gone, my legs had all but went to jelly and found my heart was actually pounding. I held myself up on the wall to hide the little sign of weakness, but I didn't hold back staring in muted amazement that eventually melted into a grateful smirk.

Who would have thought that the person who's been scared of me since the rumors started would come to my rescue.

And for him to call me a friend despite those three knowing my reputation, that scored him a few extra points in my book.

He checked me over as if to see if there were any injuries and visibly relaxed when he saw none. "You okay?"

Squandering the last remnant of fear from my system, I straightened up and offered a firm nod. He may be on my good side now, but that hardly meant I was going to come to him all teary-eyed like some damsel (or lad) in distress. I have some pride thank you very much.

"Its a good thing I got here before you could cream them." he joked.

I would have laughed if the statement hadn't been so wrong, but I kept the illusion up anyway. 'I'm pretty sure it would have ended up the other way around.' I thought glumly.

With my ability to fight back, or lack thereof, was there any possibility of me protecting myself or Yuugi? The situation with Ushio was no exception either.

Numbers or not.

Sickness or not.

_Threat_ or not.

I should have done _everything_ to hold out my own. Even Joey and Tristan did their best to avenge Yuugi by taking on Ushio head on. And what did I do? Sit on my butt and do nothing but give Yuugi a pillow to rest on. I might as well have been twiddling my thumbs while I was at it.

I clenched my fists so hard they shook. 'I need to learn how to fight.' Joey and Tristan may have mighty fists of their own, but I'd feel more confident if I added my own strength to theirs. Yuugi deserves no less.

I sighed dramatically in my head at that last line. 'There I go sounding all clingy again.' And yes, I _have_ noticed my odd protective tendency for Yuugi, so much that it almost scares me. Not enough to stop my efforts though, my self-image was much less important than my friend's safety, even if it did seem creepy how invested I was in it.

"Carter! Joey!" 'Speak of the angel and he shall appear', to add a little twist to the saying.

Joey and I watched as Yuugi tripped over his feet getting to us. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah Yug. We're good." the Brooklyn thumbs-ups. "You were right to make that call. Three nuisances were boxing in on Carter here until I came around."

I sharply look to him. 'Yuugi sent you?'

Yuugi turns to me, violet eyes huge. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

'Just my pride and self-esteem.' I sweat-dropped as I gestured 'no' in a half-lie. Finding out that the person you yourself want to protect ends up doing things the other way around, stung a bit, even if it was touching. For Wheeler to show up when he did at the right moment almost seemed _too_ coincidental at the time.

Which brought on an important question, _How did he know I was in trouble?_

All three of us returned to class, unfortunately to _my_ dismay since the other two had arrived two seconds before me as the bell rang, _I_ was still considered late. Yeah, and the witch was calling it just because she _can _and gave me _detention _at the end of the day_._

But as I was about to angrily storm off to my seat, Yuugi suddenly raised his hand. "Sensei! I was late to class as well!"

'Yuugi...'

Then there was a 'Keh' from another who I suspect I knew from and Joey casually raises his hand up half-way. "Same goes for me."

I wasn't the only one caught off guard by their surrendering confessions. Chouno was so set on me that she didn't expect others to also take the fall too when they were already considered safe (and getting by her is a challenge all in its own). That fact alone was enough to throw her. "Ah, er- a...of course." she reaffirmed her fake persona as murmurs began to roam. "Both of you will each have detention after school, too. Now back to your seats and open your textbooks."

I eyed the two of them as I sat down, others doing the same with expressions crossed between crazed and curious of the two's supposed sacrifice to suffer a couple hours with none other than the _Ice King_. Even _I_ was wondering myself, but not because it was me they were going to be stuck with, but why they wanted to waste time stuck in detention anyway? Yuugi and Joey didn't even look bothered by what they'd done as if all they did was answer a simple question.

The second class was dismissed, I hopped out of my seat, grabbed both of them by their sleeves (I would have gone for their ears but I didn't want to create any implications that may arise from the reprimanding action you see from mothers) and dragged them out into the hallways, the class already in an uproar before we were out the door. I would have stopped to chew them out right then and there, but with the nosy pests eavesdropping through the windows, I had to find a spot with a little more privacy.

I wanted to get down to grilling them before the raw feeling wore off, so I chose the first closest place where at least half the student body wouldn't follow and trudged into the boy's bathroom. On one hand I was disgusted by the fact I had willingly walked into one without batting an eye (I made a point not to look at the urinals or the 'blue mints' sitting in them), on the other hand, by doing this I was feeding my lie of my gender knowing people were watching us - and to the closest people I could consider friends (insert guilt).

"Carter slow down will you?!" Joey howls, but I didn't listen. Contrary to my grip on Wheeler, I really tried to keep a gentle pull on Yuugi's sleeve.

In a fit of showy bravery and impatient irritation, I side pound against the locked stalls, scaring the wits out of the occupant and any others that could tell what the loud warning meant, especially after hearing Joey cry out my name. There was a collection of rapid shuffling and zippers zipping before three boys jumped out of their stalls with magazines at hand and froze on eye contact with my cold ones. But with an icy glare and a snap/thumb point to the door, they needed no further instruction and ran out of there lickety split, leaving me and the two alone.

Sensing he was in trouble, Yuugi stared down guiltily at his feet and he withdrew within himself making him look smaller. Wheeler was much the opposite as he was peeved being dragged around by someone smaller than him – my identity forgotten.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. The threat and message clear from my scowl. '_Explain._'

Unsurprisingly, Yuugi fessed up first. "I just thought...I'd keep you company. It's not your fault those guys came and bullied you."

"Yeah, yeah! What he said!" Wheeler quickly blubbered, trying to pass off as nonchalant. Obviously he failed miserably.

I shifted my scowl onto Wheeler and he stiffened up, avoiding my eyes. I scoffed. 'He can't even look me in the eye _or _tell me straight without leeching someone else's words.' But it _was_ sweet for them to risk a mark just to spare me the boredom. I sigh.

'But did they _have _to announce it to the entire class?'

**(A/N **My image! It's ruined! T-T**)**

What would the public think now that these two freely implied they no longer feared me?! Not that Yuugi was ever scared of me, but Wheeler was pretty hardcore according to others, and if they think _he's_ not afraid of me, then how long would it take for other hard heads too chicken to mess with me to light the torch of courage and pass it on?

I scowled even harder at him. 'Thanks a lot Wheeler, you just ruined school life for me.' then I sigh to put out the fire. It's not like it really was his fault. He was just trying to be a friend by being there for me. I had no reason to blame him, but I still shifted a quick glare before waving off the waning smokes of my anger that still hung in the air. 'Whatever. Do what you will.' My shrugging gesture seemed to say as I turned my back to head out.

"...H-hey Yuug? You don't th-think he's mad at me, do you?"

I hid a snicker. If he was going to be strung up like that by the time we make it to detention, I was going to milk him for all he's got before putting him out of his misery. I must have bared the devil's face I when turned into the hallway, because several students who were eavesdropping - they crowded the entire hallway for Pete sakes! Even the teacher! - scrambled out of there at the first sign of my approach. You'd think they were observing a lion until they thought it was going to eat them.

'Cowards.' I hmphed once more and traveled to my next class, already coming up with ideas on how to mess with Wheeler.

After a few hours and too many trying to be sneaky yet not 'Do you think they'll live staying in the same room as him?' gossip clips and series of fanatical theories of what I might do to them later, I was reaching my limit. I'm not even sure if they're even _trying_ to hide their thoughts ('cuz if that's really trying then they certainly break the whole 'Asians are ninjas' stereotype. Talk about being as subtle as a president's commercial ad). More than once I wished they figured out that I can hear them so I wouldn't have to resort to sticking my foot in their mouths instead of them doing it themselves when they find out.

I don't care that it's a saying. I'd do it anyway.

'Oh well. Just one thing to do first.'

...

"You're late." Mr. Kurosaki, who was entrusted with guard duty to us felons for the next two hours, drawled without looking up from his magazine when I slipped in. "Take any seat you like, do whatever you like as long as you're quiet and we'll get through this quick and painless." he switched his leg position from his left underneath his right to vice versa on top of his desk.

From a side glance the room count came to a grand total of four people; Three convicts and one prison guard including myself. Yuugi looked glad if somewhat relieved to see me if his smile was any indication. Wheeler was quite the opposite with his face squashed between peeved and put-out. What crawled up his butt and died?

I bowed my thanks and apologies. As far as adults go, Kurosaki, the nurse, and the principal were the only decent ones of the lot. Kind of sad when not all of the teachers bother showing their support or treat me like any other student. But no! Besides my teacher dearest (from hel), all the other teachers were much more tolerable, but they were extremely cautious of me as if assessing me, more so after those ridiculous rumors reached their ears.

This was not so when Kurosaki-sensei cut that idea in half. Literally.

Somehow he sneaked in a katana (could be fake) to class and nearly stabbed me in the throat the second I stepped into his classroom for the first time that Thursday afternoon. Did I forget to mention he did it with a smug grin on his face? I nearly sweated bullets since the steel tip settled delicately on my skin. He held it there for about a minute before sighing as though disappointed and sheathed his weapon. The class, who I had temporarily forgotten, - plus half my cool - fainted in heaps gasping for air.

Need I remind that it was _I_ who was standing at needle point?

I _thought_ the room was a little too quiet...

Turns out the man wanted to see if the rumors about me had any base to them and thought to put them to the test – while putting me in a dangerous position no less to see what I would do. Being a teacher, he already knew my story so I guess he was curious if the secretive little mute really did have more bite than he initially thought when he heard about my transfer. Either way, he earned the spot as one of my favorites.

I hand my note explaining my tardiness and he flicked a glance at it before waving me off with a flip of a page. "Yeah, yeah, you're free to go." The other two occupants lifts their heads at this.

But instead of leaving the room, I marched right up the aisle to my two new buds. He glances my way with one eyebrow raised, but thought nothing of it and returned to this magazine. "Suit yourself."

Wheeler and Yuugi watched me until I sat down next to the latter's left and the former's right. Yuugi spoke up first, "Are you still mad at us?"

I point to him. 'At you, no. At him,' I direct behind me and scoff, making sure Wheeler heard me.

"Oh come on don't be like that! We're all friends here. Right Yuugi?" he tried to say with bravado but the lilt in his tone was hardly mistaken for anything but nervousness.

"Please Carter? He's really not such a bad guy."

I slip one eye open at Yuugi and worked twice as hard not to let my lip quiver upward. I had to hold it together for just little longer for effect. Of course I was going to give him a chance, even without Yuugi referencing him. He had more than proved enough to be considered worthy of my friendship, but it wouldn't be a appropriate for someone of my reputation to simply let him in without giving some sort of trial of initiation.

What can I say, I'm getting rather fond of my title. I would die before I tarnish it all willy-nilly. (Not really.)

I got out my notepad as they held their breath. 'Very well. I will give him a chance, but in order for me to accept him...he has to beat me in a game.'

"What kind of game?"

I pluck out the deck of cards from his hand and held it on front of his face. 'This kind.'

"A card game?" Yuugi wondered aloud.

Wheeler mirrored my smirk and cracked his knuckles in the same manner as myself from my first game with Yuugi. "Aw yeah, dis will be a piece a cake!" he confidently exclaims.

I hid a snort but my smirk betrayed my true thoughts. 'I thought the same thing when I battled Yuugi, and I _lost_.' I shuffled the cards expertly exactly as I saw Yuugi had done. Boy was this was going to be _fun._

_One hour later..._

Joey slammed his face on his desk, hard.

My shoulders jumped even though I tried to disguise my mirth. I shouldn't be laughing in the first place but I just couldn't help myself. Wheeler and I had been going at it match after match with every kind of card game we could conjure up (with the help of Yuugi since games were more his expertise) and I won _every_..._single_..._time._

I pat the sore loser on the back. 'Nice try bud. Maybe next time.'

Joey abruptly lifts his head and Yuugi and I blink to see he had waterfalls coming down his miserable face. "How da heck do I keep on losin?! I can't beat you at anything! Not poker, not black jack, not even Old Maid! And these are all based on luck! I'm hopeless!" he buries his head in his arms, all lost in despair. "Is there any hope left for me...?"

I roll my eyes dramatically. _This_ was supposed to be the guy that stood to not only the three stooges from the hall, but heavy-hitter, body-builder, scum of the earth _Ushio _and hardly cracked a tear? I shake my head with a sigh.

'Oi how the mighty have fallen...'

Taking a note from Yuugi, I tap the blonde's shoulder and lift a finger. 'One more game.'

"Haven't you won enough times already?" he sniffles, his pride in tatters.

I glare and he instantly shuts up as I scribble furiously on my notepad. I heard him gulp and Yuugi fidgeting nervously, but I wasn't angry. I was just putting up for show, but this was something Wheeler needed. With a harsh stab of a period, I shoved it in front of his face.

'Are you seriously going to give up just because you couldn't win one game? For a moment I thought you had potential, but I guess I was wrong. If you're going to quit without putting up a fight then you can forget about being my friend_ or_ Yuugi's. I won't associate with anyone that does anything halfway.'

His expression morphed from indignant, to surprise, to horror, then slowly, and surely, a glowing flame of determination with a dash of anger. His brown eyes locked with mine and I matched his in intensity, a silent battle of wills ensuing.

Yuugi was biting his fingernails from the sidelines but we paid no mind. I needed to know Wheeler's answer.

"...One more then." He finally says with a sigh. "I'll take you on one more time."

I smirk. 'That was easier than I thought.' I returned the cards to Yuugi and rummaged through my pockets.

Wheeler looks on confused. "Wait, aren't we suppose to play 'nother card game?"

My response was presenting a coin.

"Huh?" he peers closer. "You mean to tell me you want to play a game of heads or tails?"

I nod with all seriousness. 'Better believe it Wheeler.' This was one way I knew he had a shot at that even I can't predict the outcome. Sure it was a cheap shot but I need something to give the guy a chance. He could beef up his skills in the future.

But then the lug goes and slams both his hands on the desk as he rose to his feet spitting fire. "Are you trying to help me or are you just mocking me?!" he demanded hotly.

'Clearly he is forgetting his place.' I thought and outwardly sigh, thinking like the king people made me to be.

I had already expected such a response from my skeptically blonde opponent and smashed my foot on his. He howls in pain earning a second scolding look from Mr. Kurosaki and a frightened yelp from Yuugi. I shoved my notepad up to Wheeler's face. 'Luck is just as important as any aspect in ANY game. Right now I want to see how lucky you can be in an all-or-nothing. Who knows, maybe it'll save your life in the future.'

Stubborn tears blurred his vision but he nods, too scared to deny my command anyway.

'Wow guess he bought it.' While what I wrote was partially true, I mostly wanted to get this over with so I could get back to studying. I know, harsh, but that work wasn't going to finish itself you know.

"Alright then, you're on!" he fist pumps, finally having gathered his old pride, and I ready the coin's position.

With one final look, I flicked my thumb and the round disk flew with a shrill _ping_. The coin soared high until it nearly nicked the ceiling and soon came tumbling down. As it reached eye-level I swiped it from the side and planted it on the back of my other hand with the coin covered from both our sights.

I looked to Wheeler. 'Call it.'

I slammed his hand on the desk again but held up his mighty fist as if the hero-worthy action were to guarantee his success. "Heads!"

All three of us eyed my hands, praying for the same thing. For Joey to be right.

'Please be heads.' I begged as I closed my eyes, feeling a slight tremor before lifting my hand. I heard silence.

I squinted one eye open, too nervous to swallow. 'Did he win?'

Yuugi and Joey's mouths were open until Wheeler reeled in the shorty in a one-arm bear hug. "I did it! I won! Woohoo!"

I opened both eyes all the way and smirked at the result lying on the back of my palm. 'Yes, you did Wheeler. Yes you did.'

Then the smirk was gone and I punched Wheeler on the arm making him, and his chair, fall and hit the ground.

(A/N*Looks towards audience* 'What?')

The fallen knight twisted his head to glare at me. "What da hel was that for you crazy monarch!" he ranted and moved the chair off himself as Yuugi shook in fear from the sidelines. "Pised off that you were knocked off your throne from a simple game? Huh?!"

My glare was kill-worthy. So much that even Kurosaki slowly placed his magazine down, either to watch me fulfill my role or to stop me before things got ugly, I don't know. But before he could so much as rise from his seat, I raise my arm out to the side as though to stop him from passing even though he was on the far side of the room.

But my gaze never wavered from Wheeler.

The message was simple. 'Don't interfere.'

I take one slow antagonizing step, a hollow sound full of dark promise, and suddenly the knight before me devolved into a lowly squire as he, once again, remembered just who he was insulting. His corner lip quivered downward and all trace of anger shriveled away. "W-wait Carter I mean to- I-I mean the game was your idea and I-I was just followin' what you said so really it's not-"

My eyes narrowed and he flinched, immediately shielding his head with his arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry you're right, you're right! You win! Please just spare me!"

I raise my hand from my side causing Wheeler to stiffen up more, but my arm didn't even reach my waist when Yuugi suddenly rushes in and clings to it desperately. His violet eyes torn from anguish I was hoping never to see again.

"Carter don't! Please don't become the monster everyone says you are! You're better than this!" he pleaded with me, his arm wrapped tight around mine.

I take a moment to let Yuugi's heartfelt words sink in...and smiled.

'I wasn't planning to.'

The boy's arm suddenly went slack as he took in my expression. Taking advantage from stunning him into shock, I gently brushed him away and extended my arm towards the other boy still curled into a ball. He shies away from me, but after a few seconds of nothing happening, he braved himself and peeked between the crook of his arm.

His body loosened up unconditionally seeing the offered hand reaching out to him. He stares at it like there was a bag of gold on it, and his eyes travels up my arm and into my warm eyes. "What's..."

I roll my eyes and grabbed his arm to pull him up on his feet before he could react and held out my notebook, a smirk sprouting on my face.

Too stunned to figure out what the heck was going on, the both of them leaned in to read the fine print. _"I can't believe you couldn't tell the difference between a real punch and a bro punch. You-"_ Wheeler dropped off there as he ripped the notebook aside to glare at my face while I remained neutral. "An idiot huh?! So what yur sayin is that you were just messing with me?!"

"Were you actually angry though?" Yuugi asks timidly yet hopeful as the light in his eyes regained its luster.

I scoff. 'Of course not. He may irritate me, but not enough to anger me.'

But the scoff was more than enough to answer the question.

Wheeler backed up and slumped over his desk like a deflated balloon that lost all its helium. "I really wish you'd stop doin' that man. I'd take an ice bath over a heart attack any day."

I grin devilishly at him. 'Not a chance Wheeler.' I hold out my hand again and he looks up, my smirk still in place. 'Welcome to the club.' And to all of our satisfaction, he took my hand in his with firm shake, and a doggy grin of his own.

And thus our pact was born.

Time after that was pleasant, at least for them anyway. While I was slaving away with homework and studying, Yuugi and Joey spent the rest of detention replaying all the games from the previous hour. Or should I say, Yuugi was_ teaching_ Joey how to play each game properly – again - so he can be better prepared the next time we battled. In Wheeler's defence, we did sort through a good number of them, and some games had really complicated rules that even I sometimes had difficulty following.

A couple times I would join in a game like 'Scum' or 'Idiot' (which we invited Mr. Kurosaki so we could have four players to properly play), and _let_ Wheeler win at least once, – Yuugi knew what I was doing and played along - boosting his ever bulging ego.

And then just like that, detention was over. I packed up my things, most of my work done, Joey stretched his arms to the air like he woke up from a long nap, and Yuugi was smiling all while since he had lots of fun. Combined with the fact that his two friends were finally getting along after many trials made him the happiest boy alive.

"Free at last!" Joey cheers as if he was finally out of prison, gunning for the door as soon as Kurosaki-sensei announced our time was up. "Come on you two! We're out of here!"

Yuugi turns to me as I lift my back onto my shoulders, violet eyes joyful and expectant. "You wanna walk home together?"

I smile sadly and shake my head, writing a quick note to explain. 'Sorry Yuugi, I have something I need to take care of.' I thought fast as his face fell in disappointment, then wrote, 'You go on ahead with Joey and I'll come walk with you to school tomorrow morning. I promise. Deal?'

Yuugi brightened at the compromise before scurrying out the door with a farewell wave. "Deal! I'll see you tomorrow then."

I smiled and waved until he was out the door and let the expression drop.

"You can be a real harsh one kid. Had me fooled." he chuckles. "Care to tell me why you had a meeting with the man up top?" Kurosaki-sensei hadn't moved from his spot throughout the transition after our last game over half an hour ago, body leaned back, feet up on his desk, and his nose ever dug into his magazine. He wasn't even looking at me, but I shook my head regardless.

He flips over a page. "Suit yourself."

I roll my eyes at his nonchalant attitude and walked myself out. 'Why was he one of my favorite teachers again?'

...

I double checked the address to make sure I was at the right place, thankful I found my way without too much trouble. I breathe in deeply, gathering my wits about me for what I was about to do next, and walked inside.

The lobby was void of life besides the middle-aged man sitting at the front desk, looking bored as he clicked away on his computer with his head in his hand. I tapped on the desk to steal his attention from his game of ...Candy Crush(?), I think, and held up a pre-written note.

He leans leans over to read it better, then eyes me. "Why not say so?"

I rolled my eyes at the obvious and directed at my throat. 'I'll give you three guesses. The first two don't count.'

He blinks. "Oh...sorry to hear about that."

I sigh at his choice of words. 'Except that you heard nothing.' I tap on the notepad once again.

"Oh right, are you a relative of his.?" The thought chilled my bones but I calmly motioned 'no'. "Okay then, first I need you to sign-in, then I'll give you a visitor's pass." he hands me a clipboard and pen. "He's on the third floor in room 304. Just take that elevator over there." he said after I signed and handed it back. In return he passes over a laminated, clip-on pass clearly stating 'visitor' in bold letters. After a nod of appreciation, I went on my way and he returned to his game.

I boarded the elevator and tapped the button for the third floor on the wall panel. The doors shut silently and I stand in the middle, flexing my twitching fingers. 'Deep breaths Carter. You can do this.' I took my advice and meditated to conquer my speeding heart. The elevator dinged as it reached my floor and I got off, looking left and right to determine which direction to take.

'Lets see...that way is fifty and up, _so _I have to go _this_ way.' I turned left and followed the numbered rooms with different names under each one as it counted down. I almost reached the end of the hall when I found my destination.

'Here we are.' I raise my hand to the slid the door open then stopped short by an inch. I blinked at my reluctance. 'Come on you stupid hand, it's just a door. There's nothing wrong with it.' But even with the sensible mental command, my body refused to accommodate like a stubborn, rebel teenager.

I sighed. Even if I played naïve with myself, the reason of my reluctance was obvious. I was too nervous and afraid to face what was on the other side of that door, even though I went through such lengths to get here. As far as I was concerned, I was lucky to have made it to this point considering the circumstances.

I shut my eyes and breathed in deeply, reeling in whatever courage I could find. 'It's now or never, kid. If you don't do this now, it will haunt you forever.' With a spark of resolve and kicking my nervousness to the curb, I curled my fingers on the latch and tugged the door aside with ease.

My moment of strength was gone within a second.

If anyone had been standing close to me, they wouldn't have missed how fast my body stiffened hard as steel, like a stiff mannequin, and eyes deceptively calm yet storming deep within my irises.

Resting in one of the beds decked in an extra large hospital gown - which frankly looked ridiculous - was Ushio.

There we stared each other down, two strong individuals brought down low by unexpected sources, but with different consequences. I didn't know what to expect, but seeing the sheer terror painted across his face was not really one of them.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here?" He steadily rose like a frightened cat with his hair standing on end.

I blinked twice. 'Dang Yuugi, what did you do to the guy?' Ushi acted like he would jump right out of bed and onto the ceiling at the tiniest sound.

I calmly walk in and close the door behind me. Ushi flinched from the sound as though it signified his sealed fate for the worst. At my steely gaze, his face nearly paled to milk white and I doubt he was even breathing for fear something terrible would happen should he breathe so much as a whisper. And it was by knowing that that gave me the courage I needed to do what I came here for: to tell him off (on paper which unfortunately doesn't feel as satisfying) and extend a piece of news that given to me just hours ago. 'Good, now all I have to do is deliver this message and-'

And it was once more when the strange feeling from the time I went out to deliver Yuugi's last puzzle piece washed over me, leaving me in a state of serenity where I was less than half conscious of what I was about to do next.

'You.' I glared at the pitiful man before me who trembled like a withering leaf in the winter gales. 'What you did was _unforgivable_. You had no right to hurt those people, especially Yuugi.' I growled deep in my throat, the deep knowledge in my earthy eyes burned bright and known for the few minutes I would remember. 'People had respect for you, but instead of being honorable, you sully your hands with the blood and pain of weak-willed innocents, knowing that they could never oppose you or rise to stand up for themselves. But you made one fatal mistake, and that was for hurting Yuugi. He may not be that strong now, but in time he will grow to become a very important figure, one who rightfully earns the love and respect from everyone that gets to knows him.' My eyes grow cold. 'And one more thing, he is under_ my_ protection. Go after him again and I promise you, you're going to wish those monsters _had _eaten you.'

I sigh deeply, though reluctantly.

'But that is not the real reason why I am here. As I'm sure, you've seen the rotten fruits of your actions and do not wish to go through that punishment again, am I correct?'

He nods profusely, too afraid to disagree with me.

'What I am here is to make an offer to you. A chance to repent. Something evil rests in your heart and only I have the power to remove it completely. The pharaoh may have broken your will and crushed the evil in your heart, but the monster's remains linger and your sin still stamped across your soul.'

A vision appears in my mind. Several years later where technology has advanced exponentially, especially in the name of dueling. A tan, older version of Ushio was dueling with a young man who bore a strong heart while riding high-tech motorcycles. And then the image faded.

'Your presence will be required within the distant future. As you will naturally be of old age as the time arrives, you will have to be put to sleep inside a different dimension after you are saved from the World of Darkness, halting the aging process as well as wiping your memory and replacing them with new ones for your new life. I suspect you may return to some old habits, but none I would be too worried about for it will help you grow when you meet_ him. _You are to help this person when the time comes and honor your word as you failed to do so in this lifetime. What you do from here on out is of no consequence to me should you behave while I'm around. This task, will be your penance.'

I strode gracefully to the quivering boy, cold glacial eyes still locked with his, and tapped his forehead. A spark erupted on contact as the dark remnants perished form his mind and heart.

Then he fainted.

I wiped my hand against my shirt. 'Wimp. He's just as bad Wheeler in the bi-polar department.' It was ironic seeing as they were somewhat similar in personality yet on opposite disks on the morality scales, not to mention enemies.

Out of the small ounce of kindness in my heart, I place his arm that hung off the side of the bed back on the mattress and pulled the sheet over his form up to his chin. With that, I turned my back and headed for the door, just as he was regaining consciousness. I was just about a step out when I remembered something.

An hour ago after my last class, I had brought up the nerve to do the right thing and went straight to the principal. It was edgy at first because, as I expected, the principal nearly had an aneurysm when I accused Ushio. But his attitude changed when I showed him the large dark bruise Ushio gave me on my upper arm. I even lined my scrawny fingers with the thick print to prove it wasn't self-inflicted. I didn't show it to Yuugi last night because he had enough to worry about. Of course my word, and the mark, was not enough proof for it could been done by anyone, so he brought in some members from the Moral committee to testify since I was so strong about not letting Yuugi or the other two come to do it, writing that the former would be too shy to admit it and the latter two too prideful. Naturally I panicked when they were the only ones left to prove Ushio's guilt.

But here's the interesting part...

The committee members broke the _second _they laid eyes on my glare – and yes I was trying to pull off the Penance Stare, mentally thinking they should fess up - and confessed to their crime, coming up with the excuse that they were just following orders since Ushio had so much influence. They begged and pleaded not to be expelled, but the decision was not up to the principal, but to me. Since I was the one of many who were wronged, their fate was placed in my hands.

And believe me, I wanted to boot them out of the school, that way I wouldn't have to see their faces again. They didn't do _anything_ when Ushio pummeled Joey and Tristan that day, maybe even helped. And who knows how many others suffered a similar fate.

But it just seemed wrong. Expulsion would be a suitable punishment, but a mark like that would haunt one's life and ruin potential futures. Just because I had the power, doesn't mean I should abuse it like their leader did. So I went a little easy and had them suspended instead. Sure it was still pretty bad but at least it was better than being kicked out of school. That, and I _really _didn't want to see their face for a while (I wasn't kidding).

But as for Ushio...

'By the way,' I looked over my shoulder at the awakening boy, eyes completely blunt. '...The principal says you're expelled.'

I had no mercy left over for him.

And just like that, I left, wondering idly what I was just happened a minute ago when the serenity of ignorance ended as I was out the door, with my notebook at hand, and a faint feeling like I just missed something important.

Like the fact that even though it was all said in my thoughts, Ushio had heard all of it as if it was said by tongue. Or that I just sentenced Ushio to do community service...by time-traveling.

That my purpose was a lot more significant that merely attending an exchange program as a special case.

But either way, I left the hospital not knowing what happened yet almost as happy as the day I became friends with Yuugi. Nothing strange about it whatsoever.

* * *

AT LAST! THE EPISODE IS OVER!

Dear mighty Ra I really didn't expect it to take this long, but I'm happy!

Lets see...

I know this one had a lot of fillers in it (much like the last one...) but I felt like it needed to be done. It wouldn't make do for a higher-class like Carter *snicker* to have her presence tainted by a mere street rat like Wheeler unless he earned the position. Cruel I know, but reputations can be a *bleep* and I guess she wanted to have a little fun with the title.

Now let me explain about the situation I conjured for Ushio for those who have only watched up to the GX arc. A while ago as I randomly tapped Ushio's name up on google, I was surprised to see a different version of Ushio (or Tetsu Trudge) and found out he was part of the 5Ds arc. Now many fans have discussed whether this would be the same Ushio from the season 0 and it was more or less confirmed that, it is indeed, the same one.

However, there are a few contradictions with this idea. The GX series is known to take place about a decade after the first series, so Ushio should at least be a young adult around his mid twenties or so during this time, which is how old he looks like in 5Ds, give or take a few years. I honestly don't know what his age is in 5Ds, but I know for sure that series takes place somewhere after 2021. Its been debated that 5ds happens at least a couple decades (possibly a century) or so after GX because of some fans making calculations based on the date given (without the year) in one of the episodes, that would have him in his either in his senior years or possibly dead. Whether they wanted to add Ushio in just for the heck of it or not (soo many plot holes...), I thought my idea made the perfect solution to cement over that annoying crack.

I would have made his sleep in a different realm a little sooner, but then I saw that Ushio's name was mentioned as one of the residents in Domino that disappeared into the World of Darkness, so I thought that would be the perfect time for him since he would be about the right age, and no one would really wonder if he made it back (did it show him coming back though?). Either way, i hope this idea was to your liking.

Also another note I remember is that I tweaked the conversation with Yuugi the day he took Carter home and asked where his were until AFTER he asked where his host family was, and if his family knew about his situation. Nothing too big to go back and check, but I just thought you'd like to know about the change. Same thing about the school lunch thing in the last chapter. I forgot that in Japanese school students usually bring in their own lunch unlike the States where you can get food from the cafeteria. So I changed it to 'oddly premade lunches set to last a couple weeks or so'

And...that's about it I guess.

OH MY GOSH THE DEVIL GAMER EPISODE IS NEXT AAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M SO EXCITED!

I doubt this episode will be as long as the first but I'm hoping I can still make it as good in content.

See ya then my lovely readers and don't forget to **R&amp;R!**


	16. The Struggles of Student Life

Okay, I know that I've been missing for several months and I have no excuse other than my laziness to blame from keeping you from this story (and stress. Friggen stress man...). it still makes me happy that new readers still come in fro time to time unlike my other story. And if not for ANIMEMANGALUV3R (YAY FOR 50TH REVIEW! XD) I probably would have put it off for much longer or even forget about it. So thank your fellow fanfictioner for the push. Of course I know there are others who wished for this story to progress as well and I appreciate your patience as well as ask for your forgiveness. You are all wonderful and I hope this chapter will be worth the wait.

As for other news...

Dudes...I feel SO conflicted. I just watched the beginning Yugioh the Movie: Pyramid of Light and I can't help but feel I should add the part about the evil monsters (No Kuriboh!) coming out of the puzzle and Yami banishing them as well as the unleashing a power I won't know about until WAY later on. But of course there is the matter that in the movie, Yugi had finished the puzzle in his room and not at the school where he got beaten up by Ushio, which makes it harder to change if I chose to. ARGH WHAT CAN I DO!?

But for now...ONTO TO THE STORY!

**_Fast forward about a week after the hospital visit..._**

After delivering the the bad news to Ushio (oddly enough I still can't remember what happened after I walked into his room...) everything was almost right in the world. Chouno, unsurprisingly, is as green and mean as the school's very own Wicked Witch of the East like always, casting her favorite curse known as 'homework' on us pitiful mortals. But of course, with every super villain there is a hero, making me the best possible choice to be this twisted yet realistic version of Dorothy (who crosses as a guy and has never uttered a word, but eh, you get what you get).

As for my relationships with the other stragglers (Tea, Tristan, and *shivers terribly*...Miho), it was a bit of a rough start. With Tea it was a little easier since a base was already established after I threw my pride to the side to make an effort in becoming...friends...with her. (She still watches me as though I'm about to shove a knife into her back sometimes…)

Tristan...dear gosh it took _forever _to get the boy to stop going stiff every time I walked within five feet of him (bit shorter than most at least but come on!). And here I thought that after fighting Ushio he would believe I was on their side and had no intention to do any harm.

It was times like these I _really_ wished those rumors would magically disappear.

And please, Please! Do NOT get me started on Miho. The sapphire girl could not, and would not, stop lurking near my presence for longer than FIVE FRIGGIN SECONDS without attempting to latch on! (Apparently modestly really does end with her...)

This open gesture of blatant infatuation had Tristan burning almost as intense as my cold glares (Ha! As if he could compare to a king! ...yeah, still haven't come down from my pedestal yet) and had declared right then and there - actually it was after class when Miho wasn't around - that we were rivals from now on.

Kind of sad when it was because of_ that_ that he stopped acting like a frightened kitten and treated me like an equal (of sorts). But if he wanted the girl then he could _have_ her, I had no intention of confining myself to a relationship when most of the students still had mixed feelings about me. I even wrote it down for his benefit so I could clear the misunderstanding, but he was so lost in his passionate declaration that he was long gone before I penned the first word. Knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere with the guy (that and I couldn't care less as he went on), I left when his back was turned, his monologue describing how he would treat Miho like a goddess and of their wonderful future together).

I'm going to say this once so anyone out there that still cares, pay attention. I, Carter Harata, renowned by many as the Ice King and such, may be disguised as a boy, but under NO circumstances does that have _anything t_o do with my sexuality thank you very much! What made the attention even worse was that those whose searing flames of fangirlism was extinguished was set aflame like a spreading wild fire thanks to Miho's brave frontal attack. Now, they take my cold attitude as being the 'strong and silent type' or 'playing hard to get' (for those who prefer to think of conquering me as a challenge).

Did I forget to mention that Miho was _taller _than me, and yet that little detail - which usually puts many girls off - never stopped her? And get this, one time after class had finished and I was packing to go home, she _pounced _on me for a surprised hug from behind. She called me, and I bitterly quote, 'Her Little. Doll. Prince.' End quote. And when I recovered and looked up.

Everyone was watching.

I almost blew up on her but thankfully held my tongue (Ha! Funny, if only I could laugh -_-'.) and gently pushed her off of me and walked away, silently gnawing my teeth to keep my temper at bay.

But seriously! When the hel did I become a living plush toy for her to suffocate in front of everyone! The humiliation! I lost so much respect that day...mostly from myself anyway.

I just wanted to be left alone! And I tried - oh...so...many...times... - to get her to lay off, but do you know how hard it was to refuse her attentions while trying to be _nice_ about it? Believe me, if it weren't for the fact she was friends with the others, I would have broken that dam the first time she came onto me after Yuugi and Joey properly introduced me to her and Tristan to break the ice two days after the Ushio incident.

Ugh, the things I do for friends!

If it weren't for Yuugi _kindly_ asking her to mind my personal space, I'd have ripped my hair out (which we already know that would be a _bad _thing). Reluctantly she got the message and took a few steps back...okay more like one. But it _was _an improvement.

The most she ever got out of me from then on was a nod of acknowledgment and nothing more, anything else was bluntly ignored. Any _intimate _gestures I had to dance around, and that was a _lot._ I'm pretty much set to be cast on Dancing with the Stars!

Okay I realized I've been ranting about her for a while now so I'll move on. As for the principal, by my advice he let me be to choose someone I can trust to watch over me now that Ushio was out of the picture. But the only people I could trust still didn't know who I was, so I asked for time to find someone (i.e. wait until I get the nerve to tell them).

...Sigh. I'm sorry...it's just that all of these crazy things that's been happening all at once has been very stressful. I'm relieved that no one else would be getting hurt because of Ushio's underlying acquisitive nature and that I've made new buddies to call my own (excluding Miho's torture). However, that alone didn't solve all of my problems like Gramp's magical cure-all miso soup. If all it took was to take down 3rd rate villains in the flashiest possible way when no one's looking and to transform into a social butterfly (lol), the world would be full of wannabe heroes and world peace would finally be achieved. Today's society, no matter how 'united' they say they are even with all the treaties and the UN, seldom works so amicably to the human's race everlasting misfortune, but I suppose we can still dream.

What I meant to say is, despite my efforts to do good, I was still at war and my body was beginning to show signs of over abuse. If only it weren't from my own hand then maybe I could earn some reprieve.

Chouno had announced that there would be a test at the end of the week, but out of sake for MY education, she completely revamped mine to suit MY needs, more specifically to see if I reach the requirements of academics. In other words, throw in the _entire_ book of mathematics into one test that shouldn't be more than a page or two long, which obviously won't be for mine.

I slammed face first onto my cushy couch as I did during Yuugi's first visit to my humble, hobbled home. This time I did have enough sense to leave my shoes by the front door though.

'That...was a long day.' I was so bone-dead tired I couldn't keep my eyes open once I stepped out the front gate and had to rely on muscle memory to get back to the apartment complex. I'm still wondering how the heck I managed that feat, but like I said, dead as a zombie. Because of her, I'm forced to study every hour through the night as though this test would take me to nationals or something. But this test was just to make sure I _pass _this year. And who knows how many more she'll throw after this one...

I still made time for Yuugi throughout the day during lunch and sometimes between classes, but with the threat of the test looming ahead that meant no more walks home, leisure visits, or sleepovers (though that last one wasn't planned).

I sigh heavily, the action sapping even more of my strength. 'I wonder if anything good is on.'

Without looking up, I slapped my hand on the coffee table too, too tired to feel the pain, and swiped around the glass top until my fingers graced the plastic remote and grappled it. With a click the black screen came to life.

_'-cops are on the lookout for the recently escaped convict known as Jirou, the Yellow Spider.'_

I went still and slowly turned toward the T.V where the news reporter on the screen was standing in front of what appears to be a prison. The twinkling lights of red of blue in the background each in turn played with the reporter's skin like a never ending carousal of wash away paints.

_Charged for multiple offenses such as robbery, battery and assault, and murder, we ask the public to be cautious and on the lookout, but do not engage him. If you see this man or have any information on him, please contact the authorities immediately._

I rose from my seat, eyes frozen and lips parted with bated breath as the man's picture popped onto the screen. But for some reason it was not the man's face I took account of, in fact I paid little attention to the convict's countenance at all.

It was the name. Jirou, the _Yellow Spider_.

Like there was something about that title that set off a spark in the blank spaces of my mind. But what was it trying to reveal?

It was then I realized how ridiculous it sounded in my head.

'I seriously need to stop over thinking this.'

I perished the thought and abruptly pounded the power button with finality before shuffling to my other side to face the back of the couch, a fierce scowl riddling my face. 'As if he has anything to do with me anyway. I've never met anyone like that before in my life!' But the little, nagging voice in my head said, _What if you have though? You have no memories before your first day of school._

I growled at that irritable bit of logic and stuffed my mochi pillow over my head. 'Exactly! I'm from America! This jailbird was caught here in _Japan,_ meaning I _can't _possibly know him!

_Then why do you sound so unsure? _It replied back casually.

I went still. I had no retort for that because it was true. But in a fit of stubbornness I snuffed out my doubt. 'Even if I did know him, _which I don't, _chances are I won't even meet the guy again.'

Then what I heard next would have anyone suspect was something close to a laugh in the fading distance. _Stranger things have happened my friend..._

My tired eyes closed from reality before I could comprehend the thought, and wouldn't think of its significance for days to come.

…

_Darkness had fallen over Domino City. Not a trace of life in sight for all the little souls were either safely tucked in their beds or basking in the nightlife the city could offer. But there lay one lonely soul out tonight that seek not sleep nor pleasure, but of greed. An unholy obsession for possessions as if they were the fountain of everlasting life, and now he had the chance to reap all that he could find and deem valuable in his quest for riches._

_That man lay tucked in an alleyway, breathing in the air of freedom of which he had lost so long ago. His destination was already set as he smirks in excitement. "First stop tomorrow night, the warehouse." but then he grimaces and looks down at his stomach. "Man I need some food, but I can't risk coming out in the open right now. Now where can i find some grub?"_

_It was at that moment, that gust of wind blew by, and riding it was a piece of paper. It fluttered to the ground flying side to side like a swimming ax until it touched down right by his feet. He scraps it off the floor out of curiosity and reads the contents aloud._

_"Burger World: Grand Opening. Ha, this day gets better and better! How long had it been since I had a burger? he laughs and tucks the flyer in his pocket, never spotting the dark silhouette perched on the roofs above him, watching until the thief was swallowed into the darkness._

_..._

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong, ding dong._

"Alright class, don't forget to study up for next week's quiz. Class dismissed."

A clatter of chairs scrapping across the floor echoed in my ears creating the chink of light through my eyelids.

'Is it over already?' I coughed into my arm pillow and cuddled back down. 'Ugh. Five more minutes.' This morning was a friggen mess. When I woke up, my entire arm was numb, most likely from sleeping on top of it the whole night. What I didn't get was why my legs were so sore that I tumbled to the floor when I tried to stand. I didn't remember doing anything strenuous that might've caused my muscles to burn so much. 'Maybe it just means I need more sleep.' So I hunkered down to sleep it off.

"He's_ so_ cute."

'Okay now I'm awake.' Those two words printed my infamous frown on my face and I peeked up at a couple girls a few rows down huddled together with hearts in their eyes and bright red flushes on their young cheeks. I glared at them and they just 'Kya! He looked at me!' and walked away giggling excitedly.

I groaned and laid back down exhausted. 'How much longer is this phase going to last?' I shifted my arms more comfortably when one of my arms fell asleep. 'I think I liked it better when they thought I would give them frostbite for just looking at me.'

"Carter? Come on, wake up! Class is over already!"

Recognizing the voice, I groan once more and sigh wistfully, my chances for any more nap time diminished like the last grain of sand pouring from the top half of an hourglass. 'Alright I'm up, I'm up.' I stretched like a drowsy cat, moaning blissfully at the wonderful cracks of my joints. 'Ahh that felt good.' Nowadays, moments like these were too rare to have, but worth it all the same.

"And he lives!" Joey pats me hard on the back. He leans over with that cheesy grin of his and says, "Keep on sleeping like this and people will think you're dead!"

I chuckled at that and waved at his face to back away like he was fly. 'Wouldn't that be a shame.'

"You shouldn't joke about things like that Joey!" Yuugi calls out with a pout.

I ease out of my seat and instinctively messed with Yuugi's hair. 'It's okay worrywart, he'll get whats coming to him.'

"Jeez Carter, if you keep on napping during class you're gonna fall behind." Joey says a bit seriously, then laughs, "Then you'll end up dumber than me! Ha ha ha…ah."

…in my head I sighed and shook my head unbelievably at the boy. 'Oh Wheeler.'

And it was that moment he took in our blank looks and processed what he said. He flaps his hands everywhere. "N-n-no wait! I didn't mean-"

I rise from my chair, grab my bag, and pat his shoulder sympathetically as I passed, a not-so-sorry smirk playing on my lips. '_Sure_ you did' I winked for good measure and kept walking.

"Carter!" he screams. I hid a chuckle and lift a nonchalant wave behind me.

You have to admit he played himself into that one. There was no way I was going to pass it up.

I stop at the door and look back to Yuugi who watched me go with guarded eyes. Thinking about it, it has been a while since had walked home with him. I shrug to myself. Meh, why the heck not?

'You coming?' I expressed to the shorty.

Yuugi's smile lights up like a daisy popping out of the winter snow and looks to the slightly fuming blonde. "I'm going ahead. I'll see you later Joey."

"Ah, see ya." He replies normally to Yuugi, then glares at me. I smirk back innocently and walked out with Yuugi. 'This is turning out to be a good day.'

A door opens behind us and I look over my shoulder to see Tea speed walking in the other direction like she was in a hurry.

'Hmm?' I hum curiously.

"Something wrong?"

I quickly shake my head. 'No. Nothing at all.' I readjust my bag continue walking. I didn't think it was all that important since Tea's business is none of mine, but the ounce of curiosity wouldn't leave me. Where could she be going in such a rush? Perhaps she has to get groceries to prepare for tonight's dinner, or maybe she needs to get home so she has more time to study. I know I would.

"Carter?"

'Huh? What?' I blink out of my inner thought. Yuugi was watching me closely.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

He yelps when I muss up his hair again.I didn't want him to worry about my troubles so I never told him. He's had enough to worry about before and I was not about bring those times back with my own. It was only a test after all. Cough cough.

Later that day after I dropped off Yuugi home, once more declining to stay over for a bit on account of judgment day hovering over my head. However, instead of heading straight home to hit the books, I decided to hit the town. You know, to clear my head.

People crammed the sidewalks as expected in a country such as Japan, going around doing their business and completely ignoring those around them. Now, it's one thing to avoid people like they're obstacles in their way, that's natural. But...

I glared at the third person to knock almost directly into me within the past 15 minutes. The first two I bowed in apology, but by the third run in it wasn't hard to notice the pattern happening here.

'The frig! Why do people keeping walking into me like I'm invisible!' I kicked a stray soda can into an small alley as I walked past. Then came back and picked it up only to drop it into the nearest trashcan.

What? I hate litter.

I shoved my hands into the pockets and actively glared ahead as I walked. This time people were aware of me and made a point not to get in my way, or make direct eye contact with me.

I had no destination in mind, but I did remain consciously aware of how far I was going so I wouldn't get lost in this spacious city.

'I wonder what kind of stuff they have around here.' I thought as I skimmed through the front windows of every store and shop I came by. There was so many interesting things that I had to resist the urge to go in and buy the first item that caught my eye. The last thing I needed was to spend what little spending money I had on stuff I might not even use for very long.

Then something caught my nose. It was a heavenly draft like a fleeting catch of paradise riding the wind from the flap of an angel's wing. I followed the scent like a bloodhound, weaving through tight knit crowds without bumping into anyone. This I did not notice as I was too preoccupied, remembering specific shops as I went so I wouldn't get lost.

'Ooh!' Ironically enough, as I rounded the last corner, what I thought would be some fancy restaurant was your run-of-the-mill burger joint. A giant burger with googly eyes, hands, a stylish mustache, and a chef's hat made that obvious enough as well as its highly original name, Burger World.

My stomach moaned and I lay my hand across its grumbling surface. 'Huh, guess I didn't eat enough today.' I remove my bag and dish out my wallet, rattling its contents to hear a few chinks in its belly. 'Doesn't sound like I have much.'

My stomach moaned again. 'Guu.' I pulled a sour face. 'Maybe just a bite.'

Even with the small allowance I was given thanks to the principal, I wasn't able to spend too much for myself. Normally I'd save every penny for supplies and groceries. Its much cheaper and more efficient to make your own grub, but my fridge was already full of ready-made food and rations so I never had any need to worry about it. At least not any time soon.

But I faltered when I thought I saw a familiar brunette at the door. 'Wait...was that? Nah, can't be.' And yet my feet wouldn't move forward as if they were cemented into the ground. 'Huh?' It was weird. When I thought about going inside, I had this urge turn away and go back. Normally I'd be highly skeptical in the tallest order, but, I was starving (yet another odd reason why I was going in even though I was) so I wan't thinking all that much about it.

In the end I just shrugged and went with it. 'I'll just save it for later.'

Plus it didn't help that I still had the friggen test to study for thanks to that BEAST.

But as I made my way back and watched all of those people coming and going with new purchases at hand, it made me wonder. What with all this drama and school work hitting me left and right, I deserve to treat myself once in a while right?

I laugh in spite of myself.

Ha, with how Chouno's been working me, a once in a while won't be _near _enough, but hey, that's all on me.

I look down pitifully at my piddly one 500 yen and five 100 yens inside my wallet's mouth. 'It would be nice to spend on something for myself other than food.' I glance back the way I came and sigh. 'Junk food or not.'

Of course the only answer to this predictable situation is to get a part-time job to earn some moolah. But once again there were too many problems to that solution.

For one thing, the school doesn't allow students to have jobs (you can thank a certain teacher for that).

Second, where would I find the time now that I have double the work compared to everyone else? (It's like I taking friggen AP classes -_- Again, thank you devil who wears prada)

And most important of all, what kind of employer would hire a mute anyway? Interviewing is out of the question, no point trying to go on how exceptional I can be when I put my mind to it when I can't even say it myself. How would I talk to customers? That alone rules out more than half of the jobs on the market already.

'Oh well, what does it matter anyway? Even if I can find a job within measurable distance AND convince the principal to let it slide for me, I'm already cutting close as it is with the uniform and my hat. Then again...' The thought of having another broken rule hovering in front of her face again was almost too delicious to resist. But...

I shook my head. 'Nah, knowing that woman, she'd only up the ante on the workload if she found out. Like heck I'd deal with that noise. Her work AND a job would be too much.' I sigh in defeat. 'You win this one she-devil'

But as I headed home to study until dawn, it never occurred to me how similar my apprehension earlier felt compared to when I wanted to talk to Yuugi the first week of school.

* * *

Okay to be honest I'm not completely happy with this chapter. The first half is decent enough but the second half feels kinda rushed definitely not enough content. That and the chapter is way shorter than the others. So I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed, I don't blame.

But for sure like I did with the other chapters I will be editing it sometime in the future and make it more credible. I mostly wanted to get this up as soon as possible since I made you guys wait for so many months. Again I'm sorry! T-T

Unfortunately I'm still trying to figure out how I want to proceed with this story. I've got awesome bits I want to put in but the rest is still a blank in my head. XP

BUT!

I shall not give up in searching for inspiration and hopefully all of this will make sense in the future T-T

See ya later!


	17. Preparing for Battle

*cue Illumination opening theme by Minions*

Baaaaaah baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! bah buh bah bah baaaaaah!~

Buh bah baaaaaah baaaaaaaah bah buh bah bah baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~

bah ba baaaaah baaah baaaah buh baa baaaaaaaa bah bah! DUN!~

TIS I! CRAEST SPELL! BACK FROM HIATUS FOR ALL TO NO REASON!

I'm just kidding. Anyway I've kept you all waiting long enough so read on XD

If you'd like to hear what I have to say then read the bottom if you want.

* * *

"Hey Carter, you've been pretty busy lately."

My pencil went still as I look up to Wheeler's prying face. 'Can I help you?' I lift an eyebrow.

It was already lunch time and, not wanting to waste a single second, went straight to studying as soon as I stuffed down my lunch in a few huge bites. And that was AFTER my short battle with the fangirls rushing in and shoving their offerings in my face as if it were their child and saying it was mine. You can imagine how I felt about that.

Time was ticking. I had less than an hour before the test, and I could almost _feel _her condescending sneer through the multiple walls. Just the thought of her losing to her boiled my blood like a heated volcano.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

On reflex, I karate chopped Wheeler's wrist before he could touch me.

He howls and leaps away, hiding behind Yuugi with his tail between his legs. "Dats cold man!"

I set my pencil down and glared at him. 'Then don't. **Touch.** _T__he hat_.' Seriously that was like my number one rule when dealing with my person. The only exception being if it was being returned to me, or I asked someone to hold onto it.

That's it.

"Yuugi can't you talk to him or something?" Wheeler pushes him forward. I raise another brow. Here I would have thought Ushio's punches were way worse than my quick chop. I mean, come on, it's not like I dislocated his wrist. There really was no need for him to use Yuugi as a meat shield or a scapegoat.

"A-ano..." he stutters out nervously. "Can I join you?"

Without a thought, I tapped the empty seat in front of mine without looking up from the page. I was a dash shy from full concentration mode at this point but not where I would ignore him just because my entire grade was at stake...

That didn't come out right.

"Oh, um." he takes the offered invitation and rotates the chair so he was facing me. We sit there for some time, him twiddling his thumbs and me studying the hour away. It was a silence Wheeler could barely take.

"For the love of, say something!"

(A/N Say something! If you're feeling the vibe~ Say Something! Baby don't be so shy~! Yeah! XD)

"How's your studying been going?!" Yuugi blurts out, startling me.

"Good one Yuugi!" Wheeler thumbs up encouragingly.

I throw a growl his way and lay down my pencil once more. 'I could use the break anyway.' I draw out my notepad and start writing. 'It's been going well. Chouno-sensei's test isn't going to be easy for me so I've been focusing on studying.'

"Is..is that why you've been busy lately?"

Something about the way he said that stopped me dead. 'Did he miss me?' I thought his might happen but I figured with Wheeler around it's be fine. I slowly nod to his question.

"So that explains all the cat naps. Been hittin' the books real hard haven't ya? You book worm." Wheeler grins mockingly, now that he wasn't being a wuss.

'Wheeler I am this close to throttling you across the room.' My glare told it all and clapped his mouth shut.

Yuugi nodded in understanding and smile. "I thought as much, so Gramps and I made this." He brought out a box wrapped in cloth and offers it with a shy smile.

I point at it. 'Is this a-'

"A lunchbox!?" Wheeler nearly tripped himself trying to come eye level with the bento box, eyes in tears and mouth salivating like a dog. In the background, girls be shrieking, crying, and tearing their teeth into their handkerchief like there was no tomorrow.

"No!"

"But that's not fair!"

"I stayed up all night to make that for him!"

"Lucky little twerp."

When I caught that harsh, little tidbit, my eyes slipped into her direction and she stiffens, the warning clear and cold. I made sure to catalog that last girl's face for future reference just in case. I take the box from his hands with a thankful head bow and steered it away from Wheeler's hungry eyes with one hand. 'Down boy.' I also noticed the stares we were receiving because of Wheeler's shouting and smacked him upside the dead with my free hand.

He cries even louder which results in me hitting him again. "Stop it!" he whimpers pathetically. "Come on, just a bite! All I get are scraps these days."

I snort at him. Honestly, he was so embarrassing sometimes. And HE claimed to be such a hardcore bad boy. But without further ado, I lift open the lunchbox, almost expecting the contents to give off a heavenly glow like the last box Yuugi brought in. There weren't any light in the least to say, but oh man, those silky steamy tendrils. Burger World had nothing on this. The smell alone was enough to knock my socks off, but it could be just because I skipped out on breakfast that morning.

Inside was the familiar rolled up eggs on the sides, ketchup lightly them in cute zigzags, a couple mini onigiri sprinkled with some rice seasoning to spice them up. Right next to that was a juicy piece of tonkatsu bathed in gravy. And to finish it off, a gorgeous side of strawberries so red it reminded me of-

Heat crept into my cheeks. 'Now that I think about it, is has been a while since I thought about it.' Oh course I still had no proof that he really did exist yet, I mean sure he had the same face as timid little Yuugi, but when I think of any chance that he might not be real left me with an awful twist in my guy. Whatever that meant anyway.

"Carter your face is red."

Alarmed by this, I slapped my face to cover them, feeling the heat growing steadily that was fueled by my embarrassment like a thermometer under a lamp. Oh, and pain. Don't forget that.

'Ouch. I think I slapped myself too hard.' I hid my face in my nest of arms as the two shared looks with each other.

"Are you sure you're feelin' okay?" Wheeler repeats.

My forehead brushed against my forearm as I replied with a nod, face still head down as they shared odds look with each other.

"Okay if you say so." I guess he shrugged when he said that. "So are you gonna eat or what? If you don't start then I'm just gonna steal a bite." he crows playfully, and I swear I could sense his sticky paws coming close. I flung an arm out and, interestingly, caught his arm in my grip without even looking.

"Ah! Unhand me demon!"

In the background I could hear Yuugi sigh like he saw this coming a mile away, seeing as how he wasn't bothering to help his buddy out of the death trap he made and walked himself right into. Who da think he'd get used to Wheeler's antics already as if they had known each other for decades.

Without removing my hold, or even looking at the still squirming and screaming blonde like he wasn't currently my prisoner, I sat up and picked up the disposable chopsticks that were hiding on the side of the box and snapped them perfectly in half with my teeth. Looking over my options, my eyes kept wandering back to the strawberries, but I steered myself to pluck the eggs, turning it this way and that as it steamed and glistened in the light. Feeling Yuugi eyeing me anxiously, I dove right in.

The moment the eggs hit my taste buds, my breath hitched and I stilled. 'O. M. G.' There was a gentle burst of flavor like blunted needles prickling my taste buds from the front to the back of my tongue. Maybe there was a hint more salt in it this time? But I swear if I wasn't pretending to be a guy with a cold fish face, I would have completely melted in my shoes with red rosy cheeks and a droopy smile bordering on drool city. I didn't even realize I dropped Wheeler's arm in mid-bite. He wrenches it away like he yanked himself out of it and glares at me, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"H-how is it?" Yuugi stutters out, eyes shifting nervously from his toes to my face through his lashes.

Regaining my composure, I throw an honest thumbs up with a for the five star gourmet meal before digging in again. Wheeler's glare drops as he sees me devouring every bit and scrap with utter delight. "Man dat looks so good..." drool drips from his lips once more.

Until someone bonks him on the noggin again. And this time it wasn't me.

"Close your mouth, you're an animal." Tristan barks.

Wheeler growls angrily as he blinked away tears. "Why does everyone keep hittin me tuhday!?"

"'Because you're an idiot.'" Me and Tristan deadpanned in thought and word.

Tristan looks to me sideways, cross between nervous and wary.

Yuugi smiles widely and waves. "Hi Tristan. You want to eat with us?"

"Um." I ignore his attention in favor of savoring the home cooked meal that deserved every ounce of my short attention span.

...Shut up, I meant to say that.

So taking my silence (or lack of acknowledgement of his existence) as the OK, he perks a big grin and says, "Sure I don't mind." and grabs a seat that was next to Yuugi's and right in front of Wheeler's. And just as he was about to dig in, something lightning quick grazes over his shoulder and suddenly half of his side dishes have vanished. "Hey!" he shifts his torso to look behind him, catching the blonde red-handed, or in this case, chubby cheeked like a squirrel full of nuts. "Joey you pig! That was my food!"

In one gulp, all the food went down his throat in one huge cartoon bulb and Wheeler grins silly. "Ya snooze, ya lose."

From that point the boys went at each other, even as far as throwing Tristan's food. I tuned them out by then, nearly finished with my meal.

"You like it so far?" Yuugi asks once more, puppy eyes sparkling and bouncing excitedly in his seat.

At a face like that, you can't help but but crack a smile. I chew on a piece of tonkatsu delightfully to show my appreciation of him and his Gramps' efforts. It truly was delicious, best I've eaten so far.

All was left was the strawberries. I pluck one up and held it up to eye level, just gazing longingly at the fruit glistening like a soft ruby in the light. I sigh wistfully.

'Just like-.'

"Dolly!"

'ARGH!' Unwanted foreign contact wrapped and constricted my person as major shivers attacked my nerves from my feet to my head (think chills Hayao Miyazaki style). 'What the-'

"Miho-chan!" Tristan squeals, and my dread began.

'Oh no.' Then came the squeezing force of a thousand pounds and I'm gagging a discordant symphony without preamble. 'Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS! Gack!'

"Did you miss me prince, because I missed_ yoooooou_!" Her arms tightened like coils and black spots started to fleck my vision.

"Carter!" Yuugi flounders about as Wheeler was up on his feet and tugging uselessly on the sapphire girl's snake arms from my neck which inconsequentially made it worse.

"Miho, he's turning blue! Let! Goooooo!" He pulls with everything at the last word.

"Yada!" she clings even tighter.

Finally, before I was on the brink of passing out, I signaled a tap-out on Miho's arm. 'Alright I give!'

But the girl friggen KYA'ed, taking it completely the wrong way as she strangled the last bit of air out of my lungs, forcing my soul (with a phantom version of my hat on for some reason) out of my empty, lifeless husk that was once my body.

"Aaaaaand he's dead." Wheeler slumped in his seat, completely worn out. To his shame, there was just no fighting the queen of all fangirls' mighty strength.

Meanwhile Tristan was on the side begging 'his goddess' to release the 3-rate man that I was. Oh jee thanks a lot unicorn head! It goes without saying it bounced off her like rubber as she continued to hug the corpse she had in her arms.

'Help. Me.' My pale blue lips and spacey eyes seemed to say.

Then it was Yuugi's turn to batter up. "Um...Miho-chan?"

That brought a reaction out of her and she smiles down to him. "Hello Yuugi."

"Umm. Can you please let go of Carter?" he delicately points to my prone, soul-escaping body. "He doesn't look so good."

She looks down and blinks, not reacting for a second until she realizes how unresponsive I was and practically drops me on the floor as she gasps. "Ouji-sama!"

Free from her grasp, I caught myself and took deep dynamic breaths until my tan complexion regained it's light color.

'Nobody saw that right?' I twisted around and every eye in the room was eyeballing me, 'Aw crud.' I clenched my eyes shut.

_Please let this be just a nightmare._

* * *

"Carter wake up!"

I shot up in my seat, a sheet of paper stuck to the side of my face thanks to a dab of drool from yours truly. I turned frantically here and there and everything was as it was a few minutes ago. Yuugi sat across from me. Wheeler on his knees right next to my desk with my food in his hand off the side like I had done earlier to keep it away from him. But it looked to me like he was worried than trying to steal it from right under my nose, literally. I held my head in my hand. 'What just happened?'

After all I could have sworn I was being choked to death by Miho.

Yuugi knew the question in my eyes long before I could write it and answered. "You were in the middle of eating and all of a sudden you were nodding off fast and fell right asleep."

I shivered. 'That really WAS a nightmare then.' It was weird having such a vivid out of body (or IN body) experience. Just another thing to add to everything else that's happened to me. But compared to the other times, this one was tame and probably was just my over imaginative mind coming up with possible future scenarios.

Wheeler held the bento box high and proud in one hand. "And I saved the goods. You owe me." he smirks and pops a strawberry in his mouth. I would have glowered at him for eating one but thoughts of deja vu was spinning my head in circles. And just like before, Tristan comes along and smacks his friend upside the head for his earlier shout out.

'That was freaky.' I admitted, trying to get my mind off it. 'Oh well. It was just a dr-'

"Ouji-sama!"

Immediately I dove out of my seat, heart hammering and eyes bugging out of their sockets as a blue blur washed over my seat like a human tidal wave and broke bank on top of my desk.

"Ow!" Miho cried as she straightened herself up and rubbed her red cheek that got a smack full of wood on impact, baby tears like shimmering sea pearls pooled around the corner of her eyes, looking hurt but only dramatically speaking. "Why did you move? I just wanted to give you a hug." her hiccups like popping sea foam.

I narrowed at her angrily. 'At best, to live.' Whether that dream was a premonition or not, I was not going to take that chance to find out if my life really did end pitifully by her hands.

She must have sensed my simmering animosity - though I can tell she didn't know for what reason - and had the smarts to cool off her affections for the moment. While I'm not overly fond of her obsessive infatuation of me, I couldn't bring myself to dislike the girl, much less hate her. She was annoying at best but I could learn to forgive her antics. I stopped glaring and she visibly relaxed.

"What are you working on?" she asks as she leans in, but I didn't feel threatened in any way so I showed her my study notes. Her eyes spark with interest. "Wah! So many notes! You're still studying for Chouno-sensei's test?" I nod hesitantly, not sure how to gauge her reaction. "Heeeeeh, can I study with you?"

Yuugi, knowing I was still uncomfortable being around Miho pales at the suggestion although he would much like to do that as well but never had the courage to ask. "Miho-chan, I-I don't know if thats-"

"A great idea!" Wheeler butts in, eyes with a plan. "We should form a study group!"

The lead tip of my pencil snaps off. There were a lot of things I wanted to say about this but I stopped short.

"But Joey-" Yuugi stopped too when several pairs of piercing snipers eyes locked on our group, listening to every word spouting out of Miho's and Wheeler's mouth. He sends me a worried look and I nod to him, signaling that I saw them too and tipped my chin Wheeler's way hoping he would get the message. Maybe this idea could work if it goes right. Now that the other classmates have caught on, I know they will want to do the same as well and probably won't take no for an answer very easily.

"Um how about we take this somewhere else?" He says quietly and pauses. When I don't say anything he continues, "Like the library?"

"Eh? Why not just do it here?" Wheeler asks confused.

Yuugi cautiously eyes the the other girls and his friend follows, eyes widening and mouth O-shaped when he caught the hint. Wheeler winks to Yuugi and rolls his eyes while saying dramatically, "What? You want to study up on the _roof_? That's a weird place to go, but okay. I hope no one _follows_ us up there."

I'd face palm at his obviousness if the spying party hadn't _discreetly left the room_ all huddled in a group with hands up to their - I'm assuming - giggling and scheming mouths.

I couldn't believe something so see through was easily fallen for like an poorly concealed pit trap.

'And here I thought that only worked in cliche animes.'

"Perfect! Let me just grab my stuff." Miho hops up and skips to her desk.

"Wait if Miho is going to study then so am I!" Tristan harrumphs, chest out. His heart-popping eyes followed Miho for a while and sent one final heated look to me as his supposed 'rival' before going to gather his stuff as well.

I sweat-dropped. 'Don't tell me they fell for it too?'

And that is when the last of our party finally showed up from the far sidelines as she entered the room. Tea was looking behind her with an odd expression when she came up to us. "Do any of you guys know why those girls were acting like they were part of a cult or just now?"

To his credit, Wheeler shrugged. "Heck if I know. Anyway, we were thinkin' of headin' to duh library to hit the books for Chouno-sensei's test."

Tea gawks. "You. Studying." she said for clarification more for herself, and then rest hers fists on her hips. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to Joey?"

I would have laughed.

Wheeler bristles. "Hey if I put my mind to it, I can do anythin'! And right now it's studying!" she darts a look at him, he instantly shrinks. "...sometimes."

I could tell she didn't believe a single word of it. It wasn't that difficult a leap to know what type he was when it came to boring and trivial things like studying.

"A-anyway, we're wasting time! Gotta get some work done before lunch is over, right guys?"

Yuugi and I nod in agreement. I pile up my things neatly and put them away.

Yuugi turns to Tea expectantly. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure? Who else is going?"

Yuugi pointed each of us out. "Joey, Carter, and I think Tristan and Miho are coming too." He didn't see the said pair run out the door. From my guess it'll be for the roof.

Not surprisingly, Tea stiffened when he listed me, as if my name itself was enough to inflict ice in her bones, but it was slight. I looked away when she looked my way. It didn't bother me much, but getting these kind of looks from close-ish acquaintances was a bit uncomfortable.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." she concedes.

I didn't know what to expect from her answer, but releasing a held breath was not one of them.

Yuugi smiles. "Great! We're about to leave for the library soon."

"Alright. I'll get my things." She got up and made for her desk.

When it was just the two of us, Yuugi threw an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry it turned out this way."

I shrug with an easy smile, motioning I didn't mind too much. It brought more peace of mind knowing I would be surrounded by them and not stalked by fangirls. I thought as I processed everything. 'Wait. Was I just dragged into tutoring right before the test?'

* * *

Yup.

In the end, Tristan and Miho didn't come back - to Yuugi's confusion and disappointment - so we went on ahead without them.

As soon as the coast was clear, we booked it for the library (ha, librarian humor). Wheeler and I kept a constant look out in case any of the girls we lost earlier got the bright idea to stick around to tail us. Tea looked at us like we were crazy since she had no idea why we were sneaking around like paranoid ninjas.

To our good fortune, there was hardly anyone around given it was still lunch time and made it quietly to the library. Everyone would be savoring this time to unwind and relax from the brutality that is this boot camp school for learning - then again I've got it worse. Lucky them.

We found and settled at a round table in the back corner of the library, tall shelves surrounding us like a barricade to shield us from sight of the enemy (coughfangirlscough) with enough light coming at us at an angle from a window not too far away.

I laid out all of my materials and sweep my arm across above them. 'Shall we begin?'

Studying with them was...interesting, to say the least. With my lack of voice, I had to write a simple and concise explanations for the others to understand -mainly Wheeler. It goes without saying he was so grateful it brought him to tears. Tea, though reluctantly, also asked for help on one occasion but hardly looked me in the eye in that exchange. I didn't take it to heart. Yuugi also helped out when my explanations alone wasn't getting through.

They questioned why I was studying content that hadn't reached the board yet, but I waved them off, writing that I wanted to get ahead. They didn't question me after that and got on with their own studying, often chatting but quietly so as not to incur the wrath of the librarian or worse, tip off some random student that we were here.

"Man, I might actually ace this test!" the blonde stretches after he solved another problem. "Why couldn't the old witch explain it like you do? No offense."

I smirk. 'None taken.' As to his question, I could only shrug. How Chouno teaches is all on her. Why they let a sadist like her even teach at school of impressionable students is way beyond me.

I went back to my studying. I still had a few more problems to practice before the big test and there was nothing I liked better than making sure of things. Suddenly my writing went a little fuzzy and the edges of the pages blurred until white blended with the table. 'Oh.' My pencil slips from my hand and someone catches me by my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I turn to Yuugi but a big yawn escapes me, trapped beneath my hand as I covered my mouth. 'I'm exhausted.' I never realized how tired I was until that yawn out. All those late nights were finally catching up to me, but they were necessary if I wanted to pass. I _still _needed to keep studying. I had to make sure I was going to pass if I was going to make it in this school.

I blink my eyes back into focus and reclaim my pencil, ready to start again, when a small hand stops me.

"Carter, I think you should get some rest." His amethyst eyes seem to grow darker as if to indicate his mood.

I shake my head. 'I can't.' I appreciated the sentiment, but I felt I could only rest once I saw the smug look wiped off Chouno's face after she graded my test.

"But Carter-"

I didn't see Wheeler come up until he had me in a headlock and I stiffen because it reminded me too much like my nightmare earlier on. "What's this? You gettin droopy on us?" He laughs and pulls on my cheek, snapping me out of it. "If you keep this up you'll fall asleep durin' test."

Once again I hulk gripped his wrist and ripped his fingers away from my face. I glare at him, eye twitching irritably. 'You have some nerve Wheeler. Didn't you learn the first time?' His hand turns purple in mine.

He laughs nervously and gently picks my fingers off his trembling, oxygen-starved wrist one my one. "My bad, but I meant what I said about gettin' some sleep." He pounds his chest with his other hand and smirks. "You helped me out at da last minute-"

'You practically made this happen.' I mentally pointed out.

"So let me give you some advice." he smiles genuinely but there was concern in his eyes as well. That alone took me back. "Take a rest your highness. You wouldn't want all your hard work to go to waste now, would you?"

I tap on the work he's done so far. 'But what if you need help?'

Yuugi caught on and answered in his stead. "I'll help him if he gets lost." he smiles at me. "You just get some sleep."

I take some time to think about what Wheeler said - while ignoring the 'highness' quip even it was in a caring tone - and took in Yuugi's words too. They both meant well, and what they said did make sense. I had made it my goal to keep studying up until the very last minute, but if I were to keep this up, my own stubbornness would lead to my downfall. Wheeler was right (shiver) all the effort I spent studying up to this point would nothing but a waste.

I rub my (now) heavy head. 'Maybe I should sleep for a bit.' The table did look comfortable...

After much deliberation - really it barely took a minute - I cave into their demands. Wheeler and Yuugi looked relieved at my response, the former patting me on the back. Once more I give him a look but he just smiles it off with a playful wink.

"Don't worry, we'll wake you up on time for class." And Yuugi agreed right along with him with a vigorous nod.

I puff a snort. 'Yeah I'm sure you will.' but I knew I could trust him, and sleepily settled my head on my arms. Giving in brought back just how dog tired I was and embraced with sweet darkness the moment I closed my eyes. The last thought in my mind was how lucky I was to know such people.

And as I slept, Tea watched on with thoughtful eyes.

True to his word, about 20 minutes later, I was awoken - rather abruptly - by Wheeler's annoying voice, _right in my ear_. We got reprimanded by librarian for that and would gotten sent to the principal's office if it weren't for Yuugi apologizing profusely for our sake. I socked Wheeler on the arm for that one, plus it didn't help that I wasn't much of a morning person especially after being woken up _that _way. I hit him again.

But surprisingly, my body felt refreshed. Not 100% yet but the difference was astounding. My head wasn't as heavy and sloppy as if a woozy weight was removed and had my batteries replenished, charged and ready. You couldn't tell I pulled all-nighters for a week straight.

Tea on the other hand had said nothing as we headed back to our class, but when I sneaked a closer look at her, I noticed she had bags under her eyes. It was hardly noticeable but they were there.

Late night studying like me perhaps?

"Ah! Minna!"

We stopped in our tracks when we saw our bubbling blue mascot (jk) bounding our way, her wannabe lover not far behind.

"Where were you guys?!" she cries, cheeks puffed. "I thought we were going to meet on the roof?!" tears pooled in her eyes. "None of you came..."

I cringe. 'Oh jeez not the tears.' While I did feel a little bad for not coming to get even after guessing that was where they had gone, I didn't want to risk getting caught by the girls _who we just lost. _And, while it sounds a bit mean to say, it was more peaceful and secretly relieved without her around always trying to hug me and just plain getting in the way.

Tristan, however, didn't look like he was complaining. He had a dopey look on his face like he was in constant state of fantasies run wild in his mind.

I didn't want to know what they were.

Wheeler laughs. "I only said dat so the girls wouldn tail us!"

Yuugi blushes deeply, embarrassed that he forgot to inform them of the plan Wheeler had literally came up on the spot. "I'm sorry Miho-chan."

Tea walks up to the girl and pats her back. "There's always next time."

Miho sniffles, somehow easily assured by her brunette friend. "Okay..."

_Phew_. Crisis averted. For a second I thought the halls was about to become a water park.

**Ding dong ding dong. Ding dong ding dong.**

I paled at the chime as did everyone else. Without a word we hightailed it for the classroom and just made it by the last ringing note. Not even Chouno could get us for that as shown from her chewing her lip. But that little habit ceased when she locked eyes with me and a sneaky sneer took over in an instant. Sparks went flying and if anyone with an ounce of psychic ability would discern a black panther or over-sized cat (my side) and a tiger (her side) baring their fangs at each other

_Good luck brat._

I fire a dark smirk of my own before moving on after my friends found their seats. I wouldn't let myself be intimidated that easily no matter what she dished at me, sleep deprived or not.

As the papers were passed out, I was the only one who hadn't received one until Chouno-sensei _personally_ handed me mine. Heck even the students closest to me couldn't hold back a gasp. I hid my expression as I was given significantly more sheets than everyone else and took a deep breath as I examined the first page. I wasn't looking up at her but I would stake my eyesight that she was still donning that snobbish smile.

And boy would it be a pleasure to be rid of it.

This was her attack. It was only fair that I respond accordingly.

My pencil was my sword, and with each question I parried and thrust every problem at the heart and conquered without any doubt to hinder me. Some opponents took some time to defeat, others I finished off without a second look. I had practiced every tactic and every strategy I knew for hours for, having to sharpen my blade several times every time it dulled.

And before I knew it, I made it to the dragon's cave where I need no sword to do battle. All the other knights had finished off their list and presented their work. I gathered my proof of victories and approached the beast, fearless and secretly smug. The air was cold and tense.

The dragoness raised her head and stared as I approached like many others before me. "All done?"

I nod and hold out my papers of my kills. I stood at standby as she took a looksie, waiting to see her reaction. One by one she quickly flipped through the pages and little by little, the poison starts to take its effect. The corners of her lips drop. A crease forms between her eyes like crumpled paper. Her hands trembled like she was bordering on a seizure. Her color flushed away like dripping rain until she was paler than her makeup.

I dealt the final blow with a winning smirk and - would flip my hair haughtily if I could - turned heel for my victory walk, girls swooning at my look. But was to Wheeler and Yuugi that I sent a thumbs up to and they both did the same, like fellows knights at the round table.

'I guess sometimes a little _can_ go a long way.' Victory tasted sweet as it ever been if not more after all that hard work had paid off. And I had Wheeler and Yuugi to thank for that.

Slaying the proverbial dragon really does take a lot out of you. I smile a little to myself before taking my well deserved nap.

'I really do owe it to them this time.'

* * *

Rough Translations (just felt like it)

'onigiri' - riceball

'tonkatsu' - pork cutlet

'bento' - lunch box

'kya' - girly scream whether scared or excited

'Ano' - Um

'Minna' - Everyone

'Yada' - Don't wanna

'Ouji' - prince

'sensei' - teacher

'-chan' - used to refer to children and female family members, close friends and lovers

'-sama' - the formal version of san. It's used in addressing persons higher in rank than oneself

* * *

I'M ASHAMED TO CALL MYSELF A WRITER! T-T

I'm sorry **LazySkeleton01**! I know I said I was going to work on it more but I ended up breaking my word. T-T

I've run thin of creative juices lately and have been stressed out for a while so that didn't help.

(Would you also believe me if I told you I wrote the second half in just the past couple days? Speaking of which I gotta fix up the first half... Wasn't a goof period for me at the time)

But that's still no excuse for leaving my readers hanging like that. However it did make me that happy despite not having posted in over a month, people still dropped in almost everyday! Now that I consider a success. ^w^

Anyway, for those of you who may or still wondering, DO NOT FEAR!

I still plan on continuing this story. The only thing is, since I'm only going on a vague outline of how I want this story to go, I won't be producing chapters at a decent rate like others. I'd be lucky if I can finish one in two weeks, but in all likelihood it would take me about a month at best. So I'm sorry that it won't be updating as fast as some of you would like but I will do what I can to make sure every chapter makes up for each lengthy hiatus.

So if I am forgiven by new and old readers, review and let me know if it was up to your expectations or whatever else you want to say. *Cringes* I can take it.

Also I know this chapter was a little deviant from the story thus far, but you'll be glad to know it'll be back on track in the next one.

Until next time! ^w^


	18. Sexy Rendezvouses?

I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE XD

ps read bottom author's note for personal blabbing of sorriness and praise pleeeeeeease.

* * *

THEY CHANGED THE DIALOGUE! I don't know when exactly when they did, but in the YouTube videos where I once got my content, the subtitles have been drastically altered (Miho has depth! 0.0) While this might shift the chapters a bit, it'll still be the same for the most part. Either that or go with the dialogue the episodes had previously to this one.

But now I have to re-watch the whole thing again...T-T Not that I'm really complaining. I love this show and think that seeing a different dialogue changes perspective on how you see the characters and even switch the story up a bit depending on which episodes. Either way, this will be a rewarding experience for me XD

**_ALSO QUICK SHOUT OUT FOR MY BUDDY SkyLover4Life FOR THE AWESOME FAN ART AND COVER ART! LOOK HER UP ON DEVIANTART AND/OR INSTAGRAM! XD_**

* * *

I was exhausted, but at the same time I was exalted for many reasons. Another battle was won against the devil in prada via excellent marks (Can I get a WHOOP WHOOP!), got the best nap of a lifetime, and best of all, despite my recent brushoffs, the others still looked out for me. (Well namely Yuugi and Wheeler but it was still a step up from before)

We now sat in our last period of the day and boy was I beat! It was accomplishments and heart crushing beat downs like these that makes life worth while. Juuuust kidding. But the sense of accomplishment, not to mention benefits of being way ahead of the class (she can only dish out so much from the book issued for this year) really had me feeling giddy about myself, weird as that sounds.

If only I got more out of it instead of a stay of execu- ah, I mean, expulsion. (Or more realistically being held back a year)

As anticlimactic as it was, the day came and went like a breeze. Even Wheeler reported he did surprisingly well thanks to the our little impromptu study session. Though it was not my intention, I was grateful that it happen. Being the stubborn, and competitive person that I was, I doubt I would have given up until the last inning when I'm suddenly seeing triples and imagining the variables and integers going to war as they're divided into two subgroups on a coordinate plane instead of being rational and getting to the square root of the problem to solve it...

Yeah I seriously need a break from algebra.

"Finally we're done!" Wheeler stretches to the sky like a dog and I ended up imagining him in a dog suit for some reason.

I quickly turned away as I corked the breathy laugh that threatened burst right out. Pfft. I'm sorry I couldn't help it.

"Hey Yuugi! Wanna go out for a bite?"

I perked up at this. The idea sounded more appealing than my initial plan to take a nice long snooze after an refreshing early evening of drowning in snacks and soda and end up in a coma. I shifted in my seat, itching to go up to them but nervous whether I should or not.

Yuugi's eyes spark up excitedly. "Sure!" he beams. "I heard there was this new restaurant called Burger World that opened recently and I've been wanting to go for a while. I hear their burgers are famous!"

"Hold on you guys." Tristan enters the picture.

Wheeler wasted no time jumping at his appearance. "Heya Tristan, aka the _student janitor._" he snickers. "Found another student election to lose?"

"I've told you a thousand times already I'm _not_ a JANITOR!" the tall brunette huffs. "I'm a beautification member," I eyebrow raise at that. "or if that's too hard for you to comprehend, it also means community service_._ There's a _difference_." he emphasizes harshly. " Anyway haven't you guys forgotten? We're not allowed to go anywhere except straight home once school is over. That's the rule."

I scoff at the ridiculousness of the idea. 'Okay one, whatever you call the title, it's the same thing. And second, Frig THAT. It's not like the teachers will be stalking the students for breaking this rule, much less us.'

(Well except for those two teachers in Yu Yu Hakusho that tried to get Kuwabara's friend fired from his job by sicking delinquents at Kuwabara that they claimed were 'good kids'. I swear those two and the she devil would get along swimmingly. Hopefully not in the gene pool. XP)

Whoever came up with those kinds of rules had no sense of freedom or fun for people's childhoods. And already an obvious suspect was rearing her little, horned red-head in my mind. Luckily, the potential tattletaler/definite nag was easily mellowed by our fellow bluenette.

"I wanna go too!" she hypes as though Tristan's word held no salt or depth even though it didn't matter to him as he flipped a complete one-eighty once more for his beloved goddess.

"Let's go then!"

I held in another laugh. 'These guys.' My expression was still cold and indifferent, but if you looked closely you can see a bit of fondness in my eyes. I still had the occasional starers on me after all.

"Hey Carter!" Someone calls up. I snap my head towards the voice and towards Yuugi, who was smiling more and more these past few hours. "Wanna come with?"

While breaking another (Chouno's) rule would be my utmost pleasure, tagging along with them was what I wanted most. I pause. _But should I? _

I looked around. Most of the students have already left by now...

Gunning for it, I push myself out of my seat (a liiiiiittle difficult to do thanks to my soreness) and raised my hand about halfway when Tea suddenly speaks up. Everyone turns.

"Are you all talking about that Burger World place?"

I narrow my eyes, suspicious. It might be just me but I could have sworn I sensed nervousness coming from her voice. But what's got her all jittery like a chihuahua with bladder problems?

"Do you wanna come too?" Yuugi asks politely.

Suddenly Tea bursts in denial like a loud **POW** from a pistol shot. "No don't go there! Er," she fumbles and quickly recomposes herself. "Um, I heard that people got really sick after eating there on opening day! Yeah! It was super awful so don't even think about going there!" Everyone in the group stares blankly at her, including me. Then she adds as an after thought, "And the teachers said so, too, didn't they? It's safer if you just don't go all together."

'Okaaay. Weird. PMS much?' I really didn't see the point to her nonsense explanation. For one thing, if a restaurant can't even last one day after opening before a customer starts spilling his guts because of the food, that place would be a ghost town in no time flat. And you can thank social media for that. And secondly...actually I already touched about the teacher stalker thing so I'm good there.

"And don't forget there's still a criminal on the loose."

My joints lock up. I look up to the girl slowly as a sudden bout of fear gripped my heart like pump. 'What?'

Ignorant to my frozen state, Yuugi exclaims. "Oh! I forgot about that."

"What, you scared Yuug?" Wheeler elbows him playfully.

"No," Yuugi answers reluctantly "But I heard that he was armed. Maybe we should call it off for now."

Finally my joints thaw out and I shook my head and sat back down to think. 'Why the heck did that bother me more than it should?' I had nothing to do with any criminals. The only potential criminals I've ever met is Ushio, the rebellious versions of Moe, Larry, and Curly, and the ever elusively deceiving Chouno.

I shake my head once again. 'No. There's nothing to it at all. I'm just over thinking this.' I scratched at my head to ease my thoughts. 'I should be fine after a good nights sleep.'

In the end they decided not to chance it today and Tea left the room, secretly relieved from the look on her face. It was oddly suspicious, and apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Did anyone notice how weird she's been acting lately?" Wheeler immediately points out, drawing the group's attention plus mine again.

Yuugi tilts his head in thought. "Now that you mention it, it has been a long time since we walked home together."

A small sting hit me in the chest but I ignored it like it never occurred. I got up and joined their little gossiping circle, Yuugi smiling my way in acknowledgement.

Wheeler leans back on his chair, hanging on the back legs precariously with his legs crossed on his desk. He holds his chin in thought. "You'd think she'd be doin' some shady work." he smirks conspiratorially and I already didn't like where this was heading. "Like doing certain services for extra cash."

Eyeroll. 'Called it.'

Tristan bristled at the mere thought of it and retorted hotly. "You idiot, you know Tea wouldn't do something like that!"

I smacked Wheeler in the head for good measure at just how stupid and far fetch the idea was.

"Ow! Dang it guys! What's a guy gotta do to earn a little respect 'ere?!" Wheeler hollers.

'Speak more sense.' I thought bluntly and sat back down. I didn't think much of the girl but even I know a prideful girl with morals like her would not stand to be within a _mile _of such work, physically or mentally. She'd be preaching about it for all I know, or rise a revolutionary campaign for women to have decent jobs so as not to resort to more..._disreputable_ works.

"Tristan and Carter are right! Tea isn't that kind of person!" Yuugi cries passionately, a growing blush blossoming on his cheeks.

_Babump_. 'What the heck?' There was that odd pounding again. And so recklessly, I pound on my chest hoping it would relieve me of such a symptom, hard, leaving me gasping for air like a borderline asthma attack. 'Ooh that was not a good idea.' I heaved.

Yuugi was right beside me before I could notice. "Are you okay?!" he rubs smooth circles on my back as if to ease the pain. Didn't really work but still appreciative. Might even be a small payback for the amateurish massage I administered for his bruises. Not that I believe he owes me anything. On the contrary _I'm_ the one that owes him, but we'll get back to that later.

'I'm fine.' I wave a wan smile. The gesture was enough to ease him thank goodness, and the odd feeling faded just as well like it had never been. And just when I was feeling up and good again.

"Jeez man you sound like you're coughin' up a lung." Wheeler pats (more like slaps! -_-) me on the back, but it was much stronger than expected and I practically topple over from the impact and into Yuugi. In a heart pounding second, my hand zipped out and latched onto him around his waist and stuck my other hand out to a desk behind him to break the fall. We both stumble at the abrupt save but thankfully kept our balance, avoiding being sprawled on the floor on top of each other.

(*Audience boos* Oh hush I know what you're thinking and I ain't changing it! *Sticks out tongue at them*)

Everyone drops dead silent.

Yuugi, who was processing over what just occurred in the past few seconds, suddenly bursts crimson as I was still holding onto him. This I did not notice, for my head was tucked and my mind locked on one thing, and one thing alone.

Yuugi realizes this and lightly touched my shoulder. "C-carter?"

"Oh no..." Tristan murmurs in horror as my silence persisted. (Oddly enough I could imagine him screaming "Not again. NOT AGAIN!"

Darkness gathered and swirled around my person and an icy chill swept through the air. Everyone but Yuugi shivered. 'Oh yes _indeed_.' And speaking of freezing... I released Yuugi from my arms and purred out a wispy sigh almost too ghostly to sound human. My stance was hunched and face hidden like a zombie or a person newly possessed.

Wheeler knew he was in the dog house as I deliberately turn to him, revealing my piercing dead eyes roaring like a second degree icy burn and was freezing up every second of eye contact between us.

'Wheeler..._what_ did I say?' Brown eyes were glowing something fierce and deadly as I sprouted a creepy grin, head tilted to the side. (A/N think Chara from Undertale C=) 'Not only did you touch me without permission, but you inadvertently almost made me hurt Yuugi. Now why would you do that Joey? Why would you do that?'

Instantly he was on the ground, down to his knees, bowing profusely, squealing 'I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!' like a broken record on drugs. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard! Please forgive me I won't ever do it again I swear!"

If this were an actual anime you'd be seeing a cross-popping vein stamped over my head. (A/N Oh wait...)

All it took was one look from a certain shorty and I was puffing sighs and facing away arms folded once again. Obviously I wasn't truly angry with the lug anyway, Ice King or not, I just wasn't used to so much physical contact at this point yet and wasn't ready to be punching buddies. Or ever. (Expect when then the punches are coming from me of course) Sure there there were a few instances, but I guess I hadn't thought much about it at the time.

Plus it's just too fun to mess with him. *wink*

When Wheeler thought it was safe to lift his head, I stuck my tongue out at him and he bristled, fear forgotten once more. "I swear this is the last time I'm prostatin myself to you. You ain't that scary!"

'...is he grinding his teeth at me?'

My glare shut him up, also once more. 'Hmph.' I relax against the edge of a desk, my fun done. It was only a second before I realized how quiet it had gotten and looked around.

But it was Tristan that discovered the oddity of this anomaly, and the reason does not leave me surprised. "Wait! Where did Miho go?!'

...

We parted ways after that. Tristan ran into the pouring sunset in search of Miho, his _beloved_ (gag me), Yuugi and Joey went off to go play at the local arcade. Of course the two wanted to invite me along and I _desperately_ wanted to go with and have a buddy buddy moment (yes I said that don't look into it). Which means I declined, but for reasons I could not fathom. Suddenly it's 'I just feel like taking another stroll bumping into random people again for no inexplicable reason.'

I sweatdrop as I ninja-ed my way through the suffocating crowd, still rubbing elbows in all the wrong ways no matter how hard I struggle to avoid friggen CONTACT (the germs TT-TT)! I teeter off to the side to safety. 'Mercy me that was annoying.' I grip my chest as I caught my breath. 'It's like a military exercise in form of rush hour on Christmas day. 'Somehow I found refuge in an alleyway, you know, the creepy kind that's really cramped, super dark and scary, and quite a high percentage of a shanker that'll either rob you, kill you, and or...yeah never mind.

Oh look a man lurking in the shadows...that I somehow accidentally bump into.

"Hey! Watch it brat!" said man suddenly barks out. I stumble in surprise and land flat on my patoosh, rubbing the approaching bruise. I stop, my hand came back wet.

And there was a small puddle there. Nice.

'Aw man I just washed this.' I grumble distastefully as I wipe the wet and sticky (waaaait is this like the canal all over again?!) substance off this royal's unfortunate appendage and stained garb. I went to glare at the man that dare ruin my perfectly good clothes, and paused.

'Wait.' He looked oddly familiar. His skin was a few shades darker than my own and wore colorful clothes that frankly clashed a bit even with his style. Long blonde hair which was painfully noticeable to me that it wasn't natural - either a hair dye or possibly a wig - and was capped under a sunny beanie. He sported a pair of shades just glossing the bottom half of his eyes, and yet despite not having a clear look at his face, it niggled the back of my mind. 'Have I seen him before?'

"Get out of here before I kick your ass!"

Before I could contemplate further, he rushes onto me and I scurry back on my feet and booked it out of there. I didn't stop until I was over a block away and doubled over panting in front of an isolated building, heart burning. 'Whoa I need to exercise more.' Eventually my breath evens out and I straighten up, but I still felt troubled for some reason. I ignore it and glare back the way I came, cheeks puffed and steam fuming in spritz.

'What is that jerk's problem?' It's not like _I_ knocked him into the ground. 'Weirdo.'

"Mommy, why does his pants look weird?"

Someone shushes the first and whispers but was loud enough for me to understand. "Honey you shouldn't point like that. It's rude."

I turn to see a mother and a child peering my way, and the mom quickly directs her child away while avoiding eye contact. I raise an eyebrow at that. 'Was the kid talking about me?' I look around and there wasn't anyone in close vicinity to make a remark about so it was safe to assume it was me. 'My clothes can't be that dirty, can it?' So when I take a look at the window to see the damage, I paled milk white.

It was BAD. Like, shat your pants bad. My entire bottom and the hem of my jacket was caked into brownish muck that anyone would think I just got the spook of the lifetime. (Me sprinting like it depended on it a second ago only stacked that against me, great -_-)

I dare not touch it again for fear of some unknown disease it may transfer onto my skin, in other words I really didn't like getting dirtier if I could help it. And no, my jump into the canal to get Yuugi's puzzle piece was necessary.

(But then again Wheeler went to look for it too...WAS IT ALL FOR NOTHING!? OAO)

Immediately I strip off my jacket and tie it tight around my waist, effectively blocking out the hideously embarrassing sight from view. My face has never felt so hot besides that dumb fever, and I almost prefer it!

Oh dear I think it's hardening...

I check on the window again to judge how it looked when something familiar flickers in my eye sight and I peer past my faint reflection...and my jaw almost dropped.

'No way.' I couldn't believe my eyes. _Tea AND Miho_ were wearing skimpy little uniforms - well any regular clotheing that shows a lot of leg and upper arm at the same time is skimpy to me - and were directing a few men to a table with a very charming smile. Whether it was fake or real, I had yet to determined from this distance.

So not only does the female duo have a job (one rule - broken), but they are also servicing men in some way that requires them to be wearing skirts so high you can almost see her lingerie (what I thought to be her morals - utterly destroyed).

*cue anime fall, sweat-drop, twitching eyebrow, the _whole_ package*

Uso! Was Wheeler right?!

To think I might be so monumentally wrong about something I thought so clearly to be fact, but I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover. Shakily I got back to my feet. 'Maybe I'm just shooting my mouth, I mean it's not like they were crawling onto those men's laps or anything. Right?' I truly hoped that was the case because I cannot deal with a double combo shot of embarrassment if that were the case. 'Please, please, _please_ don't let this be like some gentleman club.'

I back away step by step, eyes closed until I open one to see the truth...and mellowed out immeasurably and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the giant burger staring off into the distance. 'So that would explain it.' I smirk in amusement. 'She didn't want the others to discover her dirty little secret.' (Ugh so not the right way to put it M)

I breathe again. 'Well at least Wheeler was wrong about Tea after all. Not to mention Miho.' I 'laugh' at a thought. If this had been one of _those_ clubs and Miho was in it, one can only imagine how her shining night in armor would react to her new occupation. 'Either he'd freak out or happily be in her service.'

Speaking of Miho and Tea, I had better get out of there before they spot me. I flip a 180, ready to head on home to relax and put this behind me. It had nothing to do with me and if those two wanted to fess up about their jobs then that's their business. Plus, the farther I get away from here the better I'll feel.

Just then, a family of four comes along and breaks the sensor by the entrance, opening the doors. "Hello! Welcome to- Carter?!"

I stop in mid-step and wince. 'Ah frig.' I set my foot down, arms stiff by my sides and imperceptibly shaking nervously. 'Phew calm down girl, you got this.' Recalling my inner cold-hearted badasness, I stuff my hands in my pockets and turn my head nonchalantly, expression cool as a cucumber.

There Tea be, standing at the entrance by the started family she was greeting at the time when she spotted me, and a shy/excited Miho in the background gripping a tray to her chest, probably happy by the fact her 'Dolly' had come but also troubled being caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

Tea quickly bows to the family. "Gomenasai okyakusama." she looks to Miho. "Can you please direct this family to a table? I'm going to take my break. Will you let the manager know for me?"

(Rough trans.: I'm sorry guests/customers)

Miho hesitantly nods and takes them into the restaurant, throwing a look back before disappearing from sight.

I stand stock still as Tea dashes over to me, a troubled look in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she says.

I keep my composure as I shrug. It's not like I was planning on ending up here so it's not a lie.

She sighs and scratches her head, clearly stressed. "Look, um, can you- can you not tell the others about this? Especially Joey?"

I lift a questioning eye that asked, 'Why?'

"Because I know he'll make a big deal out of it and I have enough on my plate as it is."

I scoff. 'Pun intended.' She didn't seem to think my response was amusing however and clasps her hands together as she got closer. "Please Carter I'll do anything! If they know, Joey might slip out the fact I'm working. Please, I know it's against the rules but I need this job."

...Whoa. A favor from Tea? My mind almost purred at the idea but honestly it didn't really matter to me. As for the Wheeler problem, I can kinda see it but I highly doubt he would be the type to let something like that slip so easily (scratch the fact he thought she was 'working' a different kind of occupation).

I scratch my chin as though in thought. Still, this was a good opportunity to get on Tea's good side - mostly for Yuugi's sake. I give Tea a mischievous look, and I could tell she instantly regretted her decision.

"Uh, maybe I can get you a few free meals?" she tried as an alternative, her smile strained and pleading. I look to the restaurant and the recognizable aversion to the joint presented itself once again. I frown at that and shook my refusal, to Tea's disappointment. I could understand why. Who else would want to owe a favor to the Ice King?

But still.

I touch her arm and she jumps as if it was ice cold. I snicker. 'So jumpy.' How unfortunate that that hasn't changed much.

She takes a step back. "So w-what is it. What do you want in exchange for your silence?"

'Ha, she makes it sound like she either stole or killed.' I hold my answer, just staring at her in an unforgiving silence. (dramatic huh? XD) Then I shake my head.

"What?"

I shake my head again. 'There's nothing you owe me.'

As though it was still inconceivable to comprehend, she squawked out, "There's nothing I can give you?"

*cue anime fall #2* 'Are you kidding?!' And here I thought she was the smart one of the two! Where's a voice when I need one? 'Frig this.' I tear out a piece of paper and scribble out several words and stuck it so close to her face, she couldn't miss a single word.

_'THERE'S NOTHING YOU HAVE TO GIVE BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING.'_

A little blunt and tactless but at this point I just didn't care and wanted her to get it through her thick head. Forget about sounding nice, this was too vexing to make an effort and I have emergency that needs to be taken care of immediately (i.e. my poor bum). Which led me to write her another note after I gave her a once over.

'And one last thing, your outfit is criminal.' And do _not_ mean it in the way guys do.

I didn't bother sticking around to hear her complaint and left into the coming night. Lights flicker aglow one by one as the dawning darkness descended to claim the future hours. A cold gust bit at my arms but I couldn't unravel my jacket if I wanted to keep the horrid stain out of sight.

When my temper calms after a good few minutes of walking and a choice breeze, I slap my face, scaring a nearby couple. 'Dang it. That could have gone so much better.' I mean it was my goal to try to get along with Tea and now I made things worse between us. Tomorrow was going to be awkward for sure. I groan. 'Sorry Yuugi.' I would just have to try harder next time.

As per usual, I be bumping and sidestepping the people like a ghost that hasn't realized she's dead, but then I found myself nearby the alley where I ran into that jerk that ruined my clothes. I blanched at the idea of meeting him again. 'I hope he's not there.' I move on like I've never seen it before, until I actually pass the narrow path. I steal a brief side glance and stop.

No one was there.

_Sigh._ I was thankful he wasn't there to jump me, but that feeling from earlier remained. Who was that guy and why did he look so familiar? I grumble, even more irritated. 'I swear this memory thing is going to be the death of me.'

I waddle on home cold, irritated, and trying to keep the grimy dirt(?) from riding up my poor unmentionables while passing an electronic store with said familiar face pasted on every screen. I keep on walking, never noticing.

...I have never wanted a bath so bad in my life. TT-TT

* * *

Author's note

**So. Many. Months.**

Jeez I'm such a jerk for doing this to you guys T-T

I've been so wrapped up with other things I just didn't have the motivation to finish the chapter, and I truly apologize for not trying to get back to it. Honestly I've been trying to write up this little doozy for the past few days since I found my inspiration to write again (and my re-acquaintance to sleepless nights and major headaches of writer's blocks XP) Oh this can't be good for me XD T-T

I did miss this, but what I missed most (and what I also hoped to see more of) is hearing from people that interact with Carter's story. Even a simple PM or (more recently that's happened) creating a piece of this world to real life. I never dreamed that it would happen to a small OC fic like mine compared to all those more popular and better well written works.

I know that many that did message me have told me otherwise and I do believe them. But I thoroughly believe that I can do better than how I am now. Though to be fair, whenever I stop reading my work for a long time and I go back over it again, I can't help but squeal and marvel how this could be my idea.

Now I realize how much I'm talking about myself XD

Anyway I would like to personally thank **SkyLover4Life** for bringing out of my funk (why are all my fans the ones saving me XD) and for the wonderful fan art (FIRST ONES EVA!) she has created like the cover art for this story. Look up her work on either DeviantArt or (preferably) Instagram, it is MARVELOUS. AND she has an adorable pet sparrow! Who wouldn't want to take a look? XD

Anyway I hope this chapter was up to your standards after having to wait so long. Of course, edits will happen so be expecting updates from me. Speaking of, chapter 16 has a little mini edit, forgot what it was but I'll leave that to you to find out should you feel like it.

Byyyyyye!

**R&amp;R**


	19. Mission Friggen Impossible

I'm sorry guys but I just can't keep going with this. Try as I might, there's no friggen way I can move on from this. I'm already 19 chapters in and I'm still on the 2ND FRIGGEN EPISODE...sigh. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Like the title says, it's mission friggen impossible. So if you did like this, I'm sorry but you'll have to find somewhere else to find a decent OC inserted fanfic. I'm done.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...APRIL FOOLS!

...well late...

I'm sorry that was kinda mean huh XD Well anyway, no I will not be stopping this fanfic for I would love to see how far this goes (especially between Carter and the Pharaoh *nudge nudge*) Yes I may take a while to get a chapter out but I'm hoping that those that still hope for me don't give up on the Carter's adventure and await for every update. Until next chapter then!

LETS DUEL! ;D

* * *

Okay...

So...things did not turn out as I thought it would...

The pants that suffered dire casualties at around 1700 hours last night had wounds that were much more fatal than I thought.

I had struggled and fought to cleanse my pants all last night multiple times, but they were completely and utterly _ruined_. I used everything at my dispense; Soap, detergent, baking powder, vinegar, peroxide, and even coca-cola! (And yes I looked it up. It's exists) Apart from it now smelling like a well known caffeinated brand, the stain was as dark and thick as blood and everyone knows how much of a *_bleep*_ that is to scrub out.

Secondly and unfortunately, it was my _only_ pair (same with the jacket). That's because I was dumb enough not to think about getting additional pairs in the first place. Since it was the only one I had, I've been using a system cycle: Wear it for a couple days, wash, dry, and repeat. It's worked out for me pretty well so I didn't feel bothered to get more. Oh how I regret it now.

The clothing in question was laid on the couch halfway up against the back cushions, one of the pant legs folded over the other in a cocky manner. It irked me so seeing that disgusting stain as if mocking me for my lack of cleaning skills. If some mischievous ghostly entity were fitted through the threads, it certainly played the conniving personality very well.

Giving up the battle, I toss the monstrosity to the floor and face plant onto the couch in it's place. With nothing better to do, I mindlessly grope for the remote, switch on the TV, and slam it back on the coffee table. 'Please let there be something funny, cool, or happy on to lift my depressing mood.'

_"In tonight's news, a burglar broke into the Sakuya Domyo-cho Ushijima bank and made off with 30 million yen. It is also suspected that the same man also broke into the other banks from the nearby cities. Judging from the metalwork analyzed at the crime scene, the police's prime suspect in none other than recently escaped convict, Tasaki Tetsu the Hedgehog-"_

Hearing no laugh tracks, epic sword clashes, or cutesy cartoon voices, I immediately shut off the television and head off to bed. 'Nothing interesting on.'

I ignore the faint sense of dread and fell asleep, only to wake a few hours later in cold sweat, ears ringing. The dream was blurry at best, several blobs that I assumed to be people scattered on the floor. But the thing that rang so loud it shocked me out of the realm of dreams...was a gunshot.

* * *

I moan in displeasure, and it was not from lack of sleep. (That, I am used to already)

The delayed standoff was back in action without it being high noon (A/N McCree!). The match was between Me and Pants, the latter mocking me like a child who won the bath wars with its dirty patootie flashing me. I shoot a sideways glance to my bedroom door, giving my closet within a contemplative thought. 'Maybe there's something in there I can use.'

I go in and quickly dish out everything I had in my closet (which wasn't much), throwing each sack of fabric behind me seemingly at random. But when the last one was out of the darkness and onto the bed, the clothes were already separated into messy piles (like casuals and pajamas), some merging with their other brothers.

I pout at the result. 'Aw I almost had it perfect.' Then I dully turn to the corner of the bed.

There in a pile all on its own, was my _other_ uniforms just glaring at me with their clashing tangerine/sea foam colored (lack of) eyes. I cringe like my skin was crawling with centipedes (yeah, try to get THAT image out of your head). I burned holes into the fabric with my eyes. 'No friggen way am I ever wearing you.' I silently cursed the garb. I didn't even know why I still had it tucked in there anyway. I should have thrown it out days ago. I shrug in the end. Who knows, it might come in handy one day. It's just too bad wearing that right now would ruin everything in one fell swoop.

So, given no other choice unless I wanted to face humiliation, I slip on a pair of light blue jeans I extracted from the casual pile and head on out. Hopefully I wouldn't get in too much trouble with this...

I meet up with Yuugi as per usual, but when he asks me why I wasn't wearing the full uniform, I just write, _'My pants had a bad time yesterday.'_ (A/N Undertale!) He looks at me questioningly at my odd response but does not push further.

When we arrived at the school gate, people near and far eyed my get up. Being the Ice King does kinda make an entrance by itself so that's no surprise. I scrub off a bit of lint from my pants substitute, sauntering in like it was no one's business. Yuugi stuck to my side, oblivious to their stares, but I did.

'Guess I better explain to the principal about this.'

Like heck I was going to land myself in trouble first thing in the morning for having _another_ rule-breaking fashion statement, even if _she _wasn't my teacher for first period. I broke off from Yuugi, motioning him to go on ahead after we slipped on our indoor shoes, and popped into the principal's office. As I had hoped, he was fairly understanding though reluctantly allowed me to wear the pants for now (provided that I do a favor for him in the future within reason) and would order me additional pairs of uniforms to pick up in a couple days.

"How has everything been?" he asks as I was heading out, worry lining his brow.

Not knowing what else to answer with, I shrug. 'Could be worse.'

But this nonchalant gesture was taken differently that one would expect as the man looks forlorn for some reason. "I hear from some of the faculty staff that there are rumors going around about you. Is this true?"

'Oh.' I hid a bitter scowl from his view. I knew those rumors were gonna bite me in the ass one day.

It was reluctant, but I confirm it. For him I write a message that would help him understand my thoughts about this, _'Rumors are a given when you have a condition like mine. My only surprise is how big these rumors seem to be getting.'_

"And does that bother you at all?" he pushed, ignoring my subtle hint of _'I don't give two friggen cents about this'_ ness.

I swish my head, my hair flopping around in my hat. 'No.'

He hums into his folded hands like he was as a mobster boss thinking good and hard about what to do with the traitor that stood before him. (sorry, he just reminded me of a godfather) "And have you found someone you can confide in about your secret?"

This time I hesitate but slowly bob my head, half lying. I did find someone. I just haven't told him yet. But this fact seemed to relieve the principal an inch as he pads his forehead with a handkerchief.

"And is this person your true choice?" he presses in. It was easy to tell he didn't want a repeat of the Ushio incident. Losing a student who supposedly was well standing to the peers' and faculty's eyes must have been a big blow to the school's rep.

I offer a calming smile and nod once more, ignoring the slight guilt in the back of my head. 'He's the probably the one I would trust the most.' Millennium specters aside, or maybe included, I could find no reason to fault him despite any other shortcomings he may have.

"Very well. I'll trust your judgement on this matter, but if something should happen please let me know straight away." I agree, and he inscribes me a couple notes and sends me on my way. "And again, I apologize that such a heinous thing was done to you. I am only ashamed and embarrassed that one of my best student could stoop so low."

Seeing the need to comfort the old man, I lay a reassuring pat on his shoulder and a forgiving smile. 'It's not your fault. He was just good at playing faces.' After that I left.

As I walk the corridors to my class, people skirted the walls like they were side-saddling on the edges of a cliff or huddled in a little ball as they shuffled past me as fast as they can. I paid no mind to them like the peasants they were - I'm kidding! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! - and remained as stoic as the day they created my name. _Sigh. _'Still the same as ever I see.' An annoying tiny pang stroked my heart.

As for how school life has been up to this point, surprisingly it's been pretty smooth and stable contrary to what the principal may believe.

The pesky herd of exaggerating rumors has been docile for some time, the new ones anyway. (Flings with every girl in my last school in the States, subjected the entire staff to let me do as I please, secretly rich, etc., etc.)

The girls' hormones must have ebbed exponentially for the waves of love letters and out-of-the-blue confessions have died down from about a dozen a week to a handful a week. (Oh did I forget to mention about those? Oops. ^_^') Just from that alone reinforced my 'cold-hearted' personality ten fold in front of the girls. Less and less of them tried their luck to win my affections with their sweet words and dolled up hair and make-up. I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if any of them crossed the love-hate line to the dark side.

None of the Rowdy Ruff boys have made any unexpected appearances to me lately for which I cannot express greatly enough how much I appreciated that fact. Bullies were seriously getting overreacted these days. They can do something more useful with their time than trying to act with bravado like a squad of betas challenging the alpha.

Chouno's war path for my downfall has been put on pause for the mean time. I had completed most of the course so the woman had to hold back until she can come up with a new strategy to make me as miserable as possible. Best days of sleep I've had so far because of that.

But most of all, I now had friends.

After I was introduced to the class, I never expected to have any more than one if I was lucky. With my disability it only made it all the more difficult to get close to anyone, even without with the possibility of being used in some way. It was no short a miracle that Yuugi alone never seemed bothered by this fact nor felt like the type to have an evil bone in his little body since the beginning. Upon earning his friendship, it became easier to open a little but only to the few who were closely associated with Yuugi. Wheeler was certainly a surprise initially, but once I realized his potential, it was still a wonder but not enough to throw me that he wanted to become friends with me. As for the others...

Let's just say my reluctant invitation for them to accept my friend request was still pending or half processed at best. Miho I would categorize as someone I'd block or ignore half (most) of the time. She was just too clingy and personal at times when it came to me. Tristan would be pending for sure, as he still believes me to be his eternal rival of love. He really needs to get his eyes checked.

Then I cringed when I got to the bottom of my list of 'friends'.

Tea...

I don't know where we stand as it is. Her wariness of me may be palpable as ever after yesterday's little encounter. As if it was _my_ fault I happened to stumble upon her little secret. I may have wanted to have decent relations with her on Yuugi's behalf, but to be frank, there was a part of me that did want her to like me. Think about it, I AM a girl. I know that doesn't really mean much for some cases, but even with my awesome ties with Yuugi (and possibly Wheeler too), I don't know, maybe I wanted to know what it was like to experience female bonding, even if it was an illusion.

Ridiculous right?

It's not like I can just go up to her and ask her to have a girl's night out (maybe with Miho too if I'm crazy enough) or talk - well write - about boys and other personal stuff about life.

And now there's a possibility that she hates me after what I did.

As I did last night, I strangle a soundless growl and smack my face, scaring an unfortunate bystander who squealed with a yip as he or she passed, and brought it down while pulling skin, momentarily looking like a eye bleeding zombie. Besides that one person, no one was around to see this momentarily lapse of stress.

'Ya done messed up A-A-ron.' Oh well. What happened, happened. Time to move on.

I made it to my classroom and paused for a moment before sliding the door.

"Ah Carter, late today I see." my homeroom teacher announces, sucking every eye from their books to the front where I stood, a stunning silence floating in the cold air. I stare blankly at all the peeking pairs (all but two - Yuugi and Wheeler - quickly averted eye contact) and silently hand my note to the old man. My hands settled in my pockets as I sat myself down and faced the sunny world outside. But what I was really looking at, was the faint reflections of my classmates like ghosts floating in the background that didn't belong in this particular setting.

More specifically, a short-haired brunette whose attention was strictly on the teacher, being the dedicated student she was.

I sigh to myself and flip open my book to work.

* * *

School had once again reached its' conclusion for the day and everyone had gone home. The only exception being the group that gathered around a couple desks. Even Tea came around but I avoided looking at her as I joined them. I thought it'd be best to not get involved if I wanted to make good on my word last night.

I cringed to myself, hoping to reconnect my neglected love life with the desktop with a good ol' head bang. 'So awkward.' I didn't pay much attention to the others as there wasn't much for me to input though Yuugi still tried to include me. But right now, just being around them was plenty enough. Not to mention a bit overbearing to bear, too bad it was only me that felt the strain. I reflected another urge to dunk my head repeatedly on the desktop. 'I'd take Ushio on again if it mean this tension would _just go away.' _I DON'T DO AWKWARD!

"I blew off so much money yesterday..." Wheeler said and he sulked, his body flopped over a desk like a lazy seal. "That game was so hard I couldn't past the first level!" he threw his head up as he complained (arfed), but then looked to the others, a challenge in his eyes. "You guys should try it, too."

"Sure I'll give it a go!" said Yuugi.

I roll my eyes. Boys and their pride in games. I bet he only wanted them to come so that he can beg them for some money to play the game, or take over for one of them if they got bored or frustrated with it.

"Ooh I wanna try it!" Miho squeals excitedly.

I frown at that. 'Wait, wasn't she working with Tea?' Not that I knew their schedules exactly, this was all a guess.

Speaking of Tea, she honed a subtle glare at her. "Miho." And with that one word the message was understood.

"Ah, sorry. I'll have to pass for today."

What I suspected was about to becoming clockwork, Tea and Miho headed for the door with an air of mystery that the others could not figure out. All except me of course.

Tea turns back to us, wielding a warning look like a loaded crossbow as she reaches the door. "Me and Miho are going to be busy for a while so don't bother us. It's been a while since we had a girl's night out. Let's go Miho."

"Bye everyone!" she waves and winks a floating heart my way, which I karate chop to the ground and cracked in half like an egg. (This will not be a repeat scene from Naruto between Lee and Sakura in the Genin days!)

I scoff. 'Considering that your girls night out is just working until closing time at a fast food restaurant, I'd have to pass even if you knew I was female.' Tea picks up the small derisive noise as she was halfway out the doorway and watches me with what suspiciously looks like disdain.

"Something you want to say Carter?"

Any and all talk within the group cut short as I held her gaze the second she called me out, a silent battle ensuing. I knew she was daring me, seeing if I would break and come clean (even though knowing that would 'out' her on the spot). But since I had my pride and dignity, I raised the white flag of 'Nunyabizness' and shrugged my shoulders.

Point for Tea.

The boys rapidly swiveled back and forth between the two of us like they just missed the ball that was thrown.

"I'm lost..." Tristan murmurs.

Wheeler had trouble re-hinging his falling jaw. "Did the Ice King back down just now?" Wheeler zips up when my cold eye found his. I sigh in self-pity. And just when I thought this couldn't get any weirder...Miho just-

"Oji-sama, would you like to come with too? It'll be fun!" she pipped up with all the pep of a gallon of pepsi with ten packs of mentos stuffed inside before corked.

The boys must have gotten whiplash with how fast they looked to me. Saying they were surprised was the biggest understatement since my class's first telling of my muteness. Tea was the only one close to falling to the floor at the suggestion. "Miho!" but the sappire girl just smiles and giggles.

If I had a drink, Wheeler would be wet as a dog from head to toe by now (as I would be aiming for him XP). Instead my eyebrow twitches. 'Oh friggen Miho.' Did she have idea how awkward she just made this? And to say 'It'll be _fun?_' with the way _these_ boys have been thinking lately? My eyes nearly bugged like Heihei from Moana when he realized he's surrounded by nothing but water, horror freezing me stiff.

Oh gosh how would Yuugi interpret this...

But to keep my composure to the simple question, I kindly refused her invitation...while silently plotting her kidnapping and deportation to somewhere far away...like Australia.

Finally Tea had enough and forcibly dragged the girl out the door, who cried for her beloved prince with her hands flailing behind her. "Oji-samaaaaa!"

I refrained from slapping my face for the second time today. Will this madness ever end?

Next thing I know, I was spun a complete one-eighty and came eye-to-eye with...Wheeler(?)...as he peers me down, eyebrow flickering in spasms. Confusion, disbelief, and tinge of disgust dripping from his next words. "What the hell was that all about?" as he grinned creepily and his voice laced with rhetorical saracasm.

I didn't know what surprised me more, the fact that it wasn't Tristan that looped me around after _that _little, suggestive exchange, or that Wheeler could look me in the eye within five feet of me, let alone five inches.

I shrug and swat his arms away, flicking off where his hands touched like it was dirty. 'First off, hands to yourself Wheeler before you lose one. And second, there is nothing going on between me and the girls.' Not that any of them can hear my thoughts.

Then a second pair of hands suddenly grabs me, this time _yanking me up by my collar and dangling on my toes_, as a another set of blaring brown eyes mixed a shade of red glare me down like hell fire. It was almost comical. Tristan didn't even say anything but breathe heavily, feral teeth in full display. I could tell vicious words burned in his throat but he had so much difficulty like he was either too appalled to say it in the first place or the raw emotion was too thick in his gullet to come out. "Y-you, you..." he finally got out.

I blew an exasperated puff of air, not even bothering to glare, just annoyed. 'Seriously?' I did technically expect this, but this bravery shtick really was spreading like wildfire if _Tristan _can manage this much.

I take an easy breath. 'Patience Carter. He's only pissed that Miho sounded like she was making a pass at me. Just let it go.'

(Let it go~ Let it goooooo~ Can't hold it back anymooooore~  
...I couldn't help it)

"Tristan!" Yuugi was by our side, hands out but unsure what to do with them. "It's nothing like that! Please calm down."

One can imagine a teardrop dripping from my head at this scene. 'Is it just me or is this becoming a reoccurring theme here?' Eager to be let down, but not mad enough to smack a sense of fear into my supposed 'rival', I rip his hands off my jacket (what you thought I'd actually rip off his hands hands? XD) and lightly shove him away from me. I was quick to write my message and shove it in his face before he was back to grill me for real.

_'For the last time, I want _nothing_ to do with Miho in **any** romantic sense.' _You know what maybe I should knock sense into him about that at least.

How unfair that Wheeler took my idea from me and smacked his friend upside the head which in turn released me. "Will you cool your jets Tristan?" I ignored the unintentional pun so hard it wasn't even funny. "If you Yuugi says Ice Boy got no feelins, then he got no feelins." He had Tristan in a friendly head-lock which annoyed him.

He struggled in vain as I dust myself off and take refuge beside Yuugi. "Let go of me!" Tristan screeches, clawing at Wheeler's arm in vain. The blonde merely grins. "Not until you calm your butt down. I'm doing you a favor unless you wanna live on as an ice sculpture."

I sigh. Why am I friends with them again? My eyes dragged to the fretting little boy beside me. I hid my smile. 'Right.'

"Come on guys. You shouldn't be fighting." Yuugi tries to play mediator again. "It's all a misunderstanding Tristan."

It didn't seem to make much impact, but after a bit Tristan threw his hands ups. "Fine I get it! Just let me go already!" At last the stubborn, thick-headed romantic accepted the fact that I had no intention toward his main interest. Tristan slips foul look my way. 'For now.' I sweat drop.

Uneasy peace befell the our 4-man squad until Wheeler (of all people) got us back on track on the most interesting topic of the day, his elbow on the table and his chin on his open palm. "So fellas, I don't know about you guys but it looks like Tea has found an accomplice to cash in some more sexy moolah..." he waggles his eyebrow suggestively.

Grateful for not having to deal with the awkward silence (it was practically my domain but still...) I withheld an eye roll. Instead my eyes drift up in thought as I remember the girls' uniform and grimace. 'It ain't exactly a bulls'eye but he's certainly within target.' I stiffen defensively as Tristan suddenly slams his fists loudly on the table, rattling its metal legs.

"Joey, you sick little bastard! How dare you insinuate Miho would do such a thing?! Take it back or I'll beat you so bad your grandchildren will feel it!"

I frown, disappointed. 'So much for a nice quiet chat.' Then again with the choice of discussion, it shouldn't be a surprise for Tristan's reaction. And Yuugi was not to be excluded from this injustice either.

"Yeah Joey you really shouldn't say such things about our friends like that. It's not nice."

Wheeler tch'ed. Hmm?

"You guys really don't know anything, do you?" At our blank looks he says, "Didn' you see what kind of lunch she bought today? It was the best spanking kind on campus! The one, the only, the legendary...STAMINA LUNCH SET!" he begins to bawl. "I've never had it before since it's too out of my price range to eat on a daily basis. She's _gotta_ have the Benjamins if she can dine like that!"

Aaaaaand there's the face palm. I just- was there no end to this stupid train of thought? I mean wouldn't a regular part time job be as likely? Not to mention more sensible? 'Idiot.'

I made a point to ignore the odd mental crisis Tristan was experiencing as his thought process easily twisted his face to project his one-man argument.

'At least it shouldn't be any worse tomorrow.' I could take some comfort from that now that the worst was over. Miho was one thing to bring along board, but anymore and it might become too suspicious even beyond our group.

* * *

For the heck of it, when I got home I battled with the pants once more.

I lost again.

TV time. Turn on.

This time the Marie Antionette necklace was stolen but was luckily a fake. Additionally 30 jewels were found missing. The authorities have suspicion that Tasaki Tetsu was behind all of these robberies, whose current location is still unknown.

Turn off. Homework done. Bed time.

...BANG!

Awakens drenched in sweat. Was it...was it getting louder? I ignored it and slipped back into a restless sleep.

* * *

_The next day after school..._

Un-befriggen-lievable.

Tristan smiles gleefully as he tagged along with the two girls like a happy, little puppy. He had declined playing a round shooting hoops with Wheeler and opt to 'hang out' with the girls. And Tea didn't refuse.

That's when two and two came together and equaled fish.

My face met palm for the second time for the second day in a row. '...Argh. Come on, Tea, what is this?' I didn't understand what was going on in that girl's mind, letting someone like Tristan into her little, private circle. The only good thing about this was that she didn't shoot me the stink eye for assuming I fessed up to Tristan. Although that didn't stop him from giving me the evil eye instead, probably from withholding crucial information about his love.

I wasn't the only one as Yuugi and Wheeler found this heavily odd. Yuugi starts, skeptic, "Hey Joey, you don't think that Tristan is...doing _that _too do you?"

Unsurprisingly, Wheeler nods grimly. "I think so Yuug. He might seein a cougar for all we know. No one else would go for him otherwise..."

And just like that this reached a new low level of idiocy. I wanted to hit Wheeler so hard, just to start up some of those dead brain cells still sleeping in that dense noggin of his.

Yuugi's face pinches disapprovingly. "Jeez Joey I really think we be serious about this! I can't help but wonder if there is something going on by the way they're acting."

I nod firmly. High praise for Yuugi for being the voice of reason and concern.

Then Wheeler sprouts a conspiring smirk, one that led to trouble. "Then why don we tail dem as see what's goin' on?"

Red Alert! Red Alert! Sirens whirred in my mind. I got lucky with Tristan, but if _Wheeler _were to get a whiff of the real low down...I don't think Tea would be so forgiving.

I quickly write a counter argument. _'I don't think it's a good idea to follow them. Won't Tea get mad?' _And no, I'm not scared of the tall brunette's wrath.

"You scared?" Wheeler zips open a feral grin.

'...Shut up Wheeler.' I deadpan at the insult. I write along with an eye roll to add, _'As if. If anything it's you guys who will get the third degree, I'm the 'Ice King' remember?' _Sarcasm included in the last statement.

Yuugi touched my arm, eyes solemn but softly. "You don't have to listen to those names people label you. You are who you want to be." He assures me.

I ruffle his adorable hair. He gasps and blushes indignantly as he steps away. I smirk. _'Don't worry Yuugi, I actually like the nickname.' _

And that was besides the fact it keeps annoying people at bay.

"Who cares! She can get mad for all I care! I wanna know what the hell they're hiding." Our Brooklyn friend yells loud and proud and _so friggen stubborn. _The boy takes off, shouting behind him for us to hurry up.

I rub the oncoming ache on my temples, sure of my doomed fate. 'So much for not making her dislike me anymore than she already does.'

Yuugi looks to me, indecision in his eyes. "Should we?" Regardless of whether we went or not I was screwed, so why not?

I shrug and hold my bag over my shoulder, ready to follow but waited for Yuugi to make a decision. It wasn't long until Yuugi and I caught up to Wheeler, who was turning the corner around the school gate and into residential area. He stopped short at another corner, edging his face just enough to catch a quick glimpse at our suspicious targets. Yuugi squeezed in to catch a look while I hung back.

"You guys ready?" he whispers to us. Me and Yuugi confirm with a nod. "Then Operation Trailing commences now!"

We tagged their route by an estimated time of 15 minutes and counting. Many pedestrians gave us a sideways glace at every street we crossed. I couldn't blame them. Here we were, three (well two since they were the ones crouching around as I stayed standing) wannabe secret agents, sticking out more than the main man from Assassin's Creed. I had to pretend I didn't know them by turning the other way every time we 'hid'. I'd call it a miracle that we weren't caught by now.

Or that no one had called the cops yet...

I could tell we were close as the tightness in my chest made itself known more and more. Why I knew this, I dare not look into, but the memory of a faint sound of something sharp and loud rang clear and fearful. I was lost in thought when my body stiffened. It was an impulse, but I yank Wheeler and Yuugi away and out of sight by the collars behind a giant teddy bear mascot and cover their mouths before they could protest.

"What's wrong?" I hear Miho say.

It was upon those words that Yuugi and Wheeler stopped breathing noisily through their noses. "...Nothing. Never mind about that. Let's go." They released their breaths quickly and quietly as I let go.

"That was close!" Yuugi whispers harshly still catching his breath.

"_Too_ close." the blonde bites out. "She must have ears like a bat!" he shifts to me with a thumbs-up. "Good call dere man."

'Amateurs.' I roll my eyes, but I was surprised just as them at my action. I didn't have any time to wonder about it as Wheeler called for us to move ahead. We were close to losing them.

We jogged double time and skidded to a stop as we hit the last corner, our targeted party having already entered a very familiar building. I smothered my sense of dread as the duo feasted their eyes at the final destination. (Or should I say MY final destination T-T)

"Burger World?!"

* * *

My. Head. Gosh. Dear. All. Mighty.

This was definitely rushed...

BUT 2AM DANG IT! AND I MADE IT!

APRIL 1ST BABY! TT-TT

I apologize once more for the late delay. I really didn't think it would take a month for me to write this chapter but school work actually did delay me. Usually that would be my excuse but I wouldn't really be studying. This was not thie case surprisingly.

Also, SKYLOVER4LIFE! WHERE'S ME COMIC! I've been waiting for soooo long so I thought that you were doing this on purpose until I posted again, was that so? If so, then I deserve it... T-T

Honestly I probably can work on this more (most likely so many grammar mistakes and weird paragraphs...) but it's so late and I promised my princess that I would study tomorrow since I have a test Monday. I wanted to get this down for the beginning of the month so I can see the progress through the rest of it XP.

Anyway, major thanks again for SkyLover4Life for all the fanart, your beautiful creation was a real crowd-bringer XD


	20. Conflictions

OOOOH AN EARLY UPDATE?! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!

Nah I'm just kidding. It helps that it's Spring Break and all. But anyway let's skip this is get to YUGIOH!

* * *

Straight from the start I knew this was going to be a bad idea. I had half a mind to drag these boys out of here by their ears but regretfully stayed my hand. Curiosity was an extremely hard thing to kill as much as an idea. Or hope. Unfortunately that died for me after Tristan and Miho hopped onto the employment bus and ran me over after throwing me under it.

How fitting. My stalker and her stalker. Very poetic.

Yuugi tilts his head in wonder. "Why in the world would they come here?"

Then the idiot goes and says, "Do you think the place has a secret back room or somethin' for," his eyes darts side to side and leans in with his hand doming the side of his mouth, "...sexy time?"

Yuugi's face bursts as dark as sunsets. "Joey!" he squeals brokenly.

I punch the back of his head, more out of the fact he sounded like he was serious. 'Stop defiling his innocent, little brain, you brat!' He growls at me madly, nursing his bulging bruise. I ignore him and turn away, not caring as I inspected my nails. Yuugi comes in between before anything can finish.

I scoff unbelievably at the punk. 'Honestly, is perversion the only thing this boy thinks of?' Well he was a teenager...

"Maybe they just came here to eat." Yuugi helpfully inputs.

My mood sours. 'Oh how I wish that were it.'

"But dint Tea tell us not to com'ere?" Joey pointed out in a rare moment of intelligence to my dismay.

If I wasn't who I was, just imagining about dealing with (a feral) Tea would have me biting my fingernails until they were mere stubs (who, I must remind you, is taller than me). Instead I scrap out a sheet and write,_ 'Let's say that Wheeler is right (which is unlikely)'_ I get an angry 'Hey!' from said boy, _'and we bump into them, we'll say that we wanted to try out the burgers despite Tea's warning. It might just be our saving grace.' _(i.e. mostly for myself.)

Yuugi's hand acts as a gavel as it 'poks' it into his open hand. "Great idea!" he walks on ahead, a smile on his face like he wasn't worried in the least. He probably wasn't. "Alright let's go."

Joey shrugs, hand in his pocket as we followed from behind to the entrance, my pulse accelerating nervously. Steeling myself, I hold my breath as the glass door slides open like the gates to my personal hell. And as I expected, there the three culprits posed, welcoming us without knowing who we were. "Welcome to Burger World! Where the-" There were halfway through the greeting when it clicked in their minds who we were, and just how busted they were going to be.

And with those matching uniforms? Yeah, there was no getting out of it.

I tip my hat down and look away, staying in the back behind the two. 'Oh boy.' This is going to get interesting.

Yuugi and Joey stare blankly as the three showed their backs to us, the latter clearly panicking.

"What's...going on here?" Joey asks the million dollar question of the day. "Come on you guys! Say somethin'!

Tristan was first up to answer. "Isn't it obvious? We're working." he admits hotly.

"But why...?"

"Why?" he repeats dramatically. "Because there's nothing wrong with working to make a living!"

"...Buddy, you _do_ know that part-time jobs are banned right?" the blonde drawls. His friend lost some composure at the reminder of the well known rule. "And here you were suppose to be the squeaky clean one. Such a hypocrite."

I secretly saved that little comeback in my notebook for later...

The neon green part-timer fumbled as tears pooled in his eyes at the end. "Sh-shut up! When it came down to it, I had no other choice! Because...BECAUSE-!"

Miho suddenly cuts in. "There's so many things I want to buy!"

All of us shared blank looks so empty, a sheet of white paper was colorful.

This...wasn't surprising actually. For Miho and Tristan, it's always a cause and effect. Anything to do with her, and he is sure to follow behind waiting on her hand and foot, using every opportunity to display his masculinity and bachelor status. But then there was Tea...

My breath caught as brown locked on brown. Uh oh...she saw me.

The beast inside her rears its ugly little head as she advanced on me, barreling past her two coworkers. "You!" Tea nearly stabs at my chest with an accusing finger.

Frantic beneath the surface, I wrestled to keep my cool and my expression bored as I walked out of the shadows. 'Yes, me. Can I help you?'

She grinds her teeth and her face twisted. Her two associates smartly take a step away. The two were scared, but for whom was questionable. "I knew I couldn't trust you." her words bite out and I almost flinch.

Her anger. I could taste it, and man was it bitter. Like a triple shot of espresso, or someone dropping said espresso on a complete stranger for the fun of it.

"Eh? What you talkin' about Tea?"

She falters as she blinks, looking to Joey's dumbfounded face. I looked to him surprised as well. "What do you mean? Didn't he tell you about my part time job? That's why you're here isn't?"

I take a step back, bunching a fist full of my shirt from behind. 'Oops. Looks like cat's out of the bag.'

Joey turns on me, "What?! You knew about this?!" all while spraying spit _all over the side of my face_.

Everyone stopped dead, saved for the blonde. Joey seemed blind to what he had done, probably still reeling from my secret knowledge. Calmly, I wipe the disgusting saliva off like it was nothing...

...then ferociously slapped his face with it.

"AH! My face!" he cries indignantly, cheek blazing like a furnace as he fell back and held onto Yuugi like a pitiful maiden. "He slapped me on the face Yuugi!" he blinks and pulls away his hand to look at it, "And with spit!"

I roll my eyes at the sorry sight as I wiped the rest of his liquid cooties off on my jacket. It was getting a wash tonight anyway.

Yuugi, shocked at first, laughs nervously in the end, "Carter..."

I sigh. 'Hai hai wakatta.' I step over to them, Joey cringing away with angry, watery puppy eyes. Smirking to myself, I pat him on the head like a dog.

(Trans: Yeah, yeah I get it.)

"Hey!" He swipes at my arm but I pull away in time, face still neutral. He scours his head, most likely checking to see if I rubbed any left over spit in his hair. "You punk! I ain't a mutt so stop treating me like one!"

Ignoring the foaming blonde, I smirk evilly, eyes shifting into a lighter shade for a breath. **'I know someone who does though.'**

Then suddenly, something malicious and chilling touches my heart, sending my mind in a whirl. I turn my back and press against my chest, eyes wide and confused. 'What the-'

"You three, what's going on?"

I look over my shoulder and a man donning a similar uniform appeared on the scene, probably another employee or their boss. His shoulder-length hair was tied up that looked to be dyed red, but was fading into a dull pink. Why he didn't fix it eluded me. That is, if I _had_ been thinking.

But I wasn't, my mind was completely jilted of anything, my heart pacing shallowly and my breath quick, low, and uneven. I shut my eyes. 'Calm down dang it.' I mentally berated myself. All these panic attacks keep happening at the weirdest of times. Was there something wrong with me?

"Aren't you going to show them to their seats." the nameless man finished and walked away toward the kitchen. Soon the anxiety fell away and my heartbeat once again thumped quietly in my chest. I sigh in relief.

All three employees replied loudly at his retreating back, "Yes sir!"

And so we were seated at a booth on the front side of the restaurant, Joey on one end, me and Yuugi in the other. Miho and Tristan had their own set of tables assigned to them so they had to leave us to Tea (of all people) who had a number of empty tables. She slammed a stack of menus on the table and we flinch in our seats, wondering if this was a bad idea.

"_Can you get you anything to drink?_" she hissed between clenched teeth. I half expected a snake tongue to flicker in and out with all that venom she injected in every word.

The boys were quick to bob their scared little heads and scour the menus, picking out the first thing on the list which was the signature burger with a soda on the side. Yuugi passes a menu to me but I rejected it. I lost my appetite long before we got here.

Not waiting to see if I would change my mind, she snatches them out of our hands and marches away.

I lean back in a slouch, angled so I was up against Yuugi for support. I close my eyes. '_That_ was pleasant.'

"Um Carter..." Yuugi shyly begins. I wink one eye open before shutting it again. I softly bop his head with mine and went back to rest. It had been a long day (that I somehow survived) and I didn't care how intimate this looked to anyone. He was very comfortable. I just needed a few minutes.

A small 'flower boy' comment my way later and the tranquility was lost, the icy cold front moving on against Wheeler. He miffed a yelp and glares nervously somewhere else.

That's when I caught Yuugi shuffling uncomfortably in his seat beneath me and I poke him to ask why, my rest abandoned. "I-I don't think we should have came here you guys. Tea looks really upset with us."

However the blonde wasn't having it, head in his hand as he couldn't care less as ever. Psh, yeah, like he wasn't freaking out enough to scan the menu properly a minute ago. He scoffs. "Whatever, it's their fault for keepin' it under wraps in da the first place."

As I was about to roll my eyes at how dumb that statement was, a sudden image of a rather _close up _look of Tea's uniform crammed into my brain like a semi trying to fit in a house garage. I recoil from the disturbingly provocative image and sat ram rod straight, scooted away to face the window, and wiped my eyes furiously, embarrassment staining my cheeks.

'What the hell was that?!' The way that projection was going, it was like I was checking her out! 'Dang it I know I kept saying I wasn't gay but what the halibut was that?!' I may slightly fear and respect her but that was a far cry from saying I felt more than _admiration _for the girl.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Yuugi was staring at me worriedly and my embarrassment melted.

It was really sweet of him to- hold on, was his cheeks red? I lean in to inspect him and he curved away a little, his red cheeks glowing brighter. 'Could he have been thinking of...?' I banished the thought and shake my head, 'Nah, he wouldn't.' I thought as unsteady thin line on my lips. 'I'm fine.' I tried to convey to him then looked away, chills burning my mind.

The idea of Yuugi harboring such dirty thoughts was unheard of (or I still in denial since he's also a teen but would never admit to it) but it also brought up the time Yuugi claimed to hear my thoughts (which I also denied to be true). Thinking of such an odd thing reminded me of-

My sight slid to the goings on outside the burger joint, hoping to keep my mind off the idea before it would fully form. But now my thoughts trailed to the jumpy feeling in my chest that wouldn't rest after we got the misunderstanding cleared. It had nothing to do with Tea whatsoever and that worried me. Just what was causing this unease with myself?

A faint image of blood red eyes wormed its way back in my memory and I take a sharp intake. 'Why would I remember _that_ now?' I had concluded with myself quite some time ago that it couldn't have been real. I didn't have any proof or explanation for anything that night.

The only probability I could fabricate was that I fainted in the middle of being dragged away, then some vigilante comes flying out of nowhere, beats him up, then escapes into the night. I know, crazy, but the game sequence dream made absolutely no sense either!

It didn't help that the boys were out of commission during my fainting spell, so no one could confirm my theory. They were curious to know who saved my backside but not motivated enough to go with the actual search and eventually chocked it up to good luck. Done, that's it.

A migraine sprouts and I rub at it until it blots away. 'I gotta stop thinking about this too much. There can't be such a thing as Millennium spirits.' Even my daydreams had become void of those sinful orbs.

_Uh huh. That's why you still remember him even now. Face it, you're in denial._

That annoying little piece of consciousness kept pressing and prodding but I refused to acknowledge it. Having to deal with this current dilemma was enough headache for one day and I had no time to deal with wishful fantasies.

_But..._

I wipe at my face, shielding my eyes as I tried to shake off the emerging sadness, the clear blue skies mocking me with it's light and cheery hues.

It didn't stop the useless sense of longing I had to speak with_ him_ again. I'm not saying I'm ungrateful or anything to have someone like Yuugi who _treats _me like I can talk.

But _he_ heard everything I was saying and he _responded in kind, _something that will never happen in real life so long as I'm a mute. I'd laugh at myself if I could. It was pathetic of me really, wanting to talk to a person from a dream just because I could hold a normal conversation (odd topics and origins aside anyway).

After waking from that dream, I never thought too much about it, but there he remained in the back of my mind like a wisp of smoke from dying embers that refused to go away.

I scraped my hand across my face again, feigning it to be exhaustion when it caught Yuugi's concerning face. If I could run from my thoughts, I'd borrow Sonic's speed to do it in an instant. 'Damn it.'

"Sorry for the wait."

'...that'll work.'

For once I was thankful that Tea interrupted with our food at hand, diminishing any remnants of memories of him that disturbed me for the time being. But she definitely was not happy with us.

Like the menus, she smacks down the tray of food (miraculous without spilling the burgers or the drinks) and expertly spins out a bottle of ketchup in her hand, a nightmarish shadow contorting her smile into a sadistic smirk. "Here, allow me to spread some ketchup on your burgers for you."

But what she did was pure paganism as she sprayed **'You blab, you die.'** in one full squirt. Honestly the threat sounded more me than her and couldn't help but feel a bit of pride like she were my child. (She might even follow in my footsteps and become successor to the Ice King's name hehe)

"My burger! Tea what's the big idea?!" Joey cried as he agonized over the one meal he can afford to buy outside school once a month. Yuugi fared no better but smartly held his tongue.

A hand on her hip, she saunters away a few steps before she stops. "Well since you found out about my job I might as well fess up why I'm doing this."

I perk up my ears. I was curious as well. Money was an obvious factor, but we never heard what the reason behind the money was.

She twists to us and to our relief she was smiling, meaning she bared no ill will against us anymore, me included.

"It _was _to earn enough so I could support myself, but now I'm using this time to save up for when I go to America."

This caught Joey's attention as he and Yuugi gawk at her reason. "America?" I rest my chin on my fist as I listened.

She nods and her eyes fade into the distance, images of colorful neons of a city nightlife coming to mind. "I want to go to New York to study dancing." her eyes glistened. "And maybe, one day, I will get to perform on Broadway."

'A dancer?' I tilt my head, giver her body a once over (all while heavily blocking out that strange perverted image earlier). Judging by the tone of her muscles and possible flexibility from her figure's shape, I could see it. From what I could remember of my general knowledge about the entertainment business, you'd have to be wow-the-crowd spontaneous and insanely talented to get a spot on the big stage. Knowing a person or two in the business usually helps to get a one-up too. (Admittedly it's a bit underhanded but sometimes necessary in order to get noticed at least)

"Now you know. And if any of you laugh I won't forgive you."

"We won't laugh! It's a great dream to have, right Joey?"

"Heh, you betcha. Your secret's safe with us Tea. And if I spill, I'll buy ten thousand of your burgers to make up for it." He playfully pouts as he scoops up a bloody-looking burger. "Although I might have to file a complaint about the type for food you're serving."

I had my best sarcastic 'Are you kidding me?' face on. 'With what money? You can't even afford the Stamina Lunch you were lording about before, let alone ten thousand burgers.' I wanted to point it out so badly but I didn't want to spoil the good mood. So I let the moment be...after I swiped Wheeler's drink. His attention was still on Tea who replied that the food was on her. Good thing too otherwise I'd owe Wheeler.

Speaking of, "My drink!" He pounds his hands on the table when he realized the crime done unto him, the scene faintly reminding me of Phoenix Wright. I kept sucking away, making it as loud as possible just to spite him. (I was still a little sore from the entrance about him spraying instead of saying his accusations)

He reaches over so far he was basically on the table. Every time he lunged for it, I moved away, still drinking all the while. Yuugi watches our playful bully game helplessly from the sidelines, noticing the several pair of eyes watching us in annoyance for the noise we were causing. "Guys..." I hadn't heard him as I was currently avoiding Wheeler's Swiper swiping attempts.

"Give!" Swipe, miss.

"Me!" Swipe, miss.

"Back!" Swipe, miss.

"My!" Swipe, wide miss.

"Dri-ahh!" Somehow he throws off his momentum, landing face first between me and Yuugi and his legs twitching in the air before falling flat on the table top.

"Joey!" A familiar cry rings out.

I winced, knowing I had taken the joke too far and sigh in regret for causing such a scene. 'You clown.' Out of goodwill and hope we wouldn't get kicked out, I helped Yuugi bring him back to his seat with much difficulty. But, the blonde shrugged off our efforts - well mine - and childishly sat his butt back down on his side, face sideways and nose turned up.

'Oh great.' I thought bitterly with a peeved expression on my face. That last dodge from our squabble popped the lid a bit and some of the drink got on my jacket. I shrugged it off, now only wearing my long sleeve shirt. Why in this weather? I had washed my t-shirts before doing my pants but I forgot to properly dry them since the battle took up so much of my time. Though it was my own doing, I turned up my nose as well from Joey like he was to blame.

But then Yuugi activates and casts the puppy dog eyes in my direction. I shielded too late, the 'guilt' and 'obedience' effect getting to me like massive heat in a sweltering summer day. I glare lightly at him without a hint of malice. 'You're soooo lucky I can't say no to you.' I wipe off the tip of the straw (no indirect kisses thank you) and push it back to its own with a finger.

Joey glares at the offered peace offering, but notices the folded note I also slipped underneath it. Curious, he moves the drink, picks up the note, and unfurls it. His glare completely disappears and a look of awe takes it's place. I didn't look to see as I was facing away myself, but I did take some of the napkins and sopped up the excess ketchup staining the top of their buns.

He grins my way and I settle the truce with a fun smirk.

Appeased and pleased, Yuugi thanks me for the fixing up the food and digs into his burger as did Wheeler.

It was bouts like these that reminded me so much of Inuyasha and Shippo. Joey certainly matches the little fox demon in many ways, but he can be such an bratty delinquent like the white-haired half demon. Like Inuyasha, I may have threatened him before but it mostly empty words like how siblings are with each other. I probably wouldn't have been able to really hurt him even if I wanted.

Never mind the fact that the Kagome in this mix is partial to blame for that.

Thinking about Kagome also reminded me of Kikyo and the sadness returned as my earlier thoughts returned too soon. I sigh, annoyed. 'That didn't take long to come back.'

I steal a glance at my dear friend, traces of guilt clawing at me. Though it was difficult since _he_ and Yuugi looked so much alike, I never tried to see the dream Yuugi in real Yuugi like the way Inuyasha did with Kagome and Kikyo. (Just the thought of it had me scowling at myself).

I didn't see an older version of Yuugi, nor a self-projection of what he would look like as my shining knight in armor. (Wannabe damsel in distress much?).

Just two completely different human beings.

Looks aside, there was nothing the two had in common with each other.

I clench my hands as I fondly remembered what they did for me.

No, that wasn't true. Both of them were kind-hearted people, but they expressed it in ways that differed from the other. Yuugi was the kind of person that encourages and comforts people, a true friend anyone should have. Dream Yuugi I wasn't sure of since I only met him once, but from how he handled Ushio (as a theoretical example) I could see him as the type that takes matters into his own hands in order to protect what he wanted. What that meant for me as I was the one in need...I didn't look too deeply into it.

Besides those other excuses why I couldn't walk home with him, deep down it was partially why I didn't go out with him as much as I used to before the Ushio incident. The little shorty was my first real friend. It wasn't fair to replace his identity with someone who didn't exist, but at the same time I didn't want to deny he never existed at all like Inuyasha with Kikyo.

But I wasn't going to follow his mistakes. I knew what was in front of me and what wasn't. I was going to put it all behind me someway, somehow, and treat Yuugi as he deserved.

Satisfied, I turn back to the window to wait them out, thinking back to Tea's dream to cross the sea to my home country and see her name in lights. The idea about it stuck as it fascinated me.

I wondered about what I would do in the future. All I ever occupied myself with was my friends and getting through school. Anything else I never pondered about because it never took precedent (and yes that included my odd amnesia. I made my bed with that and have come to terms with it). Then again, didn't almost everyone here have some foresight to what they want to do when they grow up? It's only natural right after all.

'Dreams...what would my dream be?'

_Red eyes._ Mentally I face plant the tabletop with a long 'DONK!' but I groan and squeeze my eyes shut. 'I didn't mean THAT kind of dream dang it!' Even my forbidden thoughts are stubborn as I am...

When I reopen my eyes, a man in a suit walks by and stops some distance away, glaring at the restaurant. 'Huh?' I get closer to the window and stick my face close to the clear barrier for a better look. It was curious thing to see someone making such an expression in public (I'd know, people have looked at me strangely for the same purpose).

Curiouser and curiouser, he appeared to have been running despite wearing formal clothes. And in this hot weather? Not to mention he didn't exactly look like a spring chicken either. And when he entered the building, my curiosity doubled, and I wasn't the only one.

I look over out booth and saw the man was speaking with our three friends and the strange guy from before. "What's going on?"

I stiffen, my hand over my mouth thinking I had said that out loud, but then I remembered that it couldn't have been me, nor did I believe my voice would sound that deep. I turn to Joey and he was looking in the same direction toward the new comer. Yuugi looks up as well, barely halfway through his burger. "Looks like somethin' is going down." then a playful gleam lit his eye. "You wanna check it out?"

To his surprise, I was first to raise my hand to join in this mission. I had a overwhelming need to snoop secret meeting. It just occurred to me that men with fierce expressions and in a suit no less, this guy could mean business. If it's something dangerous, I needed to know before it went downhill and gets all of us caught in the crossfire.

I will NOT put Yuugi through something like that again.

Not sure what else to do, Yuugi gave in and joined our little troupe. We left our food behind as we sneaked up to the corner. But as we got closer, a small attack was coming back. It wasn't as bad but just enough to keep me alert for any circumstance. We crouch low and listen in.

"A criminal?!" Miho exclaims but was instantly shut by Tea.

My eyes lower angrily. '...I knew it.' Trouble was afoot, and it was only the beginning.

* * *

_Okay_ I'll see you guys next month ^w^

.

.

.

*snorts*


	21. What?

Psh liked I was going to wait another month to update XD

So yeah, to slightly make up for my long term absence a couple chapters ago, here I present the next part!

bows* Enjoy!

(And please review w)

* * *

**Recap:**

**Not sure what else to do, Yuugi gave in and joined our little troupe. We left our food behind as we sneaked up to the corner. But as we got closer, a small attack was coming back. It wasn't as bad but just enough to keep me alert for any circumstance. We crouch low and listen in.**

**"A criminal?!" Miho exclaims but was instantly shut by Tea. My eyes lower angrily. 'I knew it.'**

* * *

"Are you sure the convict is hiding inside this restaurant, detective?" I shivered involuntarily when the manager asked.

"Yes, we received reports this morning of sightings of him lurking around this area. It's also a focal point of all the break-ins that's happened recently, so I'm searching this area."

Hearing the old man's occupation didn't bring any relief or safety of mind, if anything it only angered me that the convict was still out on the streets. Seriously, was this man the only one here? Shouldn't there be backup with him?

And to our rotten luck, the older man glanced our way. "Hey, you three!" We've been spotted! Abort abort!

Embarrassed at being caught so easily and given no choice, we crawled out of hiding. I was reluctant to move closer as the distress in my veins steadily rose again. I lightly bit my tongue to distract myself. The detective looks to our guilty party. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave quickly and quietly. It isn't safe right now."

I jolted at that. 'Hold on there captain, we _cannot_ abandon the mission! Everyone's safety takes priority right now and leaving now would jeopardize that!' If I were a child playing military I would have wrote that outright, but something told me playing humor in this grim setting would only get us thrown out faster.

But then, Yuugi instantly bows, and I knew where this was about to lead the second I sensed his fear. "I'm sorry sir! We'll-" Instantly my hand was on his mouth and I gently nudge him behind me before he can say anything else.

I write a note to the man's confusion. _'Sir, are there any more officers with you or backup nearby?'_

To his chagrin he peers away, confirming my suspicions. "Not many I'm afraid, and we're all spread out throughout the shopping district. We had also caught wind of another lead about a criminal that escaped prison some weeks ago. I was one of the only ones to spare to go after Tetsu."

I'd shake my head disapprovingly if it didn't look rude and insulting to my elders (except Chouno). 'Honestly the police these days.' But this helped solidify my conviction, there was no turning back.

My next few words would either damn us, or possibly save lives. _'We wanna help.'_

Joey suddenly jumps to conclusions, close to wringing me by the neck when he read what I was suggesting. "Carter are you crazy?! Do you have a death wish?!" His spouting silenced when he saw my oddly calm glare, and any further protest died in his throat when I jab a thumb at Tea and the others. His eyes became stern as he understood my reason.

If we left, then we would be leaving our friends in danger with only one officer present as a means of protection. And I'd rather flunk school that let those odds pass. (not as dramatic as dying but it still works)

"We'll do anything we can to help catch this guy." Joey backs up my request, his own stubbornness coupling with my own like a two-man wall.

Yuugi comes up front, chest full. "M-me too!" But I didn't want him to. I needed him to be somewhere safe where no harm would come to him. But I knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he couldn't be there for his friends when they needed him most. So I kept silence.

I switch my attention to the contemplating inspector, presenting what I was sure to be the clincher for our cooperation.

_'Think about it, if the criminal _is_ here, we can help make a citizen arrest until you can call for backup. We take full responsibility for our actions if that helps.'_ Every one of us nodded our heads firmly and I looked him dead in the eye for good measure, projecting all my stubbornness in my stand. I was _not_ going to be turned away from this.

**_'WE ARE STAYING.'_ **I willed with all my being.

I could see his will faltering beneath my gaze until he groans like he couldn't believe what he was about to do. "Alright. You may help, ONLY" he says loudly when we started fist pumping. "if you can help me identify him quickly and quietly and keep your distance. He's dangerous and I won't risk civilian lives just to catch this guy." he looks away. "Why I'm allowing this much still daunts me..."

Don't know why but I smiled guiltily as if I really did force his hand. But enough of that, it was hunting time!

"What does the criminal look like?" I flinch, I forgot that manager was still there...

The inspector extracts a picture from the inner pocket of his jacket and shows it to us. The tan man in the picture peered dully into the camera like he didn't give two sh*ts about the world and his prisoned fate. His hair was short and spiky with an interesting color combination of violet with green tips.

'What's with the spiky hair with color-tipped ends these days?' I thought offhandedly, stealing a look at Yuugi's similar hair style. But back to all seriousness, with the man's face in mind, the six of us leaned over the corner and inspected the customers on the restaurant floor.

Quite a sum of people had come today but most of them sat in the aisle closer to the front of the store. There was a mother who looked like a teacher, a couple school girls, a writer, an bald old man, husky business man, a woman with huge shoulder pads (snort), and lastly a man in the back aisle wearing-

My breath caught and I nearly fall backward onto Yuugi to hide.

I didn't know what to expect, but seeing the man I bumped into a while ago was a real quick draw shot to the heart. What were the odds of seeing _that _jerk here?

"It doesn't look like he's here." Joey unhelpfully comments.

I roll my eyes. 'What did you expect? He's a recent escapee and you think he'd to be traipsing out in public like he's saying 'Here I am!'?' So I got to thinking, if I was someone who wanted to eat wherever I wanted but had to stay out of sight, what would I do to get it?

Unknowingly, the detective answered my question in reply to Joey's statement. "He's the master of disguise so it's rare to see him out in public as himself. That's what made it so difficult to catch him in the first place and how he was able to escape."

I almost hit myself on the head. 'Of course a disguise would be logical.' That's when my eyes bulged then narrowed into slits as a idea entertained my mind. 'Wait...could it be?' Was it really possible that _he_ was the criminal? I sneak another peek at the man, suited in the same Joker-esque fashion as back then.

But that wasn't enough proof to say that it _was_ him. Sure being in a creepy alley might warrant for a restraining order (though we only crossed paths once), but it was a stretch to say for sure he was the notorious master of disguise.

The question is, _how_ does he disguise himself? Does he have face masks to become someone else entirely at face value? Or is this more clothing and accessory base where he has to conceal his face and other recognizable features so he can hide in plain sight?

I didn't know, but out of everyone in the building, that man was the top on my list of suspects.

"Then we'll just check each one." Tristan says simply.

But the detective didn't agree with the idea. "Too dangerous. I didn't tell you this, but we believe he may be armed with a pistol, and I already said I can't risk your lives so needlessly."

Suddenly the thought of running into an escaped convict _with_ _a gun_(!) made me appreciate only getting off with minimum damage from our last encounter, more specifically shat-ed pants beyond repair. Still, I had to bite my thumb. 'Shoot, if we couldn't get a closer look, then how can I prove it's him?'

"Is there any other way we can identify the man?" I hide another shiver from the manager's voice.

"There is something. Three days ago when he was stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with security before he escaped. The guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton that might have left a mark."

Something nagged at my mind hearing that. I don't think I recalled the man limping when he rushed me back at the alleyway. Could it be possible I was wrong? I sigh in frustration. 'You know what they say, innocent until proven guilty.'

But even with that piece of information, there wasn't much we could do with it. People these days aren't exactly easygoing enough to take 'May I see your bare right leg please?' so kindly and not get suspicious. How exactly would anyone be able to check people's _legs _without being called perverts? Offer a shave maybe?

The skin between my eyes scrunch in a frown. 'No that wouldn't work very well...' I could already imagine all the slaps the ladies would deliver if that ever came to the table. Then a certain blonde came to mind with an evil smile. 'On second thought, maybe Wheeler should offer...'

Everyone ignored Joey's sneeze.

"What if we use this?" Tea walks off to the front cashier where a basket of toy cars for kids sat off to the side.

Questionable looks circled all of our faces, but it was Joey that voiced it in the crudest way. "I know you're smart and all Tea, but how the HELL will Hot Wheels knickknacks catch this guy?"

Upon inspection, these types of toys required to be wind up before it can take off like a Red Bull (not sponsored) energy-packed toddler.

She lifts one finger and a wink. "Easy, if we're looking for someone with a bruise on their calf, we need an reason to check everyone's legs without looking suspicious." She picks up a red car. "And this is the excuse we need."

Though slow at first, Joey caught on as did the rest of us, opinions split between yay and nay.

"Great idea Tea!"

"I don't know about this..."

Tea was quick to the bite. "Then unless you have some other idea we can use to peek at people's legs, I'm all ears."

After some deliberation with the pros and cons, and a few volunteers, they decided to go along with Tea's idea. It wasn't fool proof, but if this worked, chances were they might spot the culprit before he makes a scene to escape.

We all huddle up like a football team about to play the last down close to the goal with seconds left on the clock. "Alright, the plan goes as followed," the detective looks to Tea, "Miss Tea here will come around this corner with the basket of pre-winded cars like nothing is wrong. She will head towards the front aisle where most of the male suspects are," his gaze switches to the taller boys, "then you two will accidentally bump into her, dropping the basket to the floor facing the booths. There, the cars will break from the restraint and, with some luck, race under most of the tables. The three of you will go down and search for the cars to pick them them up but will also be looking for anyone that may have the bruise. Understood?" we nod simultaneously.

(*clap* Break!...too much?)

We get to work on the cars, using a little trick Tristan knew (who would have thought?) to keep the cars from running off until they hit the floor with a certain amount of force. As I assisted, I had my doubts as to how they would direct EVERY SINGLE CAR underneath each table in order to check. Not only that, but people are bound to look under either to help out or out of curiosity. Someone would get caught one way or another.

But it was our only shot.

So as they readied Operation: Lucky Rabbit's Foot (dumb name if you ask me), I bit the inside of my cheek wishing for all the luck in the world as the name entails. Chances of this working were shoddy at best and I yearned to have the power to manipulate their paths. 'If only there was some way to remote control those cars.'

_Little did I know that from my fingertips, multiple invisible, energy strings sprang forth, attaching to each of the cars..._

Tristan and Joey go back to our table, gathering up the remains of our burgers as though to throw them away. They come back with the half eaten food at hand. We give the signal.

Tea sucks in a deep breath and starts walking. It was showtime.

We all held our breath as she bumps into the two boys and _trips,_ landing unceremoniously as the basket falls to the ground facing forward toward the sitting area. With no other exit and their restraints released, the cars let loose!

In my mind's eye, I imagined the path of each one, willing their wheels to turn at the right time so they would hit their target, flexing my digits unconsciously as a car or two nearly misses a turn. You can imagine my surprise (and everyone else's) how perfectly it work despite the slim chance of it succeeding. It lasted a few seconds, but to me it took a lifetime.

"They went in!" Miho silently cheers in the background.

Tea was first to recover and begin the search, calling her apologizes as she dove for the first booth closest to her. Joey and Tristan followed suit as the rest of us stayed behind to watch the scene unravel. But I already had my eyes on my target, I had little doubt he was the one but I couldn't afford to jump the gun. 'Or get shot by one if I do get it right.'

"I can't look!" Miho hides between her fingers.

Yuugi looked so nervous, watching his friends in the jaws of danger. "They're so brave. I don't think I could ever do that."

But somehow I doubted that.

All was going well until Tea confronts the smoking business man, informing that he shouldn't have his feet up on the table and _lifts his pant leg while doing so in front of him._

I smack my face, 'Tea what on earth makes you think you can just do that?!' Anyone can tell he wasn't the happiest customer to deal with when riled like an angry bull.

She had some real spunk, that girl. That or no radar for sensing danger.

The irritable man barks all sorts of obscenities at her that her manager tried to calm the dispute, but I didn't bother to listen. A dog barking was all the same to me if it had no significance to listen to. That is, until the detective suddenly passes us to save her sorry ass from being sued by flashing his badge.

'Looks like the jig is up...' I scratch at my head, feeling like we failed an audition for a crime series. Undercover spy she is not. 'So much for subtlety.' I signal for Yuugi and Miho to stay behind and moved a little closer to the area where the two aisles meet, still on my guard. I didn't trust anyone to stay put and not make a run for it.

"I'm sorry to disturb your afternoon everyone but it is believe that among you there is a criminal in disguise. I must ask you to reveal your calves. The culprit should have a bruise there from where a guard struck him."

Unrest exploded from all the patrons that I wince in sympathy for the detective. I've had my fair share of anger from immature students, but these were adults getting mad at a man for doing his job trying to catch a criminal. It's not like he was asking them to strip off all their clothes or anything! Jeez!

"How can we be sure that you know your facts? With the police these days, you even lost that other convict that escaped before, too, didn't you?" The writer calls out.

The detective tried not to lose face as he agreed with him. "You're...not wrong."

'Juts who is this convict?' My heart skipped a beat but I cleared my head. We had our own convict in this building to worry about, but I did recall the detective saying something about the other officers going after another runaway felon. This guy must be worse than Tetsu if that many went to investigate.

Luckily for the inspector, Tristan came in to help move the investigation along. "Sir, it doesn't look like anyone here has a bruise. Isn't there anything else you can tell us about this guy?"

"Yeah..." he brings out his notes, fingering to a specific page. "While he was in prison he was once admitted to a hospital. Apparently he was severely allergic to eggs."

Right away an idea comes to mind and it looked like Tea had the same idea, too. But there was one thing I had to make sure...

I got to writing as Tea set off her plan without me, "If the culprit really is here, then we'll know right away." Everyone turned to the strangely cheery girl.

Finished, I sneak up to Tea without rushing, making sure no one can see the note I had hidden against my jacket as I opened the flap to her. Her eyes flicked to the wording I had scrawled in a hurry, the writing just legible.

_'It's possible he may have eaten here before so be careful how you word it.'_

Catching my meaning she continued without a beat, the pause hardly noticed.

"One of the employees ordered the wrong kind of buns today so all of the burger buns we've served had egg in them too."

I give her a thumbs up for her excellent improv. Maybe there was hope for her as a spy after all. I quickly scope out those closest around us, then eyed the real suspect.

I couldn't help but smirk in victory. With that little seed of fear, his mind was already betraying him, causing his body to feel a phantom anaphylaxis shock as his breath ran away with him. I tap the inspector's shoulder and point him out. He was already closing in on the guy to block any opening.

"Are you alright?" He said, but his voice had not a single ounce of care. "You look pale."

That's when he could wait no longer and made a sprint for the exit. But the detective, despite his age, impressively caught the younger man easily and had him in an arm lock! His wig, hat, and shades tumbled to the ground in the midst of the skirmish, exposing his identity. "Tetsu you're under arrest!" Joey and Tristan ready themselves in front of them just in case.

The man struggled but it wasn't for escape. "I don't care about that! Hurry up and call an ambulance! I don't wanna die!"

"Don't worry, you're safe." Tea says casually.

I wanted to laughed when he stopped struggling at once, shocked. "What?!"

Then she delivers the killing blow. "There was no order mistakes. All the buns were made of 100% flour." she winks, "you've been duped."

That's when the fight just about left his eyes, and yet in a small fit of desperation and despair, he still managed to pull away about a foot before tumbling to the ground, dragging the detective, Joey, Tristan, and the manager with him. Tea was lucky enough to dodge to the side to avoid the dog pile, but it looks like everyone but Tetsu got disorientated from the fall.

I hurried over ready to do anything necessary to prevent his escape, but the thug made no move to run despite not being held down. Curious, I moved closer. 'What is he-' and there I saw it. The _bruise_.

But it wasn't on Tetsu. It was the manager.

Sirens hollered louder than bells in my ears. My flight instinct was ready to flip until I got a hold of myself. 'No, it can't be! But if Tetsu isn't the thief then-'

_Who is this person then?_

Faded memories from a night's newscast of a vague face of a dangerous man floated to the surface and my eyes progressively widened.

Then it clicked. After talking about Inuyasha, I had a theory, a blind, outrageous theory, but everything in me was screaming and bashing saying it was true.

'Which means,' my eyes lift to his back, a certain detail coming back to me, 'he should have _that_ on his back.'

Tetsu latched onto the manager's shoulders screaming my suspicions. "I found him! This is the guy you're looking for!"

But the detective wasn't hearing it and yanked the guy back on his feet. In a last ditch effort he grappled the back of the manager's shirt, fabric stretching but getting nowhere.

"Get him off me!"

I groan, 'I must be nuts.' I lunged and encircled around Tetsu's wrist, supposedly pulling him off, but I was trying to tear off the man's shirt as well. My hands tingled and twitched like it was buzzing electricity as I clenched my eyes in effort. 'Rip dang it!' Then just as sudden, my hand felt tired and went flying as I careened backwards and miraculously crashed into one of the booths, something rough but feather light settling on my face. 'Ow.' I open my eyes and see green. I blinked. 'It came off.'

My small victory would have to wait though.

"That mark! It's Jirou the Yellow Spider!" Tetsu cries out. I snapped straight up from my seat and saw all eyes were on the manager who had fallen back to the ground. Just as it looks, in the center of the giant tear of his uniform, a huge tattoo of an arachnid painted the man's back.

'So it was him.'

But then I realized that the detective was the only man of authority here. And with two convicts, we were on our own. I spin to Joey and Tristan who were behind me and try to warn them, but by then it was too late. Jirou swiftly launched to his feet and snagged the pistol that was briefly hidden inside of Tetsu's jacket and took hostage of the first person he could get his hands on.

Which was Tea.

"'No! Tea!'" I and the others called out to her.

No one moved a muscle as his hand covered her mouth and shoved the barrel of the gun flushed to her head, turning her into a meat shield. My heart pounded in fear for the girl as her legs trembled and tears bordering in her eyes. There was so many ways this could go down and I fretted for everyone's lives.

'Oh no, Yuugi!' A fresh wave of fear hit me and I turn to the boy. He was still close to the entrance, but his eyes beamed his want to rush and help, but a quick 'No' from me hesitantly deflected his move.

"Move and she's dead." The long-hidden convict threatens, pressing the gun harder against her temple to make his point.

"The store manager is Jirou?" the detective muttered like he couldn't believe it. "But the lead, it was fake?"

"That's right! I had make to get you dogs off my scent. After I escaped I had surgery done on my face so I could blend in with the town. But I never expected that I would see your face around here Tetsu. I recognize who you were the second you stepped in, disguise or not. I was familiar with your work and that's when I found the chance to continue my craft and followed you around after your visits."

On the inside I was relieved at my call to assume he'd been here before. I didn't want to risk the chance that he would realize it was a bluff.

"It wasn't hard to determine which places you were going to break into, but I wasn't going to settle with stealing your scores. All those other thefts?" He had the nerve to smirk. "_I_ was the one who robbed all those banks and stole all the jewels."

So he changed his face, used Tetsu like a pawn, AND has a giant purple spider on his back? (and went into monologue about his crimes no less...)

If I were Sesshoumaru, my eyes would be bleeding red from the dirty look I was stabbing him with. 'He's just like Naraku. That shape-shifting bastard.'

"Everyone get on the floor. Now!"

With no way to sneak off to contact the police, there was no choice but to do what he says. I dropped to my arms and knees in front of Joey.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he untied the ribbon in Tea's hair and covered her eyes with it. "I've heard that when humans lose their sight, they won't utter a sound." He chuckles. "Let's go."

I gritted my teeth, 'That sadistic bastard!' Tea was already his prisoner damn it! There's no reason to make her more scared than she already was.

He wheels her away, but instead of making a break for the door, he slides into one of the booths with Tea beside him. "But first, someone bring me what I want. I could use some entertainment." Tremors erupted like an oncoming earthquake within me at his next words, "Hey you, little brat in the corner. You'll do."

My eyes found the boy and my fists balled so hard. Fear had darkened his eyes and color drained from his cheeks as he stumbled to get on his feet.

'No...not Yuugi...not him, please...!' This wasn't supposed to happen again. So why?! I just wanted him to be safe...and now he was getting dragged into the middle of it, all because of my stupid suggestion to play hero. I hit the floor, hating myself more than ever before. 'I shouldn't have volunteered us in the first place.'

"The rest of you close your eyes and don't move, or else you'll get this." He fires a gun shot and everyone curled closer to the ground, eyes tightly shut.

But the sound set something off in me and my eyes bulged wide, my nightmares for the past few days suddenly coming back to haunt me. My ears rang so loud it drilled out every other sound. I couldn't think, my heart hurt from all the punching it was doing in my rib cage. I needed to get out of there.

For in my haunting dreams, I remembered that the gun was facing me when the triggered was pulled.

'We're going to get killed.'

"It's been ages since I've had a smoke or a drink. If I hadn't thought my old habits would get me caught again someday, I would have drank more before my time in jail. But now I can do whatever I want again!" He tosses a key to Yuugi who fumbled to catch it. "Here, there should be a case of cigarettes in my desk I was lucky to confiscate. Then grab me the vodka in my private stash in my mini fridge. And if you make a call and the cops come, I'll kill one of your friends before they try to take me."

Had I been thinking clearly, I'd call out that having the objects you were avoiding in the first place completely negates the point. But how could I be, I was blanketed in horror, suffocating of uncertainty for myself, for my friends, but most of all...for Yuugi.

Yuugi was going to go up and personal with that criminal with the goods soon. What if after he gave him the stuff, he would-

I erased the shot of a gunshot out of mind. 'He won't. Don't think about that.'

I was so afraid, but I thought of how determined I wanted to be to take away the object of harm to protect my friends and everyone else unlucky enough to be caught in this situation. I knew we were all in trouble. We all saw his face, chances are we won't make it out alive.

'I have to do something, or else-' I come to grips with myself, steadily summoning my courage bit by bit. A nightmare or two wasn't going to beat me and neither would this...

I must be crazy for what I was about to do next.

I close my eyes and breath deeply in concentration. 'Leave your fear behind, don't let it hold you down.' I firmly told myself. **_Leave it behind. _**

Rising halfway to my feet, legs shaking, I take a quiet step. It was one scary step, and yet I literally felt like I was leaving a part of me behind, like a snake shedding out of their old skin. The fear peels away like the rising dawn over the night, and steel resolve takes it's place on the throne. Had the others seen what I was doing they would be silently screaming for me to stop and get down. But even so, I wouldn't.

I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to Yuugi, and here he was serving the dangerous, armed man with cigarettes and vodka!

I averted my eyes from the back of the criminal's head, worried that he may sense he was being watched and catch me on the act. My nerves toned down with surprising ease until I was a blank state of mind (familiar?). I was practically invisible in an atmospheric sense and there was no way I was going to waste it just to hide because I was scared of getting shot. I still was, but my goal was to protect.

His back was still facing me when I reached the booth behind them and ninja-ed onto the table. I had one chance. I would jump over them, snatch the gun in the middle of the confusion, and land on the other side with the gun aimed towards him. With no weapon to threaten Tea, the detective can take him down.

I take what might be my last breath. It was truly 'do or die' time.

I wait a few seconds, counting my hearts beats, Yuugi's faint returning footsteps reaching my ears. 'Okay okay okay. Ready...set-' But then Tea suddenly jumps up from her to seat to warn Yuugi not to come that I panicked. _NOW!_

But as I lunge for the gun, the jerk moves away to slap at Tea! Nicking it by a finger, I missed my target, crashing onto the table top headfirst like a prank gone wrong. I rub at my head, hissing. And when I opened them, I was staring at a small black hole aiming between my eyes.

He had directed the gun at me, almost point blank. "Trying to play hero I see. Nice try kid." he flicks back the hammer with a click.

'I'm gonna die.' Time seemed to slow but my heart stomped like mad at the thought. I couldn't move, not even a blink. I was afraid that if I did, that instant of blackness would become permanent and all I have known and all the things I would have learned will come to an end. And that mortified me. 'No...'

"Carter! Tea!" Yuugi screams and I ultimately close my eyes to my fate, one last tear escaping. 'I'm sorry Yuugi. I failed again.'

But no gunshot, pain, or screams can be heard as a familiar warmth enveloped me like a breeze, forcing me to face the barrel that would end my life. It was like it wasn't there though, I was too confused.

Until _he _spoke.

**"Anyone that manhandles my friend and threatens my precious princess will pay very dearly with their life. But since I made a promise, I will allow fate to decide."**

'No...' I wonder vaguely if I was sucker-punched into the next realm because there no way this was happening. After everything I just said, everything I agonized for so long, it was impossible, and so _unfair_. I couldn't dare to look as I saw the edge of a bottle set on the table, the criminal's eyes drawn _his_ way.

Did my swan dive knock me out?

But then arms scooped me up off the table and had me sitting on a lap in swift succession that all I saw was a quick blur and was staring at a pale cheek. "Are you alright?" the owner of the lap whispered in my ear. I pushed away so fast, that I saw only red. And no, not rage.

I saw _red eyes._

"You wanna die with your friend here?" Jirou had the gun trained on us but I paid little attention to that as I hesitantly traced a finger on this impossible face, my wide disbelieving eyes almost tearing up. I might have imagined him leaning into it, those deep crimsons watching me intensely.

'Are you- are you really-?' I didn't finish the thought, there was no need. But his hidden smile confirmed it all the same that I could cry.

He was here. I could hear him. I could see him. I could _touch_ him. I pinched myself thinking this was another crazy dream, but when the vision before me didn't waver, I knew it to be real.

He...was _real_.

Then, he carefully set me to sit beside him like I was made of glass as he faced off the danger, his calm and cool demeanor like his suit of armor. "I thought I'd join you for while. You said you wanted some entertainment right? Now then," he points to him, **"It's Game Time."**

* * *

THIS. WAS. EXHAUSTING.

Okay I think from now on I'm going to list some of the inconsistencies I've found in the episodes that I either fix or use to my advantage so it makes sense.

-Okay it confused me when it showed a man with light blue jeans and a white shirt get down on the floor in front of Joey. In the scene where the group scopes out the restaurant for Tetsu, it was clear that everyone but the man in disguised sat on the right side (closer to the front of the restaurant). So who was that person?

A: ME! (Well Carter) XD It only made sense to replace that identity from an unknown character to my main char. but it was difficult because the person is still there after Jirou is defeated and Carter is supposed to be sitting next to Yami. I hoped my way of getting around that little detail was satisfactory to you guys =D

-How the heck was Tetsu able to tear off the back of Jirou's shirt so easily? Uniforms are sturdy so it shouldn't have been that easy to pull a giant chuck out of it.

A: Once again I had to utilize Carter's power in order to reveal his real identity

There may be more but honestly I'm just exhausted from writing this chapter and the last one in just a week. I will update this when I am fully charged and have the time.

Farewell!

REVIEWWWW!


	22. Russian Roulette

Well lookie here, the fanfic isn't dead XD

READ ON!

* * *

Before I move on with this criminal scenario we found ourselves in, I would like to point out that no matter how aloof and off-putting I may be, I was three inches up my a* from yesterday's mystery stain becoming tolerable after standing in the middle of this minefield. And having my delusions pull a Houdini by proofing himself into existence, I officially believed and have converted, convinced that I wasn't hopped up on some high I may have unknowingly taken.

And once my head finally caught up, my mind reeled as it was mind blown a second time. How was this possible!? He wasn't supposed to exist at all! There was just no way this could be real! But the ever successful pinching-self-out-of-a-dream technique would not let me deny it. The Yuugi I knew was nowhere to be found and instead comes this stud-like Yuugi as if he took some aging pill from some super secret lab. But as my mind got used to the idea, I was unbelievably happy (for having an unexpected ally if nothing else...), which didn't last very long as the implications dawned on me.

He was_ here_. In the flesh and blood like every other meat package on this planet with a beating heart and a _very_ susceptible body.

Even if he was (supposedly) a spirit, didn't that mean he could get shot? The fear I thought I had left behind was creeping back up my spine. But looking to Tea across the table, I realize I had no right to feel scared, at gunpoint or otherwise. She was trapped under the arm of a sleazebag as an expendable shield, I had my twice savior by my side comforting me in his own subtle way. And didn't I sign up for this so I could get my friends to safety? I had no time to scamper about in my head scared.

Speaking of...

Looking back, I remembered that one moment that might have changed everything and hoped to high heaven that it wasn't a fluke.

I close my eyes. _'I don't know if you can hear me, since, you know, you're a ghost who suddenly popped to life like a pop tart commercial and all. But if you can, then please...'_ I peered at Tea, trapped and captured. Images of deep bruises on Yuugi's back from that fateful night zipped in my mind. _'Please don't let anyone get hurt.'_

There was nothing I could do. I knew that. I was a wannabe hero without a voice to get this guy into a villainous monologue - no wait, he already got that out of the way - long enough to hint the detective to call for backup. (And I couldn't even do that since the man and everyone else had their eyes closed!)

But this man, I don't know how, but he could. Ushio was a big brute with an ego and power complex to match his size, but he took him down with little to no sweat and a smirk on his face no less. Or more accurately, he played him like it was all a game. But the stakes were higher this time, a deadly showdown where the penalty could cost you your life or someone else's. That worried me all the more, but also compelled me to hope and place my trust into 'his' hands that we would all make it out okay. I had to.

To my surprise his hand tightens on top of mine as if in answer, but as it slid off to the side, his hand stayed in contact. His little finger had slipped between my digits and closed loosely but not completely around my own little pinky. My heart thumped.

Deliberate or not, I took it as a sign. A promise.

Taking a page from his book, I coiled on that promise for strength (handsy today aren't we?) and summoned my icy persona, chilling my heartbeat to as a quiet as a lullaby. The Ice King took hold, and this time he wasn't going to let the corporeal specter fight alone.

The criminal curled Tea even closer, as if instinctively sensing how much he may need his getaway insurance now more than ever with this new player in the game. Or to prevent any hasty moves on our part. Either way, compared to Ushio, he was fubberknucked.

"A game huh? Not what I had in mind but I don't have a problem playing along. I've gambled a lot before so this'll be child's play." mocked the holder of our fate as he teethes a cancer stick out of his contraband pack. "And if I get bored, well, you know the price." he flicked his gun in my direction as his eyes strayed to mine. I tense, but a warm and very real hand had come to rest on top of my quivering fist, breaking our (possibly) pinky promise. 'Yuugi.'

"Believe me, this will be a game you will never forget." His curling smirk brought back old chills I also recalled from that night. He wouldn't...would he?

Seeing this type of 'delicate' situation didn't help my fears. If it came down to it, would there be any other choice?

The warmth from his hand however, helped me put a stop to that doubtful train of thought. 'It'll be okay.' I twist my hand to face upward to hold his hand in my palm and weaved my pinky around his again. 'I believe in you.' My finger trembled on that promise.

He continues, "But this will not be just any game. I am challenging to you to a Yami Game."

'Another Yami Game.' I wondered anxiously how this was going to go down.

Not taking it as seriously as he should, the man says, "Haha. Whatever, stop wasting my time already and tell me the rules."

In his head, I could practically hear him mocking us further as if we were complete scrubs competing at a gaming tournament against diamond rank and up players and expecting to make it to the top 3. (A/N What can I say, I'm a gamer at heart)

I wanted the game to start as well, more to see what dramatic changes will come. Last time it was a high rise card game that would leave any acrophobic white-eyed and foaming from the mouth. Surely it'll be something just as intense?

He lifts one finger. "There is just one rule." I unconsciously lean in. "You can only use one finger out of both of your hands. Nothing more."

And I almost immediately smacked my head against the table. (Oh, a second date? I'm flattered Mr. Tabletop) 'WHAT?!' I could have sworn he laughing at me upon my expression, but he remained passive as usual. I quieted my urge to smack a thousand face palms but I could not fathom what the hell he was thinking.

'What are you planning to do?! Shining Finger him to death?!' Although that trademark move is falsely advertised and requires the entire hand - it's bad enough he's not an armored gundam to even come close to pulling THAT off. But a finger?!

"And once the game starts, you can whatever you like...even pull the trigger." he said like it was no big deal.

'...Just shoot me now.' I dreaded the oncoming end, the taste of death was almost palpable.

Then something close to a chuckle rings in my head. **'What happened to your confidence in me?'**

'...Huh?'

I stare blankly at the coy smirk the ghost in human flesh had and could only twitch an eye. 'Of_ course_ I can hear him. Why the ever heck not? I mean, it's not like this is weird or anything right? Heck! Why don't we bring out Godzilla to Domino City while we're at it!'

At this point...I've just come to expect the weirdness to keep coming. There's just no point to it anymore. I sigh but refrain from rubbing at my temple. This couldn't possibly get any worse, can it?

"So, which one do you choose?"

He holds up his gun. "I'll use my trigger finger."

I gulp. I look to 'Yuugi', hoping he did have some secret move to end this in one go.

"Then," he gives a thumbs up. 'Don't tell me...' "I'll use my thumb."

I stand corrected. 'We're doomed.' Ignoring another laugh in my brain, I begin to contemplate what my place in heaven would look like. 'Goodbye fair world. It was nice while it lasted.'

**'You are very amusing when you panic.'**

'Shut up. I'm trying think about how I would renovate my condo in the clouds when I'm dead.' I thought unconsciously as I imagined my hands up in prayer since one of them was occupied.

**'Do not count me out just yet.' **After one final chuckle, it was back to business.

The man pours himself a drink, but between the three of us, I think I'M the one that needs a few shots. In irritated and stressful spite I thought, 'I hope you spill on yourself.'

Unbeknownst to me, this was exactly what _he_ had planned.

The nameless spirit smiles in amusement at her choice of words. It was not such a terrible idea for the criminal's punishment. Although he thought it better for him to burn in the flames of hell for his impudence, keeping his word was more important. But if he dare, he would strike him down with the very weapon the man foolishly brandished against him with no remorse.

"Now then," he says, "Game Start!"

But the man grins, "Game Over." and he raises his gun to our faces. I flinch and move to intervene - like heck I was going to sit on my butt and let him be poked full of bullet holes! - but my partner holds me back. 'What are you-?!'

But what I didn't see at first was the item in his hand as he too raised a weapon of his own. I squint at it. 'A lighter?' I must have missed it when Yuugi initially brought the tray. 'How is that gonna save us?!'

This stops the bad guy as he realizes his cigarette wasn't lit, and our life span was thankfully extended for a few more precious seconds. It's the small things really, I understood that now more than ever. But it didn't change the fact about to die! If only it was holy fire he was holding...

Wordlessly, the spirit leans over, the lighter already lit. My heart jerked in its place as he neared closer and stole a look to the criminal.

'The second he lights it, it's lights out for these two brats.'

Panicking, I briefly tug on his sleeve but he ignores it. I tugged harder. Still no response. 'Dang it man the guy's going to pokes holes into us like juice boxes!'

**'Just trust me.'**

Those words stopped me short. Panicky as I may be, there was nothing I COULD do. My hands were tied (so to speak). So I hold back, relinquishing my hand from his sleeve with a cloud of guilt and uselessness still attached to me. 'But still, I wish there was something I can do...'

**_My turn then._**

What?' I wasn't left with any time to think as my mind went blank the same time the spirit lit the cigarette. The convict takes a long heartful (more like tarful) drag, victory already keen on his lips, but the two of us had smirks of our own. And the plan was set into action.

* * *

It was time to take revenge for the man's wrongdoings and his harsh treatment of his friends. If it had been Carter that was taken though, this would be a much darker outcome.

"I will be returning this." The lighter gracefully slips from his hand, still ablaze with its tiny torch as it settles itself perfectly on top of Jirou's hand without a stutter or threat to fall. "That alcohol is called Russian Senowolf, made with 90% alcohol." The severity of the danger before the criminal struck panic in his veins and blood in his eyes as the table is suddenly doused with reeking alcohol from his filled to the brim glass. It was satisfying.

He side glance in curious and amused interest as Carter was discreetly scrawling what looks to be a note on his thigh as he simultaneously brought his legs to a cross, intentionally pushing his knee beneath the table to tilt it just a bit. The liquid followed its destined path over the edge, away from us, and drenched the man's trousers until the whole article was soiled. And Jirou had no choice but to watch, paralyzed, as the trap laid itself out ready to burn him with a flick of his own wrist.

He beamed with pride of the mute's tactical move but was further surprised when he scrapped the paper from his notebook and slips it into his hand. He cradles it, the paper crinkling a bit, but he dare not read it yet. "An exceptional brew I must admit. And I can assume you of all people can handle it for this to be in your possession. However," He goes on, not a hint of sympathy found. "If you are not careful, you might get burned." He rises from his seat and Carter follows, eyes stilled trained on the criminal.

"Let's go Carter, Tea." He gently grabs Tea's hand and eases her out of the danger zone, possibly too confused or too scared to disobey. Her body trembled but it was clear to him she was trying to be brave the whole time. Looking back to the piece of paper he received from him, he lightly pushes the Tea's back in the direction of the front door while Jirou was distracted and whispers, "Sneak to the front and call for help. I'll cover you." And off she went, nearly tripping over herself to a crawl before ripping off the blind, never looking back as she set off to do as ordered if not just to get away from the scene.

But as he looked to Carter who had come to stand behind him, his eyes...there was something...off.

* * *

And off was right. I paid little mind to the muddled pharaoh as I concentrated on my current task, scanning Jirou's mind, but silently hoped he wouldn't become curious enough to dissect the reasoning for my change. These seconds were crucial as I waited for the right moment.

Jirou's thoughts were frantic, adrenaline high at the possibility of a fiery death at the slightest move. But he was an adult, and a smart criminal to boot. It wouldn't be long until-

'Wait a sec! I can just-'

'Now!'

The arm with the trigger to his death - the irony was not lost on me - suddenly halts and even tremors at his blind effort to move. And he couldn't understand why.

But I knew. My mind had stretch forward like a mental hand and instantly tapped into his, stopping him dead in his tracks and any neural commands to do the smart thing to slowly maneuver the lighter out of the range of fire without breaking the rules. But I could still feel him trying to fight the doubt, his smarter side of his self preservation was tugging on one end for control as I struggled with the other. I needed the paranoia to win.

**'No matter what you do, it will fall and the flames will consume you body and soul.' **There was a chink. I could feel the internal struggle in his thoughts as he quivered anxiously, tensing himself to prevent a horribly hellish fate. He had no idea who he was going up against. With a last pull, I override his senses, blocking off his thoughts and let his fearful emotions take over, pummeling his sense of reason over and over like tidal waves within a span of seconds.

And it worked.

Feeling his left arm to be too dangerous to risk after all, he did the next smartest thing and put down his gun on top of the sodden tabletop and swiped the lighter off his hand and snapped the lid shut for good measure.

And that was exactly where I wanted him.

He turned to Pharaoh, no doubt thinking such a puzzle was easy to overcome, but his expression became heavily confused as I too sensed the power emanating from the spirit.

The game was over, and the pharaoh had won.

The old familiar hum of power vibrated the air as he readied to finish this game once and for all. His third eye alight and the ancient puzzle dawning powerful rays as well. I tried not to show how obvious I was getting goose pimples as I stood beside him. I wanted this to be over as much as he did.

He delved in his pockets, staring the convict down like a judge about to deliver the death sentence. "There is one thing I alluded to tell you." his voice cold yet smooth like fresh snow. "The Yami Game is an ancient ritual that reveals the _true nature_ of humans. For rule breakers, and people who hurt my friends," his blood red eyes cut so sharp it could split diamonds. "it's destined to be a _punishment_ game."

Outraged, Jirou spits out his cigarette (away from the alcohol mind you, he isn't that much of an idiot) and snatches up his gun again which was still soaked in alcohol and aims it square at the specter's chest. (...okay, maybe he is)

Suddenly a hand brushes against my side as the pharaoh quickly nudges me behind him out of the line of fire. "Close your eyes." he whispers. Had I not been as I am, I would have yelled at him and desperately try to push him out of the way - like heck I was going to allow him to become Swiss cheese, even if it did possibly cost my life by pulling a cliche action stunt. But I was not. And so, I clung to his back and buried my face between his shoulder blades with closed eyes. I could feel the tiny rumble of approval vibrating from his throat through his back before he hit the final nail in the coffin.

**"The Door of Darkness opens..."**

In the peering darkness, a harsh light lit up the edges of my vision but I refused to open even with my itching curiosity wanting to witness the magical event firsthand. Cries of pain echoes, the crackling of fire, and a startling gunshot shakes me up, upsetting my heart rate at mac daddy. Geez, even when you know it to be coming, you can never really prepare yourself for something that loud.

"S-stop! Make it stop! Ah! Someone put it out! Put it out! SAVE ME!" My instinct to answer that call nearly launches me to his aid. It was a natural response that had become second nature to me, to save anyone that asked. But this was one soul that was not my duty to exact justice on or for, it was the Pharaoh's.

After a calming breath, I unlatch myself from the spirit to witness Jirou the Spider literally charading he was burning in a ring of inferno from the depths of hell. The pathetic sight hurt my being as a whole that tears threatened to fall and made it much more difficult to hold back. I clasp onto the royal spirit's jacket for strength as we looked on.

At hearing his screams, the others, like the sleeping dead, risked opening their eyes and cautiously rose to their feet. Only the detective, Wheeler, and Tristan moved with the old man coming up behind the flailing criminal and cuffing the man while Tristan and Wheeler took over holding down the Hedgehog. Then a volley of whirling sirens closes in the distance until a series of cop cars gathered at the front of the restaurant. 'Looks like Tea did it.' I thought absently.

The crowd cheers out, joyous that the criminals had been apprehended and their lives had been spared, now just wanting to head home and embrace their families . Even Wheeler and Tristan were sporting wild triumphant grins at the exuberant applause, chest pumped for their selfless heroic act.

Only me and the pharaoh stayed quiet throughout it all, until I knew it was my time to leave before questions were asked. But I hesitated. There was so much I wanted to say, but those words were not meant for such a time and place for it. The truth could not be revealed yet. I steal a glance before I remove my grip and reluctantly released my presence, dissolving into my ignorant state until time should come again that I would be needed.

_Please be patient, pharaoh._

* * *

I blinked, shaking my head to and fro only to regret it as I got a mind boggling headache.

'What...just happened?' Everything felt vague and foggy like that time I was going to give back Yuugi's puzzle piece but I couldn't understand why. I knew what happened and yet the same time I didn't, like I was going on autopilot or sleep walking. What's up with that?

"He got what he deserved." I whirl to the person beside me, dumbfounded and surprised. _He was still here. _His lopsided smile cried playful nonchalance but his neutral eyes refined his expression to say he was glad to see I was safe. "And I kept my promise."

It took a second but then it clicked. Jirou. I turn back to the main scene, Jirou and Tetsuya were both in cuffs while being escorted out by a couple other officers. Jirou had more on him since he wouldn't stop squirming around what with the imaginary flames dancing on his body. I turned back to the spirit still in awe. Then I thought back to what he said when he first came to being, 'Anyone that manhandles my friend and threatens my precious princess will pay very dearly with their life. But since I made a promise, I will allow fate to decide.' which means he remembered.

'So you weren't a dream.'

"No, I am not." He confirms, lifting his hand out in from of my face so I could trace every line and faint vein in his ivory skin, details I don't think would have been possible for me to dream of so vividly. Without thinking I place my hand against his and his warmth against mine. But the heat of his hand almost seemed to travel all the way to my cheeks when I looked up and saw him staring back at me.

He chuckles delicately and I flush a bit more before pulling away. He grabs for it and places a piece of slightly crumpled paper on my palm. I stare blankly in confusion at him and then back. "Smart idea, sending Tea away to call the cops during the Game."

A brow twitch up. I did that? I unfold the wrinkles and there in my handwriting was exactly what he said, 'While he's distracted, tell Tea to sneak away and call the authorities. She just needs a little push.' I recalled scribbling this down but I don't know what I was thinking at the time. I mean, by that time, Tea was still held captive and Jirou had his gun. How was I supposed to know there would be a chance?

I shake my head. There was no much I didn't know. 'Speaking of, where is Tea?'

"Hey guys!" and there I saw her, standing by a couple officers by the entrance as called us over.

Suddenly I felt like groaning as the memory of him calling her princess replayed in my mind. Honestly I couldn't imagine why he would call her that. 'Speak of the devil.' But the annoyance shifted to panic and I looked to um, 'Yuugi', who obviously wasn't Yuugi at the moment. This was bad. Very bad. Mute or not, how was I going to explain this?!

Our eyes met and he already knew what I was fretting about. **'We will meet again very soon.' **

Did that mean he was leaving? 'No, wait!' Explaining may be near impossible but I still had so many questions to ask him!

He closes his eyes and almost faster than I can decipher one frame from the other, his size stunted, the extra highlights were gone, his outfit reverted back to the old uniform (not to mention those shoes...). And when he opened his eyes, Yuugi was back. He blinks back sleepily like he just woke up, and boy do I know the feeling.

'I'm not sure what's going on, but we definitely need to have a little chat.'

Me and Yuugi were reunited with everyone, each of them safe and sound to our sigh of relief. Tristan and Wheeler scooped up the little guy in a massive bro hug which I opted to stay out of. I still wasn't a touchy feely kind of person, but it bad enough that I cringed when I saw Miho, thinking that she was going to use this event as an excuse to glomp me to death like an over abused teddy bear.

Even Tristan cut the bromance short to open his arms in hopes to act a lovey dovey scene with Miho where she would cry happy diamond tears into his arms with starry anime eyes and say how brave and handsome he was at taking down that big bad criminal and thanks him with an approaching kiss for saving everyone...I stopped it there. (It scares me how much I can predict his possible fantasies.)

However, to my slight surprise and complete disgust with myself, Miho ran past me (and Tristan) and jumped into Tea's arms. She was crying, but not happy. "Tea! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Tea appeared to be calmer than I thought as she was comforting the bluenette. "I'm alright Miho. I wasn't hurt. What about you?"

She shakes her head vigorously. "Who cares?! You were right in the middle of- and I was- I couldn't-" She starts sobbing again and buries herself into Tea's neck. "I'm sorry!"

The taller girl gently shushes her friend. "It's okay now. We're safe. No one was hurt. I promise."

Now I felt worse, even at a time like this I judged her too quickly. wondering how I could make it up to the crying girl. 'What was it that she liked?' It didn't take long for that answer to pop up and for me to groan. Karma really was a b****.

But when considering the circumstances, that and the tears, I thought why not? It's been a traumatic experience for everyone. So I grace her with a calming pat on the back as she huddled herself into Tea's embrace, her grip unrelenting as ever and her sobs quiet. 'Looks like she really did need it.'

This earned an approving look from Tea (Highlight of my life) and I back away to leave them to their private moment.

"Carter! You're okay too!" And suddenly I'm swooped into my own group hug, the life being squeezed out of me like soap from a dish rag. I pause. 'Why did that sound like a bad analogy?' **(OFF SET: Yami is seething as Ushio sweatdrops and quietly sidles away from him)**

What I didn't expect though is for Tristan to be the other third of this new bromance.

"Don't worry Carter! I know how it feels to be rejected Even us two rivals have to stick together during these trying times!' He blubbers with tears waterfalling down his face.

'Oh for the love of-' I try to claw my way out to freedom. I may be a guy to them but I was still a girl with a small frame and not a lot of muscle to speak of. 'Can't! Breathe!' They swished me around (I don't know how exactly as they were sandwiching me from both sides) constantly crying and the continuous feminine display of physical contact was more than I can bear. I smack them both in the face. 'Let go of me already!'

They cry out and break apart from me, nursing their bruised noses. I breathed heavily much like a wheezing angry mutt. 'Honestly boys can you get a grip!' I can understand them huddling over little Yuugi, but why me? I was fine.

I glare at them and they laugh uneasily. "Sorry bout that man, we were just worried and glad you're alright."

With that kind of honest answer, I could only reply with a reluctant sigh. Sometimes I wonder if they're forgetting what kind of person was known to be on purpose. 'Or maybe this is just what it feels like to have friends.' And thinking about it, it wasn't so bad.

After all the excitement died down, the police officers called in everyone who was involved in the incident and instructs that we all give statements as to what happened, including us. The story everyone gave was basically the same. The detective barges in, claims a criminal was in our midst, he becomes exposed thus revealing the second criminal who had been in hiding for weeks. The man threatens everyone with Tetsu's gun and takes Tea hostage. We were all told to get down to the ground and close our eyes, but after that, everyone didn't know exactly what happened. Despite Yuugi and Tea being brought to the middle of it, they didn't remember much as well, nor did they know who the mysterious deep voice that saved them was.

But while all of this was happening, I slipped outside for a bit of air. I had given my written account to the police, saying the same point as everyone with a few big omissions which included said identity of the mysterious figure, my own involvement, and reason for the hallucination attack Jirou was suffering from. Luckily Tea hadn't given away how the strange person knew her name, nor how he called out mine as well. I chalked it up to a slip of the mind and thought it no more.

I groan. All the mental stress from today was messing with my head and I thought a few lungfuls of fresh oxygen from the outside world would lift it a bit. But not so.

There, being led to a police car, was Jirou. My eyes closed and _I_ emerged.

_Whoops. Almost forgot._

I glide over to the car, unseen by the policemen holding back the nearby crowds that came to see what the commotion was about. Upon reaching the car, Jirou was still writhing around, desperately trying to escape the pharaoh's flames. His eyes cried for mercy. I looked down on him with no sympathy.

'Save you? You had the _chance_ to turn your life around and live like any decent person, but instead you squander it. And for what, to relive the glory days of thievery, wealth, and 15 minutes of fame?' I was this close to yanking him by the collar through the window to my raging eyes. '_You even dared to pull a gun on me and my friends._ You terrorized all those people and who knows what else you did before then.' I calmed myself, slightly regretting on what I was about to do next.

'You should consider yourself lucky I am still willing to release the darkness within you that easily pulled you back into the world of crime. However, you're still going to stay in jail, for that will be your only penance for the sins you've made throughout your life. Had you stayed quiet, we wouldn't have crossed paths like this...but I know this was inevitable.

You won't burn, at least not enough to smolder into ashes here and now, but it will be slow and lickless, just enough that for every second you will remember your deeds and the pain you've caused. And if or when you finish serving your time, you will be one of the best or most mundane Samaritans in the city. Do not cause any trouble again or somehow, someway, I will find you, and you will _wish_ this was your end.'

I tapped his forehead, abolishing the remnants, the phantom flames dispersing into thin air. And that was that.

He could have whimpered at that last threat before fainting to my spell, but I didn't care. After clearing the darkness, I had accomplished my task and sunk back into obliviousness, the new Carter blinking back into reality as the police pulled away to take two dangerous criminals off the streets and bringing a little peace and comfort to the people of Domino city.

* * *

The five month hiatus is over!

I can't apologize because I have no right to. T-T There may be a few mistakes, in which case please PM if there is any huge ones. I didn't really bother to check because I just WANTED THIS UP ALREADY T-T

Oh well.

Heads up! This is not the end of this episode! XP


End file.
